Legendary Spider-Man
by Avatar Conner
Summary: Hi, I'm Jason Orou. And I'm Spider-Man, after the end of the world, traveling to alternate realities, and just a whole bunch of crazy crap to deal with? I was hoping for some normal stuff to deal with when I got back...yeah it's nice to have dreams isn't it? (Sequel to Legend of The Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1: Brand New Day

Brand New Day

(AN: Hello again everyone! Told you I'd be back. And so is Jason, Akiko, and all the heroes and villains! Now this story, unlike the last story this one will be told from multiple first person POVs, but Now let's get busy!)

(Akiko POV)

I do not want to get up. Getting up is the last thing I wanted to do, she didn't even want to be awake right now. But here I was, laying down in bed, side of my face buried in my pillow with the bedsheets down to my waist with of my hands on either side of my head.

My neck was killing her from being craned to the side for who knows how long. Pushing myself up slightly with my hands, rolling up onto my back, I swung my arms out outstretched. I frowned when I found the space next to my right empty.

Oh course he was already gone. I opened my eyes, the darkness of the room didn't hide the turned over blankets beside me. I sighed, the week was up and he did need to get to "work". So I up in bed and stretched my arms up over her head.

Tossing the comforter off my legs, she swung them over the side of the bed, that's when I noticed a note on the small table on my side of the bed. Picking up the paper, I tried to read it but my eyes were a little blurry from just walking up. When it finally turned legible, I finally was able to read it.

'Dearest Akiko.' I was smiling already. 'I didn't want to wake you. But I had to go, first to the bathroom, then I had to head out on patrol. But I'll meet you for breakfast at that little café on Renu Ave. promise. Love Jason.' it read before I set it back down. Right, breakfast date, almost forgot about that. she thought

Standing up from bed, I stretched my left arm over to the left, and braced it with my right arm before going the same with my right arm. Morning stretches were part of my morning routine over two years now, way back when I was learning from master Chi. After finishing up the exercises, I looked to Windows to see that Jason closed the blinds on his way out.

Little things like that made my day.

Walking to the closet, I opened the door and looked over what there was, biting my lip as I looked over her wardrobe. It was summer, thank goodness, so something to show some skin. And meanwhile my boyfriend is wearing a full body skintight suit. A smile tugged at my lips.

Throwing on a plain white skirt that ended just blew my knees with some stitching on the end and a short sleeve red button up blouse. Giving myself a once over, I moved on to the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I saw my hair was still in a mess.

Now don't her wrong, I pride myself on my looks. I work hard to look good. Hell I've been doing a multi weekly workout session for a while now just to stay in shape. But it wasn't everything, I doesn't gussy up every day just for the sake of looking good.

I loves Jason, but I does not ask him to to wear a suit everyday you understand. Grabbing my comb on the countertop, I got rid of the bed head hair. Hey I can look good, but no one can make bed head look good out in the middle of the street.

I ran fingers through her black, red tipped locks. What to go with today? Ponytail? I gathered the hair in one hand and pulled it behind her head, Nah doesn't work. Plus I'm out of hair ties. Maybe just let it hang? I let the hair go, shaking my head until some hair was hanging over her shoulders, and just above her eyes. Wild. But controlled as well, poetic. I thought sarcastically as I brushed her teeth before finished touching up.

(000)

The Café Jason mentioned in his note was a corner side coffee shop. It was a small building with a courtyard near the sidewalk separated by a fence. Walking through the gate, I spotted him sitting at a table near the fence, away from the others. He wore some cargo shorts and a orange red shirt, his fair skinned legs exposed to the outside air. At his side was his satchel he took to college.

Probably where his costume was. He looked up at me with those blue eyes of his and small smile that made me mirror it. "Hey there tiger. I missed you this morning." I said as I sat down, adding some longing to my voice, not enough for concern, but enough for him to know that I did miss him in bed.

In the table where two cups of coffee, "Well I hope your favorite mix makes up for it, along with this." he said, presenting a chi are brownie e had hidden under a napkin. What was I pouty about again? I suddenly can't remember.

I saw a smirk appear on his face as I pulled the plate with the brownie over to me. "Maybe I'm a little forgiving. So, find anything with your time?" I asked, taking a small bite of the chocolate goodness.

What? It's chocolate. It's awesome.

Jason shook his head, "Nah. Just a purse snatcher. Still worth it." he said with a shrug. Jason would probably kick himself if he didn't catch the petty thief, he was sweet like that. Well that and he would have a guilt trip about it.

"I imagine. So...Pema and them are coming back today." I started, Jason slouched in his chair at my reminder. Ever since Jason's aunt and uncle found out about his secret, he's been hesitant to share that part of his life with them. And honestly, I'd be too in his shoes, I mean the whole cross dimensional trip he went on with all the other Spider-Men still made my head spin trying to wrap my head around it.

But having someone else to talk to about it, it can only help right.

"Yeah...no chance we can skip it and just keep each other company?" he asked weakly, knowing that he was going to have to go either way. I shook my head, causing his head to lower, "Worth a shot."

I reached my hand out and clasped it on his, "Don't worry. Look, Korra is having a party for everyone and you'll have fun. Besides, they can handle it." I said. Jason tended to underestimate the people closest to him, like the time I roasted the Green Goblin's mask, or the time I took out a few Equalists...you get the picture. "Just give them a shot. They'll surprise you."

Jason smiled at me, "Optimistic huh? I guess I could give it a shot." he said, shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes before taking a sip of my tea. Ah, three sugars, just how I liked it.

"I love you Jason. They do too. Besides, it's not like you have to tell them everything. Like who cares how you met Kraven?" I asked with a shrug.

He nodded with a thoughtful look, "Yeah I know. But there are a few things." he pointed out.

He was right of course, like Verrick, the Green Goblin, Xang, former friend turned into Venom. Even my dad, Carnage. But God knows where he's at now. Who knows maybe the Symbiote took him to Athe country side. He's sipping his a drink on the front porch...still a weird image.

"You wanna make a list?" I asked jokingly.

He smiled, "Oh yeah, a who's who guide to Spider-Man, you'd need a dictionary." he joked. Unfortunately most of our lives could be a comic book with all the stuff that's been going on. After finishing my food and drink, Jason walked with me down the street, our hands entwined together. "So how's classes? They open back up yet?"

With the whole Harmonic Convergence end of the world, things had changed around the world. The city was the worst, along with a new forest growing overnight in the city, a great number of government establishments were...how to put this? You know when you have a board game? Imagine of someone took the board and flung it off to the side.

Law enforcement was still working though, Lin Beifong made sure of that, but the Northern WaterTribe was up shits creek with barely a boat left after their leader tried to throw the world into darkness. The Earth Kingdom had gone into a kind of media blackout, we hadn't even gotten a later from Aaron, Jason's clone, ever since he dropped by.

I felt Jason nudge my shoulder, "Hello? Earth to Aki? You hear me?" he asked, shaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah I'm listening, go on." I urged, trying to play off my little moment.

"You weren't listening were you?" He asked, being caught I shook my head. "Well I was saying, you look beautiful today." He started, causing my chest to clench, "And that I should get going, Marvel is up and running and we do need rent if I re-." he pointed out.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his, cutting him off. When I pulled away, he had a smirk tugging at his lips. "You can't stay?" I asked, trying to goad him into some more time to ourselves. "You can make up your absence this morning."

He seemed to think about the offer, I always came first before his being Spider-Man did. All of his friends and family did. But when I see him think it over and look at me? I can't help but smile.

"I need money." He said on one hand.

"And that's new how?" I asked. What we're not wealthy, I'm not ashamed of it. Ninety nine percent right?

"But we do need money." he urged again, he was thinking again. This time it didn't take him as long. "I'll pick you up and we'll head over to the island together. Sounds good?"

I smiled widely, "Perfect." I wanted before kissing him on the cheek. He took that as his signal to go, his gags slipped out of mine slowly until our fingertips lost contact with one another.

As he walked away, I turned on my heel and started on my way, maybe some more money would be good. I'll pick up my work clothes from home and head to the theatre. As I walked down the street past the café, a few people stood up from their seats and pointed up to the sky.

"WOOHOO!" I heard him yelp. Turning my head back around, my gaze went up to the blur of red and blue swing over my head.

I smiled as I shook my head, I'm in love with that guy...and I wouldn't trade a damn thing for it.

(Jason POV)

God I love that girl.

As I swung through the cityscape, I took glances down at the street for anything that needed my attention. My new suit made a few heads turn, Peter gave me this as a gift after my old one got destroyed fighting Morlun. It's been about a week since I got back from the Spider-Verse, as I've referred to it as, and things were back to normal.

I swung around the side of a building, my spider sense rang in my head, causing me to drop in time to avoid one of the spirit vines stretching between buildings.

Well...almost back to normal. With the spirit wilds in the city, people had reported seeing sprits bear the outskirts of the area. Personally, I've been staying out of that place. I've been to the spirit would, and let's just say that the laws of physics are not that well enforced.

Spinning another line, I swooped over a crevice in the street. And of course when he trashed the city, Unatar decides to break the prison open. So the super-villains were back out, unfortunately while all us heroes were busy saving the day they fled the city like rats from a sinking ship.

Jumping off a webline, I fell on top of a lamppost, across the street was the Daily Marvel. The skyscraper was twenty stories tall, on top of the building was a sign with the initials DM on the rooftop. This place was unaffected during the Harmonic Convergence. I've worked here since I started being Spider-Man, back when Stan was the editor.

Now...I worked for his son. Jonah. Who hates Spider-Man. You see the irony right? I'm not the only one.

Spraying a webline up into a alleyway, I stuck to the wall as I pulled my satchel off my shoulder, opening it up, I began to disrobe down to my boxers and pulled out my civilian clothes as fast as I could. Last thing I need is to go swinging around in my underwear, press would have a field day.

Once fully changed, I dropped down to street level and looked out from the alleyway to make sure no one saw me. Stepping out onto the sidewalk, I rushed across the street to the Marvel. Passing through the lobby, I entered the elevator and rode it up to the top floor.

Just as I was about to step out into the bullpen, I stopped myself as s copy boy rushed past me. I probably would be trampled a hundred times over if not for my Spidey sense. Walking past the other reporters, I put my bag down at my desk and sat in my chair.

My workspace was nothing special really, a plain wood desk with a few pictures on it, one of them was of me with my Aunt Pema, Uncle Tenzin, and my cousins. Pema was my mother's sister, however they lost touch years ago when my mom left her family. They were kind of control freaks or something, I never prodded into it all that much.

As for my dad? He left before I was born, but he worked for Hiroshi Sato at Future Industries. But after that? No idea. Of course he left me a gift, a Spirit Symbiote monster that tried to possess my mind, body, and soul.

You know. Just like any father would.

The other picture was of Me, Akiko, and our friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I had my arms around Akiko's waist from behind her, Korra had the brothers Mako and Bolin in head locks while Asami laughed at the Avatar's antics.

I smiled at the pictures, no matter how crazy life got for me? My family was there.

Man I'm worried about nothing, Pema and Tenzin will be fine. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. "OROU GET IN HERE!" I nearly fell out of my seat at Jonah's volume. How that man isn't mute is beyond me. Standing from my seat I made my way to Jonah's office, opening the door , I saw a new addition to his wall of headlines.

My headline. Verrick was the Green Goblin.

I'd be lying if I didn't take pride in the fact he was exposed now. But he escaped, but no matter where he is he can't keep his secret any longer. "OROU! QUIT DAYDREAMING!" Jonah yelled, knocking me out of my daze.

Jonah sat back down in his chair, his flat top hair was greying along with his mustache. Kinda like the cigars he smoked, "Now listen! Just because you got a one in a million story doesn't mean the nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine other stories your going to make can be any less good!" he stated.

I had to take a second to register all those nines. "O-Ok." it was the only thing to say really.

"Now get started! Your week is up!" he ordered me, I backtracked out of his office back to my desk. Jonah was a good guy, deep down under all the yelling, smoking, and more yelling. Right where his heart should be.

Sitting down in my seat, I rested my head on the desk as I let out a sigh. Jonah was right of course, I did need to work. For one, we really did need money, and two...I need a ring for Aki. I don't know exactly when the thought came into my mind but ever since I got back its been in the back of my mind.

I actually got a bonus for the Green Goblin story, but I put all of it aside for the ring. Maybe another big story and I could afford it in no time, so the question is, what can I wrote about that will give me the big bucks?

I stared at my typewriter. Go on. Write...damn you make me money! I internally thought at the inanimate object.

Maybe it would help if I used it?

Jokes aside I do need a story. I glanced down at my bag with my costume inside. And if there's one thing Spidey can do, it's sell papers.

(000)

Ok unless I want my big story to be Spider-Man stops muggers, I'm lacking for a quality bi-line. As of now I was airborne, spinning a webline ahead of me to a flagpole I swung beside a skyscraper. Web swinging was something that was always fun. It was stupid and dangerous of course but it was fun.

Ok ok focus Orou. Story, story, where could I get a good story at? I wondered.

It wasn't like u didn't have options, there was Silvermaine's crew, but they were smart and were under the radar lately. Triads have been all but dissolved since Kingpin came onto the scene. And all the superviallns have been laying low that they haven't made a move since the Harmonic Convergence.

Shooting a webline downward, I swung through a intersection and leapt off, landing on a phone booth.

Now my costume didn't have pockets, last thing I need are my keys falling out while I'm crawling the side of a building you know? So I used a belt under the upper part of costume to hold things, pulling up the rim of my suit I pulled out a few coins from the clips.

Opening the door, I crohched from the ceiling as I picked up the phone and put the coins in. Dialing the number, I pulled up my mask as the phone rang. 'Hello?' I heard her asked.

I smiled, "Hey Korra, glad to see your back in town." I greeted warmly. Avatar Korra, one of the only people who knew my secret Identity. Before you ask, no we never dated or anything, if anything she's the big sister I never had, or wanted for that matter. But I'm grateful for her for keeping her mouth shut.

'Hey Jason, you just missed Pema, she went out to get things for the party. You are coming to it right?' she asked.

"Y-yeah. Of course..." I trailed off. Pema knew who I was as well, Tenzin too. I don't know why it bothered me so much but it felt...wrong that they did. Even with all the love and support they showed me.

'Your nervous. Aren't you?' Korra asked.

"That easy to tell?" I asked, it was a little surprising she knew from just my voice.

I was pretty sure she was nodding on her end. 'Yeah. Look, I get it...ok not completely, but I get it. When I was younger and found out I was the Avatar? My mom and dad didn't have a clue how to react to it, but after a while? We could talk about it over dinner.'

"Your right. Its not the same thing. Korra I've just...what if a news report comes out saying Spider-Man is a killer or something?" I asked. It wouldn't be the first time lies were spread about me.

'Ok your being stupid now. They know you, if your a killer then I'm a princess.'

"...but aren't you technically a princess? I mean your dad is the chief of the South Pole." I pointed out.

'...ok bad example. Just relax.' She said. 'So what's up with you?' she asked.

"Eh I'm just looking for a story. Nothing really-" I started before I saw a car pass by, for a split second I saw the passenger. Hammerhead. Enforcer for Kingpin, "On second thought Korra, I think something just came up." I said before hanging up.

Hammerhead wasn't just a street name, his skull was covered with a plate of adamantum. He could head but a man to death if he wanted, trust me I know. He wasn't really a big bad guy, but he was dangerous.

Fallowing his car from the air, I stayed up high as to not be seen by him or his driver. Fallowing him through the city, I swung around a corner to break their possible sight, landing on s ledge, I ran to the corner of the building, watching as the car turned down the street and parked alongside a abandoned apartment complex. Hammerhead stepped out of the car, the satomobile driving off as he walked towards the building.

I shot a webline to the building and swung across, aiming myself to the broken out window. I landed on all fours to not make a sound. Crawling to a few uprooted floorboards, I peeked down below to see Hammerhead wasn't alone. In the room was a man with pale skin, ghostly white really.

He was Tombstone, and these two's bosses hated one another. Ok I'm kinda confused, why would the number two's of Kingpin and Silvermaine be meeting here? When the room vibrated, I looked at the doorway to see the other guest.

I don't how he squeezed through the doorway, but Rhino was here as well. The man was a walking rank, both in size and strength. He rivaled mech tanks in terms of size, but when he got moving? It was a like a bulldozer and wrecking ball had a kid. He came to a stop in front of the crate the other two where gathered around.

The guy was stupid though. So, so, so stupid.

"So what you two doing here?" the giant asked the gangsters, the two looked at him dismissively.

"Same as you dumbass." Hammerhead said, making rhino clench his first in anger. Maybe I'll get super lucky and he'll take care of them for me?

"Your lucky doc told me not to whoop your asses." Rhino said, pointing a finger at both of them. Wait, Doc? Doctor Octopus sent him? I know they got history, Sinister Six and all, but then again, he was the Master Planner for a while. Could be he escaped and put his Planner Identity back together.

"I suppose Ock sent you to take this from us." Tombstone said, placing his hand on the lid of the crate. "We all payed one third for it, fair and square. So gentlemen, how do we settle this?" he asked the others.

"Simple. How much?" Hammerhead asked, digging into his coat pocket and pulling out a checkbook. "Way I see it, whoever wants it the most, should pay the most. Three hundred Yuans."

Tombstone glared at him, "Six hundred."

"Seven."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

the two went back and forth for a while before Rhino simply had enough. "A million!" Ok now I was curious to see what was in this crate. When neither of the made a offer, Rhino grinned before grabbing the lid if the crate, he tore the wood off the top effortlessly.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a bike canister with a sealed lid. As Rhino raised it into the air, I shot a webline at if before giving it a firm pull to the web so that it was out of Rhino's grasp. "Woah there big fingers, I know you want the cookie but don't break the jar." I mocked.

"New deal! Whoever kills the spider gets the canister!" Hammerhead declared.

As Rhino lunged towards me, I couldn't help but think, this was a very bad idea in retrospect.

(Akiko POV)

"Pema, I'm honestly jealous you didn't cook for me growing up." I said as I cared a few grocery bags with the mother of Airbenders. After I finished working at the playhouse, I went to get a quick bite to eat when I found Pema shopping. And after seeing the food she was getting? I was looking towards the party even more.

Now I'm not a vegetarian, hell I'll usually take a slab of meat over a salad most days of the week. And I will admit I tried Pema's vegetarian food to simply be polite, but I didn't expect it to be so damn good!

Imagine if she made stake? Or pork chops? Damn you Airbenders why do you have to be stupid vegetarians!?

Where was I? Oh right, we met up, chatted for a bit, and I decided to walk with her through the city to the island. I had changed into my work clothes, some jean overalls with paint splatter across them, I also had a tee shirt covering my chest with equal amount of paint with my old sneakers with, you guessed it, paint.

Only I did pour porky paint every loop in the shoelaces a different color on purpose. I'll admit.

"I'm flattered Akiko, though I wish my kids could say the same." she said jokingly. "So how is Jason? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him after…" she trailed off, either she didn't like to think about I couldn't tell.

"Spider-Verse." I answered for her, she looked at me curiously after I said the name. "Hey it's what he calls it." I said to my defense. "And yeah, he's doing great. He's kinda nervous though." I explained.

Pema smiled at that, "Nervous? What on earth does he have to be nervous about?" she asked. I didn't look her in the eyes, "Wait. Me?!"

"It's nothing personal Pema, he's nervous because…...well you know. You know?" I asked. The mother let out a 'ah' of understanding, all things considered Pema and Tenzin took the news extraordinarily well.

"I mean…..we really haven't talked about it. But I do worry-" Pema started.

"I do too. God do I worry. But more often than not Jason is just in stupid situations. Not really dangerous ones." I explained. The Orou luck was one power Jason never really wanted. He's hoping it doesn't spread.

Pema quirked a eyebrow at that. "Stupid how?"

Before I could reply, I heard a familiar scream. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY! Big tough stupid guy coming through." Spider-Man yelled as he swung down the street with something webbed across his back. I looked back down the street, my eyes may have bulged out of my skull as I pulled Pema away from the street.

I've seen pictures of the Rhino, but they don't do the guy Justice. I watched as Jason swung up to a bridge connecting two buildings above the street. "Hey! You take that back!" Rhino yelled up. He was big, but not big enough to reach Jason where he was.

"Alright, alright, I take it back. Your not tough." Jason said, I must of snorted out a little because Pema looked at her questionably.

"Thanks…..hey! Shut up!" Rhino yelled. Wow….Jason told me this guy wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack, but I thought he was joking.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, "Or what?" he challenged. Rhino walked over to a large moving truck, "Oh that's what…...hmm…..bet you can't hit me with that!" He challenged, I saw him spray some webbing onto the bridge, making a pile of webbing. As rhino lifted the truck over his head, I felt a sense of dread pass over me momentarily.

When he threw it towards the bridge, Jason leapt back and connected the webbing to the truck. Dropping through the aired shot a quick web to the bottom of the bridge and swung directly towards Rhino. He dropped off the sweeping as Rhino cocked a fist back, sliding down between Rhino's legs.

Jason stopped on his feet and turned to face Rhino with his hands on his hips triumphantly as the Goliath tried to face him. "Not so funny now huh webhead?" he asked the young adult.

Jason didn't seemed phased. Instead he pointed behind rhino. Me and Pema followed his line of sight to see that the truck rhino threw was still connected to the roof by webbing. I realized what he did, Jason made a slingshot, and it was aiming at Rhino.

The villain turned to look at what he was pointing at as the truck was flung back. "...I hate you. So much."

he said as Jason cartwheeled out of the way while the vehicle crashed into Rhino.

Jason rolled to a stop in front of us, his lenses widening at the sight of us. "Um…...hello fair citizens…"

I snickered at that, "Jason we're the only ones here." I pointed out.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah." he said sheepishly. I smirked at him as I clicked my hip to the side. "So uh…..hey."

Pema smiled at him, "Jason-" I could see Jason slightly tense up at her calling him by his name while in costume. "-I like the new suit." she said, making him relax. "Jason, I love you honey, don't be nervous. This," she gestured to Jason in general, "is part of you. So don't be nervous about it. Ok?"

Neither of us could tell, but I had a gut feeling Jason was smiling under his mask. "Look i'll meet you guys later, Tombstone and Hammerhead were right behind me. I gotta go." he said, quickly pulling up his mask and giving me a peck on the cheek. As he swung away I smiled, I gotta tell that guy I love him later.

(Jason POV)

Ok so no way Hammerhead or Tombstone can catch up to me. I'm about ten miles away and six districts from the building I got this stupid canister from, by the way I still don't know know what the hell is in this thing, so I think I'm good.

Stopping on a rooftop, I took the web sack off my back and opened it, the container was still in tact thank goodness, but I still didn't have any idea what was inside. I picked it up and rotated it, there wasn't any markings, labels, I couldn't even find a serial number.

The sealed lid was what concerned me though. What if this was something dangerous? Like a toxic gas or a virus sample? The only way I could find out would be to open it…...then again my spider sense hasn't warned me about it so far. So it could also be nothing dangerous at all, and was kept in this canister to contain it.

I walked over to a chimney and leaned against it….on the off chance it is dangerous, I need to see what it is and dispose of it. Touching my fingertips to the lid I held it with a vice grip in my other hand. As I turned the lid, I awaited any warning, a buzzing, a alarm, even a tingle. But there was nothing.

When I finally opened the lid, I looked inside to see….red sand?!

I know what this is. Around a year ago, a archaeologist working for Future Industroes discovered a crypt in the Swamps located in the earth kingdom. Inside it was red sand just like this. Only it wasn't sand, it was a virus. If sorts.

Carrion. A spirit summoned by the first Airbenders at the start of the hundred year war to protect them. However they unleashed a monster that wanted to kill every firebender in the world. He was strong, he could leverage and teleport, and if he touched you? Or his sand did? It melted your skin off. Not only that, he could read my mind, he found out who I was and attacked the island.

I managed to eat him to dust before collecting his and safely and burying it on the island in a grave.

Ok in retrospect, not the best plan I know but still it was all we had.

An hour later. I was standing on the landing pad of avengers tower, retelling the events of today with two of the world's greatest heroes. Iron Man Tobi Statish, one of the smartest people in the world. And Captain Republic, symbol of freedom to the world.

Yeah, I hang out with cool people.

"Ok but that leaves the question. Why did three crime bosses want with Carrion, better yet how did they find out about him?" Cap asked, holding the canister in his hands.

I shrugged, "Well I guess they could find out through research. A bunch of Future Industries files and notes were never recovered after the Equalists took over." I provided.

The two Avengers took in my words and nodded, "Makes sense." Tobi said, "I'll whip something up to properly dispose of this." he said. There, all done….but….

"What is it?" Cap asked, noticing my unsure stance. See, cap was…..well he's like…...you know how you respect a war veteran? And how when you first meet them your all unsure of how to say anything? That's how it feels talking to cap.

"Well….I was thinking. Whoever took this from the island? Usually with something like this, you provide proof that you have the goods. What's the point of buying a canister if you're not sure something is inside. So what they'll do is show you a sample." I explained, their faces showed realization dawning on them.

"Whoever stole it had to have a sample to prove. And if they still have it, there's still a possibility of Carrion coming back." Tobi said. I nodded.

"I'll keep a eye out, and see what I can find out. If I find any traces of the sand. I'll bring it to you guys. Since, you know, you guys know what your doing." I said as I walked towards the ledge. What? Look how my first attempt at getting rid of it payed off.

"Thanks Jason." Cap said. This time I didn't tense. As I jumped off the landing pad and swung away, I felt relived. They were on the case now. Tobi and Cap got this, and I got a party to get to.

(With cap and Tobi)

"I'm not saying it." Tobi said. Carrying the canister into the elevator with the soldier beside him.

The avenger smirked, "I was right. He's responsible, he came to us when he was over his head and he knew he was." he began.

"You know how old he is? Eighteen. He couldn't even celebrate it because of that while Verrick thing. He's a kid."

"well legally-"

"Still. A. Kid." Tobi punctuated. The genius sighed, "You make good points, he has potential. He has ALOT of potential. He took down six of his own bad guys all on his own. No backup. That makes him qualified." he submitted, willing to accept the facts.

Cap raised a eye at the scientist, "But?" he inquired.

"...he's got baggag. And yes, we all do but…..I read the shield report and the psych evaluation they put together. He hates doing this, he does this out of guilt." he pointed out.

"I know. But so did you." Cap pointed out. "And Danji herself told us it was a good idea." he added. Tobi didn't seem so sure. "Look, we're just talking about it, nothing official. Just think about it Tobi." he urged before the doors opened and he stepped out, Tobi rolled his eyes before stepping out after him. He had a long night ahead of him.

(Jason POV)

"Holy crap. I DID but the jackpot didn't I?" I asked out loud, causing Akiko to smile at my statement. It was the same line she used on me, she had changed her outfit once again, this time it was a red robe with black sashes around her waist and sleeves, showing off her curvy figure.

"I like to imagine you did. And you don't look half bad yourself handsome." She said, walking up to be and adjusting my tie slightly so my dark blue suit was complete. As we ride the ferry to the island, I held Akiko close to me. "You know I'm not afraid of water anymore." she said nonchalantly.

"I just wanna put my arms around you. Need I a reason?" I asked jokingly as she leaned back into me, biting on her lower lip she mock like thought it over.

"Nope. But tiger. Much as I like the attention, and how it feels, public groping is very frowned upon on the island of I remember." she said all to innocently. At first I didn't really understand what she meant, but then I realized my arms lopped around right under her bust, so I was holding her up that way.

"Oh. Um. Sorry." I said honestly, starting to slide my hands away before raised a hand to mine and stopped me.

"We got a few minutes. Besides. You still owe me for this morning." She said, looking back at me with a playful smirk.

"...wait I sleep holding your boobs?"

"Jason. Your a dude. There's nothing wrong with it." Akiko said, rolling her eyes at how my cheeks tinted red. Soon enough through the two of us were at the island. Finally reaching the top, I carried Aki most of the way, we looked around the corurtyard to find it dark.

"Um…..are we late or-" I started.

"SURPRISE!" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air. I looked around as the lights flashed on. "HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" everyone cheered happily as I looked around somewhat confused before it suddenly dawned on me. I was eighteen. I have been for a while actually.

It was right before the Harmonic Convergence, I was far too busy dealing with Varrick threatening my family and Jinora being lost in the Spirit World. It was way too busy for parties. Plus. End of the world and all you know.

I looked over to Akiko who was looking away but still smiling, "You knew about this?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe." she said jokingly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Happy Birthday baby." she said, planting kiss on my lips. As my cousins came up and each gave me a hug and a happy birthday, I looked around to see my friends and family all celebrating. There were tables set up around with different food on each, and a

One had a cake with my name on it, literally.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see my Uncle Tenzin smiling at me. "Happy Birthday Jason, sorry we weren't able to celebrate it sooner." he said truthfully.

I smiled at him, "Things were pretty crazy uncle Ten." I replied before I was lifted up into the air in a bear hug. "Gah! Korra!" I yelped out from surprise. The Avatar put me back down, I turned around to see her grinning at me.

"Happy Birthday!" she greeted happily.

She looked excited, more than I was really, "You ok? You look like you're gonna pee from excitement." I said, making her slug me in the arm playfully.

"Shut it, I just…...never really been to a birthday party before." she said, averting her eyes away. It's strange how I can forget Korra was basically raised in isolation for all her life.

Akiko gave her a hug, "Hush your face you poor girl." she said, causing Korra's cheeks to flush red. Akiko pulled away, "Come on, grab a bite to eat." she said, pulling the avatar away to get some food.

Asami walked up to me next, "Happy Birthday Jason." she greeted happily as she gave me a hug. Pulling away she gave me a smile, "Now I hope you treat my present better than how you did before." she warned.

"What? Asami you didn't need to get me anything." I said, truthfully she didn't….then again a check towards a ring would be good…...now that I'm reconsidering it, yes I want my present now. Asami dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a picture, showing it to me, I smiled broadly, "Holy crap you fixed my bike!" I explained, the picture showing the old motorbike I had repairs.

While I do usually web swing everywhere, having that as a way to get around was fun. Plus any excuse to have Akiko wrap my arms around me…...hey I'm a red blooded male, can you really blame me.

Asami crossed her arms over her chest, "It's the least I could do. That little paper you wrote helped make all the assets Verrick have mine. I've been going through all of them to make sure we don't get another goblin on our hands." she explained. I smiled, it was good to hear, Verrick my have bailed but Hobgoblin never was caught, what's next? The grey goblin?

"Happy to help. And thanks Asami." I said before I felt Bolin wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey me and Mako did all the work on it, so thank us!" the bending brother explained. I patted him on the back before thanking him and Mako, the bending brothers explained that they worked on it while Asami bought the parts.

I saw Bumi and Kya were busy entertaining Rohan, my youngest cousin at their table. My family size went up like a rocket this past year, for the longest time it was just me and my mom, now I have my aunts, uncles, and cousins. It makes me wish my mom was here to see this.

As I looked around, I couldn't help but smile. My only friends from high school, Xang, Kong, and Lee Kai, were all a little spread out. Kong and Lee were on the Fire Ferrets but the season was over now, Bolin told me that they got a offer to play at the national level, and Xang…he became the host for Venom, a whole mess of mine that affected him.

And just two weeks ago, the world almost came to a end. And we're all still here….

I walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a glass, "Hey everyone…...I have something I want to say." I announced loud enough for everyone. To hear me, "I just wanna say something real quick…...two weeks ago, it was the end of the world. I mean like….THE END. But here we are, standing here at a party." I started. As everyone took a glance and approached me.

"But…...here we all are. Safe and sound. Alive and with friends and loved ones. So here's to friends and family. And….to a Brand New Day." I said. I raised a glass. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement, they raised their glasses as well into the air, hopeless they didn't see my webshooter.

"TO A BRAND NEW DAY!" we all cheered together, clinking our glasses together.

(MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN REPUBLIC CITY.)

On the top floor of a high rise, a window was cut out in the shape of a circle. A hand emerged from the darkness, the hand was covered with a black material and tips of the fingers sharp claws. Stepping out onto the ledge, the full body of the person was lit up by the moon.

She was a young woman, with platinum blonde hair, dressed in a bodysuit with the front zipped down to show celvage, the rim of the collar and V of her suit was covered with white fur. She had some fur on the side of her forearms and back of her legs. around her waist was a metal cool that acted like a sash. Her green eyes looked out to the city, slightly adjusting the domino mask on her face, she grinned.

She leapt out into the air fearlessly, diving down as alarms rang out from the floor she jumped from.

"Puurrrfecfly executed." she said to herself as she shot out a grappling hook from her forearm and swinging away.

AN: AND LIKE THAT, IM BACK BABY!

Me, Jason, Aki and the whole gang are. Along with some new additions. Now I originally planned on this to be a third person told story, but I felt that a new story needed a new perspective. Now if you all hate it, I'll go back to third person next chapter.

Now, I also want to make two announcements, there will be two stories coming out in the same universe as this one, not by me, and not following Spidey. They're currently being planned out and written but when the authors have a preview in mind, I'll post it at the end of the chapter and show it to you all.

Also if anyone has trouble pictoreinv what exactly Akiko looks like, I don't have any art of her (if anyone is willing to please tell me I would love to see it!) but for body type, think of Jin from Zuko's story in Ba-Sing-Sei.

Yeah. Remember her? Nice girl, kinda wished she wasn't a one off, she seemed nice.

And yes I did do Brand new Day. To be honest everyone involved with that idea can go F&$k themselves. MJ and Peter belong together. Sorry Gwen you're awesome too, but MJ all the way.

So True Believers, I'm glad to be back, and I'll see you all next time.

PS if your on the mobile version and can't see the cover for this story you can check it out on under Avatarconner if your interested.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, The Black Cat

Enter, The Black Cat!

 **(AN: Now last chapter I did in mostly first person POV, but I've found that it won't really work with this type of story. So I guess you guys can think of that as a special first chapter. Sorry guys, spur of the moment decision. Plus it's much harder to write and limits what can write. Also this chapter will contain a Lemon scene later on, you can skip it of you so please.)**

* * *

Walking up to see Akiko in bed with him was something that always made Jason's heart skip a beat. He was already awake, turning over he found Akiko asleep with her hair awry and with a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth onto the pillow.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek, she didn't even react. [Sometimes I need to remind myself just how lucky I am.] the spider hero thought as he laid back down and slid his arm around her midsection. Akiko moved around so she was comfortable, a small smile graced her lips as Jason nuzzled himself closer to her.

He breathed in her scent, the young woman was exhausted by the time they got home, he had to carry her into the bedroom and undress her before tucking her in. He all but collapsed right beside her. Jason felt her move in his grasp. "Mmmm….hey Tiger….why am I in my undies?" Akiko groaned out as she rolled over to face. "Not that I mind, just i prefer to be awake when you undress me."

She smirked when his cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. No matter how close they were, well intimate was more accurate, Jason still could get flustered from time to time.

"You fell asleep on the way here remember?" He asked, leaning his forehead against her's, silently urging her to go back to sleep. He really just wanted lie down with her and snuggle together.

Akiko let out scooted herself closer to him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Aw. Didn't get to give you your present." she whispered.

Jason smirked, "I thought the party itself was your present?" he asked innocently.

She smiled at him, "Well that was Pema and Tenzin's present. Mine was going to be…something else." she said vaguely. Jason cleared his throat but Aki didn't stop there, "And naked, very naked."

"How can you be very naked?" Jason asked curiously.

Akiko lightly slapped his chest, "Hey I'm trying to be sexy here…...but yeah that was lame on my part." she admitted. Jason looked over her figure, Akiko did not have to try to be attractive in his opinion, she had grown from when they first met back in high school, she was slightly more…..endowed in the chest area, not big that she looked disproportionate, but noticeable to them.

Her abdomen was perfectly fine, she didn't have a core like his, though that was do part to his powers, and part to all the exercise he's gotten over the past year or so. But she was still solid, in fact he was sure that Akiko would kick his but without his powers.

"How about for now, your present is just doing this with me?" he asked, pulling her right up to him as he shut his eyes, wanting to rest for a good while. Akiko silently complied as she fell back asleep on her lover.

It was a few hours later when the pair decided to get up. Jason rolled away from Akiko to look at his clock. Twelve o'clock, they slept up until noon. "Ahhh. Lazy afternoons. I love them." he said as Akiko climbed over his chest to look at the clock as well.

She smiled, "Hmm…...want to try for the whole day?" she suggested.

"We're not that lazy. Right?" he asked before Akiko plopped on top of him unceremoniously. Jason slid out from under her, "I gotta get up." he declared before Akiko wrapped her arms around his, and pulled him back into the bed.

"Screw that! Just stay here with me." she offered. Jason looked at her with a smile, "Ok fine. But I'm not getting up." she said, tightening her grip on his arm slightly. "And I'm not letting go either so-Woah!" she helped out as Jason scooped her legs up with his other arm.

He carried her out of the bedroom, Akiko's arms still holding on to his other arm like a kid on monkey bars. "Here you are." he said, setting her down at the table as he slipped his arm from her grasp and stepped away to get to work on some food.

Akiko smiled as she watched him turn on the stove and put a pan over the flames, getting a few eggs boiling, he looked back to see Akiko watching him, her head leaning on her hands as her feet swung under the table.

"Scrambled eggs?" He offered. She nodded, grabbing some plates he distributed the eggs onto them before walking over and setting the plate down for her. As he sat down and started to eat, he felt Akiko's toes brush up against his foot, looking across the table she smirked at him. "Ok why are you all jolly today?" he asked.

Akiko shrugged, "What? I can't be just happy?" she asked. Jason raised a eyebrow at her. "Ok fine, I'm a little excited that Zen is gonna take us out tonight." she admitted. Zen Silver, childhood friend of Jason Orou and one of his best friends, also was the son of Silvermaine, and he didn't know it.

"I take you out." Jason pointed out, a little hurt she was more excited about tonight.

She lightly kicked him, "Hey I love when we go out. I've just never gone to a club before." she explained before leaning over and packing him on the nose. "Besides, nothing to be jealous about tiger. Smart, buff, dorks are my type."

Jason raised a eye at that, "Buff?"

"For god's sake man look your abs! You could grind meat on those!" she proclaimed dramatically.

Jason sunk lower in his seat, blocking her view of his muscles. "...you're too cruel." she whispered in mock sadness. After finishing up their food, Jason went to clean the dishes while Akiko hopped in the shower.

After cleaning the dishes, Jason walked into the bedroom. Steam floated out from the bathroom into their room. Walking past the doorway Jason opened the closet, reaching up on his tiptoes he grabbed a shoebox on the top shelf and pulled it down. Opening it up revealed his folded costume with his mask and web shooters on top of the suit.

"By the way, you get a chance to check out Carion's grave?" Akiko asked from the shower as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah. It was dug up. Looked recent too. So someone got onto the island, climbed the side of a cliff, found it in the forest, dug it up without getting any on them, whoever did this is a pro." Jason said as he grabbed a few web cartridges and clipped them onto his suit. It took him a bit to get used to the new suit, but by now he found all the little upgrades and knew how to use them.

"Any idea who?" Akiko asked, peeking out from behind the curtain to see Jason putting his costume into his satchel along with his webshooters.

"Nope. Kinda worried me. You ever notice that whenever I get tangled with Korra's shenanigans shit happens under my nose?" He asked as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a few buttons under the neck with the sleeves rolled up.

Akiko stopped her washing to ponder his question, "Well let's think. After the Equalists, Kingpin popped up, after her and Hobgoblin, Silvermane…. coincidence?" she asked, seeing how one could assume that there was an invisible connection.

Jason walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, "Yeah. Probably." he said as he brushed his teeth. Looking back in the mirror, he saw that his hair was still suffering from mask hair.

Akiko peeked out from the curtains, "So where you heading to?" she asked, reaching over with her wet hand and fixing his hair somewhat.

Jason shrugged, "I'm going to stop by the Marvel. They should have something that leads me to our master thief." he explained. Hopefully he found find something that will lead him to the Thief and get the rest of Carrion.

The shower turned off, Akiko's hand reached out to grab a towel to dry. Jason smiled and handed it to her, "Thanks….you have to go though?" she asked. She was somewhat hoping that they could stay together a little longer. "Maybe you could help me dry off." she asked temptingly to the hero.

Jason bit down on his lip, the shower curtain was pulled back so he could see Akiko wrap the towel around herself, covering herself from the top of her breast to her upper thighs. As she stepped out of the shower, Jason stared at her, causing Akiko to suck in her lips in anticipation. "I do owe you your present." she offered with a smirk.

[Do it, do it, do it, what the hell is a matter with you do it!] Jason's brain was shouting at him. "...I hate myself. I gotta go sweetie…...rain check?" he asked, hoping he'd get a pass.

Akiko rolled her eyes as she sighed, "You know most guys would just carry me into the bedroom…...but fine. Rain check." she agreed, somewhat disappointed. Jason saw the saddened look on her face, walking over, he leaned over and stole a kiss from her.

"Hey. We'll make it worth the wait…..besides don't you have work?" he asked.

She slapped her forehead, "Aw shit! Slipped my mind, go on then horn dog, go find your burglar." she said, pushing Jason out of the bathroom to get ready. As Jason walked out of his apartment, he took the elevator down to the ground floor and out onto the street where his motorbike was parked.

He had originally gotten it as a gift from Asami over a year ago, however it got trashed during the Equalist takeover and was sitting in the storage shed of the island ever since. He kept in mind to find a way to repay Asami somehow, as the young adult put his helmet on, he started up the bike and drove away.

* * *

The elevator doors to the archives of the Marvel opened. Jason didn't come down here often, once or twice when he needed. The room was similar to a Library, rows and rows of drawers containing stories that held the original stories that were written to be published. All of his works were in here as well, it's take weeks to get all them though.

Each row was for a certain topic, for instance there was one for fashion, one for traffic, and one for certain crimes. Finding the Burglary isle, Jason set arced the row for the past few months. After grabbing a bunch of reports he carried a few boxes up to the top floor and walked to his desk and began reading through them.

As he went through them, he found his mind drifting to Akiko. He couldn't publish the story of Carrion for a few reasons, mainly though because it may cause a panic. So he was still low on money, but then again that wasn't really new…...but now it was just now starting to Register.

He wanted to marry Akiko. He wanted to get down a knee in front of her and ask her to marry him, but of course, he didn't have a ring, or enough money for a ceremony. Or an idea of how to propose.

Ok. One step of at a time, get this thief, get money, and get a ring. Then worry about the rest .he thought to himself as he sped red through a short story about someone swiping a bunch of cabbages from a food stand.

The phone on his desk suddenly rang, reaching over, Jason picked it up and spoke. "Hello Daily Marvel." Jason greeted.

'Jason, hey it's Korra. Are you busy right now?' the avatar answered. Jason looked at the boxes of stories…...compared to the three stories he just went through.

"...yeah I got time. Why?" Jason asked.

[What? I deserve a break.] he thought to himself.

'Well can you swing by the island. I need your help with something.' She explained.

The spider hero nodded, "Ok, sure thing. I'll head over." Jason answered, hanging up the phone and reaching for the stories he finished reading, only to find them missing. Jason frowned, "Ron."

Ron was the newest photographers at the Marvel, in the week he's worked here, Jason discovered quickly that the guy had a real try hard issue. It didn't mean he didn't like Ron, he was a overly friendly guy actually. However he was pretty dense, and personal space was something that he had some trouble with.

He was a lean guy, he had a press cap covering his black hair, he wore a full suit with his camera hanging around his neck. He had freckles spread out over his nose and cheeks, "Hey Jason whatcha working on?" he asked curiously as he read over one of the stories himself.

Jason stood from his seat and closed the lid on the box, "Nothing much. Just looking for a story." he said. [What can I say? I'm looking for a master thief?] he wondered to himself. Taking the papers from Ron's hands he opened a drawer and stuffed them in the desk.

"In month old stories? Come on Jace," Jason hated that nickname. "-if you're looking for a story, you should be looking at the heist last night. Someone swiped a gem from a collector's….well collection last night." he explained last night, peeking Jason's attention.

"Really? What happened." he asked, grabbing his bag and walking with Ron towards the elevator.

"Yeah, high rise heist, all they found was a cut in the glass facing out twenty stories to the ground. Bossman thinks Spidey did it." he explained, making Jason roll his eyes at the photographer. Jonah would pin world hunger on him if he could find a angle. "But, I chatted up the cops, they said that this has been going on for weeks, even when Spidey was spotted in the South Pole." he explained.

"Hmmm…...you know what Ron, thanks. I think you just gave me a story." he said, parting him in the shoulder before entering the elevator.

"Hey no problem. Hey any chance I could look at those files? Someone robbed the food stand in my neighborhood a while back. I kinda want to see if it made it to the archives." he asked politely.

Jason stared at him before tapping the close button, "Knock yourself out." he answered as the doors closed.

* * *

After reaching the island, Jason made his way straight to the front of the main house where Pema was holding Rohan in her arms as she sat out on the porch for some peaceful silence. As he approached her, Pema smiled warmly at him, "Jason, what a nice surprise." she greeted as Rohan gurgled happily at the sight of his cousin.

Jason ruffled the infant's hair before hugging Pema, "Aunt Pema your radiant as ever. You know where Korra is?" he asked.

"Oh she's up in the attic, I asked her to move some of the old boxes back up there." she explained. Thanking his aunt, he entered the house and walked through the living room and down the hall, and opened the door to the attic. Verrick destroyed his old apartment, after finding out his secret, so he came to the island to live for a while. They renovated the attic into a living space for him, it was perfect for privacy.

Back then, Korra just arrived in the city. One big misunderstanding ended with him leaving her webbed up for the police, when she found out Jason's secret, her first reaction was simple. 'You punched me in the face!'

Walking up the steps, he saw Korra with a open box and holding a wooden staff. "Hey, glad you could make it." she greeted, tossing the staff to the vigilante. Catching it, Jason twirled it like a baton, it felt unbalanced, and it sounded like something was inside.

"Ok. It's a stick. Cool." Jason said sarcastically. It honestly looked like a personal Airbender staff, which was odd considering that Airbenders are known to not keep any earthly possessions. It wasn't like the regular ones either, it was thinner, and the ends of it were somewhat thicker, probably holding the inner components.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's what I thought so to but….I think it was my staff." she explained. Causing Jason to look at her strangely, he never once saw Korra use a staff to fight. "Ok, it was a former Avatar's staff." she further explained.

Jason's eyes widened when he realized her meaning. It was Aang's staff. He shoved it to Korra's arms, "Yeah I'm not touching the seventy year old artifact." he said quickly, not wanting to break it.

"Relax, it's technically mine since I'm the avatar. And I want you to fix it." she explained, holding out the staff to the hero. Jason looked at the staff, then at her, skeptically to say the least. "Look, you're one of the smartest people I know Jason, besides I know I can trust you." she said honestly.

Jason smiled at her words, he was flattered that she thought he could do this. But he wasn't entirely sure that he could deliver, he was smart sure, but this was out of his wheelhouse. "Look. I'll try my best, but don't expect anything noteworthy." he warned as he took the staff from her and inspected it.

Korra smiled before giving him a hug, "Thanks jason. I owe you." she thanked gratefully.

His mouth went off before he could think as usual, "Can I have five thousand untraceable Yuans?" Jason asked, intending to be a joke but coming out much more desperate and real.

Korra looked at him strangely. "Ok what's up? Usually your jokes aren't that bad." she asked. Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, maybe Korra was someone he could talk to? On one hand she kept his secret, on the other…...when he tells her a secret it tends to get out somehow.

But she'd be the only one who knew…..

Jason ran his hand down his face, "Ok what I'm about to tell you? You shut your face about. I'm serious, this is super secret. Aki doesn't even know." he explained. Korra's brow scrunched up with worry, this sounded serious. Jason took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "I'm going to ask Akiko to Marry Me." he confessed.

Korra's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull while her jaw dropped.

She fell back onto the ground from shock. "...well I did what Amon and your uncle couldn't do. I broke you." Jason said, smiling at her reaction. He honestly thought she'd smack him upside the head and call him stupid. This was much more entertaining for his part.

Korra propped herself up on her forearms, still shocked, "M-M-Marry her?!" she yelped out before Jason put a finger in front of his lips, telling her to be quiet.

The young man groaned, "It's stupid, I know. It's stupid crazy and….I want to do it." he admitted, running his hands up his face into his hair.

Korra snapped out of her daze, "Are you kidding!? Jason you should!" she said, scrambling back onto her feet and grabbing him by the arms. "You and Akiko are in love right? You love her to death?"

"Of course." he answered automatically. "But Korra, I'm piss poor, I'm still in school, and not to mention how being Spidey makes everything more complicated." he listed off his fears as he leaves on a box for support.

Korra wasn't having any of it though, she gave him her best smile. "You remember when I first met her?" she asked. Jason smirked at that, she was stunned stupid that he could get a girl like her. "I asked her why you two were together, and you know what she told me? She told me your a amazing guy, who loved her so much she couldn't begin to comprehend how much she loved you. Jason after I heard that….I was kinda rooting for you two." she admitted.

Jason smiled bashfully at her words, it sounded like something Akiko would say. And yet…..

"I'm trying to get a ring. But I'm broke. I've been planning on it since I got back….and I want it to be perfect." he said he explained. When he got back he explained what happened to Korra, Otto tried to stop himself from dying but cutting the web of fate, but it didn't work of course.

He still couldn't believe he got one shouted by Doctor Octopus. He left that part out for obvious reasons.

"Of course you do. And if you need any help, I'm here for you in a heartbeat." she said, putting an arm around Jason and giving him a hug. The avatar smiled suddenly, "Hey wait! I can help! I can make you a ring!" she proclaimed.

Jason stared at her blankly, "Korra I'm flattered, but you're not a metalbender….wait why aren't you a metalbender? Why aren't you a lightning bender?! You have any idea how handy that would have been?" he asked, thinking of how she could have simply shocked Vaatu out of commission when she first fought him.

She shrugged, "Well the white lotus thought I wasn't controlled enough to use lightning. And they weren't keen on metalbending, they were more for pure elements." she explained, rolling her eyes at the term 'pure'. She personally didn't hold the group in such high regard these days, after they basically imprisoned her for most her young adult life, it was understandable.

"But I can get you the Gold and a Diamond." she provided.

"Big Diamond, has got to be big." Jason added.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Size doesn't matter."

Jason smirked, biting back a joke. "I mean I don't know her ring size. And I can't just ask her that." he pointed out to the Avatar.

"Let me worry about that….I'm really happy for you Jason." she said truthfully with a smile.

Jason smiled gratefully, "Thanks. But don't congratulate me yet. I still need to find a way to ask her." he pointed out before picking up the staff. "Look I'll work on this and I'll call you when it's finished. And thanks Korra. I seriously owe you one." he thanked once again, just knowing that she was willing to help was enough.

Korra smiled, "Hey it's the least I can do for my friend." she replied before poking him in the arm, "Just take good care of her…..and maybe if you have kids call me aunt Korra?"

Jason swore his heart stopped for a moment, the image of a child with his and Akiko's features ran through his mind. "I…..I'm not ready to be a father. But I'll keep it in mind." he replied in a far off voice as they walked down the stairs.

He was gonna have that image in his head for the rest of the day.

* * *

Zen was one of Jason's oldest friend, for the longest time he was Jason's only friend. When he left town when Jason was still on school it was rough, but by the time he returned, Jason and Akiko were together, and he had a great many friends.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Akiko asked, her arm wrapped around Jason's as they walked down the street towards the club that Zen told them to meet at.

He gave her a small smile, "I'm out of my usual comfort zone is all. You seem pretty excited though." he noted, catching the sway in her hips as they walked. Akiko wore a loose fitting green tee shirt that hung off one shoulder with a black undershirt strap visible. She wore a pair of dark blue pants as well, Jason merely wore the same thing as earlier.

"Well…...back before we met? I went to a few parties." she admitted, smiling a little as Jason raised a eye. "I didn't tell you because….well high school was a sucky time for you. Didn't want to truce up old memories you know?" she asked, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Jason leaned over and kissed her cheek, the young woman leaned into him a little more. "Sucked for me? Yeah, but I am curious as to what you did before you met me. Party girl." he said, poking her side as he finished, the contact making her recoil away with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Please if was like three parties over the course of four years. Other than that? Pretty much the same…...well not counting us." she said as they turned the corner together. The club wasn't a huge building, it took up about two houses worth of space and was only one story tall.

Entering the building, they found that the center of the room was for all the dancers, the band was at the back of the room was playing music, to the left was a bar/kitchen with assortment of drinks blocking the kitchen from view, and the right held a numbers of booths for patrons to sit and eat st. In one of them was Zen, waving at them.

The pair was over there in seconds, Zen pulling Jason into a brotherly hug. Zen was a tad taller than Jason, he had black hair brushed upwards in the front and wore a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Eighteen, how's does it feel little bro?" he asked as they took their seats in the booth, Akiko sitting close to her boyfriend.

"Feels like I'm one year older than I was last year." he joked as Akiko lightly nudged him. In the side, "But seriously Zen. Thank you." he said gratefully .

Zen patted him on the shoulder, "Hey you only turn eighteen once." he pointed out as he moved out of the booth. "I'm going to get some food and drinks, be right back." he said before leaving the couple together.

Akiko found his hand under the table and grabbed it, "I'm guessing you don't want to dance." she stared, her eyes glancing over at the dance floor where a fairly large amount of people were dancing. Jason only knew how to slow dance with a partner. The music wasn't that however, it was fast paced and the people dancing were matching it.

"Well I'm ok with looking stupid and ridiculous. I just don't want to drag you down with me." he explained, watching as a few dancers made fools of themselves.

Akiko grimaced while she nodded, "Yeah good point…" she said, trailing off when she saw a one person making stiff movements while standing in place. "Part of the fun of places like this is watching people like this." she explained, her eyes scanning the room before catching something. "Like that…..wow." she said, Jason seeing what she was as well.

A young couple around their age in the corner of the room making out…...very sloppily at that. "Ew…...it's disgusting but I can't look away." Jason said, somehow unable to look away. "We don't look like that when we make out do we?"

Akiko shrugged, "Dunno. I'm kinda busy when it happens. What with your tongue in my mouth." she said. The couple sat there staring at the couple, "You wanna make out?"

"Please don't." The two looked up to see Zen holding a tray of food, three glasses, and a bottle. Jason eyes the bottle hesitantly, he had tried alcohol during the Spider-Verse, visiting a world where a guy around his age wielded electricity easily as a bender wielded their element. He didn't know that you're supposed to gulp it down quickly.

"Um…...Zen I haven't had Alcohol before." Akiko said somewhat nervously. She knew of Jason's first drink and she laughed herself onto the floor. She just didn't want to have a similar state that Jason was in when he drank for the first time.

"Aw don't worry you lightweights. It's not strong. It's for beginners." he said pouring the three of them each a drink. Jason and Akiko each too theirs.

Jason raised it up, "To friends." he toasted.

"To friends!" Akiko and Xen cheered before claiming their glasses together.

* * *

Jason was really glad he came out tonight. By now the food was gone and they were simply having fun, Akiko nearly choked on her first drink, Jason told her it was no problem, that the same thing happened to him.

After trying two more glasses, she had finally stopped choking on it every time she took a sip. "So how's the playhouse going? Jason told me you paint the backgrounds there." Zen asked the young woman.

Akiko smiled, "It's going well. But I've also got to juggle my time between there and the dojo." she explained. As much as she loved painting, she found that training others had its own form of enjoyment.

Zen nearly choked on his drink, "Wait you know how to fight?" he asked. Akiko nodded, Zen looked at his friend, "So she's the one with the pants in the relationship?" he asked.

Jason and Akiko chuckled, "Nah it's equal parts pants." she replied as she reached out and took his hand in her's. Jason nodded, she had taken over part time at Shang Chi's self defense classes, Jason did a little digging into the guy. Apparently he was a former superhero, but now he taught others to fight for themselves.

As the three continued to talk, the sound of police sirens rang out over the music as blue and red lights passed outside the window. Jason looked over to Akiko, she gave him a smile and nodded, "I'm gonna go get some air for a sec. Be right back." he excused himself as he slipped out of the booth.

He looked back to see Akiko mouth the words 'I love you' at him. The spider hero smiled back and nodded to her. As he exited the building, he quickly found a secluded spot to change. Moments later

Jason caught up to the police within a few minutes, swinging overhead as he followed the cruisers to their destination. The hero reached his arm out and pressed down his carried him around a street corner, he spun another web to carry him up further into the air and flung off the webline. Just before he shot another web, he saw a streak of white cross a rooftop. "Hello there." he muttered, attaching a webline to the rooftop and pulled himself over, Landing on a ledge, he watched as a feminine form pulled herself up onto a rooftop,

Somersaulting mid air, she landed gracefully, facing Spider-Man with a smirk on her face. "Ok…...you are definitely different from the usual thieves and criminals that i face on a daily basis. Mainly because most of them are big burly ugly dudes." He joked.

She had a black latex shit with white tufts of fur on, along with a mask that went around her eyes, hiding her Identity. Jason leapt backwards with a flip, her claws sling the air below his back. Landing in a crouch he sprayed webbing towards her.

He hated fighting girls, it was something he always felt uncomfortable with. Even when he fought Korra for the first time

The woman let out what Jason swore was a purr, "Mmmm, and the man in skintight spandex. Which is refreshing from the boys in metal." she replied, catching Jason off guard a little.

"Ooooh! Banter? Gotta admit that's new. Tell you what, return what you took and we can accomplish a alternative accommodation." he asked.

The woman grinned, "Alliteration. Why Spider are you a cunning linguist?" she asked before pouncing forward, swiping her claws out as Spider-Man backflipped, her claws just cutting into the air just below his back before he landed in a crouch a few feet away and sprayed a large net of webbing at her.

He honestly didn't like fighting girls, he didn't want to punch a girl in the boob, so he always tried to use webbing to fight them. Like like he did with Korra when they first fought, "You try get your goop in my hair already? At least take me out to dinner first." she said as leapt high into the air, out of the way of the webbing.

She came down towards Jason, the hero reacted quickly and caught the outstretched leg and swung her around before tossing her aside. "Could you really tell? I mean you have white hair. Well platinum blonde, but still."

She raised her arm out, a grappling hook prune out from atop her hand towards Spider-Man. He easily dodged it, as it retracted he saw her land on the rooftop. "Thank you! Everyone thinks it's white. There is a difference you know." she said before charging forward, swiping her hands out to try and claw him.

Jason ducked under a wide sweep, aiming his hand at her foot he pressed down on his palm, planning to trap her foot.

Pfftttff.

Wait what? Jason thought, seeing a large buildup of webbing foam at his nozzle. He felt her dost connect with his chin, making him stumble back. The back of his knee hot the ledge, she landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him over the side of the building into some wooden scaffolding.

"Ok. Again. What!?" he asked, his spider sense should have caught onto that. Before he could Register what happened, the Thief fell down towards him, landing on all fours, her body hovered over Jason's her face was literally inches away from his.

"Black Cat. Cross their path and….well you know the rest." she said.

The next second her lips were on his mask, right over his lips. As she lept off, she reached her foot out to the wall beside her and pushed herself to the building beside them.

As Jason laid there registering what happened for a second before the floor below him gave out. Falling onto the ground, Jason groaned out in a mixture of pain, annoyance, and confusion.

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight. For the record." Akiko started, watching as Jason furiously brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Jason had quickly informed her of what transpired while he was gone on the way home. "You chased this quippy chick in a cat outfit-"

"Well it was kinda like a leather bodysuit."

"-and she somehow made your webshooters act up, made you trip, and then kissed you on your mask?" she asked, making sure she had everything. Her voice slightly wavering on anger on that last one.

"Pretty much. Yep." He answered honestly, looking back into the bedroom to see Akiko sitting on the bed in her nightgown. She did not look happy, and he didn't blame her, "Akiko look…...I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry?" she asked in anger, making him wince. "Look Jason, I'm mad. I'm angry, but I'm not mad at you." she explained, making him look back at her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed, her brow scrunched in irritation. "I mean I am mad you but….look ill feel better in the morning just….couch tonight. Ok?" she asked.

Jason nodded, not really seeing any real way he could argue. Closing the door to the bedroom. He took up the couch for the night. Hoping that Akiko would Forgive him tomorrow.

* * *

When Akiko awoke, she laid in bed alone. She recalled her anger last night, she was still a tad bitter. The sound of the water running on made her look over to the bathroom door, sliding out from under the covers, she walked to the door and cracked it open slightly, looking inside she saw steam coming out of the shower.

She quietly stripped out of her clothes and slipped inside, stepping into the shower, she saw Jason had his head leaning up against the wall beneath the shower head. Obviously he still felt bad about what happened, the young woman couldn't help but sigh. "You can quit your pouting." she said suddenly, causing Jason to let out a almost girlish Yelp.

The two stared at one another, Jason covering his mouth as Akiko statred at him. She snorted before bursting out in laughter, "Ok! Ok, that was pretty funny." she admitted as Jason blushed from embarrassment.

The two stood in silence, their eyes locked on one another's, "So….if your mad I get it-" he started before Akiko stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. The hero was caught off guard by her sudden show of affection, his arms wrapped around her bare sides. When they pulled away they were breathless, "Ok now you'll forgive me if I'm confused right?" he asked.

Akiko smiled, "Yeah….Look I'm sorry I was angry at you. If I'm being honest I'm just mad at the chick who tried to tongue you through your mask." she admitted, her fingers on his shoulders clenching into him somewhat.

"That sounds just as disgusting as it was." Jason muttered. Akiko smirked at that, "Plus, you knock her out of the park in all areas…..but to be fair I wouldn't mind you in a catsuit." he chided, making her playfully smack his chest.

"You're goddamn right I'd look better in a catsuit…..Jason she didn't…...suggest anything did she?" she asked.

"Aki-"

"I just…...be honest to me." she asked of him.

Jason rolled his eyes. "All she did was wordplay. In fact she called me a cunning linguist."

Akiko's eyes went wide at that. "WHAT!?" she yelled, glaring at Jason.

"What do you mean what? She just said I was good with words." he explained, making Akiko change from anger to confusion. Jason makes stupid jokes all the time but he didn't get this?

"Jason….do you even know what that means?" she asked?

"Yeah that I'm good at wordplay, what else could it mean?" he asked. Akiko stared at him in slight disbelief, did he seriously not….

"Jason are you a prude?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, confused by her question.

"Oh my god-Jason. Cunning linguist?" Jason simply blinked at her, she didn't know if she should be amused that he didn't know, or a little concerned. "Jason, you know…...oh god do I have to explain this?" she asked. The young man shrugged, she bit down on her lip….

"Well….if we were to be…...in our bed-"

"Or shower?" Jason hinted, his hand going lower down her back ever so slightly.

"Or couch, or bench, or table, yeah but if we were in our bed." she began, her hand trailed down his shoulder to his chest and slowly went downwards. "And if you were…...open enough to a suggestion…..I would suggest that you would…." she trailed off, a saucy smirk caught his eye.

Jason leaned his forehead against her's, "Well Now I'm curious…...are you suggesting?" he inquired. Akiko's face flushed deep red.

"W-well….only if you're ok with it….." she whispered.

"Aki, you know I trust you right?" he asked. The young woman nodded, her cheeks still felt warm.

"Yeah of course."

Jason pecked her on the lips. "Then I'm ok with anything." he replied before kissing her again, her blush intensified, both from his flattering words and his willingness to try something new with her.

Akiko turned off the water.

(Lemon warning)

"So what do you want me to do?" Jason asked, seeing Akiko blush was something that he didn't get to see often. The sight of her red cheeks made him smile and his heart race.

Akiko averted her gaze, she felt a tad lightheaded as of now from the excitement. "Well….you go…..down there and instead of your fingers you…...use your mouth." she explained, embarrassment causing her to pause in bated breath for his response.

Jason, to her surprise and shock, smiled. "Oh…...ok then." he replied before kissing her on the lip's, then on the chin, then on her neck. He made sure to sleeve a small mark on her collar, sucking on her skin causing her to let out a soft moan.

"If-if you don't want to-" She began, a wave of anxiety coming over her as he traveled down past her heat, giving each of her peaks a gentle kiss.

"It's ok." he urged, not finding anything wrong with it. Akiko though was having second thoughts, maybe this was a bad idea?

He was at her naval.

Maybe she should tell him to stop?

He was at her pelvis.

"Ja-! she cut herself off when he kissed her lower lips, a tingle going through her body.

Shut up and let him eat you out! her brain said. She complied as Jason drew away. The moment of truth. "Aki….could you spread your legs a little?" he requested, trying to make his task easier. Akiko gulped, slightly spreading her legs apart, Jason looked up at her, her red face making him smile.

She spread her legs apart more, he moved to her core, kissing her sensitive slit, she sighed huskily as the feeling. Her shaky hands reached down to the back of Jason's hair dbz gently pulled him towards her core.

His tongue slipped into her pink golds and she screamed. He pulled away immediately, "Oh god Aki I'm-" He started, thinking he accidently hurt her.

Her nails into his hair. "Jason. Listen closely." she said, her cheeks were still flushed but it wasn't from embarrassment now. "Don't. Fucking. Stop." she ordered.

Before he could reply, she'll led his face back to where it was. He resumed his robing with her tongue, Akiko breathed heavily as his tongue explored her moist folds, her hips bucked forward, trying to get him deeper into her.

"Oh fuck, fuck tiger, don't fucking stop!" Akiko heaved out, loosing her vocabulary filter.

Her throaty moans and panting urged Jason to go on, deciding to not simply be idle, he slid his arms between her legs and lifted her up, making her gasp as he placed her on top of his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his hand and drew him close as she possibly could.

"Jason I-I-I fucking love you!" she wailed as her head cranes back, hitting the rules wall as pleasure shook through her. Her hands didn't know what to grab onto, her hands ran up her taut stomach and to her breasts, squeezing them and causing a long loud moan to erupt from her throat.

Jason's hands gripped her rear cheeks, making her buck her hips into his face, he swirled his tongue around her cavern, he was going slow. Covering her juices cover his tongue, her taste was both sweet but sour, and he loves it.

He felt her walls close around his tongue, he drew away slightly so that only the tip was at her entrance. She was about to scream at him but he pulled her with his hands and pressed his head forward, Akiko gasped loudly as she orgasmed, soaking his mouth with her cum.

Akiko leaned against the tiles for support, her chest was heaving from finishing. Jason carefully slipped out from her legs so that she wouldn't slip on the wet floor. He was smiling, "So…...that was-" he started before Akiko crouched down and crashed her lips onto his, surprising him to say the least.

Pulling away, her eyes carried a lustful gaze in them. "A-Aki…...you realize you tasted-" he stopped when she reached down and grasped him tightly, cutting him off.

"Mmmmmh, hard as a fucking rock. I like that." she purred out before sitting down in his lap so that his shaft was barely touching her pussy lips. Jason reached out to her hip with one hand but she pushed it back so that it supported him. "No. It's present time." she said as she slid onto him, making him moan out.

Akiko but down on her lip, "Relax Tiger. Let me do all the work." she whispered as she pushed him onto his back. The young woman began to move, her hips raising up and falling down onto his shaft, he breathed out heavily as her pussy lips enveloped his cock.

Jason leaned up and kissed her again, her tongue invaded his mouth. She could still taste herself, it may be a little gross but the way Jason readily drank in her essence? She was more than a little curious what she tasted like.

Sour and sweet. Tasty.

Jason pulled her down with him to the ground, her body slid rapidly against his. He bucked his hips against her's, she drew her lips away from his, a small trail of saliva connecting the two, Akiko let out a long moan as he thrust into her, "I-ah! I said let m-me do the work." she said, being cut off when he bucked into her again.

"I don't like doing nothing." he panted out as his hands grasped her hips, loving her up slightly before thrusting his cock deep into her, making her gasp out in pleasure.

She began to rock her hips back and forth in his lap, her hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying herself as she rode him. His thrusts met with her plunges, making them both feel waves of pleasure wash over them both.

Jason let out a moan of pleasure, as soon as he did however, Akiko began to slow. "You. Are. Mine. Understand?" she asked, slowing to a complete stop. Jason tried to move his hips but she withdrew first, she pressed her upper downy onto his while she raised her hips away from his so that his head just barely touching her entrance.

Akiko's darkened, lust filled eyes locked with his. "I'm yours." he said truthfully. He would always be her's, nothing would ever change that.

She dropped onto him roughly, making them both groan out in satisfaction at the contact. Her walls tightened around him once again, squeezing his cock around her. Akiko began to pant, Jason gripped her hips and slammed his hips into her, making her gasp out with each thrust drilling into her.

Her second orgasm caused her to moan loud as she could, her walls squeezed his cock in a vice. Jason felt himself about to finish, pulling out, he came with a long sigh, his fluid spurting out onto Akiko's inner thighs as her lips leaked with her own satisfaction and mixing with his. Akiko looked down, smiling lewdly she kissed Jason once again as he wrapped a arm around her.

(Lemon over)

The two lovers laid together peacefully in the wet floor, Akiko smiling with pride as Jason was left panting. "Happy birthday Tiger. Like your present?" she asked, making him turn over his head to look at her face.

He laughed at the smile, "Yes. Yes I liked it very much…...didn't this start with me wanting to do something for you?" he asked, wondering how they both ended up satisfied when he wanted to do something for his lover.

Akiko smirked, "Well what can I say? I wanted to repay the favor…...plus I didn't get a chance to give you your present last night." she said with a shrug.

Jason pulled her closer to him, kissing her on her cheek. She took the opportunity to lean close in and whisper, "If you like how I taste, don't be afraid to wake me up with a little taste." she offered, making his eyes widen and cheeks flush red.

"A-Aki-" He stuttered out.

She grinned, "What? I'm not a prude unlike you." she pointed out jokingly. She still found it funny that Jason was unaware of something that was…...naughty.

"I'm not gonna live this down am I?" he asked.

Akiko kissed him, reassuring her love before pulling away with a playful smile. "Depends if you stop being a prude or not." She replied, her leg swinging up.

Unfortunately her foot not only turned in the water, but turned it to the cold temperature. Two girlish screams came from the bathroom that the entire floor heard.

* * *

After cleaning themselves off with a extra warm shower, the pair said in their bathrobes on the couch, Akiko sitting in his lap. Akiko smiled as her head rested on Jason's shoulder, he had a arm wrapped around her as he read through the paper. Ok the table in front of them was the airbender staff Korra had given him to repair, he had worked in it until he fell asleep.

Akiko's toes curled around the side of staff, rolling it slightly forwards and backwards. "You figure out what was wrong with it?" she asked curiously.

"Well the springs that made the wings and handles extend were rusted to hell and broken. I got some spare ones I can replace them with….and I'm pretty sure Avatar Aang wouldn't appreciate you having your toes on his staff." he added.

Akiko withdrew her foot, "Why? My toes are beautiful." she said, wiggling her toes for emphasis.

He smirked at her, "I know. You're beautiful all over. But you don't put your feet on a painting do you?" he asked.

"I can paint with my toes. Well I could. It's been awhile since I tried." she said, making Jason look at her with surprise.

"I'd like to see that, i got super powers and I'm pretty sure I couldn't-" he started before stopping abruptly at what he was reading. "Oh daughter of a bastard you have got to be kidding me!" he groaned out, making his lover look at him curiously. She looked at the page he was reading when she saw it. A letter to Spider-Man.

'Dear loverboy,

Last night was a fun tumble. If you want this little number though, you're gonna want to get yourself to where we met tonight. I'll be waiting stickyfingers.

Love.

Black Cat.

P.s. Heard you may be looking for some Dusty thing. Come visit if you want it.

Jason expected Akiko to tear up the paper and tell. Instead, she cupped his cheek and turned him to her, "Jason. I know you don't like hitting girls and I love that about you."

"Thank you?" he said, shocked by how calm she was.

"But Jason. You are by all rights allowed to smack a bitch." she said before parting his cheek and kissing him. He blinked owlishly as she nuzzled a little closer to him, "Just don't punch her boob, go for body shots and try not to hit her in the face. No one likes seeing a girl with a bruise on her face." she advised.

The hero was somewhat shocked by her behavior, "So….we're ok?"

Akiko smiled, "Yes. We are ok." she affirmed before sliding off his lap into the seat next to him. "Are you gonna be though? She did kick your butt last time." she asked.

The spider vigilante set the paper down on the table. "It was weird though. My webshooters acted up, then I tripped? Then as she left the scaffolding gave out. It was like my luck somehow got…..worse…"

Akiko's eyes widened at what he was getting, "You think that…...no that's crazy. Luck is…...you can't control luck." she said.

"Your boyfriend can crawl up walls." Jason stared plainly.

"Yeah but you can explain that with science. Luck is like….fate." she said, struggling to find the right way to describe it.

The hero shrugged, "But I can't fight that…...but maybe if I catch her off guard I could stop her before she uses them on me." he guessed. It wasn't much but what else was new? He beat worse bad guys with less of a plan. A smile spread across his face, "Wait…...I got it."

* * *

Jason partially expected some sort of trap when he swung into view of the rooftop, however when he saw Black Cat sitting on the ledge, dangling her legs over the side carelessly? He still expected something bad to happen to him. Swinging downward, he let go of the webline as he began to rise, flinging him up to the ledge where he landed in a crouch.

"Wow I honestly can't believe that worked. I mean you seriously read the paper that badmouths you?" she asked casually, not at all intimidated by the fact Jason's eyes were narrowed at her.

"I'm gonna say this once, give me the red dust and I won't stick you to the wall with a cartridge full of webbing." he threatened, easing his wrist at her.

She rollled her eyes, "What no fun? We had fun last ti-wait cartridge? You mean you don't make that stuff yourself?" she suddenly asked, catching what he said.

Jason looked at her curiously, "What? No, of course not! Gross." he replied. "Look just give me what you stole and this will be a lot easier for both of us." he offered.

She quirked a eye, "You think I'm the 'easy' type of girl?" she asked, tutoring around and standing up on the ledge.

"...ok I really don't want to make that kind of joke but you are wearing a leather skintight outfit." Spider-Man said in his defense.

She smirked slyly, "I'm not easy. I like it hard."

I really don't want to slap her….but do I want to make her, or Aki, mad? Her. Her, every time. Jason thought before spraying webs at her. As she backflipped out of the way, the hero saw a vial on her side, containing the dust.

As she was airborne however, she was kicked over to the side "I didn't hit her too soon did I?" Jason looked over as Korra glided down and landed on the roof.

He shook his head at her, "Nah you're good." he said before looking at Black Cat, who was shocked to see the Avatar of all people helping him out. "So you wanna surrender now? And think carefully, she's a girl, she has no problem hitting you." he said, pointing to Korra.

She waved the airbender staff, "I'll do it too." she warned.

Cat looked between the two of them. "Nope." she said, popping the P at the end of the sentence. Before either of them could react, she grabbed a vial off her belt, filled with red dust, and threw it over their heads.

The two both dove after it, Jason spraying a pile of webbing down to the ground as a fallback plan while Korra extended the wings of the staff and flew forward and grabbed at the vial. As she got close, she grabbedbthe vial, one of the the wings unexpectedly folded in, making her drop like a rock through the air.

She let out a yelp as she feel. Thankfully, she landed on the safety net Jason weaved. "Oh thank god I was right about the bad luck powers." he said, Landing on the webbing beside Korra.

Korra let out a breath of relief, "When you called and asked for help, I didn't expect that to happen. Shouldn't we get after her?" she asked, looking back up to see her gone.

"Nah. Even if we did something bad would happen and stop us from catching her. Like how your staff acted up." He explained as he helped Korra up onto her feet, the pile of webbing was like a bed now, it wasn't completely solid but it was stable. "Speaking of, how'd it work?" he asked curiously, hoping his handiwork was up to par.

She smiled, "Works great, just took me awhile to get steering down." she explained before handing him the vial. "So how you gonna destroy it?" she asked curiously. As far as she knew, dust aas aa destroyed as something could get.

"Well if you bury dust, it'll eventually mix with the ground. Same principle." he explained.

Korra looked at him curiously, "So…,we won?" she nodded, "But she got away….and…..well…...how did we win?" she asked.

"We won the same way you won the Equalist thing." he explained.

"Ooooh that way. I understand…..so what now?" she asked. She came to help Jason not only because it was the right thing to do but….she didn't exactly have anything planned. Mako and her were…..awkward, Asami was working on her company, and Bolin…...actually she didn't know what he was doing.

Jason thought for a moment, "Wanna come over to my place and hang out with me and Aki?" he suggested.

Korra palmed her forehead, "That reminds me, I got you something." she said, reaching into her pocket and tossing something it to him. Jason caught it against his chest, looking at it, his lenses widened. It was a ring, a silver ring.

"What. The….HOW?! Your even more broke than I am how did you afford this?!" he asked as he looked over the ring.

"Well I went into the spirit wilds to see what the situation was and I found a few stones at the base of the trees. They weren't metal, but rocks." she explained. Jason looked over the ring in awe, he actually got a ring.

"Korra…...I owe you for the rest of my life." he said before giving her a quick hug.

Korra embraced him back, "Hey what are friends for?" she said before pulling away and poking him in the chest, "You better do this right webhead." she warned lightly, "That girl is the best thing that happened to you." she said pointed the wings of her glider, she leapt into the air and rode a air current towards the island.

* * *

Jason made sure to enter the bedroom extra carefully when he got home that night, he made sure to hide the ring somewhere she wouldn't come across it, placing it in the same box that held all the equipment he had for making web fluid. Changing into his pajamas, he walked into the living room to find Akiko sitting in the chair, doodling on a piece of sketch paper while the radio played music.

Akiko felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her, he leaned down and kissed her head. She set the sketch down in her lap to look up at her boyfriend, "Hey Tiger, how'd your plan work out,...look when i said to slap her, I meant hit her in general not actually slap her…...may be a little late telling you that," she admitted sheepishly.

He smirked, "I didn't hit her, Korra air blasted her though if it helps. And we got the dust back." he said triumphantly. "So what you working on?" he asked curiously. Akiko lifted the paper and showed him, on the paper was a drawing of her, smiling with a outline of another head beside her's.

"I was bored and the radio wasn't doing it for me. So I got to ork on this old thing." she admitted as Jason inspected the work.

"Wait how long have you been working on this?" he asked curiously.

Akiko had to think for a moment, "Um…...since you got back I think. While you were gone I kinda realized we don't have many photos of the two of us together, so I started working on it…...your face is hard to draw." she noted, looking between his head and the outline she drew.

Jason walked around the chair and sat on the table in front of her, "How about I help out?" he asked before dramatically striking a pose. Akiko snorted out a laugh, "Oh wait, I got a better one!" the hero exclaimed before performing a single handstand with one hand while the other rested on his neck and looked away with a dramatic look on his face.

Akiko leaned back in the chair from laughter, "Hold on! Hold on! I gotta do a quick sketch of that!" she said before rushing off to get another piece of paper.

The ridiculously posed for her until she had fives drawings of him doing something stupid looking, both of them laughing bout it.

 **AN: And finally I get the second chapter up, sorry I dragged my heels with this one guys, this actually came out much longer than I had originally Planned for it to be. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner, now don't expect a little steamy scene like the one in this one every chapter, And the Lemons do not HAVE to be read, they are optional to read.**

 **Now big news! There's a new Legend of Korra Comic Book coming! It'll take place right after book four and will come out next year, and strangely enough Marvel Also annouced that early next year, we'll have a new Spider-Man Animated series! Now this will have a style similar to Spectacular Spider-Man, and none other than the current spider-man writter Dan Slott will be involved with it!**

 **And this is just a rumor, but on October 15th 2016, the teaser for Spider-Man Homecoming will reportedly drop,**

 **Until Next Time True Believers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lethal Protector, Part 1 of 2

Lethal Protector, Part 1 of 2

It had been two days since Jason last saw Black Cat. And honestly both he and Akiko were hoping it'd be a while before they saw her again. Jason had spent yesterday in the outskirts of the Spirit Wilds burying the ashes of Carrion.

Since no one was really keen on interacting with the new addition to the city, he figured that since no one wanted to go there in the first place, no one would look there. So now things were back to normal, well his version of normal at least, for the time being. So he decided to take advantage of it.

"I can't believe you set this up." Akiko said happily as she stepped out of the cab behind Jason. The taxi had pulled up in front of her childhood home, currently occupied by her mother Kasumi and her StepFather Wong.

She and her family were very close, her older brother Keito had moved out of the house and found a decent job at a accounting firm. Aki couldn't lie, when he told her about his job she felt bad that he would be stuck looking at numbers. But when she saw how much it pays? She shut up pretty quickly.

Jason had called them all and managed to set up a dinner for all of them. Since he set it all up, he had been invited as well. After paying the cab driver his fee, Jason walked up with Akiko to the door, ringing the doorbell, the entrance opened to reveal Kasumi. The middle aged woman smiled at the pair, she pulled her daughter into a embrace, "Sweetheart it's great to see you." she said before giving Jason a hug as well, "You too Jason." she greeted.

The hero smiled at her, "You too Ms. Rupa." he greeted, before she moved aside and let them into the house.

"Please Jason, Kasumi is fine. How many times do I have to tell you?" she inquired as she led them into the house.

They entered the living room, greeting both Wong and Keito similarly, although the brother gave him a more strong handshake than Wong. Keito loved his sister,and he liked Jason just fine, but he was still her brother.

"So…...what have you two been up to since the world almost ended?" Keito asked as he took a seas across from Jason and Akiko, his sister, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Partially because she wanted to, and partially to get on Keito's nerves.

The couple thought of a few things at the question, there was Verrick returning from the dead, Pema and Tenzin finding out his secret, the Spider-Verse, Dark Avatar, and most recently the Black Cat.

"Not much." Jason said with a small shrug.

"Yeah we kinda accepted that things get super weird." she said in agreement. By now she had accepted that in life, the unexpected can happen. In fact a good portion of all the weird stuff that's happened to them would probably have happened if Jason didn't have his powers.

Wong sighed, "I wish we could say the same. For a while your mother and I considered moving out of the city, somewhere safer." he explained, much to Akiko's shock.

She grew up in the city. And so did her mother and Wong, hard to believe what it would be like living anywhere else. "I didn't know you guys hated it that much." she said sadly.

Keith shrugged, "Not hate, it's just….it's a lot to adjust to. It's gonna be harder with-" he started before stopping himself. The couple noticed his mother giving him a light glare.

Akiko glared at her brother, "Especially with what?" she asked. The brother looked at her, then at their mother, who was shaking her head and still glaring. Jason meanwhile couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy.

He saw Wong shift uncomfortably in his chair, "Um…..Wong didn't you mention that thing you wanted to show me?" he asked. In truth he was hoping Wong would get what he was implying and they could leave the awkwardness of this situation.

"Yes! I mean, yes. Come, let's give them their….privacy." he said, getting up along with Jason and leaving the family to their silent glaring contest.

While it went on, Jason and Wong found refuge in the kitchen, the husband letting out a breath of relief. "Thanks Jason, I really don't want to be in there when Akiko finds out." he said gratefully.

Jason quirked an eyebrow, "Finds out what?" he asked. By now he was just plain Curious of what Akiko wanted to know about.

Wong looked back to the doorway, making sure she wasn't there. "Kasumi's sister is coming to the city in a few weeks. And she's….difficult." he explained. The young man didn't exactly understand, Wong could see it on his face. "Kasumi's sister, Kyoto, has the notion that she knows what right for her, and Akiko."

The hero was a little bewildered by that. "Like…..she's a know it all?" he asked.

Wong shrugged, "Sort of. The thing is? She's usually right, for instance she said she knew…..her last husband…..was trouble. But Kasumi didn't take her advice."

Jason felt a chill run through him. Rozu, or as he was better known as, Carnage. After he managed to defeat Xang and separate him from the Venom symbiote, they were put into Ravencroft. While Xang was there, the Suit reproduced, giving birth to a new symbiote who was stronger than both him and Venom.

He and Venom actually had to team up to stand a chance. But by the end of the day, he killed a dozen people and fled the city. From what he could gather, Carnage had hit a number of small towns on a tram to Zhaofu, but thankfully the city locked itself down and Carnage was unable to get in. But he still was around the area from what he could figure. Either that or he wandered off.

Either way, Jason knew that if he hadn't have unleashed Venom, Carnage wouldn't be here, and Rozu may have finally recovered from his mental illness.

"That's not fair. He was…...troubled. But Aki forgave him, and he was getting better." he said sadly.

Wong bowed his head, "I know. He was, but Kyoto doesn't see it like that. But Kasumi, bless her heart. Loves her…...Aki on the other hand-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Akiko blue wailed in sadness from the other room, Jason glanced to the doorway at the sound, she sounded like a wounded animal.

"Not So much?" he asked as the father shook his head. A few moments later, Kasumi entered the kitchen, a dejected look on her face. "How is she?" Jason asked.

She sighed, "She got all riled up as usual and is pacing right now, telling Keito how that is bad. She'll eventually tire herself out though." she said. She left Keith behind because Akiko would simply follow her in here and she wanted to spare her husband and daughter's boyfriend from hearing it.

Jason realized that he was alone with his girlfriend's parents…...he had to do this now.

"Um…...Mr. and Ms. Rupa…...there's something I've been meaning to ask." he started as Kasumi grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water from the sink. He could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage.

The two looked at one another before shrugging, "Of course Jason, ask away."

The hero took a deep breath. Here goes everything. "I want your permission to Marry Akiko." he said quickly with a wince, like he was ripping off a bandage.

Kasumi dropped the glass from her hand, thankfully, Jason grabbed it before it could shatter, last thing he wanted was getting Akiko's attention. Wong looked shocked, clearly he had been thrown for a loop, Kasumi on the other hand was smiling so hard that he was afraid her face may split open.

She had to cover her mouth before pulling Jason into a bone crushing hug, "Jason I-You-Yes! Of course you can!" she said in a excited whisper so her daughter wouldn't hear.

Wong patted him on the shoulder, "Jason you're the one who's given her so much joy. What kind of parents would we be to say no?" he asked, making Jason let out a breath of relief. He secretly thought they wouldn't pose any objection, however he was more than happy with the outcome.

"Thank you both so much…...now comes the hard part…any advice?" he asked.

Kasumi smiled widely, "Just ask her Jason. She'll love however you do it." she said. Kasumi thought back to the day Akiko came home and told her about meeting him, how on her way to lunch she opened the door into some poor guy's face.

Now here he was, going to propose, the young adult smiled at her words. "Yeah I guess you're right." he said.

(000)

"I think you're overcomplicating this." Korra said as she dug into her small box of rice. After asking permission and getting a definite yes, Jason returned to find Akiko pouting on the couch. After her mother pulled out some food for everyone, her downer mood had vanished.

On his way to work the next day, Jason saw Korra eating lunch on top of s tram station, her glider set down beside her. He joined her, sealing the cookie that came with and informing her of what happened last night, as well as his plans for reproach proposing to the redhead.

"I know! I just want to make it perfect. And if you give me 'it'll be perfect no matter what' you can stop. It's not helpful at all." he said pointedly. He has sat on Akiko's parents advice but he decided on making it special, he just couldn't find out how.

Korra elbowed him, "You ask for my advice and shoot me down before I can give you mine." she stated before taking a bite of her food. "But Akiko will say yes no matter how you ask her. I bet she'd say yes right after you two wake up in the morning." she provided.

Jason let out frustrated sigh. "I just can't think of anything that's new….maybe we go out of town? To like a resort or something?" he provided.

Korra shrugged, "Maybe. Somewhere nice, a spa or hot springs?" she suggested. "You know Tenzin told me about this old house on Amber Island, the Firelord invited him and his siblings there every summer. Maybe you could ask him if…...wait does Tenzin or Pema know about your plan?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, "They just found out I'm Spider-Man like three weeks ago. They're taking it well sure but….the other has to drop some time. I just don't want this to be the shoe." he explained.

"This isn't the other shoe Jason. You have to tell them." she said before poking him with her chopstick, "And if you don't I will." she threatened.

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me." she challenged.

Jason pouted, "Fine." He said, folding his arms over his chest. He glanced over to see Korra glaring at him. "What now?!"

"Yes now!" she said, pulling him onto his feet. "Come on, I'm coming with you so you don't wuss out." she said as she and him jumped off the building, Jason landing on his feet and hand while Korra used airbending to land safely.

"I'm not gonna wuss out." He said for his own defense.

"Yeah sure you won't." Korra said sarcastically. "And Raiko isn't blaming me for the Spirit Wilds." she said spitefully. The president had indeed put the blame on Korra for the damage done to the city. Jason wanted to do something to help, but what could he do?

Jason patted her shoulder, "He's blaming you because people are blaming him. Just tell people the truth, you tried to warn Raiko but he thought it wasn't important enough." he explained.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I'd rather punch him."

Jason smiled, "Yeah and I want to web JJ's mouth shut. But you don't see me doing it." he said as they rounded the corner. In front of them was a police cruiser with it's lights flashing. The two looked at one another before stepping forward and looking into the alley, they both stopped in their tracks.

There were six people in the air, suspended by black webbing.

Venom!

Jason was running before he knew it, Korra had to use airbending to catch up to him. Minutes later he was on the ferry with Korra demanding to know what was going on. "Korra I'll tell you everything but you need to get us to the island now!" I yelled at her.

Now usually the ferry to the island was a automated, it takes no more than ten minutes to get to the island. But with Korra making a wave for them to surf on, it took half the time. And Korra may have drove the the boat onto the beach…..Jason landed in a tree.

The hero dropped to the ground with a groan, "Ok, I regret that." he said as he rubbed his sore chest. Korra was clinging to the boat for life, hopping off the beached craft, she joined him as they both ran up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Jason finally talked, "Find Tenzin and Pema now, if you see someone you don't recognize, you find me, got it?!" he ordered, Korra nodded before they each took off in different directions.

While Korra searched the main house, Jason circled around the property searching for his family. Black webbing, Venom was the only one who could produce it, Akiko was out with Asami so if he wasn't here, Jason would head to his apartment and keep a eye out for Venom.

Jason rounded the side of the house, he saw Pema with Rohan in a little sack on her back, folding Laundry. He breathed out a sigh of relief, he jogged over to his aunt. "Pema! Hey, where's Tenzin at?" he asked as he walked over to her.

Pema smiled at him as he came over, "Jason what brings you around here? Your friend was just asking where you were." she said, making Jason stop dead in his tracks.

What friend?

One of the sheets was taken off, revealing Xang. Jason's firsts clenched in anger, he wanted to pounce, he wanted to knock his head off his shoulders. He came to his home, his family! All the guilt he felt over Xang had morphed into rage. "Jason, good to see you buddy." Xang said, smirking at the hero knowingly.

Pena picked up a basket of laundry, "I can't thank you enough Xang. I guess I'll leave you two to it then." she said before walking away, leaving the two alone.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her. Or her husband or kids. Her nephew though, that's another story." he said as he folded his arms over his chest, his black jacket shifting around a little. Jason glared at him, he couldn't attack him, whenever they fight one another they trash the place, he didn't want to wreck the island.

"What happened to Carnage?" Jason asked, worst thing that could happen was him and Rozu teaming up. He could barely handle one of them.

Xang grimaced, "That psycho escaped."

"He wouldn't be a psycho if Venom didn't-" Jason started.

"Give birth?" Xang asked, Jason shut up at that, he wasn't entirely wrong. What was he gonna do? Hold Carnage in like a burp? "Hopefully the next one won't be so bad."

Jason's eyes widened, "Next one?"

Xang nodded, "Yup. Im gonna be a papa…..again." he said, patting his own chest proudly. Jason on the other hand was goth appalled and disgusted. "And I have a proposition for you-"

"I swear to god if you ask me to be it's godparent I will leave and never come back." Jason interrupted. This was so….twisted that he felt a little sick.

Xang rolled his eyes at his outburst, "No dumbass. See, this time around, I need more matter. Organic matter. And I've found that people…..well, no one will miss a murderer or a drug pusher right?" he asked smiling.

Jason's mind went back to the black cocoons. And what was probably in them, "You sick mother-"

"I don't eat them, I just….consume them." Xang interrupted.

"That's the same as eating people!" Jason called out, Xang looked down. He wasn't proud of it, but he didn't lose any sleep over it either.

"People who kill other people, people who rob, cheat, beat on, and kill. How is it any different from when the Avatar killed her own Uncle?" he asked. Jason stared at him disbelievingly, he truthfully didn't see anything wrong with this. "Look, here's my offer. If you stay out of my way. Let me do this, and we will leave you alone. No more harassment, no more violence. No more Venom for you." he offered temptingly.

The rational part of Jason's brain told him not to believe a word he was saying. But then again, despite how twisted Xang had become due to the symbiote, he was never dishonest with him. In his own, vile twisted way Venom had a code, he never harmed innocents, he never went after Jason's family, he never laid a hand on Akiko.

So there was a possibility, a fairly strong one at that, if he let Venom do this, he would keep his word. "I can tell you're thinking about it. So it's simple, you have a problem with it? Your probably gonna come after me. But if I don't run into any trouble from you? I'll take it as a sign of agreement." he said before walking past Jason, a chill going down the hero's spine as he passed him by.

Jason turned and watched as he walked out of sight. A few moments later, Korra came from around the back of the house. "I couldn't find him. I don't think he was here." she said before noticing Jason was staring in the direction that Xang went. "You ok? Your kinda….staring." she asked.

Jason turned to look at her, a dead serious expression on his face that Korra had never seen before. "Get Pema and Tenzin, I need to call Akiko…...we need to talk."

(000)

It took a lot of explaining. What exactly he thought Venom was, how he purged the symbiote from his body, what its weakness was, who Carnage was, and what Xang had told him. Now the five of them all sat around the dining room table in silence.

They all looked at Jason expectantly, waiting for his input on the situation. "So…..what do we do?" he asked the others.

Akiko reached over to his hand and grasped it, looking over he saw a cold look in her eyes. "We can't let this happen Jason." she said simply. Pema and Tenzin looked at her with shock, "I know it sounds horrible but for god's sake look at Carnage has done!" she pointed out.

As much as she hated it, whether there was news of her father she kept track of it. His kill count would be reaching double digits soon if he kept at the rate he was going, they can't let another one like that out on the loose.

"Akiko we understand you went through something traumatic with him but…...this thing has a right to life, who are we to say it can't live?" Tenzin asked, Akiko looked at the Airbender like he was talking crazy.

The redhead folded her arms over her chest, "Look Tenzin with respect, and I mean with all do respect, that thing? That's a monster, it broke into my place and threatened me! Because of him? My dad is a mass murder now! I say we neuter him and make sure this doesn't happen." Akiko said stubbornly.

The Airbender looked at her sympathetically, "Akiko your right but still…." he looked at Korra, "Korra you're the Avatar, surely you understand that hurting a spirit with child-"

"I'm with Akiko on this Tenzin." she interrupted, making the others look at her with varying degrees of surprise. "Look I understand, this seems like a dark spirit, it could be. But everything that Venom has done has been to cause harm to others. If I could, I would separate the two, but if I tried now? I could just make things worse. I'm sorry Tenzin." she apologized.

Pena raised both her hands, "Hold on now, I spent ten minutes talking to him today and he didn't seem even remotely threatening." she argued.

"Yeah so do serial killers!" Akiko pointed out.

Pema looked at her and Jason, "All that I'm saying is that he is not an entirely bad person. I'm not saying I condone what he's doing, but…..maybe there's another way?" she asked.

Jason looked at all his family members, they all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say his peace. "Look. Xang is a good guy…...he was a good guy. And I think that if the symbiote never bonded with him? We would still be friends. But right now he is killing people, bad guys, sure. I get that, but…...Aki is right, this is my responsibility." he said, looking at his girlfriend, she smiled faintly at his words.

"But that doesn't mean there's not another way. Venom said himself that Carnage is an….abnormality with his kind. We have no idea how another symbiote would be. Venom has beef with me, sure, but that doesn't mean another one would." he pointed out.

Everyone looked around, Jason did raise a fair argument on both sides. "I'm going to talk with him about this. Maybe there's a way this can work." he asked.

Korra stood up, "I'll come with you for backup."

Jason nodded before standing up as well, Akiko hallowed him and Korra out of the room, leaving the airbender and his wife in the dining room. As they walked down the hall, Akiko looked at Jason. She could practically see the gears in his head going, "What is it?" she asked.

Jason glanced over at her before speaking. "When I was talking with Xang. He referred to himself as 'I'. Not 'We'." he said, thinking back to his encounter with him.

Korra looked at him strangely, "Isn't That proper grammar? What's wrong with that?" she asked curiously.

"Well Venom always revered to himself as 'we' because it was him and Xang were sharing the mind….but Carnage called himself 'I'...though that could be because he was…..um…" he drifted off, not really want to talk about Akiko's father right in front of her.

She elbowed him, "He was nutty. Don't sugarcoat it sweetie." she said, giving him the ok. "But yeah, that is weird. Maybe him and Venom got close? And that's why…...ew. Pregnant dude." she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

Korra and Jason both shuttered, that was a disturbing mental image.

Jason held Akiko back, letting Korra walk on ahead of them. "Look I want you to stay here for the day." he said, "Venom may not know where we live now but with now but since he's invisible to my spider sense…."

The young woman nodded. "We can't take the chance. Good point…...you know if you just used yourself as bait-" she started, grinning slightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure you'd make better bait than me…...especially in a two piece. With your hair down. And laying on a animal rug in front of a fireplace with music playing in the background." he joked, making her snort out in amusement.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thank you, in flattered…...just come back safe? Please? Much as I liked the black look, you look much better in red and blue." she said before leaving in and kissing him on the lips. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her arms drifted around his neck as well.

Pulling away, the two lovers leaned their foreheads against one another's. "You liked the suit?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, of course that stick with him. "Everything looks cool in black. Plus it's easier to sew black than those weblines of yours." she said, liking him in the chest, making him smile.

"Marry me."

Jason wanted to strangle himself for letting that slip out from his mind. Akiko smirked, "One day my love, but not today. Go, kick ass and take names." she said, pushing him off towards Korra. The hero relieved that she thought he was joking.

Smooth O-rou. You jackass. he thought to himself.

(000)

"Are you really that stupid or is today just one of those days for you?" Korra asked as she followed Spider-Man as he web swung ahead of her. He had just told her if his little slip up, needless to say she was not amused.

He hooked a webline to a flagpole, "Hey my arch enemy is pregnant, today is a weird day for us all. Cut me some slack." he replied as he kicked off the webline and ran on the side of a billboard before jumping off and firing another line.

"So what should I know about this guy? I mean aside from the overview, any weaknesses I should know?" Korra asked as she tilted the glider to follow Jason.

Jason thought for a moment, "Well he's faster, bigger, and stronger than me, has all my experiences, tactics, and is invisible to my spider sense." ZHe listed off, making Korra gulp. She would never tell Jason this but when they first fought one another, she knew she was outclassed, Jason had actual fighting experience, when back then she only had sparing and training.

And when she found out that he pulls his punches, she knew that if she fought him then, he could easily have taken her out if he didn't hold back. But now? She knew she could put up a decent fight against him without using the Avatar State.

"But he's also weak to electric currents. Really would be nice if you knew how to lightning bend." he added, Korra rolled her eyes, she blamed the White Lotus for not reaching her anything outside the three elements.

A thought occurred to her, "Wait, remember when you fought the dark spirit at the South Pole? You used electricity on it too right? Maybe Spirit Bending could work on Venom?" she suggested.

Jason landed on the perch of a antenna, "Maybe, but he has to stay in one place for that trick to work right? And not to mention we need water." he pointed out to the Avatar.

Korra skidded to a stop on the rooftop below him, "Good point…...by the way, how do you know where Venom is?" she asked curiously.

"What? No I don't know where he is." he said with a shrug. "See way I figure it, Venom always manages to find me and then fight me. So if I swing around for a while he's bound to come fight me." he explained simply, recalling the other encounters he's had with Venom.

Korra stared blankly at her friend, "So….you're counting on your bad luck to bring the bad guy to you?" she asked, making sure she understood what this plan was. He nodded, "...ok I gotta give you credit, that's clever. But how do you know-" she started before a black blur tacked Jason from behind off the perch.

"Told You!" Jason called out as he fell, spraying a pair of weblines to the side of the building, he held himself upside down so when he swung towards the building, it was back first, smashing Venom into the side and making him let go. As the symbiote fell to the ledge below, Jason let go of the webbing and fell, flipping himself so that he landed feet first on Venom's head before pouncing off. "Tag! Your it!" he yelled out as he landed on the wall opposite of Venom.

The villain looked the same as did last time Jason saw him, he was still a hulking mass of black goo with a large white spider on the chest and back with white pseudo eyes. His tongue whipped through the air as he growled, "You!"

"Well that's not my name but good guess, what to try again?" Spider-Man asked before Venom shot multime lines out from his suit around his spot on the wall and pulling himself forward like a slingshot at Jason. With no other way out, Jason leapt forward, swinging his foot up into Venom's jaw, "Nice try, you know, if I was a Moron." he said as Venom crashed into the wall, indenting the bricks.

Ok something is up, Xang may be sharp as a hammer but this is just sloppy. Jason thought as Venom rolled onto his back and hissed at the hero. "What's wrong Xang? You forget how to pick on little nerds?" he asked.

"Xang. Not. Here." venom hissed out before leaping at Jason once again. "ONLY VENOM!"

Just before he could reach Jason, a fireball struck him in the back, with a loud screech, Venom fell down, down, down, until he hit the ground, hard. Jason dropped down after him, landing a few feet away as Korra cushioned her landing with a air pocket. The two watched as the Venom Symbiote began to…...melt, a large puddle spilling out over the ground until only Xang remained, streaks of the symbiote covering him barely.

"Ha! Wow, you kept saying how bad this guy was and now look at him. Maybe all you needed was the Avatar?" she asked proudly as she walked towards Xang. Jason remained silent, deep in thought. They just came here to talk with Venom, but he flat out attacked him…..why?

He comes to talk with me, referring to himself as 'I' instead of 'We'...and he told me that he wa eating people…...but I never saw any remains, only cocoons…..there wouldn't be any bodies would there? And….Xang wasn't there…..

Jason's eyes went wide, "KORRA NO IT'S-"

She turned to look at him, and then it happened. The symbiote latched onto Korra's feet, quickly sliding up her body as she yelled out, she made a fire in her hand but the goo quickly covered it and forced her hand closed. Jason rushed forward but Korra sent a wave of air at him, knocking him out of her way. Jason crashed through a wall.

As he sat back up with a groan, he looked to see Korra.

She was covered in the symbiote, like venom most of her body was black, but her eyes now glowed white, like she was in the avatar state, with white lines from the edges of her eyes going down her face, neck and down to the spider on her chest, the fangs of the white tarantula, with the legs going over her shoulders, around the outide of her thighs, and the two innermost ones going under her arms and around her hips. Her hair was also white, and unlike her usual look was not tied back. Like with Xang, a row of sharp teeth filled her mouth, but this one closed. "Why didn't you tell me…..how great this feels…."

"Korra-" Jason started before a pillar of earth shot up into his back and knocked him into the ceiling,

Korra grabbed him by the hem of his suit, "No! Not Korra! Not Xang! I'm AVATAR VENOM!" she proclaimed before pullling her fist back.

….Aw hell.

AN: Ooops! Look at that, put of time, join us next time to see what happens, until then everyone. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Lethal Protector, Part 2 of 2

**Lethal Protector Part 2 of 2**.

 _Ugh…...what happened?_ Jason wondered as he got up from the ground. There was derbies all around him, bricks and mortar mostly with a few pipes. His costume wasn't in great shape either, his left lens was cracked from the impact, and the chin of his mask was now scorched off by fire. _Wait…..fire? I'm not on fire am I?_

Spider-Man looked up in time to have a block of earth slam into his face, he landed on his back with a painful groan and a now bleeding nose. "Ugh…..oh yeah now I remember." he muttered as his attacker came into view up, Standing over him was Korra, covered in the Venom symbiote with her hand reaching towards him and grabbing him by the front of his suit. "Korra, I know that you're in there! You gotta fight it-" he started before Korra slammed him into the ground.

 **"Fight it? Are you kidding?! This feels great! Why would you ever get rid of this? Why Jason?"** she asked, her head tilting too far to the side for a normal neck to do. **"Don't you know how much we love you?"** she asked, their mixed voices sending a cold chill through the spider hero. This was so wrong in so many ways, this was Korra! One of his best friends and Venom was using her. **"What what's this?You and…...Aki?"** his heart dropped. Venom knew. She let go of him and howled in laughter, **"HOOHOHH SPIRITS! That's ritch! And she doesn't even know, isn't that cute? But that's not the only thing you're keeping from her? IS it?" Venom asked. "She doesn't know that every day, you fear that you'll get her killed, or that how much Rozu was your fault."** he said, Jason's anger boiling through his blood. **"I wonder if she'll like to hear us?"** Jason heard enough from h, he punched Korra in the face as hard as he could. Unlike with Xang, Korra wasn't a hulking mass, so she slammed into the nearby wall.

As she turned to face Jason, his fist slammed into her face and hit her into the wall. "Shut up!" he yelled out as he kept up the assault, he had to forget it was korra in the suit, he had to block out everything that it was Venom was saying and keep hitting it. They Tumbled out onto the street, Venom hitting the side of a car. As Spider-Man lunged at her, a blast of air sent him into the side of a building. As he fell to the ground, his spider sense blared. A pillar rose up to meet him but he caught onto it and balanced himself on it.

 **"Oooh I really like this one. All the elements and Spider Powers? This is too good."** Venom said before grabbing the var she was hit into and throwing it at Jason. The hero leapt overhead where a ball of fire was waiting for him, Jason barely had enough time to raise his arm to block the blaze. His arm was burned with the costume covering it burned off as well. Jason landed on the overturned car. **"As much as we would like to finish this, we have better things to do, we'll tell your girlfriend you said 'hi'."** Venom said before stomping his foot down on the ground, causing a crack to splinter out towards Jason and to the building they came out of.

Jason went into action, spraying globs of webbing over cracks to try and stabilize the building before it could come apart and collapse, "Come on ! come on! Hold!" he yelled as he covered the last of the cracks in the building. When it finally stabilized, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking around, he saw that Venom had used the chaos to disappear, "Ok to recap, Venom was lying, surprise, he took over Korra, and now he has all the Avatar's power at his disposal with the soul intent on making my life a living hell. Yeah sounds about right." he muttered as he rested against the overturned car while someone came out of the building.

Jason looked over to see Xang, the former United Forces Soldier looked horrible, his eyes were sunken into his sockets, his skin was pale, and he looked like he lost a few pounds. Jason didn't know if he should be enraged to see him or happy that he no longer had the symbiote on him, "I am going to fucking kill you." Jason growled out as he walked over to him and grabbed Xang by the collar and hoisting him up into the air. He settled on being angry.

"Jason-" the former host started before Jason reeled a fist back, ready to break his nose, "Look! Venom wasn't lying!" he said, making the hero slowly lower his fist, "Venom has another spawn, but he needs a new host!' he explained, Jason's eyes widened as he dropped Xang onto the ground. Venom was going to use Korra as a host to spawn.

Jason ran a hand over his mask, "Ok…..ok, ok ok, how do we stop him? We can't let him make another symbiote." he said as he started walking in circles. As he paced, Xang started coughing, looking over he saw him hunched over, holding himself up by his hands on his knees. His coughing became more violent, blood coughing out of his mouth. "Xang…..what did he do to you?" he asked.

He knew that Xang was, in partial at least, responsible for all that Venom had done. But Venom had added fuel to the fire with Xang's anger for him, if the symbiote had never come into contact with him then Xang and him eventually would have become friends again. And he still hoped that Xang would be able to let go of his hatred.

When he finally stopped coughing, he took a few deep breaths, "Venom…..supported me…for too long I guess…...I need it back." he said as he tried to take a step forward, only for Jason to put a hand on his shoulder. "Get off!" he barked, wanking his shoulder away but stumbling forward as well. "I need it…..I need it back." he whimpered out as Jason kneeled down beside him.

Jason pressed his lips together under his mask, "Xang I need to get you to a hospital, who knows what your body's going through without Venom." he said and he lifted Xang up and pulled him up over his shoulder and sprayed a webline and pulled him up into the air before swinging toward the closest hospital.

* * *

When he reached the hospital, Xang was on the verge of consciousness, he was now set up in his own room with a few doctors observing him. He overheard a few of them talking about how Xang showed signs of a drug addict and his body was trying to adjust as though the substance had been ripped out of his body all at once. Jason sat outside his window on the wall, refilling his webshooters, Korra could their apartment right now,but Air Temple Island would be the second place that Venom would look. And with Korra as the host, Venom could just waltz in as her without anyone batting a eye. "Ok think, Venom has Korra and all her bending, so I'm clearly outgunned. I gotta do this smart. I gotta separate Korra from the symbiote before she spawns other symbiote. " he said to himself.

He looked inside the window, Xang was now awake but his ailment was so bad now that he couldn't get out of bed without pain. Sliding the window open, Xang looked over at him before glaring. "What do you want?" he spat out.

"I need to know if Venom has any other weaknesses that electrical currents." Spider-Man said, getting straight to the point. Xang didn't meet his eyes. "Ok enough sympathy, Venom did this to you! You can't even get out of bed without any help, the doctors say it could be months before the effects wear off."

Xang looked at the hero with fury in his eyes. "And it's your fault!" he yelled out, "Venom told YOU to come, he didn't want a new host….he wants what he's always wanted…...he wanted you back." he said, much to Jason's shock. All that time with the symbiote, and it didn't want him as his host. He wanted Jason, and Xang knew that, every day since he came in contact with the symbiote.

"Xang…. I'm sorry…...but that thing? It's a monster, it's an addiction, if it had never let go of you, you could be even worse off than you are now." he said, making the former host look away with a look of sadness on his face. "You said you didn't want to hurt the innocent, but if venom has another spawn who knows how many will suffer? Please…...help me." he asked.

Xang stayed silent for a few moments, "Sound. Loud sounds, like bells. It can't stand them. If you separate him from Korra and keep him away from another host, he shouldn't be able to spawn another symbiote." he said, not daring look Jason in the eye from his bed.

Jason turned and spun a web, "Thank you Xang." he said gratefully before swinging away, leaving the former host in his bed, unable to move without pain.

As Jason swung through the air, his mind went through the layout of the Island, there was a few things he could use, but it meant that he would have to get Venom's attention away from the others. Thankfully, most of the air acolytes had moved to air temples around the time of Harmonic Convergence, so he didn't need to worry about many civilian casualties, and since Venom was most likely heading to their apartment, he could probably get to the island and get his family to safety.

As he swung through an intersection, Jason looked behind him, Of course he could always be tailing me, and not be picked up on my spider sense. He thought as he let go of his webline and landed on top of a phone booth. Dialing the number he pulled the phone out with him onto the roof of the booth. "Hey Akiko-"

 _'What went wrong?'_ she asked before he could continue any further.

"...skipping over me asking you how you know things went wrong, could you tell Pema and Tenzin to get the kids and go…..show them the Spirit Wilds." he suggested, Tenzin had shown interest of exploring the new addition to the city, and it wasn't exactly dangerous, just unexplored.

 _'Ok but what happened?'_ she asked again. He stayed quiet, _'Jason Orou I swear to the spirits if you do not tell me what went wrong, you will regret it.'_ she said in an almost motherly like voice, like how a child had broken a window and she knew but he hadn't told her.

"Ok Venom may have ditched Xang and bonded with Korra and she may be on her way to find you guys." he admitted.

Akiko was quiet for a few seconds, but he could hear her muffling a laugh at the news, _'Jason. What. The. SHIT?!'_ he really wished he just broke some guy's window now. _'Alright, we are going, but Jason…...seriously? I'm stunned by how you are still alive with just how many bad things happen to you. Or me by that extent.' s_ he said, making him smile, _'I mean I love you sweetheart, I love you to death but you have to be cursed or something.'_ she said before hanging up. Jason smiled, leave it to his girlfriend to find his bad luck so funny.

As he spun a webline and swung on his way, he didn't know that Akiko spent the next few minutes laughing to herself at just how bad her lover's luck was.

* * *

Venom was mad, when she found Jason's apartment empty, she wanted to trash the place but she knew that she would just be wasting time. And right now the Avatar was still putting up a fight for control. She was trying to break free, and unlike Jason she didn't have any traumatic experiences to use against her, and those that she did she had conquered long ago. But she also had a anger that put Xang's to shame, it was passionate, charged with other emotions like dressing on a meal. It's first female host was, in a word…...a delicacy.

 _WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART!_ Korra yelled within their mind as Korra's body walked up the steps of Air Temple Island. Korra had kept up her fight for control, but it wasn't like any fight she's been in before. It was of will, and she couldn't keep it up forever with the symbiote feeding off her.

 **Be quiet. It's hard to think with you screaming like that.** The symbiote thought back as they reached the top of the stairs. Before Venom could get anywhere close to the house, she was hit in the back of the head by Jason's feet swinging onto her. She got the ground as he swung up on a webline and landed on the wooden gateway.

"Guess you got Korra's reflexes too!" Spider-Man called out tauntingly.

 _Yeah! Wait…...hey!_ Korra thought within Venom's mindscape as the symbiote covered her body. Venom leapt forward and somersaulted, making a wheel of fire cover her before kicking her feet out towards Spider-Man. Jason feel back off the gate, quickly connecting a web to the bottom of the gate and swinging into Venom, as they fell, Jason bashed his fist into her face.

They landed on the ground, Jason backflipped off, landing on his hand and feet, "I gotta say I usually don't hit girls but Korra's more man than most girls." he joked as Venom ripped the earth up from the ground, sending Spider-Man up into the air. She fired webline at Jason but he caught it as he landed, yanking it towards him.

Jason uppercutted Venom, sending her into a tree. As Jason leapt at her, she summoned a Earth wall up, Spider-Man landed on the flat surface before her first hit him through the wall before grabbing him and pulling him through it and bashing him into the tree she was knocked into before throwing him through the air.

"Ugh….that the best you got? You hit like a girl." Jason grumbled out before a pillar of earth hit him in the chest. While airborne he was basted with fire, sending him through the paper wall of the house and into the kitchen. _Ok no more girl jabs._

When Venom stepped through the hole in the wall, Jason looked around…

"Damn it I can't resist. In the kitchen where you be-UGH!" he started before he was grabbed by the face and bashed repeatedly into the floor, wall, and ceiling like a child with a doll.

 **"You wanna say that again?"** Venom asked, holding Jason's face up to her's his mask torn with his hair sticking out and his cracked left lense now broken completely. Jason looked over her shoulder, seeing a assortment of pots and pans. Fronting a web at the metal pans, he pulled them towards the back of Venom's head, the impact doing nothing but the noise making her let out a shrill screech and drop Jason. Venom stumbled back, Jason reached out and grabbed the metal pans before hitting them together. "GRRRAAAHHHHH IT'S LIKE ONE DRILL IN MY EARS AND THEY BOTH MEET IN THE MIDDLE!" Venom screamed as Spider-Man started hitting the pans against the countertops and each other.

Jason kept the noise going, his ears were starting to ring but if it hurt Venom? He could deal with it for a tried to cover her ears, but the noise was too much, she fell onto the ground and the symbiote's grip on Korra began to slip. Korra's eyes suddenly glowed brightly and blasted the black goo off her with airbending, Korra gasped loudly, finally able to breathe on her own.

Jason kneeled down beside her, patting her back as she coughed, "It's ok, you're ok." he said reassuringly as Korra started to breathe deeply, "You are ok right?" he asked before Korra punched him, hard. "GAH! Why?!" he asked.

Korra was clearly pisssed off at him, "IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN? HITS LIKE A GIRL HUH?! ANYTHING ELSE?!" She yelled at Jason, her voiced now mixed with that of the other avatars as her white eyes glared at him so hard that he was considering cowering away for his own safety. He didn't know if this anger was from Korra, or from having the symbiote removed from her the way it had been.

"...I'm very glad that you are not covered in goo…..oh my god the slime!" he said, looking around to see the black slime was trying to gather back together on the countertop. Grabbing a large pot, James scooped up the symbiote in it and crushed the lid closed as much as he could with his bare hands. He held the bent top out to Korra, sparking a pointed flame at the top, she fused the top metal together so that it couldn't escape. Just for extra measure he webbed the pot in a thick cocoon. He let out long breath before setting the pot down and laying against the countertop along with Korra, "So….you were Venom…...how'd you like it?" he asked.

Korra slid her legs out and plopped on the ground, she was still recovering from having the symbiote removed from her. "It sucked…..I kinda saw some…...personal stuff." she admitted. Venom had exposed her to man of Jason's bad memories, his mother dying, Detective Wei sacrificing himself, Verrick throwing Akiko off the bridge was the worst one. But she also felt all the emotions that Jason felt when he went through them, "I think you may have a anxiety problem." she said.

"Ehhh who doesn't?" he said with a shrug.

Korra looked sadly at her friend, in a weird way she felt closer to Jason. She literally knew everything he did, she knew that when he first had Pema's wheatcakes he didn't like them but kept eating them because he knew she worked hard to make them. She knew that sometimes he'll swing by his old apartment and reminisce off his time with his mother. She knew that he visited her grave every chance he got. Or one of her favorite was that when he and Akiko were laying in bed late at night ad he would simply hold her and think of reasons he loves her.

"...your mom was beautiful." she said, making Jason look at her in shock. She smiled at him at him, "And Akiko will say yes when you ask her to marry you. If she doesn't I will tell her about that late night cuddle thing you do." she said, making the spider hero blush under his mask.

"Your making this weird. Don't make it weird."

"It's adorable." Korra cooed, poking him in the shoulder.

"One more word and I will web your mouth shut." Jason threatened. Korra simply hummed happily to herself.

* * *

By the time the family had gotten back to the island, Jason and Korra managed to patch up the damage they had caused. The couple and Avatar now had the webbed pot in the kitchen, "I swear I'll get Pema a new pan." Akiko said, poking the webbing to see if the symbiote could get out of the cocoon. "So what's the plan? We gave it to Ren Reeds last time but that didn't work out. She said, thinking to when Jason first got the suit off him and she had to give him a change of clothes. "Maybe we can give it to S.H.I.E.L.D? They could find something to do with it." she suggested.

Jason stared at the looked at the prison he had made for the symbiote, "Xang said that this thing had….feelings for me." he said, making everyone look at him questionably, "I'm not saying that excuses what it's done. But this thing has done what it has done out of anger towards me." he said. Akiko saw the guilt in his eye, she reached her hand over to his and gave it a squeeze. "I'll give it to Statish, the webbing should last all night with how much I used. Should give him more than enough time to find out what to do with it." he said.

Akiko pursed her lips together, "What about Xang? He still in the hospital right?" she asked. Jason nodded, she looked at the symbiote prison, this thing caused so much damage to her life that she wanted nothing more than to see it wither and die. But what about Xang? Was he to blame as well? "I'm going to go see him tomorrow…." she said, Jason looked over, biting his lip, in his current state Xang was not dangerous, but he just hoped Akiko knew what she was getting into.

Jason grabbed the webbed pot and gave Akiko a kiss, "I'll be back in a bit, meet you home?" he asked.

She smiled, "See you in bed." she said, giving him a playful wink before chuckling as he blushed. Korra snickered as well as ason went to drop off the villain. "So just out of curiousity, what was it like?" she asked the avatar.

Korra looked at Akiko as she smiled, her arms crossed over her chest expectantly, she felt her cheeks redden. "What? It couldn't have been…..that…" Akiko started before she slowly began to realize why she was blushing. If she had seen all of Jason's memories….including wwhen the two of them…

"You saw us naked together didn't you?" she asked bluntly, aking the Avatar's face go a even deeper shade of red. Akiko covered her moth, trying to muffle the squeaks of laughter she was trying to contain, "HAHAHAHAHAAA! Oh my god, isn't this like the second time too?" she asked.

"WHAT? No it isn't the-OH SPIRITS IT IS!" she yelled in horror as she gripped the sides of her face. The first time was purely by accident, Akiko and Jason had reunited after the Anti-Bending revolution and were…...celebrating in the attic where his room used to be. However at the same time Korra and the others had just returned from the South Pole and she walked in on the pair.

Akiko was smiling ear to ear as Korra groaned, "Korra i'm really flattered but I'm very happy with Jason….as I'm sure you know." she said sly, making Korra glare at her. "Tell you what, i won't give this juicy information to Jason for future reference if you do a favor for me." she asked.

"Name it," Korra said with no hesitation whatsoever while Akiko grinned wildly.

* * *

Jason and Akiko stood outside the room that Xang had occupied. He had turned the symbiote over to Tobi Statish, and he in turn gave it to Fury to deal with. Jason had insisted that he accompany Akiko to the hospital to see their recently freed friend, "I'll be out here. If something happens, just call out ok?" he said.

Akiko nodded before walking inside, closing the door behind her she saw Xang laying in bed. Jason told her that he didn't look all that good, she didn't expect him to look starved. He bent his head up to see Akiko give him a small smile of reassurance. "Hey…." she greeted, walking over to hr old friend and taking a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey…..so why are you here?" Xang asked, last time he saw her was when her father had been turned into Carnage. It wasn't until he saw how many bodies Carnage was dropping did he realize what he had done. And like how Jason had guilt over his mother, he had the same guilt for Carnage.

Akiko pursed her lips together, "I'm here because you were one of my best friends. Because I know that symbiotes change you. You're not Venom." she said, making the former host's face grow hard. "Your Xang, the jock headed jerk that we know and loved. You're the guy who was there for Jason after his mom died, you went out of your way to be his friend." she said , reminding him of their highschool days, "Venom is a monster. And Xang isn't a monster. My friend is not a monster." she said, her eyes staring into his with determination.

"...Aki I never meant to hurt you. I just….I was angry. At Jason yeah but…...Amon took my bending away, the UF wouldn't take me back, and I didn't have a hoeme." he explained, shifting so that he was more upright in posture. "And when I was bonded to Venom it all….felt better, that anger turned to something else….and all it did was fuel my anger until I was nothing but that." he explained.

Akiko felt her lips tug into a smile, "It doesn't need to be that Xang. We know the Avatar, she already agreed to help your bending back once you're better." she said, making the former host look at her with a small gracious smile.

"Aki…...thank you…...so much….." he said.

"No problem. For the record however, I' gonna deck you when you get out of here. Just so we're even." she added, "First step out of here? Wham!" she said, smacking her hands together for emphasis. Xang merely blinked, "Look I need to go but next time I come by i'll bring chocolates…...for me, not for you." she said as she got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Outside, Jason was leaning against the wall. As they left, Xang laid in bed,processing what just happened.

"Did…...did I just get threatened? Or did I make up with my friend? Or both?"

 **AN: And with that, the Lethal Protector saga is closed, yeah I know you all wanted more Venom Avatar but like Spider-Carnage it was not a long lived symbiote. But this is not the end of Venom, not by a long shot. Now I'm sorry this chapter was not a long as the other one an I'm sorry for that, next one will be better you have my word. Until Next time guys.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Family**

 **Jason and Akiko's Apartment**

After the exciting events of yesterday, Jason and Akiko had decided that having the evening for themselves wouldn't be such a bad thing. While the idea of laying in bed was appealing, they did that every morning, a little change of pace wouldn't be too bad. "Aki you are a slob." Jason said as he picked up the toothpaste tube, the nozzle covered with hardened toothpaste. He loved his girlfriend to death, but the little things like this still bugged him a little.

Akiko rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair, "You really need to get over that, it's toothpaste." she said as she ran the brush through her locks. Jason picked the toothpaste from the tip and threw it down the sink drain, "I don't get why you have a problem with it, we swap saliva all the time and I don't hear you complaining then." She said, smirking slightly as Jason did as well.

"Completely different, this stuff makes my teeth clean and nice smelling, we make out because we like doing it." he pointed out ass he squeezed some paste onto his brush and ran it through water before brushing his teeth. After quickly brushing his teeth, he saw that Akiko had finished with her hair and was walking into the living room where she climbed over the couch before sprawling herself out over the cushions, Jason unceremoniously plopped down on top of her gently so he didn't put all his weight down on her.

"Ugh, Jason that only works when I do it." she said before he shifted so that her legs were over his lap. "Better, so what's out plan for today again? I was thinking of going to see a Mover, one that doesn't have Bolin in it." she said, no offense to their earthbender friend. Movers had become a big boom in the world, Verrick wasn't the only one who was making them, a few from the fire nation had become very big, Monster movers mostly that were pretty fun to watch.

Jason nodded, "I like the sound of that, no Bolin sounds even better." he said, taking hold of Akiko's feet. His thumb traced across the base of her toes soothingly, Akiko let out a blissful sigh, she had been on her feet all day at the playhouse as usual, she sat down and worked when she could but on more than one occasion she came home with her feet feeling like pins and needles. "You like this?" Jason asked curiously as he gently rubbed her foot.

"Mmmmm, yeah. That feels great Jason, don't stop." she said with a large smile as she sunk further into the couch. Jason simply shrugged as he went back to working on her toes. As he did his menial task, Akiko looked down at him and smiled, "I missed this, you and me, these little moments we have together." she said wistfully.

"I know what you mean, It's all been kinda non-stop since I got back." he said, as his finger traveled down the arch of her foot. Akiko's lips trembled as she suppressed a giggle from the sensation. Jason smirked, locking away that small tidbit of information for later use. "You know….I've been thinking, and don't freak out, but I've been kinda thinking of looking for a new job." she said, Jason looked at her in shock, "Look I love my job, but it's just the same thing every day, I go in, I paint a screen, I gets tedius after a while. I just want something where I get to be more creative." she explained. "And don't worry I'm not gonna quit or anything, but if I find a new job with better pay and something better to do? I'm Taking it."

The spider hero smiled, "I expect nothing less from the great Akiko Rupa." he said as he pressed into the soul of her foot, making her let out a groan of relief.

Akiko smiled at her boyfriend's words, "You flirt."

"I try. Other foot." he said, Akiko lifting her other foot to him as instructed, "Look. you support me doing my spider thing, and my science nerd side, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support what you do?" he asked, making Akiko draw her foot back out of his reach. She smiled as she lifted herself up from the couch and moved over so she straddled his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her head close to his and kissed him fully on the lips. Jason's hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him as they briefly separated, they smiled at one another before their lips connected again, this time he pushed his tongue through her sweet lips. Akiko moaned into his mouth, her fingers digging into the back if his head in response before his hands reached downward and cupped her rear cheeks. She drew back, "Down boy, we have to be out of here in a few." she chastised as he kissed his way down her neck, nipping at the skin a little and making her jump.

"Yeah, true. But we can make out right?" he asked. Akiko met her lips with his once more, answering his question as they fell sideways onto the couch. Her hands slipping under her shirt and going over his abs. Thank you spider powers, thank you for these abs. Akiko thought as they continued their private moment together.

(000)

After a good twenty minutes of making out and some light petting on both parts, Jason had swung them to the closest theatre. Mover Theatres had popped up all over the city after their debut, Jason hadn't seen many but he did find some enjoyment in the ones with Bolin. Hopefully this one didn't feature anyone talking in the third person. Mysterio is bad enough. He doesn't want to hear Bolin talking the same way. Entering the theatre, they looked at the posters on the wall, "So what looks good to you?"Jason asked, looking at one with a poster with a swap creature on it.

Akiko let out a hum of contemplation, "What about….that one?" she suggested, pointing to a poster with a silhouette of a woman with a knife behind her, the title of which was titled looked over to see that Jason did not look entirely sure, "What?"

"It's a horror mover." he pointed out.

She smirked, "Yeah so….wait, are you scared?"

"No of course not, But I just want you to know what you're asking." he said with a smile as they walked over towards the snack stand.

Akiko rolled her eyes, "Please, I may be a lady but that doesn't mean I get scared easy. Unless there are ratspiders. Those things all need to burn." she said, shaking her hands menacingly. Jason shuttered in agreement, those things were disgusting little creatures, thank goodness he wasn't bitten by one of those but by a plain little spider. "Besides, I got you to protect me. Meat shield." she said, wrapping a arm around his. Getting some popcorn and drinks, the two got tickets and walked to their theatre. Taking seats near the back row, Jason held onto the popcorn as Akiko reached over and took some.

Jason reached his arm over Akiko's shoulders, she smiled as she nuzzled into his arm, "Thanks Tiger." she said gratefully as she ate some of the popcorn. As the film started, the couple got comfortable as they got ready for the movie, something hit the back of Jason's seat, turning around he saw two teens snickering to themselves, _Ah perfect…..well maybe they'll leave me alone if I ignore them._ He thought before he felt the back of his seat get hit again. As the opening credits of the movie played, he felt them hit the back of his seat once again, _Ok yeah it didn't work in school, ain't gonna work here._

Akiko glanced over to see them hit his seat again, she frowned, she turned back to them, "Excuse me, could you not hit my boyfriend's seat?" she asked politely, only Jason being able to pick up in the threatening undertone of her voice.

"This chump is you boyfriend? Sweetie if you want a real man, I got a seat for you right here." One of them said, patting his lap.

The look in Akiko's eyes made Jason feel pity for them. Quickly thinking, he leaned over and whispered, "I got this, just wait here." he whispered as he got up from his seat and walked down the stairs and walking around the seats to where he and Aki entered the theatre from. Making sure no one was watching, he crawled up the wall and dropped down, the two jerks a few rows behind in front of him. Walking down the stairs, he went down the row right before the pair until he was directly behind them. Leaning between them he grabbed them by the back of their necks. "You two are gonna stop bugging her, understand?" he asked, the two were frozen in fear but nodded in response.

"Good. Now take a seat somewhere down there so I can keep an eye on you two." he said, lifting the two up and leading them down their row of seats until they were in the isle, lightly urging them forward they quickly found a pair of seats near the front. Taking his seat beside Akiko, she was looking at him with a mix of pride, attraction, and humor. "Better sweetie?" he asked.

She nuzzled her head on his shoulder, "That was kinda hot. Not gonna lie." she said as the credits finished and the movie began.

(000)

Akiko and Jason walked out from the theatre two hours later, Jason was finishing up the popcorn while Akiko had a mortified look on her face. "That was…..disturbing." she said finally. Jason smirked, as Spider-Man he had seen some disturbing things, the Lizard was proof enough of that. Akiko simply wasn't used to seeing stuff like that, "Don't leave me alone tonight."" she said in a scared voice.

"...he wouldn't hurt a fly." Jason said simply making her shiver in fear before punching him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow! Ok, ok, ok, I won't leave you tonight. But come on it wasn't that scary was it?" he asked as they walked down the street, rushing through a crosswalk as they did so.

"The shower part scared you! I felt you jump in your seat." she pointed out, making Jason avert his gaze, it was true that the scene did cause him to ever so slightly jump. Akiko bumped his shoulder slightly, "Hey Tiger you're still my big strong man. Nothing will ever change that." she said sweetly. Jason smiled as his arm found his way around her shoulder, "Plus I loved the part where you put those two dicks their place." she said, thinking back to the pair of rude boys.

Jason smiled at that, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that to jerks who did crap to that me back in highschool." he said, thinking of all the times back in school he was picked on. "But when they pick on my girl, they ask for it."

"I could have taken them." Akiko said confidently.

"Yeah well…..I also did it because it was more humane than what you would do to them." he added.

Akiko smirked, "See this is why we work, I'm the bloodthirsty one and you're the sensible one." she said jokingly, making her boyfriend chuckle at her words. Akiko walked in front of him and turned to face him, reaching out she took his hands in hers, "But that's not to say a girl doesn't like it when her man is chivalrous." she said before leaning in and connecting her lips with his. Pulling aay, she touched her nose to his, "Thanks Tiger."

"Any time Aki." he said happily. As the pair walked hand in hand, Jason felt his sixth sense go off. A car rushed down the road beside them, running through a red light at high speeds. "Aki-" he started.

"Go! That guy is gonna kill someone!" she ushered him, the driver was going to run someone over at the rate he was going. Jason nodded before rushing off, ahead of him a alleyway was blocked by boards, jumping over them, Jason ran up the wall of the alleyway as he disrobed down to his costume. Running to the roof, the hero slipped his mask down over his face as he ran over the slanted rooftop and leapt off, shooting a webline in the direction that the car had drove off in.

He caught up to the car pretty quickly, it was approaching a four way intersection with the light he was approaching was red, swinging down to the road, Jason leapt off the webline. "When are people gonna learn, it's Republic City! Everyone takes cabs." he said as he vaulted onto the hood of the car to see the driver was panicking.

"I can't stop! My brakes are shot!" he said in a panic as he swerved. Jason prayed weblines out from both his webshooters onto the ground, Spider-Man stuck to the car, using himself as a counterweight to slow the car's acceleration. As they slowed to a stop, Jason let go of the webline, turning around he saw that he had stopped behind a garbage truck that had stopped in front of the intersection. "Phew. That was-" he started before the car he was standing on top oof was rear ended, the sudden jerk, making him fly off into the back of the garbage truck.

Spider-Man sat up from the pile of garbage, picking a banana peel off his head, he tossed it aside. "Yep…...should have kept my mouth shut." he muttred to himself.

(000)

"You are not stepping into this bedroom until that stank is gone!" Akiko shouted into the bathroom, inside, Jason was in a hot shower using every bathing product that they had Akiko had taken one whiff of Jason and she all but threw him into the bathroom. They may have a water bill to pay but he is NOT staining their bed with that disgusting smell. She had slipped into her nightwear, which for tonight was a tee shirt of Jason's and her underwear underneath, on the front it said 'Sarcasm Inbound' in big bold letters.

"Aren't I supposed to use tomato sauce or something?" Jason asked from the shower as he gave himself a smell, he finally washed the stink from his skin. His costume on the other hand may need some heavy duty cleaning.

"That's for skunkrabbits. You clean now?" she asked once she heard the shower turn off. Jason exited a second later, drying himself off with a towel wrapped around his took a sniff, "Your good, but that costume is going in the trash if that cat litter trick doesn't work." she said, Jason had picked up a bag of cat litter and was using it to get rid of the stink on his suit.

Jason quickly changed into a clean pair of everything before flopping down on the bed, Akiko laying down beside him before crawling over to him and resting her head against his chest. "So I heard that Raiko was trashing Korra again on the radio. I wanna deck him in his stupid face." she said. Jason reached over to Akiko and brushed his thumb over her chin, "Are you listening? I feel like you're not listening."

"I'm listening, but how is it any different than when Tarrlock badmouthed me?" he asked, "Look, a little bad press comes with the job. Eventually she'll do something to win the people over and they'll stop listening to Raiko." he said, talking from experience.

Akiko rolled her eyes, "You know you could be a superhero life coach." she said before pulling the covers down and pulling them over the two of them. "I had fun tonight though. Good horror movie, even if it was really disturbing." she said as she turned off the lights and laid down beside Jason.

The young hero smiled, "I really liked the shower scene, where did they get all the blood from though?" he asked, thinking of what had to be at least half a gallon of blood used in a scene in the movie.

"Ink." AKiko said, making Jason look at her strangely, "Ink has that same texture as blood, and blood would have the same hue as ink in black and white." she explained, her voice showing slight discovery. "Hmmm….."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking. Night Tiger." she said before kissing him and laying against the pillow. Jason shrugged it off before laying down towards Akiko, wrapping his arm around her side and nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

(000)

The next day after the pair ate breakfast, Jason found that his suit had lost the smell, but was still dirty. Picccking it up, he tossed it in the dirty laundry basket along with the other dirty clothes before picking up the basket, "Ah, no more stinky costumes.. No stink makes Akiko happy." she said, watching as Jason looked for something, "What you looking for?" she asked as Jason looked under their bed.

"Can't exactly walk out there with my red and blues proudly showing you know?" he asked, his costume showing on top of the clothes. Akiko motioned for him to come forth, picking up the clothes basket he approached her, Akiko simply pulled the shirt she wore the night prior off, leaving her in her underwear.

Tossing it in the basket, she put her hands on her hips, "There. Problem solved." she said with a shrug. Jason couldn't stop staring at her, Akiko smirked, "Get your clothes clean before we get dirty." she said before turning him around towards the door of their apartment and pushing him towards it, slightly smirking to herself. "Remember when you used to be nervous about even touching me?" she asked.

Jason turned to look at her, his back resting against the door, "Yeah…..you, missing those days?" he asked, eyeing Akiko's bare skin, she bit her lower lip, crossing her arms under her breasts in an attempt to accentuating them.

"Not at all….hurry up and wash those will ya?" she asked, Jason took his leave at that, a smile on his face as he walked down the hall and to the stairs. Going down to the ground floor. He entered the room beside the elevator where the laundry room was, six machines on the walls in total, half were washers and the other was dryers. Most of them were running with the exception of a washer and dryer. Opening the door, he quickly put in all the dirty clothes and shut it before putting in the change to start it.

Jason leaned against the washer, for obvious reasons he didn't leave his costume's side while washing them with his neighbors around. Not that any of them seemed like bad people, but this was his biggest secret…...well one of two of them. He sort of now had a idea of how to propose, he needed it to be romantic, a candlelit dinner would be perfect, they hadn't done anything like that before. But now all that remained was the right time.

 _Man I'm glad the kitty litter worked, I don't want to trash the new suit._ He thought as he watched the suit tumble in the wash. After a few minutes, the washer finished up and he quickly changed to a dryer and tumbling them. After they finished drying, Jason hid his costume under his clothes and exited the laundry room. Walking over to his and Akiko's mail slot, he bumped his foot against a package.

Looking down, he saw a brown cardboard box with his name on it, quirking a eyebrow, he opened his mailbox and took out the mail that was inside and scooped up the box so it was in the crook of his arm. Carrying the basket and the box up the stairs, reaching his floor, he walled to his door and balanced the basket on his knee as he opened the door and walked inside. Setting the basket down near the door, he carried the mail over to the kitchen countertop and set the box down

The mail was the usual, advertising, bills, nothing that really stood out. The box was what was getting to him though, ever since Verrick's toothpaste trick, he listened closely to his spider sense, especially when he got something new. The box was addressed to him, however he hadn't ordered anything from anyone. It could be a gift but there wasn't a note or anything attached.

Jason opened the box, inside was a piece of paper overtop a box, opening it up he saw it was addressed to him as well. "Dear Mister Orou, this box was recovered from your former residence at….one twenty one ingram street?" he said to himself. That was his and his mother's home address, he looked at the box inside and pulled it out. It was covered with soot from the fire, there was a lock on the front.

Jason pulled it off with his bare hands, opening the lid he looked inside as the door to the bedroom opened. "Hey, get your delicates cleaned?" Akiko joked as she walked in to see what he was doing. "Um….why is there a very black and dirty chest on the counter?" she asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at the young man in confusion.

Jason pressed his lips together in a firm line, "It's something that was found in my old home." he said, surprising Akiko. She didn't know whether she should leave Jason to himself or not. "Come on, I'm gonna tell you anyway." he said, beckoning her over. Akiko smiled as she walked over, standing beside him as he reached into the box. Pulling out his hand, inside were a set of photos, the first one showing Jason who couldn't be more than five years old, "Oh my god…...Jason you were adorable!" she said, looking at the picture.

Jason chuckled, "I remember that, it was the day before my first day at elementary school. Mom thought I looked so cute in that awful thing." he said, looking at the sweater vest and button up shirt he wore. The next picture made his heart throb, Ava was in this one, "I took this one…...the camera was too heavy though so it ended up being crooked…...I made a special frame for it to stand upright." he said with a sad smile.

Akiko looked at the woman in the photo, her hair was tied in a ponytail and had a surprised look of happiness on her face, she clearly didn't know that Jason was about to snap her picture. "Jason…...she's beautiful…...I mean you tried to describe her to me but….you have her hair." she said, looking over to see tears going down his cheeks. "Oh Jason I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she began, putting hand on his shoulder as he wiped the tears away.

"It's fine I just…...after the fire, first thing I realized was all the pictures of her were gone…...but now they're not." Jason said happily as he flipped to the next photo, but this one made him more confused than sad. "Wait…...the hell?" he asked as he lifted the picture from the stack. In it was him as a infant in the park with Ava, but also his father Torma was in the picture holding Jason. The man had a full beard with his hair combed back, and green eyes that twinkled with pride.

"But…...mom said he left before I was born….." He said in shock, Akiko looked between him and the photo with a surprised look as well.

"Maybe he came to visit?" she suggested, Jason gave her a look. "Hey I'm trying to be helpful." she said to her own defense.

Jason focused back on the picture. Why would his mother lie to him? If Torma was there when he was a baby, then what else could she have lied about. Looking back into the box, he saw that there was a something wrapped in brown paper, tied around with twine to hold it together with a small note on it. Taking it out of the box, he read the note, "To Jason. In case the worst happens." he said aloud for Akiko to fear as she unraveled the paper.

Within the paper was a notebook and something that looked like a miniature film canister, only the film was around plastic and looked like it fit inside something. Jason opened the notebook first and flipped to the first page. "Dear Jason. If your reading this, then one of two things have happened. I have either died, which…..would be the most simple of which." he began, hesitating when he read the second part.

"Or I have given this to you, either alive, dead, or I left and this to you and I am gone. But no matter how you came to find this, I want you to know one thing and one thing only…...I love you Jason." he began as he turned the page. "You are my pride and joy, you are my inspiration, you are my everything. And above all else. You are my son. And for no other reason but, you deserve to know the truth."

Akiko swallowed, this clearly racked her boyfriend, his voice began to tremble as he read on. "I told you that Torma left before you were born. This was the first lie I told you and it still hurts the most….your father loved you Jason. He loved you more than words could ever describe. The day you were born was the first tile I saw him cry…..and the fact you never got grow up with him hurts every day he's not here." Jason read on.

"...Jason…." Akiko tried, but she couldn't even begin to find the right words.

"Me and your father…...we met years before you were born. The second lie I told you, I told you so many times that I had a simple job as a accountant before you were born. But this lie was like a how I told you about the boogeyman, I told you this lie to protect you…..because I was a-" Jason stopped, his eyes blinking as his breath hitched.

"Jason?" Akiko asked.

He gulped, "My mom…...she was Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…..she was the Red Widow!?"

 **AN: Next Time! Spidey vs. SHIELD!**

 **Remember back when people were asking me if Ava was named after White Tiger? NAAAAAHHHHHH! And you know what? There is actually a character in Marvel named the Red Widow. Named Ava Orlova.**

 **And I found this out fairly recently too. What are the odds right?! I also learned that there's a rumor in Spider-Man Homecoming that spidey won't throw a single punch, now I was pissed at this, but then I realized that this is a kid who can lift over 28 tons and may not know how to pull punches, so if that rumor is true just keep that in mind. (Plus it's the vulture. What hero beats up a senior citizen? No offense Keaton)**

 **Well until next time guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 Spidey vs SHIELD

Spidey vs. S.H.I.E.L.D!

Today was turning out to be a pretty rough day for Jason. Now that was saying something, taking into consideration that it wasn't even noon yet, he was pacing, going in a full circle around the room, literally walking up the wall and ceiling then back down the opposite wall and back onto the floor. "Jason calm down-"

"Calm down?! My mom was a spy?! She was like-like-like…..I don't know!" he said, stopping on the ceiling as he roughly ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he tried to calm himself down but failed.

Akiko's hands writhed together, "Maybe she was a clerk?" she suggested. Jason stared at her, clearly unamused, "Um…...I will keep quiet." she said in a small voice. She honestly didn't know how to exactly handle this, her boyfriend's deceased mother was in fact a secret agent. And there was a chance that she was in somehow related to the Black Widow.

Jason suddenly fell, landing on his feet, he fell back onto his rear, still clutching his head. Akiko leaned down and wrapped a arm around his shoulders, "Baby listen, take a real deep breath," he did as she said, " and let it out slowly." she instructed. He rehearsed her words, "Good, just keep breathing sweetheart. It'll be ok."

Akiko kept rubbing his back, trying to soothe his anxiety. "It's ok, I'm right here baby." she said, leaning her head onto his back.

Jason kept breathing, Akiko's gentle touch on his back soothing his stress away. "I just…...it's too much Akiko…..I can't I just…...I don't want to know." he said, his head was spinning. He needed air, and Akiko could tell from his hyperventilating, she helped him up onto his feet and walked him towards the window. Climbing outside onto the fire escape, his breathing was still rapid.

Akiko wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "It's ok, it's ok, Jason….I'm right here." she said soothingly.

It took a while, about half an hour, but Jason finally calmed down enough so that he wasn't in a panic. "I….I'm fine….I'm fine Aki….thank you." he said as he stood up and leaned on the railing of the fire escape, Akiko stood in front of him with her hands clasped together. "Now I'm going to Nick Fury and I'm going to tell him to tell me about my mom."

Ok he's still delusional. Akiko thought, her face becoming a blank stare that bore into him. "What part of that sounded like a good idea in your head?" she asked.

"What other option is there?" He asked, he couldn't exactly walk into reception and make a appointment with the director of a government organization…...unless…

Akiko smiled, "See there we go, you already have an idea don't you?" she asked knowingly, recognizing the look of the gears in his mind turning smoothly before reaching her hand out to his and grasped it tightly. "Look, take a minute ok? You just found out something pretty shocking from reading the first page of your mom's journal….let yourself have minute to think." she said, concern laced into her voice. After seeing his reaction she didn't know if she should even let him anywhere near the damn book. But this was Jason, and it was about his mother, his sole caretaker, of course he had questions.

The hero nodded at her words, pulling him back into the apartment, they sat down on the couch, Jason glancing over to the chest. "So…..are you going to keep reading?" she asked.

"Of course…I mean…...she left it for me. And…...I should, I mean she wanted me to know." he pointed out, as shocking as it was his mother did want him to know.

Akiko looked over to the book, standing up she walked over and grabbed it before going back over to Jason and sitting down beside him. "We'll read it together…...if you feel overwhelmed at any point…..we'll take a break, bust out the ice cream and eat ourselves into a coma." she suggested happily. Jason smiled at her, which she returned, "I'm serious though. If you get…overwhelmed, just stop and I'll be right here with you." she said honestly.

Jason reached over to her hand and squeezed, "Aki, thank you." he said gratefully before beginning to read. The two sat together for the next few hours, reading through her journal was like navigating a ocean of emotions that Jason could barely swim through. But for every falter, Akiko was there to help him through it. But the book also held a great deal of knowledge, for instance a faction of the White Lotus broke fractured from the secret organization, dubbing themselves the Red Lotus, they dedicated their lives to transforming the world to a state of chaos, and what they thought the natural state of the world was. Thankfully they were foiled time and time again, but still existed today.

Secret orders aside, the journal also had some very critical information to it that Jason never thought to ask, "-on my way back home, I got a mission brief from my commander. There was a small group of the Red Lotus had kidnapped a group of people to work on something for them. My job was to find out what, and save the kidnapped civilians." Jason read on, he was somewhat anxious, most of his mother's missions involved saving people, and while she may have had to resort to taking lives at some points, he understood as to why she did. It wasn't like she wanted to do it, but sometimes the situation called for it.

"Guess it runs in the family." Akiko said, bumping Jason's side playfully, the young man smiled. Aki could see the pride he had for his mother growing, as he read his lips would curl into a smile now and then. The shock of finding out had worn off by now, but now they were both fairly curious about her life. "You know, before we found this, I would have been nervous about meeting your mom, but now I'm terrified."

"What? Aki she would love you. Because I love you." he said simply.

"Well that's a nice sentiment. You could have put it on my gravestone." she said sarcastically. Jason elbowed her lightly, "Look it just sounds like you and your mom were super close. And then if I came in and stole you away? I wouldn't blame her if she didn't like me all that much." she said with a shrug as she cuddled into his side.

Jason rolled his eyes before continuing reading, " *ahem* I tracked down the Red Lotus and found that they had a base in the side of a mountain. I found that they were working on a new type of weapon involving chemical agents. After dealing with all the guards, I found the head scientist. He explained that he had sabotaged the weapon, but the formula had to be destroyed. But my orders were to retrieve the formula if I could." he continued.

"And the man looked at me and said, 'You have your orders. And I am thankful that you saved me. But I will not let that formula leave this base. If you want it? You will need to go through me.' and he looked me dead in the eye." Jason went on, his voice wavering at how this was starting to sound.

"But, annoying as he was, he was right. We burned the plans and returned the civilians to their homes. Except for the scientist, as it turned out he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, the real reason I was sent there, and we traveled back to base together…...that's how me and your fa-...father met." he read, making a Akiko grab the book and re-read it.

"Oh my god! They met on a mission to rescue him?!" she asked, Jason was smiling, his father went against orders to do what was right, as did his mother. To say he was prod would be a understatement. "That's pretty romantic…...wait, Jason, if he was as agent, why was he working for Hiroshi….." she tasked, thinking of how his father used to work alongside Chapal and Doctor Mao Morbius.

Jason put a finger on his chi, thinking of possibilities, "Maybe he suspected Hiroshi of something and had Torma go undercover?" he suggested before realizing something, "If he was still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. when he was working for Hiroshi as well, then Fury may know what happened to him!" he said, anger clear in his voice. Fury may have known all along where his father was and didn't tell him?! He was going to kick his ass! The vigilante stood up, walking towards the basket with his Spider costume he quickly changed into it, just as he grabbed his mask, he turned to the window to see Akiko blocking his way, "Aki-"

Akiko glared at him, "I thought we talked about you acting stupid, this is stupid Jason. This is so stupid of you it may make your top ten!" she said loudly, clearly not behind Jason's rushed idea of storming the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and demanding answers. "I get your mad but just think, there is a better way to do this." she urged as Jason was about to pull his mask down over his face. "What about this, you tail Fury and wait until he's alone to confront him." she suggested. Jason was still clearly enraged, his furrowed brow being any indication. "Jason,, come on Tiger think this through, your smarter than this." she said soothingly.

The herp visibly calmed down, while still angry, he knew that just barging in was all but a suicide plan. "Ok…...you know that plan was weirdly thought out." he joked.

Akiko smirked, "Well one of us has to be the logical one, usually it's you but when your brain shuts down, it gives me a minute to shine." she said proudly as Jason walked over to her and embraced her lovingly. She held him tightly, giving him a subtle show of encouragement, "Be careful…..and be nice, he is the head of a government organization." she reminded him.

"Yeah yeah…..kiss for luck?" he asked, she rolled her eyes before pecking his cheek. "That ain't a kiss that's a peck." he said, she rolled her eyes before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Pulling apart, she kissed his lips again with a small peck. "Now that's the Rupa smooch.

Akiko rolled her eyes before turning him around and pushing him towards the door, "Just go and find your dad." she said with a small smile. As he stepped out the window, he shot a webline and swung away, leaving Akiko in the apartment alone. Looking at the book, she opened it back up and kept reading.

* * *

After the failed Equalist Revolution, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to set up a headquarters in the city limits called the Ttiskelion. It wasn't a single building either, the area was comprised of multiple facilities surrounding a rounded skyscraper, cut off from the rest of Republic City by a walled perimeter which was guarded all hours of the day, Jason wasn't stupid enough to try and get in of course, so waiting on the outer limits was his next best option.

The only problem was that he had been doing this for the past hour and a half. And was now starting to wonder if Fury was here, and even if he was, did he really need to leave?

"Ok this seemed like a better plan than barging in, but I am so bored right now I actually wouldn't mind someone trying to kill me." Spider-Man said aloud to himself, Jason was upside down on the underside of a rooftop, looking at the compound for any sign of Fury. "Ugh this is stupid, Fury may not even know anything. But what else am I gonna do?" he asked himself before his sixth sense buzzed in his head, "Oh what now?!"

A spotlight suddenly shined on him, making him raise his hands up to block the binding light, Spider-Man! You have been on the edge of S.H.I.E.L.D. compound for one hour and thirty five minutes! Leave or you will be attacked for trespassing!' a loud speaker shouted up at him. Jason couldn't se anyone, but he could hear a number of trucks pull up and people unloaded into the street and some strange mechanical sounded off.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be behind the huge wall?" he shouted back at the group of agents.

'That's it! Open Fire!' the man with the loudspeaker ordered. Jason's spider sense went off, he leapt off the surface he was sitting on as a sound similar to fireworks rang through the air and the underside of the rooftop was torn to shreds by something that sounded like metal. He looked down to see about two dozen men with strange looking weapons pointed at him.

Jason sprayed a webline to a wall and swung down and kicked his feet into a pair of agents. "Look guys I really don't want to fight anyone. I just want to ask a few questions." he said as he leapt off and slammed his elbows into another pair of agents.

Spraying webbing to the weapons, they tried to fire again but the triggers were stick with the webbing. Spider-Man jumped up ontop of one of the trucks, holding his hands up above his head, "Look I just want to talk to Nick Fury!" he said before he leaned back to dodge another projectile. Vaulting over the roof of the truck onto it's side, he grabbed a web cartridge from his belt, "Yeah, camp outside and wait, great idea Aki. I'm making you my strategist." he mumbled in frustration as he loaded his webshooters.

On either end of the truck armed agents pointed their weapons at him. Jason stretched his arms out and shot lines at both the men. Pulling his alarms in a X shape, the pair were pulled towards him, as they were pulled towards him, the two collided with one another before falling to the ground where they were webbed.

Climbing back on top of the truck, he was about to jump off but found he was surrounded by all the other Agents. "Stand down! That's a direct order!" Jason and the other agents looked over to see Black Widow approach the group. "All of you, back to base now, webhead, you stay right there." she ordered. Seeing as how not complying had gotten him in this position in the first place, Spider-Man did as she said.

Don't know who is more terrifying. Her or Aki…...eh, Aki. he thought as the Avenger walked right up to him. "Ok before you ask why I'm here, Fury lied to me." he said, she crossed her arms over her chest, not at all surprised by the news. "Right to my face." he added as well, seeing if that would get any reaction. None whatsoever was gotten, "About my mother." he finally added, that made her raise her brow.

"Fury isn't here. So you kinda wasted your time coming here….sorry." she provided condolences.

Jason bowed his head in disappointment before a thought occurred, "Hey you wouldn't happen to have any relation to someone called the Red Widow would you?" he asked, he didn't know how he didn't connect those dots before.

The spy stiffened slightly, "She was your….mother?" she asked, shock clearly in her voice.

"I had a similar reaction. But years ago she rescued a S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist named Torma. He was my dad and l…...I need to know if you guys know where he is." Spider-Man explained as he hopped off the roof , for all he knew he was working behind that wall.

Black Widow thought over his request, she didn't know where every agent was in the world was at any given moment. And this aaa the hero's father….

"I'll look into it and contact you if I find anything. Until then, I recommend not coming by, otherwise you might get shot by the recruits." she said, tilting her head back towards the trucks as they drove off.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS?!" he asked loudly. He had seen Alex wield a weapon similar to it during the Spider-Verse but that was something that shot lightning, not small metal pellets.

"Guns. And they shoot bullets. And they kill. So don't come back here unannounced….bye." she said finally, Jason getting the message before shooting a webline and pulling himself up into the air and swinging away, leaving Black Widow to herself. When he swung out of sight, she walked back towards base, "Red Widow and a scientist huh? Never would have guessed." she admitted to herself.

* * *

Spider-Man swung aimlessly through the city. Despite how well he was handling it, he was still in a small state of shock about his mother. Jason thought that swinging around for a bit may help clear his head, dipping between buildings and rising up back into the air gave him something else to focus on, but his mind was still on his mother and father.

His dad is out somewhere in the world, and he was apparently the only one who really knew what his mother was like. Guess this is what it was like for Pema when she…..Oh god! Pena! he thought suddenly as he passed a balcony.

He hadn't even thought of what he would tell Pema, or even if he should. She handled his secret well enough, but her own sister?

Well they hadn't talked since they were kids…..now that I think about it, she may take it much better than I did. He thought as he dropped from his webline down to a flagpole, "Ok you know what? I'm going to stop worrying about it. I'm going to just focus on my own problems." he decided as he jumped off his perch and shot a webline, swinging in the direction of his home.

He arrived at his apartment complex a few minutes later. Crawling down the side of the building to the window to their apartment. Peeking into the living room, he saw Akiko reading through the journal with a interested look in her face. Opening the window, she looked up to see Jason climb through the window, "So….how'd it go?" she asked.

Jason pulled his mask off his head, "They attacked me for doing nothing. So you know, nothing new." he said unsurprisingly as he plopped down on the couch beside Akiko. "You find any more shocking revelations?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No…...but I kinda found something interesting." she said as she turned the book to a page she had marked. "Ahem. 'Torma surprised me the next day, on the way back to the train station. He drove off the main road up the side of a mountain, I just thought he would like to show me the view before we left. So when we pulled in front of a big cabin, I started thinking he was up to something.'"

Jason covered his face with his hands, "Aki. I swear to god if this is going where I think it's going-"

"No! Just listen." where now anyway what it is that I don't think you need to go to her again, "So when I ask him what we're doing here, he tells me, 'Why Miss. Orou, wouldn't you recognize your own house?' As it turns out, Torma bought the cabin. To this day it's still nestled on that mountainside…..I wanted to take you there so many times. But me and Torma said we would keep this life and yours separate." Akiko continued.

Jason looked in the journal. There was a photo of the cabin, it was a two story large house. It made their apartment look like a closet, "Woah…." he muttered in amazement. "Does it say where it is?" he asked.

"Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, couldn't find the name of the town yet. But still, pretty cool huh?" she asked as she leaned against his side. Akiko's head rested on his shoulder, "So you for any idea where your dad may be?" she asked.

Jason's arm wrapped around her back and slid down to her hip. "Black Widow is looking into it. Until then I'm kinda clueless." he explained, his hand going up and down her side in a soothing motion.

Akiko sighed, "So…...what's next?" she asked as she set the book down on the table.

"Well I gotta tell Pema…...so that's gonna be hard." he said sadly, he really didn't know how he was going to break this to his aunt. But he already kept one secret from her, he wasn't going to do it again….

Ok yeah I gotta tell her…..and Tenzin. About both my little secrets. he thought exasperatedly. He felt Akiko shift so she was sitting upright before she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making him smile.

"I'll go with you if you want." she offered kindly. He smiled, Akiko was a stone pillar of support when he needed it.

"No I'll break it to her. Thanks though, you wonderful pretty lady." he said jokingly. Akiko simply rolled her eyes, "Seriously though sweetheart. Thank you, today would have been a lot worse without you here." he said honestly.

Akiko smiled as her hand covered his, "Hey you save lives, I make sure you don't go nuts, fair trade." she stated before laying her head down in his lap. His hands playing with her hair as the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

(000)

It took a lot of explaining, some convincing, and a few photos of proof. But Jason managed to tell Pema, Tenzin, and Korra, everything that happened today. The four had asked the kids to go play air ball while Jason talked with them in the living room.

"-and I got a friend, well an acquaintance really, looking for my dad." he finished as he ran his hand down his face. Today had been a wringer for him, first the startling revelation, then his coming to grips with it, and finally his little firefight with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "So…...that was my day, how was yours?" he asked jokingly.

Pema blinked once, then twice, then again, "Ok….just let me process this….." she said as she let this shocking information sink in. She saw that Jason had a certain look on his face. "Jason what is it?" she asked, knowing there was something else he wanted to say. Jason looked over at Korra with a knowing look, she smiled and nodded.

"Um…..this one isn't as surprising so…...aw hell, I'm going to ask Akiko to marry me." he said, deciding to get it over with, like ripping off a bandage. Pema and Tenzin gasped loudly before Pema let out a squeal before hugging Jason.

"Jason why didn't you lead with that?! Congratulations! Do you know you're going to ask her?" she asked excitedly as Tenzin clasped his shoulder and smiled.

"Well I'm going to go all out. Fancy dinner, dress up, and ask her, I've had weeks to plan this. I already got a ring to, thanks to Korra." he said, flicking his thumb to the Avatar who smiled.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us as well along with Korra?" Tenzin questioned, Korra's smile disappearing as she looked away and twiddled her thumbs together innocently, not wanting to get in any trouble.

Jason rubbed the back of his head, "I was nervous, and….what if she says no?" he asked, "I mean I love Aki, more than I can ever express. But….." he trailed off, Akiko accepted his life, and better yet she loved that part of his life because it was part of him. But doubt was ever present, but he was not going to waver, he was going to ask her even if a small part of him thought she wouldn't accept.

Tenzin kneeled down beside him, "Jason,do you know how nervous I was when I proposed to Pema?" he asked, making Jason look at him curiously. "But she said yes, even when all I could imagine was her saying no." he explained, Pema looking at him with a heartfelt smile, "She will say yes, and you two will be so happy together." he said confidently.

Jason smiled, "Thanks uncle Tenzin…...so any tips?"

"Just be confident." he said reassuringly. Jason took a breath and nodded, confidence, right, he had that in spades.

 _Oh yeah she's so gonna say no._

 **AN: It's here! The Spider-Man Homecoming trailer is on tomorrow!**

 **Also yes, guns are now in Avatar. YOUR WELCOME! I can't tell you guys how annoying it was that we never saw anything akin to firearms in the Avatar universe, now the arms that SHIELD used were ones from around the 1940's that were made, the M1 Thompson.**

 **Now this story will be put on hold for a bit because me and Jack Cross are once again teaming up for a crossover with Jason and Alex Chambers, this time however it will be it's own story, and take place between this chapter and the next on this story and between the next story for Alex Chambers. So check it out when it gets up!**

 **Until next time everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Breath Of Fresh Air

A Breath of Fresh Air

As it turned out, telling Pema and Tenzin about his plans of engagement to Akiko may not have been the brightest idea. The Aunt and Uncle were supportive in every sense of the word, but he knew that it would be a problem as soon as the couple visited them and Pema nearly shouted "Congratulations" before she saw that Aki's ring finger was bare. As soon as she was dragged off by the airbender kids who wanted help finding Pabu, Jason pulled Pema aside into the living room, "I know I said i would propose but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do it that night." he explained as he sat down beside his aunt.

"I know, I know, I just reacted. Sorry Jason. I'm just…..excited." she said with a large proud smile on her face as she explained herself. "I'm sure Tenzin would have done the exact same thing if he was here instead of with Korra and Jinora exploring the Spirit Wilds." she said, a small frown on her face. When Tenzin and Korra said they were going to investigate the vines in the city, Jinora wanted to tag along.

While Pema was adamantly against it, Tenzin and Korra reassured her that the Spirit Wilds were far safer than the Spirit World. Jason saw the frown on her face and mirrored it, "Yeah I tend to steer clear of the vines, I still can't believe that whole district is infested with them." he said as he slouched in his seat somewhat.

Most of the Vines and Wilds were in the central district of the city, where the president's office was. Raiko has been dragging Korra down with him in the press for the past few weeks since Harmonic Convergence. Thankfully not everyone was against her. Jolly Jonah Jameson was sticking up for the Avatar in the papers, between the Green Goblin story and the Exclusive with the South Pole side of the Civil War the Marvel has been getting a lot of people's attention, and that also translated to a bump in pay for Jason. Nothing huge but it was somewhat substantial. "So where is everyone? Bolin's been leeching off you guys but I haven't seen Mako since the party." he noted.

Bolin had been staying at the island since their apartment had been infested with Spirit Vines, Mako however hadn't been seen around the island or anywhere else. Kya and bumi were also staying on the island for the time being, while it was nice to have his family close by, jason was also very grateful he and Aki weren't shacked up in the attic like he used to be, He now knew what Katara meant when she described her eldest child as eccentric.

"Kya is with Rohan right now, Bumi went after his pet spirit rabbit with a little sweater last time I saw and Bolin went to get ingredients for dinner" She said before standing up, "Speaking of which, I should get started on, would you mind go telling the kids?" she asked as Jason got up from the seat as well. With a nod, Jason walked to the door and stepped outside onto the roofed walk to see Akiko leaning over the railing, watching as Ikki and Meelo played with Pabu and Meelo's pet lemur, Pokeie.

The hero smiled at the sight of his love, she wore a white long sleeve, loose shirt with the collar going around her shoulders with a red shirt with a deep V and open circles on the shoulder, showing the short underneath as well as some skin. She had a pair of blue pants on and running shoes covering her bottom half. Her head rested on her palm with the elbow propped against the wooden rail on the walk. She glanced over, a small smile appeared on her face, "Hey Tiger." she greeted as Jason walked over to her walking behind er he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. "You ever think of getting one?" she asked, her eyes locked on the airbender children.

Jason nearly choked on nothing, "What a child?!"

"Wha-oh! Oh no I was talking about a pet." she said, she had been looking at the small lemur that Meelo had brought with him back from the family's vacation to the Southern Air Temple. Bumi had told them of how through Tenzin's teachings, Meelo managed to train every single lemur in the temple, much to their shock and horror.

"Oh…...I think you would be awesome with a pet rock." he suggested, he got a light elbow as a response, "I have enough responsibility. You on the other hand….." he trailed off as he gave it some serious thought. He had experience with babysitting the airbender kids, if he could do that, he could take care of a Sabertooth Moose-Lion. Akiko however….

"Oh come on I wouldn't be that bad." she protested.

"Aki it would probably explode…...I mean I don't know how-" he got another elbow for that one as Oogi flew down from the sky to the courtyard across from where the kids where, they gave their father, Korra, sister, and Asami a wave of greeting before going back to playing with the animals. Jason and Akiko approached the large beast as the occupants got off. "How was the field trip?" Korra dropped from Oogi's side with a disappointed look, "Ph that bad?" he asked.

Korra sighed, "People are frustrated and I can't blame them, and Raiko blaming me for everything that's happened….and my poll numbers are down to twelve percent." she added, Jason and Akiko both looked at her sympathetically. This was the first time Korra has had any and all bad press too her name, and unlike some that came before, these claims had merit to them. "So what about you two? How's your day been going?"

"We were discussing the probability of if Akiko got a pet that it would explode." Jason said, Akiko elbowed him again, only this time it wasn't so gentle.

Korra let out a snort, "Aki if it's any help, you'd be a great pet owner. I'd totally let you babysit Naga." she said, making the young woman smile proudly.

Asami dropped from Oogi, "Korra I'm not sure you would be saying that if you knew what happened to Whiskers." she said, making Akiko gain a look of dread while Jason and Korra looked at her with an interest glance.

"You swore you would never speak of that again!" Akiko hissed out as she grabbed Asami ad pulled her away before she could say anymore.

Jasn and korra shared a look before they both shrugged, "Just so you know, I have a lot more respect for you now that I know what it's like having my name dragged through the mud…...any advice for getting myself out of it?" she asked, hoping that the experienced hero knew of some way to get out of the crosshairs of the press.

Jason simply patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Look it will pass. Trust me, I've been called worse things throughout my career and usually it doesn't last all that long. Just keep doing good and eventually they'll focus on that instead of this." he advised.

Korra let out an irritated sigh, "Well it's something…...so how's it going? Ever since you and your *friend* visited I haven't seen you, you propose yet?" she inquired, much to Jason's frustration.

(*Be sure to check out Beyond The Mirror's Edge by Jack Cross to see that adventure True Believers!*)

"No! First Pema nearly congratulates me prematurely and now you? I'm waiting for the right moment." he explained as they made their way towards the house. And unfortunately the right moment hadn't shown itself yet, in fact Jason had taken to carrying the ring around with him every day just so that he wouldn't miss the moment. This of course could be risky but he wasn't going to let the perfect opportunity pass him by.

Korra took a cautionary step away, "Ok! Ok! Forget I asked…..look we both know she'll say yes, Jason you could propose to her when she's brushing her teeth and she would accept." she said encouragingly. Ever since her little bonding experience with Venom, she knew Jason a lot better now than she care to admit, but she also knew that the extent of Jason's love for Akiko was nigh boundless in it's capacity. And you would need to be blind to see Akiko felt the same way. "Those are your nerves telling you that." she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Be a man! Go in there ad ask her right now!" she said, trying to get the young man the confidence he needed,

Jason looked at her, then turned to the house, "...Screw It!" he said proudly.

Korra pumped her fist in the air, "Yes! Come on, I'll get you guys a excuse to be alone, you take her out to the Gazebo and knock her off her feet!" she proclaimed enthusiastically, "Today will be the day you proposed to your future wife and nothing else!" she said, ushering as they both strode into the house.

In all honesty, Jason knew that he was doing this on a whim, but then again that could just be what he needs. Encouragement, a pep talk, or just making the moment right. Plus at this point he was tired of waiting, and with nothing currently going on this was the perfect time to ask her. Walking into the dining room, Jason and Korra saw that their friends and family had all taken their seats, with Bumi failing his arms around in crazy movements. Jason walked beside akiko, standing over her on the ground, "Ok so why is my uncle having a seizure?" he asked..

"I'm not!" Bumi protested,, "Jason your smart, they'll listen to you. I airbended earlier but now I can't! Fix me!" he pleaded with his nephew. Jason looked over at Tenzin who didn't look amused at all, Bumi was known for his pranks, but this was a whole new level if he was proclaiming to be a airbender.

"Look uncle Bumi, if you were a airbender don't you think we would all know by now?" he asked, trying not to ruin Bumi's prank, Bumi and Jason got along wonderfully, both of them having their inner jokesters, Bumi have him a few ideas of how to prank the Human Torch. The last one involving a giant bat that he made from his webbing to scare him silly in front of a date. _I still don't know who screamed louder, Jon-li or his date._ He thought as he kneeled down beside Akiko, "You wanna come back when my uncle's less crazy?'

Akiko smirked, "You realize that's impossible."

"I said LESS crazy. I know he's too far gone." he said. He looked over at Oema and gave a slight nod to Akiko, her eyes widened in understanding before nodding.

"You two go on, I still need to make Rohan's food and both of yours as well." she lied, Tenzin was about to comment but Pema must have done something under the short table because he shut up right away. Jason gave Akiko a hand and pulled her up onto her feet, as they were about to leave the room, it happened.

"Uncle Bumi Think Fast!" Meelo yelled before using his fork to launch a plate up into the air and then propel it forward with airbending at him Jason waited to hear the sound of breaking plates and the subsequent wince he would make, however instead, he heard the sound of swirling air, glancing back he expected to see Korra or Tenzin had stopped it.

However what he saw instead what he saw was Bumi with his arms outstretched, his hands on either side of the plate with a small ball of air had caught the plate and was levitating in midair. Jason's jaw dropped along with everyone's in the room, "See! I told you! Wait until I tell Mom!" Bumi said excitedly. And as the air ball disappeared and the plate fell to the table and shattered, so did Jason's hopes of proposing to Akiko. The moment was gone, because Bumi, against all odds, was being serious.

Jason hit his head against a wall for five minutes afterword. Muttering the words Stupid, Airbending, God, Why, and Uncle with each hit.

When everyone had calmed down, the family sat down with the Avatar, Akiko opting to go home ahead of him, "There has got to be an explanation for this, I mean there's no way Bumi's been a airbender all these years and we haven't found out sooner." Jason said as he paced around the room. Bumi was still trying to airbend, so far he's only been able to do it twice and both times were not on purpose.

"Who cares? I can airbend!" Bumi cheered with glee. Everyone else was in a similar state of surprise and happiness, "Oh! This means I can finally play Tenzin in airball! Whatta say Tenzy? Rematch?" he asked excitedly like he was a kid again.

Tenzin was less enthusiastic, "Perhaps when you get a better control of your airbending. But Jason does bring up a good point, how did this happen?" he questioned.

Korra thought for a moment before speaking,, "Maybe it was because he was in the spirit world during Harmonic Convergence?" she suggested.

Jason put a finger to his chin as he thought, "Possible….you told us that spirits can Possess and sometimes alter a person's features, even after they've left their host's body right?" he asked, recalling how Korra told him about the first Avatar. She nodded, "Well it could be that being exposed to spiritual energy could have done it…..but the rest of you haven't shown any changes and you've all been together since then." he observed as his mind thought of possiblities.

"Maybe I could always do it but I just couldn't?" he asked, the whole room stared at him , hoping that he could make more sense than that. "Look, Korra couldn't airbend either, but then her chi got all out of whack and now she can!" he said, gesturing to the Avatar.

Jason shook his head, "No by that logic, Tenzin and Kya's bending would be blocked then. So it can't be because of your chi…...but maybe your bodies do have something to do with it." he started before trailing off.

"Well?!" Bumi said loudly, getting everyone's attention and snapping Jason out of his thoughts..

"Oh, right. Look, Bumi, I need a blood sample, you too Uncle Tenzin." he said suddenly, Bumi went white with fear. He hated needles, he hated the thought of something going into his skin and putting something in or taking stuff out! His mom and dad had to hold him down when he got his flu shots when he was younger, and he nearly went AWOL when they needed to do the same thing in the military. Before he could protest however, Kya used her waterbending to freeze his arms and legs in place, "Betrayal! Traitors! I thought we were family!" he shouted dramatically as Korra went to get a first aid kit. After taking samples from both Bumi and Tenzin, the former of them fainting as soon as he saw the needle, Jason collected them.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kya asked as she unfroze her brother.

"It's just a hunch, but I think Bumi's sudden airbending may have something to do with his genes. I'm going to look into it. I should have answers by tomorrow." he explained as he put the small vial, formally used to contain spices from the kitchen, in his pocket. After saying good night to everyone he made his way to the ferry and rode it back to the city, as soon as he was on the mainland, he found the closest secluded place to change into his costume before swinging into the dusk sky.

* * *

Spider-Man swung high into the air, his webline attached to the clock tower of Republic City University's campus. He dropped from his webline onto the science down the side of the wall, he peeked into a classroom. "Ok, classes don't start for a few months on account of the world almost ending so I shouldn't be disturbed." He said to himself as he pressed his gloved fingers to the window and slid it up. Climbing inside, he saw that most of what he needed was still here and not moved into storage.

As Jason got to work, he thought of what Korra suggested about Harmonic Convergence being the cause of this. He knew Korra wasn't entirely sure if it was the right call to leave the portals open after she defeated Vaatu, so far it only lead to big weed problem in the city but if what she said was true? It could be possible to repopulate the entire Air Nation, and that would be incredible.

After looking at both blood samples under a special microscope, he managed to find samples of both their DNA, that was the easy part. The hard part was charting it out by hand so that he could tell what the differences and similarities were between them. This took a few hours, and after triple checking his work, he found that he was right in his hypothesis.

It was too late to get to the island and back home before daybreak, so Jason started to swing is way back home. Swinging through the night sky, Jason couldn't help but think back to how he was only moments away from proposing from Akiko before they found out Bumi wasn't pulling a prank.

"Guess it's for the best. I'd rather have nothing happen to overshadow it…...I blame Korra. Everyone's doing it." he said aloud as he swung between buildings, as he went upwards into the air, he swung his legs forward and let his upper body tip back so that he was looking up at the ground, just as a man ran out of a store with a police motorcycle parked out front. "Ah great. Perfect." he muttered as he spun a webline, holding onto it until he swung back the way he came and leapt off onto a streetlight in front of the man. He looked panicked, his hair looked like he had his head outside a car window all day long and hadn't slept in just as long. "No! Please! I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Huh. Guess my reputation precedes me. Look pal, tell you what, just wait for the cops to come get you and I promise i won't-" he started before his spider sense went off in his skull. Before Spider-Man could question it, a large gust of air hit him dead in the chest with enough force to send him flying back and hitting the next pole, making it fall over on top of the hero.

The man gave a yelp of terror before running off, "I'm sorry!" he apologetically shouted before running off, leaving Jason to slowly regain his bearings before lifting the pole off him and onto the sidewalk so no cars would crash into it.

"Spidey!" the young man turned to see Mako running towards him, "You didn't happen to see a airbender run past did you?" he asked.

Jason's lenses narrowed, "No I just decided to fling myself into a streetlamp for the hell of it. Yes I saw him! He got away while i was fixing this. Put out a APB…...but this guy is scared of himself ok, just say you want to talk." he said before shooting a webline upwards and pulling himself up into the air and swinging towards his apartment.

When he got home, he was honestly too tired to even talk, opening the window to his bedroom, he found Akiko fast asleep in bed. Taking off his mask, gloves, and boots, he slipped into bed beside Akiko. As he began to drift off into sleep, he felt something warm wrap around him, Akiko's arm. Glancing over, he saw her smile in her sleep before joining her.

* * *

"Another one!? How?" Akiko asked him next morning as the two ate breakfast and Jason finished explaining what he encountered last night on his way home. Jason simply took another bite of his cereal making Akiko make fists with her hands in anticipation. It was honestly too early for either of them for ANY of this whatsoever. But Jason had to tell her, it was just way too weird.

"I think I have an answer for that." he started before picking up his bowl and drinking the remaining milk. Setting it back down, he began to explain, "I took a look at both Bumi and Tenzin's DNA. After looking at it, I managed to find and isolate the airbender genome by mapping Tenzin's DNA and then comparing it to Bumi's. And what I found is that Bumi's is a recessive trait. Now usually those are dormant, if they don't appear when you're born then it skips you and could go to your kid, however his was active. Now can happen if, and only if, the genes are acted upon on a cellular level. And just a few weeks ago spiritual energy was released all over the world. Now we have two airbenders pop up around the same time? It can't coincidence, and that was the only thing to affect the two of them when they were literally hundreds of miles apart, so Korra has brought back the Air Nation!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Akiko sat there, unblinking as she let that information sink in, "Jason that's….that's incredible!" she finally exclaimed. "Wait until you tell Tenzin he's gonna flip!" she said excitedly before abruptly standing up, "Let's call him!" she proclaimed before running to get the phone and bring it to Kason excitedly. Before he could protest, she already dialed the number and have it to Jason. He smiled at her beaming face as he held the Receiver up to his ear.

 _'Jason I'm glad you called! You'll never guess what Lin and Mako just told us.'_ Tenzin said from the other end.

"There's another airbender."

 _'There's…...when and how?'_

Jason explained it all, running into the airbender the night prior after he finished conducting all the tests on his and his brother's blood. How it possibly could have happened, and just what it meant, that there could be hundreds, if not thousands of airbenders that could be unlocking their airbending right this moment. ' _Jason I…..words can't even describe how this makes me feel.'_ Tenzin's voice said, it was raw joy that he felt, and Jason couldn't be happier about it.

"Listen Uncle Tenzin I'll talk to my boss about getting the word out. If you hear anything about the airbender can you tell me?" he asked. Tenzin gave him his word that he would before hanging up on his end of the line. Putting the phone back on the receiver, Akiko slid it away before smiling brightly at him.

"You did a wonderful thing Jason….you should be proud of that." she said before leaning over the table and kissing him on the lips. The small show of affection make him smile, as the young woman got their plates, from the table and took them to get washed, Jason felt his pocket, the circular outline of the ring was felt. Yesterday was a bust, but today is a new day…...I gotta make the moment happen.

Standing up from his chair, he walked over to Akiko and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I gotta get to the Marvel and get the word out about this. I love ya sweetheart, catch ya later?" he asked as he made his way for the door, grabbing his bag before he left his apartment.

Akiko smiled. "See you later Tiger." she called out before he closed the door, a few minutes later Jason was riding on the tram car towards work. Usually he would web swing to the Marvel, but if he was feeling lazy, like he was, he would catch a ride to the paper and save some web fluid. Plus it gave him some time to think of how to tell this all to Jonah. His boss wasn't a scientific man, so he needed to simplify this in a way that made sense to him.

There was the simple way to say it, Harmonic Convergence brought the airbenders back, but that was a fairly broad statement. Hopefully he could do this quickly so he could get paid and back to planning his proposal. And hopefully he won't be overshadowed by something more important.

When the trolley turned at the intersection in front of the Marvel, he hopped off and darted across the street to the front entrance. Entering the elevator, he pressed the up button and rode the small box to the top floor. Stepping out, he made his way towards Jonah's office.

"Jason Hey!" the hero stopped just past his desk at Ron's voice, he turned around to see the photographer running over to him with a newspaper in his hands, tripping over himself in the process, but recovering in time to reach him. "Did you hear the news?"

Jason looked at him with a blank expression, "Ron I swear to god if this is another bad joke about working at a newspaper I will not hesitate to lock you in the broom closet. Again." he said, not joking with her for once. He managed to trick Ron into the broom closet and block the door with a mail cart, it bought everyone about a hour of peace from the hyperactive photobug. They still regretted letting him out.

"Avatar Korra told a bunch of people she found a way to take care of the spirit vines." he started, however jason let out a uneasy sound, he knew where this was going. "But she kinda…...well." he trailed off, Ron knew that Jason was close friends with the Avatar from the pictures on his desk.

"She made the whole situation worse didn't she?" Jason asked, Ron silently nodded, "Ron stick around long enough and you'll see that stuff like that seems to happen a lot around here." he said, talking from both personal and professional experience. Between him and Korra they both knew just how far good intentions could spiral out of control. Ron simply showed the paper he was holding,Jason read the headline and scowled. "Ron. Thanks for telling me….now you better get to your desk and cover your ears. Jonah isn't gonna have a quiet evening now." the young adult said before turning to Jonah's office while clutching the paper in his hand.

Reaching Jonah's office, he found ther editor leaning over his desk reading through a few articles, "Jonah what the hell is this?" Jason asked, holding up the paper in his hand.

"It's the evening edition. With the Avatar destroying a city block as the front page." he said, looking up at Jason with a unamused look, "Why Orou you have a problem with it?" he asked, not at all feeling bad about it.

"Jonah we've been giving nothing but support to her and now we're turning our back on her?" he asked angrily.

Jone glared at him, "She destroyed a city block and nearly killed the occupants inside! After she said she found out how to fix it!" he yelled at the reporter, Jason clenched his jaw, Jonah wasn't wrong but this was like going behind a friend's back. "Ever since she let the vines stay? It's been nothing but problems with her! She spirits are walking around like they own the place, people are homeless, and a good chunk of the city is just plain uninhabitable!"

"Yeah and she also brought back the Air Nation!" Jason interrupted, Jonah's eyes widened as the cigar in his mouth onto the desk, Jason caught it before it could set anything on fire on his desk.

"OROU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! AIRBENDERS!?" he shouted at his regular volume, Jason was smart enough to close the door when he entered the office but the others outside could still hear the muffled shouting all across the room. Jason went into his explanation, how opening the spirit portals opening caused the airbenders to come back from near extinction. When he had shown Jonah the work he had done, Jonah sat at his desk contemplating what to do. "...you're sure about this?" he asked, Jason nodded, "...I want a second opinion, I'll get our scientific discovery correspondent in here and look over….and if this checks out you write the front page story, 'Breath of Fresh Air, the Air Nomads are Back!'" he said, holding his hand out and wavering through the air like the words were right in front of him.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but behind them Ron opened the door, "Boss I-"

"RON I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN I WILL FEED YOU TO THE SPIRIT THAT KEEPS EATING PEOPLE'S PETS!" Jonah yelled, making the newbie hide behind the door.

"B-B-B-But boss there's this guy on top the Kiyoshi Bridge who's airbending!" he stuttered out, making Jason and Jonah look at one another, the editor stepped outside his office and began barking orders while Jason stepped back towards the open window and jumped out, shooting a webline and swinging around the side of the building to change.

"And Orou-WHERE THE HELL DID OROU GO?!"

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the air once again, a web sack on his back with his clothes in it towards Kiyoshi Bridge was just down the street, as he got closer, a ball started to form in gut. This was the same bridge where Akiko had been thrown from during his confrontation with Verrick. In the end he just managed to save her by diving after her and snagging her with a webline before anchoring himself to the bridge with another web. Still though, that night had some scars for both of them.

"Still can't believe he survived getting impaled and falling all the way into the water. Then again he did have that big scar on his chest…..man I really hope this guy doesn't fall, my record is bad enough as it is with people falling around me." he said to himself as he thought about both Akiko and Pema, Korra had too but she could save herself. Swinging up towards the arch of the bridge. Looking down at the street, he could see a number of police gathering a little further down the road. Crawling through the supports, he saw the airbender was literally on the edge. "Hey there." he greeted, the ,man whirled his head around to him, "Um, this is a little awkward, but you're in my spot….that was a joke, my spot is actually on the other side of this thing." he said when he saw how nervous the other guy was.

"Mind if I pop a squat?" Spider-Man asked, the man slwly nodded, Jason crawled around the metal beam so that he was on the one to the man's left, a little higher up due to the V shape the supports were in. "So let me guess, you just found out you're an Airbender? That's pretty cool." he said, laying his back against the metal and folding his arms over his folded legs.

"No! It's not!" he proclaimed dramatically before looking down at his feet, "I just…...I woke up yesterday and I make a tornado in my brother's shop! And then i blew a door off it's hinges and hit a police officer, and that was before i knocked around….sorry about that." he apologized with honesty, he truly didn't mean to harm anyone, but he also didn't know how to control his newfound abilities.

Spider-Man snorted out a laugh, "Hey man no problem, I've been smacked around by worse people. Besides, i get what your going through." he said, makinbg the airbender look at him, "I woke up one day and found out I had powers, I broke a stack of plates the same day. And crushed some poor guy's chimney. But now? I can open doors without breaking the knobs….I still beat my alarm clock to death though, I'm not sorry about that." he said, making a small smirk flicker over the airbender's face briefly before returning to the scared look he has on.

"But I didn't want to be an airbender…...I just want to be normal again," he said sadly.

Jason frowned beneath his mask, he understood his plight, wanting to be normal again. But life wasn't that simple, "Look….I get it. I mean I'm not swinging around 24/7, I have a life under the mask. And you can have a normal life man, just because your a airbender doesn't mean that's over. Besides, it sounds like you just don't want to hurt anyone. And Airbenders are peaceful Nomads, who better to show you how to not hurt anyone than other Airbenders?" he asked. As the new bender contemplated his reasoning, Jason saw a blue glider flying towards them. The Avatar flew up and landed on the support beam next to spider-Man, "Hey Korra, how's your day going?" he asked.

She gave him a small glare before directing her attention to the more calm airbender, "So…..rough day?" she asked the airbender.

He shrugged, "Kind of. Yeah…...is there any chance you could make me normal again?" he asked, still hoping that his life could return to how it used to be.

Korra garnered a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry, but a lot of things have been changing because of me and I can't fix it….but you're not alone, there are other airbenders. And they're going through the exact same thing you are. And I promise, I'll help you….how about we get down and talk this out?" she asked, holding a hand out him. The man looked somewhat unsure, but eventually he reached his arm out and learned towards Korra.

Only for his footing to slip and fall, "Aw crap." Jason muttered as Korra dove off towards the falling Airbender as the Spider hero did the same. Jason reached his arms out wide, spraying his webbing into a large net beneath them all in case they couldn't save him another way. Thankfully Korra swooped in and caught him, Jason landed in the webbing, bouncing up into the air before landing on the ground beside Korra and the Airbender. The guy was clearly shaken from the fall, Jason gently grabbed his shoulder and arm before leading him to the police, "Well good news? You're an airbender, once you learn how to airbend right? You can do that for fun?" he said before handing him off to the paramedic.

Turning around Jason saw that Raiko and Korra were talking, "Well you know who's not here to stay? You! I order you to leave this city! You've caused nothing but trouble." he shouted at her. Ok talking wasn't the right word.

Jason felt rage bubble up inside him, "Well at least she's trying! What have you been doing beside sitting on your ass while she tries to solve your mess?!" Spider-Man barked out at him as he walked over, Korra gave him a shocked look along with Raiko. But as usual, Jason couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You had a chance to help stop this before it started and you said it wasn't your problem, now your blaming her? Shame. Shame on you, shame on your house, shame on your pet, and shame on your mustache." he said before pointing his arm up and shooting a webline, "PEACE!" he shouted before swinging away.

Spider-Man swung around the side of the bridge's supports to the underside of the bridge where he took time to change into his civilian clothes on the inside of the legs holding up the road above his head. Jason then crawled around the side of the bridge and up the side, pulling himself up over the railing he walked over towards Tenzin and Korra as they talked. "So…..that happened." he said, making them turn to face him,

Korra smiled sadly, "Jason thanks…...but you really shouldn't have said that." she said, she knew firsthand what talking back to Raiko usually lead to bad public image. But Jason has had one since he first started his life as a superhero.

"Hey you got enough to deal with….can he really kick you out of the city? I mean legally?" he asked curiously. It was unheard of someone being banished from a ctiy nowadays, in fact there were on;y a few cases in recent history. And that was before Firelord Zuko outlawed the act altogether.

Korra pressed her lips together, "Even if I stay, it won't solve anything. The vines and spirits are here to stay. Like it or not. Besides, there's who knows how many airbenders that need my help out there." she pointed out. She gave Jason a cheeky smile, "Besides, the airbenders are my responsibility after all. And as a annoying brother-like figure like guy once said, With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." she said with a smirk.

Jason smiled sadly, Korra was like his family, and the fact that she took his own personal creed to heart? It was touching, "Korra….thank you…and if it's any consolation I think Jonah will be so busy digging into Spidey that everyone will forget you getting kicked out of the city." he said, trying to cheer the Avatar up. "Wait…...oh shit." he groaned, realizing what he just did to his own reputation.

* * *

Jason hated his big mouth sometimes.

Jonah had chewed him out as soon as he got back from the bridge, so now here he was working overtime in order to get the next morning edition's front page out. So he needed to work late in order to get the story done before the deadline. He was nearly done, but it was almost eleven o'clock p.m. He could be spending this time in bed at home with Akiko, he decided that he was going to web Jonah's rear to his seat, he didn't care if it got him in hot water.

He was taking a break, re-reading what he had written to make sure he didn't make any errors so far. "Wow you're hard at work." he turned his head over to see none other than Akiko, smiling at him while she walked over with a bag. "I bought dinner on the way here, figured you didn't get a chance to have some real food since lunch." she said, pulling out a chair and dragging it over to him before sitting down and kissing him.

He smiled as she pulled out the food, "You shouldn't be here suffering with me. You should be home. In bed. Asleep. Snoring." he said as Akiko took out cups of noodles for them.

"I do not snore." Akiko protested as she took a bite of their food. "Korra told me what happened…...can you print 'President Raiko, Getting the Worst Over With' as the front page tomorrow?" she asked. Jason smiled as he started eating as well, she chuckled to herself, "Well at least she'll get out of the city, I mean the South Pole wasn't as peaceful as any of us wanted it to be." she said, thinking back to how Verrick ruined everything for them, once again.

"Yeah. Then we had to deal with the Civil War, Spirit portals, Spider Verse, it's like life wants to keep throwing stuff at us to just watch for shits and giggles." Jason said in agreement.

Akiko pointed her chopsticks at Jason, "Exactly! I mean I know we just took a break for a little bit but we need a proper vacation." she said, Jason nodding in agreement. Jason thought of the few days they spent together, simply relaxing and recovering from the events of the weeks prior. The gears started to turn in his head, he swallowed his food abd didn't eat anymore, gardening Akiko's attention, "Ok what are you thinking?"

Jason was thinking the same thing he thought yesterday. Screw it.

"Let's go with them." he proposed, making akiko stare at him with confusion. "Look, we need a break. Like you said it's been one thing after another and we haven't had any breaks in between." he explained as he set his chopsticks down before continuing. "Look Aki, the past month? It's been hell, Goblins, Inheritors, and Spirits just came crashing down on us all at once and….we need a break, and Spidy's image isn't going to be very likable after what I said to Raiko today….so maybe a little trip would be a nice change of pace?" he asked.

Akiko thought it over, but she was smiling as she did and she didn't think on it very long, "Jason that sounds wonderful and all but…..look are just talking or-" she started.

"I'm one hundred percent serious." Jason said, his cheshire like grin making her smile as she tangled her red tips around one of her fingers in thought. It sounded nice, seeing the world, with Jason. Not to mention spending all her time with Jason and no Spider-Man having to yank him away? "Fuck it, let's do it!" she proclaimed happily before Jason wrapped her in a embrace that she quickly returned.

Jason smiled, he was gonna make the moment his. And by rhe end of this trip he WAS going to propose to Akiko.

Besides, some time off from spidey would be good for both of them.

 **AN: I want to start by saying Happy holidays to all readers and I hope you all enjoyed your breaks from your school and jobs. We lost a lot last year, but let's try and make this one better ok?**

 **So there we are, the start of Book 3 ladies and Gentlemen! Now I want to tell you all that I've been talking with a friend of mine, pyrojack25, and he is currently looking for someone to help him wrote a Spider-Man/Teen Titans crossover. If anyone is interested, please send Pyrojack25 a PM and ask him for details.**

 **Now as for this chapter, Jason can't get a damn break now can he? Tries to prepose to his girlfriend only to be outshined by his crazy uncle getting airbender powers? If ot was going to happen to anyone, it would be Jason.**

 **Now I also want to say this chapter is very special, mainly because the whole bridge scene in the episode? When Korra goes up to talk to the airbender? That scene is what gave me the idea for this entire story. So in a sense, of that scene had been cut? This story may not be here today. Crazy huh?**

 **Anyway, next chapter is what I'm working on now, but expect it sooner than how long it took this one to come out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rebirth

Rebirth

It had taken some long talks with Jonah, Tenzin, and Korra, but Jason had convinced them to let him and Akiko leave with Team Avatar on a trip to find all the Airbenders. He had gotten Jonah on board by telling him he could chronicle the journey and sell it to the Marvel as a running story after he returns. So after packing almost all of their clothes, Jason and Akiko set out for Air Temple Island, "I keep telling you I don't need to bring my suit." Jason said as he carried both his and Akiko's bags up the steps of the island. Akiko had insisted on Jason bringing his Spider-Man costume even though he had no intention to do any Spider based activities on this trip whatsoever.

Akiko simply smirked as she she walked up the stairs beside him, "And how many times have you said that and it's been the case?" she asked, Jason was silent, "Exactly. I'm not expecting it, but I figure that it's gonna happen whether we like it or not." she said as they reached the top step. She turned on her heel, her red and black hair whirling around and draping over her left shoulder from the sudden movement, it still was long enough to touch her upper back , her bangs swept over to the side over her eyebrows. Her blue eyes stared into Jason's as she smiled, "But I will proudly eat my words if nothing goes wrong." she said.

Jason smiled, he was going to make sure nothing went wrong, and honestly what could? Asami had hooked them up with a airship to travel throughout the Earth KIngdom, so basically they had a free ride on a luxurious airship across the world. So unless bandits learned to fly, they were in no danger whatsoever…...then again there was the Vulture. Jason shook those thoughts aside, he wasn't going to think of what if's this entire vacation. The couple turned to see Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Bolin, Korra, Kya, and Bumi walking towards them. "Hey guys, so everyone got their bags packed?" he asked.

Korra nodded, "Yeah Asami had us send them ahead to the airship so they could get sorted out. Speaking of, look like she's here."Korra said, nodding upwards behind Jason and Akiko, turning around they both saw the huge airship. It had vertical rotors along the sides with what looked like a railing on the roof of it for the passengers to walk on. It had a figurehead on top resembling a large hawk as well. As for the body of the airship it was white in color with the glass in the front and sides of it being tinted green with gold on the window supports and doorway into the ship. A pair of air acolytes helped pull the ship down into position by ropes. As soon as it was level, a ram extended from the front of the ship that touched down just before the gate at the top of the steps.

Akiko was staying at the large ship with a amazed look in her eyes, "Wow."

Jason could only nod, a similar look on his face, "You said it." he replied as the doors opened on the ship to reveal Asami leaning against the doorway in a proud and somewhat cocky way.

"Did someone order a fully equiped Future Industries airship?" she asked before pushing off the doorframe and walking down the ramp to the astonished group. No one would guess that Asami's company was in trouble of going under only a few weeks prior from the looks of the airship.

"It's perfect, thanks Asami." Korra said gratefully, speaking for everyone in the group.

Asami grinned as she looked back towards the airship, "I figured if we're heading to Ba-Sing-Sei to search for airbenders, we might as well do it in style." she said as the both Ikki and Meelo ran up and made airballs to ride on as they inspected the ship's inside. Asami turned to Jason and Akiko with a smile, "I'm glad you two are coming along, wouldn't be a proper adventure without you two tagging along." she said as Jason wrapped hos arm over Akiko's back while the Air Acolytes grabbed their bags and carried them up onto the Airship.

"Asami this is our vacation, there shall be no adventures for us."Akiko said in a dignified manner as she lifted a single finger. "Me and Jason will simply be a pair of lazy asses this whole trip" she explained, her smile not wavering.

Asami grinned like a cheshire cat, "Ahhh, it's THAT sort of trip isn't it?" she asked, making the couple's faces turn a shade of crimson as Korra walked off to greet Mako while Tenzin went to say farewell to Pema, both of them though having pink tinted cheeks from the conversation. "Well just keep decent outside your room and I won't throw you overboard." she teased the two.

Akiko cleared her throat, "I'm um….gonna go check out the room." she muttered, blushing as she tried to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips. Asami opened her mouth to comment, "Another word Sato and I will put you down." she said as she walked up the ramp while Jason and Asami both chuckled.

"Thanks again for getting us on board last minute, and I really would advise not pissing off Aki too much. She probably could beat you up now." Jason warned jokingly. Akiko was indeed a capable fighter, unlike Asami however she kept up her training while Asami hasn't on account of her company. Plus being trained by Shang Chi might have something to do with it.

Asami smirked, before she could respond however the kids returned from their tour of the ship, "Hey how come Jinora gets to go with you? Not Fair!" Ikki said loudly as she and her brother hopped off their air scooters, both of them having a sour look on their faces.

"Yeah what this girl said, not fair!" Meelo said, gesturing to his sister.

The adults all looked at one another before Kya spoke, "Because when the new airbenders get here, they're going to need some guidance from you two." she said, finding a reason for both of them to stay behind and have something that was going to be important as what Jinora was doing. At least that's what they wanted the kids to think. "It's a very important job." she added, buttering the kids up.

Jinora looked genuinely excited to be a teacher to the new airbenders. Meelo however, "Those maggots will bow to me!" he said harshly but with equal excitement. Jason gulped, Meelo would eat them alive at this rate. Jason walked behind the pair and lifted them up into a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you two little ones." he said truthfully as he swung them around dramatically, making the two kids laugh themselves silly at his actions. Throwing them into the air, they both used Airbending to even out their fall and land safely on the ground and walk away safely. Jason turned to his Aunt Pema and gave her a hug that she returned with a smile, "I'll see you at the Air Temple I guess." he said as he pulled away.

Pema gave him a heartfelt smile, "Stay safe, enjoy the trip, and make sure to have fun too." she said, Jason nodded before giving Kya her goodbye hug as well. She simply told him to keep an eye on her brothers for her. After saying goodbye once again, he climbed uo the ramp and into the ship. The room he entered was a large galley, the walls curving up from the underside of the ship and stretching up to the high ceiling with the green tinted glass looking out to the starboard and port sides of the ship. In the center of the room where four couches, positioned around a round table like a the corners of a picture frame with the table and the chairs around it in the center.

Near the back of the ship was a spiral staircase encased in a glass tube with doors leading to different decks of the ship. Akiko emerged from the doorway grinning, when she saw Jason she rushed over, "You have to see this." she spoke as he was yanked after her. Going up the winding staircase she led him through the third story down down a hallway where at the end, there was a door slightly ajar. It wasn't a bedroom like Asami said, it was a Suite.

The room they were currently in had a large space, there was seat big enough for both of them in front of a fireplace with a radio in the corner. On the opposite side of the room in place of a solid wall was a window that looked outside to the bay of Republic City. It also doubled as the kitchen, a countertop started on the wall to the left of the window and made a L shape with the fully stocked fridge being beside the window. "This is freaking nuts." Jason said as he walked to the window, staring outside, imagining what their view would be like once they were airborne.

Akiko walked behind him to the door leading to the bedroom, "Jason you gotta see the bed." She said, laying her eyes on the king sized poster bed, with lavish green drapes tied up on the posts, their bags were set down at the foot of the bed, Akiko took a bit of a running start towards the bed before jumping up into the air and falling onto the mattress. "It feels like a cloud." her muffled voice said before she turned over to see Jason in the doorway, to the left of the bed the window continued inside, but this one had blinds that could be drawn for when they wanted to. Jason looked at Akiko, she had her arms and legs spread out over the bed like she was in the middle of making a snow angel, "Do we really need a apartment? I mean…...it's not like we really use it." he said before turning around and jumping back onto the bed beside Akiko.

She laughed before rolling over onto him, her hand reaching over to his and entwining their fingers together, "I have to admit, I didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it." she said, as she lifted her torso up to look down at Jason. He smiled back up at her before he leaned up and stole a kiss from her, "Hey!"

"What? Your saying you don't want me kissing you?" he asked jokingly.

The young woman beneath him smirked, "No but our record has shown that when we start kissing on a bed it ends with us naked." she pointed out, her eyes having a glint of mirth while her free hand cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing over his jawline. "But then again…...we are on vacation aren't we?" she asked, leaning down and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Right?" she asked before her lips pressed onto his.

When she drew away again Jason was smirking up at her, he raised a hand up to her face and poked her on the nose. "Nope." he said, popping the 'P' on the end.

Akiko pulled away with a puzzled look, "No?" she asked, "You're saying no…..to me? To that?!" she asked with confusion.

"You did leave the door open." Jason pointed out looked back, indeed the door to their room was open. And thinking back they didn't close the room to the suite either. "Plus we do need to see the others off, see what the course is, find out where the bathroom is-" he went on, thinking of what they needed to do before they could do anything themselves. Before he could continue however, Akiko reached for his pants, "And we-Whatareyoudoing?" he quickly asked as Akiko reached into his pocket, when she withdrew her hand he saw she had grabbed one of his webshooters.

Looking back to the door, she carefully aimed before pressing down on the palm and shooting a webline at the door. With a flick of her wrist the door shut closed, much to Jason's shock and surprise. Seeing his expression she gave a proud smile, "I've been practicing with my bracelets. And I've seen you do stuff like that a hundred times by now." she explained, thinking to the bracelets Jason made to for her that had hidden webshooters.

Jason gulped, "Umm…...but we still need to go do that other stuff." he pointed out, making Akiko pout at him, puffing her lower lip out slightly and making it shake. Jason's brain was already asking what the hell he was doing declining Akiko's offer and now his heart felt heavier for doing so. "But I promise Aki, soon as we get that settled away?" he asked before leaning up to her ear, "I will make sure that we won't leave this room for the rest of the day." he breathed out huskily into her ear.

Akiko's cheeks flushed at the implication, Jason was being direct with her, and she liked it she decided. She really liked it. She climbed off him and stood up from the bed, turning on her heels she watched Jason rise from the king sized bed as well, smirking at her still pink cheeks, "Well….erm…..I uh…..have no idea how to respond to that. Who are you, where is my Jason?" she asked.

"I am vacation Jason, not a care in the world. God it feels liberating." he responded as he got up and walked past her, before he exited the bedroom however, Akiko jumped a tad when she felt a hand lightly hit her rear cheek, looking around, she saw Jason grinning before taking off in a jog.

Akiko REALLY liked Vacation Jason.

(000)

After waving goodbye to the others, the airship took off and flew over the city, the group had taken seats around the circular table, a map spread out with the locations of reported Airbender sightings, courtesy of Mako. "We can probably hit all these on the way to Ba-Sing-Sei, we should be at the closest one by this evening." Korra said, pointing to the first circle on the map, a number of them spread out over the Earth Kingdom.

Jason smiled at the news, Aaron lived in the walled city and it had been far too long since he's seen him. He was looking forward to introducing him to Tenzin and Pema. "So while you guys are doing all the important Air Nation rebuilding, I have a few things to say." Jason said before standing up and gesturing to himself and Akiko, "Me and my dearly beloved here,"

"That's me. Hi," Akiko said, waving her hand in a greeting manner.

"Are here for one thing and one thing only. Escape. Escape from our jobs, obligations, and responsibilities. AND the crazy amounts of shit you all seem to drag us into." he added pointing around the table. Bolin looked at him curiously, just as he opened his mouth to speak, he pointed at Bolin, "Getting us tangled up in Verrick." he pointed to asami, "Helping make a miniature dragon." the heiress cleared her throat and looked away. Jason looked at Mako, "Getting kidnapped by grown ass men in goblin getups." Mako joined Asami by whistling a innocent tune, "Dealing with mothbrathing dickhead government officials." Tenzin found the ceiling quite interesting. "Or any revolutions, spiritual apocalypse or just plain weird crap." the Avatar grinned nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Akiko nodded in agreement with her boyfriend, "And if any of you ruin this for us? You'll have to deal with me." she said before bringing her hands together and popping her knuckles and tilting her head to the side and doing the same. The young couple received no objections, Jason took this opportunity to scoop Akiko up out of her seat and carry her back towards their bedroom, as they left, Akiko looked over his shoulder and pointed her index and middle fingers to bother her eyes before gesturing to them.

As soon as they disappeared down the corridor, Bumi spoke up, "Ah. To be young and in love." he said, making everyone look at him strangely.

Meanwhile Jason carried Akiko up the stairs and entered the floor with their room, on their way however, Jason stopped, "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that they were a few yards short of their room.

"I just remembered I need to talk to Tenzin, I DO need to write a story on all this." he pointed out to Akiko, the only reason he was allowed to keep his job was to convince Jonah that he could get a exclusive on the Air Nation rebuilding itself. Akiko was glaring at him now, if this was his idea of Teasing, she was starting to get annoyed with it. "I'll join you in the room, by the way, I may have asked Asami to pick up those huge chocolate bars for you." he said, making Akiko blink.

"I love you." she said before slipping out of his grasp and sprinting towards their room.

One day she will die from chocolate. Jason thought as he turned around and made his way back towards Tenzin. He found both Tenzin and Korra on the top of the ship, watching OOgi and Naga play on the deck, when he came up behind them, he looked around to make sure none of the others were close by before whispering at them, "Pssst! Guys." he hissed out, getting their attention.

Korra nearly jumped, "Jason! What the-didn't you tell us to leave you alone?" she asked as Tenzin tured to talk to him.

Tenzin gave Jason a inquisitive look, he smiled at both of them, "Look sorry for that but I needed to say it in front of Aki, I need a copy of the map. I need to start planning." he said making both their faces light up with joy as Jason simply smiled happily, "Yes. I am gonna ask her." he answered before they could ask, "But I gotta plan this out." he explained.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Just ask her. It would have worked if Bumi didn't show everyone he was a Airbender at that exact moment." she said, thinking back to his original plan of proposing to her on a whim. In fact he was expecting to ask her out of the blue, the timing had to be right though.

"Look I just…..the whole reason I asked is to come along on this trip was so that I could propose to her. I don't know when I'll do it or how, but I need both of you to help me. Ok?" he asked, pleading with the two for their help in his endeavor. He needed to make this perfect, she deserved it after all the crap she's gone through on account of him. Hopefully he could find the opportune chance soon, sneaking around Akiko like this made him feel bad, se didn't seem to suspect anything and that made him feel even worse.

"Whatever you need Jason." Tenzin said, putting his hand on the young adult's shoulder to show his support as Korra wrapped a arm around his other shoulder, giving him her approval as well. "Just enjoy yourselves, and when you get a good idea of what you want to do, tell us straight away." he said.

Jason smiled before letting out a breath, "Thanks guys. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go find the, hopefully, future ." he said before taking off towards the stairwell that led into the airship. One of two things were waiting for him, Akiko in a state of undress in the bedroom…...or Akiko passed out in a chocolate induced food coma. While he was hoping for the former, the latter would be fairly funny.

As he disappeared into the ship, Korra let out a uncomfortable groan. "What's wrong?" Tenzin asked, Korra gave him a unsure look.

"Well…..remember when Venom possessed me? And how it used to be that black suit Jason wore?" she asked, Tenzin hesitated a moment before nodded. "Well see that thing had all of Jason's memories, including….well remember also when we got back from the South Pole after I got my bending back?" she asked, her cheeks dusting pink. She had gone up to Jason's room in the attic on the island to greet him, but Jason hand his hands full…..with Akiko…...literally. She screamed, Tenzin came to investigate, and Jason and Akiko had a nice long chat with his Aunt and Uncle

The Airbender shivered at the memory, "Not another word Korra." he said gravelly, not at all want to know about his nephew's love life in that great detail.

(000)

Jason opened the door to their room with a smile, closing it shut behind him he made sure to lock the door before making his way towards the bedroom, as he turned away from the door however his foot caught on something and caused him to fall. Stopping himself before he hit the ground, he looked down to see that he had tripped over Akiko's shoes, "Spider reflexes everyone, can dodge bullets but a shoe? Not a chance." he said aloud sarcastically as he stood up from the floor. "Hey Aki-" he started, wanting to know why she would toss her shoes aside. But looking down he saw that Akiko hadn't thrown them, they were left on the floor, because a few feet away there was her shirt discarded on the floor, then her socks, and right in front of the bedroom was her pants."...nevermind." he said in a hushed tone.

After double checking to make sure the door was locked, he did not want a repeat of what happened over a year ago, the young man walked towards the bedroom. Inside, the curtains to the window were drawn so that only small cracks of sunlight shined through, the drapes around the bedposts were also down, obscuring the view from the bed. Jason felt his heartbeat accelerate as he approached the bed, he finally found his voice again, "A-Aki?" he asked.

"Jason, there you are. You took your time Tiger." her voice came from behind the curtains, purring his name out in a way that sent shivers down his spine. He closed the door behind him while Akiko breathed out a heavenly sigh, he ma have provoked Aki more than he intended, "I almost thought that you weren't coming, that you were gonna just leave me high and dry." she continued, her voice switching to a more playful tone as Jason yanked his shirt and socks off with his hands and feet respectively. "So while you were busy-mmmmh-I got started by myself." she moaned out just above a whisper.

Jason tripped and fell again, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a response.

(Lemon Warning! Advert your eyes small children!)

He could hear Akiko snort a laugh through her nose, "Are you ok?" she asked with genuine concern at the sound of him falling. She didn't bother to hide the mirth in her question, Jason focused on finishing getting undressed and was soon down to his boxers as fast as he could manage without falling over himself again. Akiko smiled at the sight of his shadow from the other side of the curtain showed him disrobing, while she watched her hand slid down her navel down to her dripping core, she wasn't lying when she said she started already.

A sigh skid out if her lips as her fingers stroked the inner walls, the sheets beneath her were wet with her own moistness, a playful smirk spread over her face, "In fact I, ahhh, I'm doing it right now." she breathed out, her voice hitching slightly from her playing with herself. Her cheeks burned pink from the admission but she felt no shame in the act, not with Jason at least. The curtains were pulled open, Jason's cheeks were more red than her's, Akiko's body splayed out over the sheets before him, the smile on her face seemed almost lewd from his view, "Hey there."

Jason smirked, "Hey….." he greeted, Akiko's smile didn't falter, her fingers didn't stop their ministrations. Jason slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling up the sheets until he reached Akiko's face, and she still didn't stop. "You…..can stop now..- he trailed off, watching as her fingers slid over and probing her own folds.

She didn't stop, "Make me." she challenged. His lips pressed up against her's, his left hand cupped her cheek and slid up into her hair, and gently pulled her red and black locks, his lips dragged away from her's down to her chin on the way to her throat, he felt the moan beneath his lips as Akiko let it out, tilting her head back as she did, letting him have more to himself. His hand untangled itself from her hair and slide down the bed until he reached Akiko's hand that was gripping the bedsheets. "Nnnnnghhhh…" she moaned out softly as his lips closed around a patch of skin and suckled it.

He kept attacking that spot on her neck, drawing back he saw he had successfully made a hickey right on the corner of her neck for everyone to see. He smiled at his work, looking down he saw she had stopped playing with her folds and her hand was reaching for him, "Made you stop." he declared, Akiko giggled before wrapping her fingers around his shaft, her wet hand making the young man shiver at her touch.

As she stroked his shaft, Jason's mouth latched onto her left nipple, she gasped at the sudden sensation. The hand holding his went to the back of his head, the feeling of her hand sliding through his hair only encouraged him, swirling his tongue around the erect bud in his mouth in response. Her chest jerked upwards, the shock of the feeling making her seize up.

His now empty hand chopped her other breast, his fingers gently grasping her flesh. Her leg slid up the bed, "Fnnngggck-mnnn-more-" she tried to say, Jason pulled away from the soaked pink bud, he breathed out a hot breath onto the tit, "Oh fuck!" she yelled out from the sensation. Jason smiled with pride before he moved his head over and gave her other nipple a short suckling.

Pulling himself away, he looked up to Akiko's flushed face, softly panting from his ministrations. "D-don't stop now Tiger." she encouraged. Jason smiled before he went back to kissing her body, as he got lower on her body Akiko's grip on him slipped, but he went on as though he didn't noticed. When he reached her navel he stopped.

"You know since you started earlier, maybe you should be punished." he said suddenly, leaning up on both her arms she looked down to see a playful smirk on his face. He wasn't that cruel, "Any suggestions?" he asked. She bit down on her lower lip, her mind ran wild with what he could do before she settled on one.

"I can make it up to you. Would you like that?" she asked playfully. Jason smiled and nodded. "Ok then, sit up on your knees." she instructed as she herself did the same. When he was on his knees, she quickly leaned in and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth as she turned her body around, breaking the kiss so she could turn her back against him, and pushed herself up before falling back against him.

His arms wrapped around her instantly, Akiko felt his hard length between thee thighs, sliding under her pelvis from the head to its base. Jason let out a groan as her folds slid against the head of his cock, "You like this Tiger?" she asked in a purr. Her lover swallowed before nodding his face against her shoulder, Akiko slid forward until she felt the slick rod press up against her entrance, Akiko's arms reached back and locked around the back of his neck, locking him in place behind her as she slid him into her, making them both let out a loud moan.

Jason was gripping Akiko's side in a vice, her pussy was tightly holding his shaft as she took every inch of him inside her. He pulled himself back before thrusting forward into Akiko, making her gasp heard throughout the room, his hands slid up her body, cupping her breasts as he continued to slide himself in and out of Akiko. Akiko's head craned back as s loud moan of pleasure slipped out.

Jason was slow at first with his plunges into her, but soon he began pulling out further and further before thruting into Akiko, the young woman being able to only make incomprehensible noises. One of his thrusts made her slip her grasp around his neck and fall forward onto the bed face first, Jason grabbed her hips before slamming forward full force, "Fuck!" she yelped as she braced herself up on one forearm while her other cupped her own breast.

She felt her walls grasp around his cock, her nails dug into the sheets, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the entire room. Jason was panting behind her, his hands pushed her hips forward before pulling her back and thrusting into her again. Aki couldn't stop gasping, she felt herself nearing the brink, with a few more thrusts from Jason she felt her walls clench around him before she let out a howl of pleasure and came, soaking the blankets with her girl cum.

Akiko's face laid down against the bed, panting with her face flushed red. When she finally found her voice again, she looked over her shoulder at Jason, "That was…..god that was fucking lovely." she said as Jason pulled himself from her dripping lips.

Jason leaned over and laid beside Akiko, kissing the back of her neck before whispering, "Aki. I'm not done." he said before gently nibbling her earlobe, Aki's eyes widened back up at that proclamation, it was at second she became aware of his hand that was on her inner thighs and his fingers were grazing over her lower lips. She shuddered out a breath as Jason spoke, "Aki you're not gonna leave here until you can't walk straight." he said.

His fingers were quickly replaced with the head of his cock that thrust into her womanhood, Akiko bucked her hips back against him from the sudden penetration. "Oh god! Jason! Don't fucking stop!" Akiko screamed out as he resumed thrusting into her. Jason's lips found the hickey he made earlier and gently bit into her skin, Akiko threw her head back as she moaned from his teeth biting into her skin.

"J-Jason-" she suddenly rolled them over onto Jason's back with Akiko still on top and Jason still inside, she quickly slid him out of her before turning around to look Jason in the eyes., "You're not walking out either." she demanded, Jason gulped before Akiko's hips started moving, raising herself up before slamming herself down onto Jason's cock. Her hands held her steady against Jason's chest as she slammed into his pelvis over and over again, as she rose and lowered her and jason's eyes locked.

They kissed one another, Akiko slowed herself down so that she could savor the feeling of his lips before resuming her wild riding. Jason had gripped her hips for safety on her part, when she was steady enough he began bucking his hips into her's when she came down, making them both let out grunts of pleasure.

Akiko could feel him building, twitching inside her, with one last plunge Jason and her boke both their dams, Akiko's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head before falling forward onto Jason.

(Lemon is over. It's safe now children, nature's down and dirty is done.)

Jason and Akiko both laid naked in bed, Akiko laying over Jason's body, both of them sighing blissfully. Akiko cuddled closer to Jason, "Ahhhhh….I can't feel my legs…..and I am completely fine with that." she said contently as her hand brushed against the side of jason's face. "Vacation Jason is fun. Vacation sex is very fun hehehehe." she giggled out as Jason smiled.

"Agreed….and I can't move mine either…...I think…..nope. Can't." jason said as his hand held onto Akiko's. The two stared at one another before kissing one another on the lips passionately. The two lovers broke their kiss, Akiko laying her head against Jason's chest as his hands combed through her hair. _Wait, this is it! This is the moment, the two of us together in bed alone? That's romantic as shit! Now I just need the rin-_

Jason's train of thought stopped when he realized that the ring was in his pocket of his pants, which were discarded at the end of the room...and he could not feel his legs. _Akiko proposal blocked me…..God it's me, Jason. Why? Can I just ask why?_ He thought as he let out a small groan.

"What's wrong?" Akiko asked, noticing the disappointed sound in he just made.

"What? Oh, I just realized that when we're able to walk again. Everyone knows what we did." he said, the walk of shame forming a mental picture in his mind.

Akiko shrugged, "Hey at least we're fucking. No one else on the airship is getting any." she pointed out to him.

Jason looked down at her, she looked back at Jason with mirth in her eyes. He pecked her on the nose, "I love you so damn much I want you to know that.

(000)

After a hour and a half of lying naked in bed together, the two finally got some feeling back in their legs. Though Akiko had a stiff leg since she didn't have Jason's small healing factor. They were already at the first Airbender's destination, while tenin and the others went to try and convince the new airbender to join they decided to spend it getting cleaned up. There was a large bathroom that was for everyone on the third level of the ship. Aside from the toilet and our sink counter, there was a bathtub that Jason and Akiko were currently in together with the curtains drawn.

Akiko let out a sigh as she laid against Jason under the warm water, 'Ahhhhh. This is nice. God I missed bathtime." she said dreamily as she lifted her leg out of the water and washed soap on it before submerging it back in the water.

Jason smiled, "If this is our entire vacation? I couldn't be happier." he said before pecking her on the cheek. Akiko smiled to herself, Jason had shown her nothing but loving affection since their trip began and she was enjoying every second of it. Her hand reached to her waist where his arms were wrapped around her. Slipping her fingers into his hand she lifted it out of the water and held it close to her chest. Jason witnessed the simple show of affection, "I love you Akiko. More than you realize." he said earnestly.

Akiko smiled, "I love you more."

"What? That's all you can say?" he asked.

"What? I do. I love you more."

"Prove it."Jason challenged, smirking.

"Does the fact that we are bathing together escape you?" he asked.

"...fair enough." He consented before kissing the back of her neck. Akiko laid her head back on his shoulder, the crook of his neck feeling comfortable compared to the marble tub. Jason sighed happily as Akiko got herself into a comfortable position. So far their vacation away from the city had been a very peaceful experience.

"I can't believe the nerve!" Tenzin's voice came from the other side of the door as he walked by. James and Aki looked at one another before shaking their heads. They were not going to get involved, it wasn't their problem.

(000)

As it turned out a week later, it was a fairly big problem actually. Almost all the stops that the ship has made has ended up with not a single other airbender joining their ranks. At all, whatsoever, with no possibility of reconsideration. Jason sat at the long table with Akiko while the others sulked around the living area, "Ok this is so weird, being the only happy people in a room." Jason muttered, making Akiko giggle. While everyone had been less than over the moon with how many airbenders they managed to recruit, Jason and Akiko had been nothing but happy.

However their public displays of affection, such as the fact that Akiko was currently sitting on Jason's lap, had made a few of the others a tad uncomfortable. Mainly Tenin, "I thought I had that last one, who doesn't want a sky bison as their best friend?" he asked as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Maybe you guys are focusing on the selling points?" Akiko suggested, making the Avatar and Airbending master look up to her, "Look you guys are asking these people to drop everything they're doing, abandon their livelyhoods, and come live with you in a temple where you shave their head, eat only what you tell them to, and practice your spiritual beliefs. In short, you sound like a cult." Akiko laid out, Tenzin opened his mouth to protest, however upon thinking of her words she was right for thr most part.

He slouched in his seat, "Akiko those are sacred Air Nomad traditions. I can't just abandon the. My father thought them to all three of us as children. It's our culture." he explained.

Akiko gave the airbender a smile of sympathy, climbing out of Jason's lap, to which the hero was somewhat disappointed in, Aki walked around the table to where he was sitting before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Culture is important, but I'. not saying you should throw it out entirely. Just tweak it a little." she said, making Tenzin raise a brow.

"Yeah Uncle Ten, you seem t forget that your teachings are like two hundred years old right? I mean didn't the northern watertribe have a sexist thing?" he asked, trying to remember his world history right.

Korra nodded, "Yeah, the northern tribe taught only guys to waterbend. The women had to learn how to heal." she said before glaring, "I would have kicked their collective butts if they told me to go learn to heal like a good 'little girl'." she added. Katra had told her of her first visit to their sister tribe, she thought it was degrading how they treated the opposite sex. And after Unalaq, the North was being very closely monitored by the other nations.

Akiko pointed at Korra, "Exactly! They changed to adapt with the times. So we gotta do the same as well." she said before taking a chair out from the table beside Tenzin and sitting in it, "What about…..you can teach people how to airbend, and if they like the culture they are welcome to stay and join the air nomad nation? I mean just because Mako's a firebender he didn't join the fire nation. He's on the Metalbending Police." she said, looking over at Mako who smiled.

Tenzin troked his beard as he thought, "That makes sense, besides if there are thousands of Airbenders the temples may not be able to accommodate them all, the air nation was not as widespread as the others….what else?" he asked.

Bolin raised his hand, "Ok I know this may raise a debate but maybe make the vegetarian diet optional?" Tenzin looked downright appalled by the idea, "I know! I know! Sacred tradition and all that but if you're telling me that if you were starving and it was either starving to death or eating meat and you would starve? I wouldn't join." Bolin said, everyone looked at the Earthbender before Tenzin sighed.

'Any other suggestions?" he asked.

Jason raised his hand, "Maybe a demonstration? I mean you and your kids are the only trained airbenders right now. Maybe if you show people what they can do with airbending they would be more open to joining?" he suggested.

Korra shrugged before looking at Tenzin, "I mean It couldn't hurt, show off what we can do and all? I'd probably join." she added.

Bolin stood with excitement, "Yes! I love it! We'll throw a huge event like a circus!" he said, the others smiling at his enthusiasm Jason smiled, it looked seemed that maybe his and Aki's advice might just save the air nation. "And we'll have Pabu as the opening act! Bolin added. _Ok yeah nevermind the Air Nation is once again doomed._

(000)

Jason and Akiko once again opted to stay on the ship while the others put on a show for the small mountainside town they were performing at. Akiko was making something to eat in the kitchen while Jason was in their room, the Wedding Ring between his fingers as he looked over it. "I swear to god you are going on Akiko's finger if it's the last thing I do." he whispered to himself, stuffing the ring into his pocket James sat up from the bed and made his way into the kitchen where Akiko was making a sandwich for herself.

"Before you ask, no, I am not making one for you." she said with a small smirk as she spread peanut butter over a slice of bread. Jason hopped up on the counter beside her. She smiled at him as he swung his legs out, "So…..this has been really fun." she said.

"But?" James asked, usually there was a flip side to it.

Akiko smiled as she shook her head, "But….nothing….god when was the last time I could say that?" she asked, James chuckled as he reached out and grasped her hand. He rubbed his thumb along the side of her hand. "...I kinda don't want to go back home." she admitted in a quiet voice.

Jason sighed, "I know…..I love you Akiko." the webswinger said as he lifted her hand up to kiss. Akiko chuckled before taking a bite of her sandwich and giving a mouth filled 'you too'. Jason chuckled before kissing her forehead, leaning back his hand drifted to his pants pocket where the ring was.

 _*Knock Knock*_

Jason groaned loudly before walking to the door while Akiko took another bite of food, opening the door Jason saw that it was Jinora, however she wasn't alone. Beside her was a young boy about her age, wear a green shirt with beige sleeves rolled up, black pants that stopped at his knees with socks covering the rest of his legs besides his shoes. He had green eyes, black wildly hair and olive colored skin. "Jason we got our first airbender! Jason, this is Kai, Kai this is my cousin Jason and his girlfriend Akiko." she introduced, Akiko poking her head in the doorway and giving Kai a warm smile.

Jason smiled widely, "Nice to meet you Kai. Congrats on being our first recruit." he said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Thanks, Jinora is showing me around the ship, so are really going to Ba-Sing-Sei?" he asked curiously, Jason nodded, the boy's eyes lit up with mischief at the idea. 'Cool! So where will I be sleeping?" he asked Jinora. As Jonora led him to where he would be sleeping, Jason caught the slight blush on the boy's face.

When he closed the door, Akiko grinned, "Awwwww! They're soooo cute!" she squealed with glee, Jason looked at her with a raised brow. The young woman realized that he didn't see it, "Jason…...you did see the way he was blushing right?" he nodded, "And you remember how when we were in high school, whenever we got done making out in the broom closet your face would be beat red for the rest of the day?" she asked.

It took a moment for him to connect the dots, and when they did connect, Jason's face turned to anger, "THAT LITTLE-IF HE SO MUCH AS LAYS A FINGER ON MY BABY COUSIN I WILL THROW HIM IN A SACK, THEN THROW THE SACK IN A TRUNK, AND THEN THROW THE TRUNK OFF THE SHIP!" he shouted loudly, making Akiko howl in laughter at Jason's expression.

Proposing to Akiko was put on hold, he was going to dedicate his time to making sure that the boy didn't try anything with Jinora.

 **AN: So not a lot of fighting this chapter, though Jason did see some action (heyo!). But seriously, this episode in the show was fairly slow, if only to show the Red Lotus off more. Next time however we get a little family reunion. Next time on Dragon Ball-I mean Legendary Spider-Man!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Earth Queen

The Earth Queen

 **AN: To Quote a famous robot. I'M BACK BABY!**

Kai joining the group on their journey meant many things, anyone could be a airbender, their nation just grew by one member, and apparently, that Jason was very protective of his eldest cousin. It also didn't help that Kai was a dishonest thief who lied his way into the group, Korra was willing to give him a chance however, and while that was good enough for her and most of the others, Jason and Mako were both somewhat hesitant to trust him. Mako because he knew how a lifestyle like that can affect others, and Jason because he had a special interest with Jinora.

Jason was watching Kai like a hawk from the top deck of the ship, the roof of the airship expanded from bow to stern, halfway through it raised up a floor for the entrance to the ship so Jason, Tenzin, and Korra where on the top of the ship. Jason was leaning on the railing, watching as Jinora instructed both Kai and Bumi in how to airbender. "Jason. Sweetheart. I love you, but you're being ridiculous." Looking back, he saw Akiko laying down on a lawn chair with a umbrella providing shade for her while she read a book. "There's room for two here." She said, patting the space beside her as she spotted her lips out at him.

Jason looked between her and Jinora, he sighed before pushing off from the railing and laying down beside Akiko, "Sorry, I just…it's Jinora…but this is our vacation." He said. Giving Akiko a small smile that she mirrored before laying her head down on his bicep and went back to reading her book. He was not going to let some little ruffian disrupt his plans for proposal after all, and he had a plan C in place within Ba-Sing-Sei in case he didn't already do it by now.

"Can't wait to see Aaron again, last time I spoke was after you got back and made sure he was ok." Akiko said, causing Jason to smile widely. Aaron Orou, the Scarlet Spider, clone, superhero, friend, and most importantly, brother. While Arron coming into the world was abnormal to say the least, Jason was nonetheless overjoyed that he would get to see his clone brother again.

Of course, he was only one of his siblings. Kaine, his misguided and disfigured clone, was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom himself, and could very well be in Ba-Sing-Sei also. Kaine was…. complicated, he was the first clone made by Dr. Warren and the most violent of the two of them…at least Jason really hoped it was just two, he really didn't want an army of clones witch his face as theirs.

"Man, I wish Pema was here so she could meet him." Jason said excitedly, "But then again I am a handful enough already." He added jokingly as Akiko rolled her eyes, she knew that Jason and Aaron were brothers in almost every way. He was an only child unlike her, but then he suddenly found he had two siblings of his own, and she knew how great it was to have a sibling. So, she was over the moon for Jason and his clones, even if one of them needed some serious help.

"This is it Mako this is come quick this is where dad grew up! Look! Look!" Bolin yelled out excitedly as he ran up to the railing with a hop in his step, Jason and Akiko looked on with amusement as Mako walked up beside his brother and told him to calm down. Mako and Bolin's father was born and raised in the walled city before he moved to Republic City with his wife. The brothers hoped to find some extended family in the city.

"It's really sweet that they're so excited about finding some family like-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?!" Akiko started before gagging on the air and pulling the collar of her shirt up over her nose to try and block the putrid stench. Looking at the others, she saw that they had a similar reaction. Jason was pinching his nose to try and ward off the smell as well.

"Augh! It smells like a sewer of burning tires!" Jason wheezed out before Akiko grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs on the side of the deck and down into the ship where the air was more clean. "God how can Aaron live here! That's got to be a health violation!" he yelled out as soon as he breathed in more clean air.

Akiko was busy trying not to lose her breakfast to respond, when she finally had her bile down, she spoke, "I will never complain about Republic City again, never, in a million years." She gasped out before leaning back against the stairwell. "How can a city smell that bad?" she asked as Korra and Tenzin came down as well.

"We're over the lower ring, I've heard that the lower ring was a less than hospitable part of the city but I never imagined it was that bad." He said, the master airbender himself trying to get some fresh air back into his lungs.

"Please tell me that we're not staying in the lower ring." Jason pleaded, aside from getting permanent damage to his olfactory senses, he highly doubted that he could do anything romantic with Aki when the air smelled like a dirty sock.

Tenzin shook his head, "No, we'll be in the upper ring while Korra meets with the Earth Queen to find Airbenders." He explained, making the couple let out a sigh of relief.

"If you all will excuse me, I need to go speak to the captain about landing. You wouldn't believe how many regulations we have to sign off to land in the Upper Ring." He said exhaustedly from the idea of how many forms he would have to fill out in order to land.

AS the Mater Airbender left, Korra looked at the couple with a smile, "So what are you two lovebirds plans for when we get to the city?" she asked Jason and Akiko both smiled at one another, while they had done not much of anything on the airship and visiting small towns and villages, they were more than happy to be back in a city.

"Asami actually got us free day at a spa in the Upper Ring, I shall me pumped, pampered, and serviced for two hours today at the Lotus Spa, thank you very much. It's been a while since me and Asami had some girl time." She explained, while there were several small day spas in Republic City, this was a full-blown spa though.

"And I'm going to see Aaron, been a while since I got to hang out with him when our lives weren't in mortal danger." He explained, his hope was for Aaron would get to meet Tenzin and the others as his cousin on his father's side.

Korra looked as though she was thinking, "Aaron….he's you clone right? The good clone, not the bad one…wow and I thought being the Avatar was complicated." She muttered, keeping all of Jason's misadventures in mind was hard considering he basically had new crisis to deal with every week.

"I cope with Akiko." Jason said, wrapping his left arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, to which she smiled as a sort of complement. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some overdue time together. Akiko?" he asked in an overly gentlemanly way, Akiko nodded in a similar way before they both made their way towards the main hall to crash on the couch until their ship landed. Korra shook her head at their antics, those two deserved one another.

(000)

When the Airship docked on the landing platform, gone was the stench of the lower ring, and in its place, was that of high class society. The people wore clothing that would take Jason six months at least to pay off, the amount of gold a single person wore made him feel envious. "I feel poor." Jason muttered as he saw a man with rings on his fingers, all of them making the one he has for Akiko look like a stupid little toy.

Kai stopped in front of him to stare at the jewelry, Jason could feel Aki halt as well. Jason glanced down and noticed Kai try to slip by him but caught him by the scruff of his shirt and point him the right direction. Akiko smiled at him before interlocking their fingers together.

"I know, I feel like someone is going to walk up to me and ask how much I cost." Akiko said as their group was led over a small bridge. The Earth Queen's advisor was a polite man, but he looked like he was about to faint any second from how on edge he was, listing off the rules to Korra for when she met the Earth Queen. As they approached the guest house that was given to them, Jason noticed that they were short one head. "Um guys….where is Kai?" he asked, getting the other's attention.

"I'm sure the young man just fell behind, he'll no doubt catch up. If you could all fallow me." The guide said before leading them into the house, it was grand in scale but compared to the other larger houses that they've seen, it was modest. While Korra left with the representative, Jason put his and Akiko's belongings in their room and joined the others in the main room.

"Kai still hasn't caught up…you don't think…" Jason started, looking at Tenzin and Mako, the cop groaned, Kai must have slipped off in order to steal from the wealthy citizens, usually Jason would be out there looking if it were someone else…..but then again this was sort of a win for him, no one is looking at his cousin funny and he can focus on him and Akiko.

Before he could open his mouth however, he saw Akiko give him a stern look. The young hero sighed, "Mako, Bolin, you guys go look for him, me and Akiko will keep an eye out for him." He said defeatedly, grumbling out the last part. His words however made Akiko's stern face soften, she leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek for being nice.

As the brothers left, Jason and Akiko turned to one another, "So I'll see you later today, by then I should look fabulous…..any suggestions?" she asked jokingly.

"Hmmm…..don't suppose you'd be up for dyeing your hair?" he chided. Akiko elbowed him gently, a smile spread over her face. "Keep an eye on her Asami." He warned lightly as the heiress opened the door for them. Akiko blew the young adult a kiss as he headed for the tram station. When he got to the station he got a tram pass that allowed him to travel between the rings for a few days. He hoped that

The tram to the central ring took about fifteen minutes to reach. Jason had been to the walled city only once before, when the Inheritors had begun the great hunt for all spiders across the multiverse. Jason had come here along with Spider-Gwen to find Aaron before he could be out in any danger, though unfortunately he probably would have been safer if Jason didn't come get him.

As Jason approached the apartment building Aaron lived in, he circled around building to the alleyway with blank walls. Making sure no one could see him, he leapt up onto the stone and crawled up the side to Aaron's floor. As he neared the window to his clone's apartment, he knew better than to simply barge in. Instead he peeked inside the window to make sure he was not preoccupied.

He was busy however. Busy making out with a girl on his sofa.

Jason fell off the wall out of shock, thankfully he landed on his feet and stumbled back to the wall of the other building, "Ok then lets uhhh…let's try this again." He muttered to himself as he entered through the front door of the apartment complex. Approaching the door to the apartment, he knocked on the door twice before waiting a few seconds before the door opened to a slightly disheveled Aaron.

The clone's eyes lit up when he saw Jason. "Jason! Hey man!" he said before embracing his brother in a hg that Jason returned with a smile. "What are you doing here? There isn't a…. family emergency again is there?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't here because of something like the Spider-Verse wasn't happening again.

Jason shook his head, "No nothing like that. In fact, me and Aki are on vacation." He explained, noticing that Aaron was trying to keep the door closed so he couldn't see his guest. That might be for the best considering he just saw his brother macking on her. "So, are you going to invite me in?" he asked with a small grin, Aaron's eyes darted behind the door. Jason couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for his clone, why he was keeping a girl a secret was beyond him but he was sure there was a reason for it.

"Um….well…you know don't you." He asked, Jason nodded with a big smile. Aaron sighed before opening the door, behind it was a blonde young woman, she was about Aaron's height, her long blonde hair went down her back, she had stunning green eyes as well as s slightly tanned skin with a small scar above her right eyebrow. "So, this is my cousin, Jason. Jason this is Yuki….my girlfriend." He introduced, the blonde girl reaching her hand out for Jason to shake, the hero shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron's told me so much about you." She said shyly, her a=eyes darting from Jason to his hand before drawing away, Aaron giving her a sympathetic look. Yuki was a shy girl, and Aaron told her how Jason was like a brother to him and she did not want to make a bad impression on him.

Jason however simply smiled at her, "Nice to meet you Yuki I'm Jason….and Aaron just introduced me…..it's clear that me and Aaron are related isn't it?" he asked, Yuki giggling at his words.

Aaron shook his head but smiled nonetheless, "Look Jason me and Yuki need to head to work, you want to come with? Grab a bite?" he asked as he reached for his coat. Jason shrugged, "Then to the Bean!" he said dramatically. Jason simply looked at him blankly, "…..it's our place of work." He added while Yuki snickered to herself.

After leaving the apartment and walking a few blocks through the tightly paved streets of the middle ring, they arrived at a small restaurant on the first floor of a building with the upper four floors being apartments. Entering the establishment known simply as 'The Bean', Jason took a seat near the counter while Aaron slipped into his apron and behind the counter.

The Bean was a coffee shop, they also served many sweets and beverages to customers as well, Jason ordered a cup of coffee to drink while him and Aaron talked. "So, what brings you here? Don't tell me you hopped on a train to here just to see how I was doing." He said as Jason took a sip of his coffee.

He shook his head, "Actually me and Aki are tagging along with Korra in search of Airbenders. We heard there were some here in Ba-Sing-Sei." He explained. News of the Airbender resurgence had spread like wildfire across the world, most was from the Earth Kingdom but some scattered reports came from the Watertribes as well.

Aaron looked surprised by that news, "Seriously? That's…unlikely. I've been all around the city, haven't heard anything about any airbenders but…." He trailed off, Jason looked at him and gestured him to continue. Aaron looked around, making sure none of the other patrons were listening in he leaned over the counter to Jason, "People have been disappearing all over the city…. now look, this place isn't like Republic City. There's crime here sure but it's mostly small-time stuff but…. you've heard of the Dai Li, right?" Jason nodded, they were a secret police force that was used by a rouge faction of the Earth Kingdom Government during the hundred-year war.

"You think they have a hand in it?" Jason asked, it wouldn't be the first time a government did something shady. Jason's mind went to SHIELD, while they did have the best id intentions, they were far from a squeaky-clean operation, and Nick Fury did still owe him one for what he and Alex did for him*.

"I think that if people are reporting airbenders but no one is finding any then they're being taken somewhere." Aaron pointed out, it would be hard for him to miss a airbender blasting air pockets around in a city crowded as this one. Could the two events be connected? In his mind it was a long shot…but people only started going missing after the Airbenders were re-discovered so it's possible.

"Hmmmmmm. You know me, Aki, Korra, and the others are in the upper ring. If the Dai Le are taking people, I could get you in there." He offered, Aaron let out a hum of contemplation. He usually couldn't get into the upper ring because it was so heavily guarded. He had been in a handful of times but had to make a swift exit afterword, with Jason's pass he might be able to get Aaron in with no trouble.

"By the way…. have you heard anything about…" Jason trailed off.

Aaron nodded, Kaine had been seen within the city dishing out his more violent brand of justice. Aaron had clashed with him many times since then, their last fight had ended with him capturing Debra Whitman, an old friend of Jason, who had helped Kaine and was currently awaiting trial. "He tried to break Debra out, but she talked him out of it, she realized what she was doing was wrong and accepted responsibility." Aaron explained. "But I haven't seen Kaine since." He explained.

Jason looked down at his cup, "I wish we could help him."

Aaron sighed, "Yeah….me too…..look I get off in a few hours. We'll meet up then and you can bring me to my doom." He said dramatically. Aaron wasn't as enthusiastic about meeting Tenzin. "Look Jason, for the past few months I've been trying to find out who I am…I mean I am you but…. I'm also Aaron Orou. And…." The clone struggled.

Jason sighed, "It's hard to do when I keep pushing the Jason part onto you…. Look I'm sorry man I just…. you are my brother and- "Jason suddenly realized he didn't tell Aaron what he was planning on asking Aki. "I can't believe I haven't told you, I'm going to ask Aki to marry me!" Jason said happily.

Aaron stared at him before a huge grin spread out over his face, "That' awesome! Wait why are you here then if you're going to ask…. you already tried, didn't you?" he asked when he realized what must have happened.

"Twice." Jason elaborated.

Aaron winced as he blew out air through his mouth, "Orou luck is a bitch."

Jason groaned, "Tell me about it. But third time is the charm, right?" Aaron titled his head to the side with an unsure expression. "Look she's at the spa now, when she gets back to the house we're staying at? I'm going to- "he begun to explain his plan.

(000)

Akiko was in heaven.

To be honest, she as not entirely sure about letting someone other than Jason touch her naked back. However, she took it back, she should have let this happen much sooner. Asami had planned the works for the both, first they were given message, then they were to soak in a mud bath (which while sounded gross Asami reassured it was healthy), then get a facial lift and manicure, and then finally having some makeup applied.

The woman messaging her back was using waterbending to help unwind her muscles, "Asami, I swear to god I will pay you back somehow. But I honestly can't think of any way I could." She said to her friend on a table beside her who was receiving a similar treatment.

Asami smiled, "Well I figured it's been too long since it was the two of us together. Ever since I left Sensei Shen's defense class we haven't spent as much time together." She admitted with some guilt, running Future Industries had become a full-time job since she absorbed Verrick's company assets. She was purging all Verrick's activities from the buget as well as helping SHIELD shut down Goblin hideouts across the city. So, she hadn't had much time to spare.

Akiko shrugged, "Asami just bribe me with nice things and we'll call it even." She joked as she laid her cheek down against the pillow. "I need to thank Jason for taking me on this Vacation last minute. He's been making this whole trip amazing." She said, her mind thinking of all the time the two had been spending with one another lately. Usually between work, college, and his Spider-Man activities, the two didn't spend as much time together as a couple. But he had gone out of his way to make sure she enjoyed themselves on this vacation.

Asami smiled, "You're a lucky girl Akiko." She conceded that she and Jason, were meant for one another. Admittedly she was somewhat jealous of her, not that she wanted Jason to herself but she simply wanted a relationship as meaningful as theirs was. However, after the mess that was her, Mako, and Korra got themselves in, she decided that maybe some time being single wouldn't hurt. She just hoped she and Mako could get on some less awkward ground like she did with Korra.

Akiko sighed blissfully, "I know….you know he's been pretty romantic lately. Usually he's only this way when he's planning something." She noticed, thinking back on their relationship. "Though if he was going to spring something on me he probably would have done it by now." She said with a shrug.

Asami smirked, "Maybe he's buttering you up to do something for him?

Akiko shook her head, "Nah. Jason is usually upfront about stuff like that. We both are." She explained as the women messaging the two friends stopped and lead them to the mud bath area. Whatever Jason may have planned, Akiko knew she'd enjoy it.

(000)

Jason finally had a solution to his dilemma, "It's perfect."

"It's kind of simple, isn't it?" Aaron asked as he walked with his brother down the street of the middle ring. Jason and his clone had both managed to get onto the tram and into the upper ring of the city. While they rode the train, the two workshopped ideas of what Jason could do to propose, and after talking it over they came to two conclusions. That it was easy to solve a problem when you could talk over it with someone, and that Aki wasn't one for dramatic flair.

They concluded that while Akiko would say yes, no matter what, it also needed to be special. So. a smore simple, intimate, and romantic setting would probably do it. IE, Jason cooks Akiko a meal and asks her after they finish eating. "You know when you're on the outside looking in, these problems can be pretty easy." Aaron noticed, Jason giving him a look.

"Yeah enjoy it while you can. I'll be sure to remind you that when you're about to ask for Yuki's hand." He replied, smirking when he saw Aaron's face light up. AS they approached the house where Team Avatar was staying at, Jason noticed Korra walking from the direction of the palace from the street ahead of them. The Avatar looked conflicted after her meeting with the Earth Queen, when she looked up at Jason and Aaron, she froze.

"Oh….um….Hi. You must be Aaron.' She said, getting over her shock at just how similar the two looked, save for Aaron's blonde hair.

"Actually, we met before. Remember? I had a black hoodie over my uniform?" he asked, trying to jog her memory. Jason rolled his eyes at his clone's antics.

"Aaron actually helped me come up with a solution to my problem. I'm going to do it, tonight." Jason said proudly, Korra beamed brightly at the announcement.

Aaron simply shrugged, "He just needs to keep it simple. You know I never noticed how he panics over nothing."

Korra chuckled, "Believe me, you have no idea. You should have seen the fuss he made over his ring." She said, looking at Jason who looked displeased.

"Hey I wanted perfection, thankfully you-" he started as he reached into his pocket. He froze, "No…. nononono…no this can't be happening, no fucking way." He said as he began to panic, pulling his pockets out in search for the ring. Aaron and Korra's jaws hung open like trout. He ran his hands up the side of his face, "FUCK! I LOST THE DAMN RING!" he yelled out before Aaron clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Do. Not. Panic. Think, where did you have it last?" Aaron asked.

Jason started pacing, his mind going a mile a minute as his fingers pulled at his cheeks. "In my pocket! It was in there when we were coming to the house! I remember feeling it to make sure it was still there! Then I-" he stopped dead, after that he stopped Kai from wandering off to swipe some rich guy. "Kai….."

Korra's eyes widened, "No. He wouldn't…would he?" she asked.

Aaron gulped loudly at the expression Jason had on his face, it was rage. Pure Rage. "I am going to…if I tell you it's premeditated, I might get away with it if it's a crime of passion." He said in pure anger. To be honest this was not the most he'd been angry, that honor belonged to Verrick, he was just plain pissed off. He got even madder when he found something else was missing, "He even took my wallet!"

"Now Jason-" Korra started.

"I am going to choke him until I see the life drain out of his eyes!" Jason proclaimed loudly as Aaron put a hand on his shoulder.

Jason glared at him, "Calm down. Look, you told me Bolin and Mako were looking for him. You can skin him alive when they get back." He said, trying to ease Jason's nerves. Jason didn't calm down, he was anything but calm, he wanted to hit someone.

Korra noticed the forms of both Akiko and Asami approaching behind the two, Korra pointed behind the two. "What?" he asked before turning around, his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Akiko. The young woman's face was decorated in makeup, ruby red lipstick highlighted her soft lips, eyeliner highlighted her deep blue eyes with her cheeks covered with a small thin layer of pink.

Her hair is what captured his attention, instead of being tied up in a ponytail or let free, it had been styled so that it curled at its end, one of the curls covered her eyes before she brushed it aside. "Dude your drooling." Akiko said simply, pointing at Jason, the hero noticed that he did in fact have a small bit of drool on his lip. She then turned her attention to Aaron, "Aaron Orou, you get a hug!" she said warmly as she walked over and embraced the clone in a familial hug that Aaron returned.

'But…..where's my hug?" Jason asked in a tiny whisper before shaking his head, "Look have you guys seen Mako or Bolin? Or better yet Kai?" he asked.

"What did he do?" Akiko asked, "You have that 'I'm going to tie someone up and push them into a lake to see if they swim' look in your eyes." Akiko explained. Jason hesitated for a moment, he couldn't tell Akiko that Kai had taken-

 _Wait a second….this could work._ Jason thought, "Kai apparently stole someone's engagement ring, a guy came by asking if we saw him." He lied, Aaron and Korra nodding vigorously.

Akiko's brow furrowed, "Aki don't sneer, we just prettied ourselves up. Jason, don't give her worry lines." Asami chastised, she herself having a little more makeup on than usual. Jason took that as his cue to lean over and peck Akiko on her cheek, making her smile.

"Look I'm going to wait for Mako and Bolin for a bit." He said, Akiko smiling at him before leaning in and pissing him on the mouth, tinting his lips red without him knowing.

"Sure thing. In the meantime, I'm going to introduce Aaron to Tenzin and Bumi. They're going to love to meet him." She said before taking the clone by the arm and being dragged off towards the house. While he may not be Jason Orou, Aaron still had a soft spot for Akiko, not like an old flame but more of a younger sibling. Plus he knew better than to argue.

While they walked off, Jason turned to Korra, "You got to help me find the kid." He said desperately.

Korra shook her head, "Jason I want to help but unless I do a favor for the Earth Queen, she won't tell me where the airbenders are." She explained, Jason drew back bewildered.

"Can she do that?" Asami asked.

Jason shrugged, "Depends, what do you need to do?" he asked.

Korra rubbed her temples with the index and thumb of her right hand, "I need to collect taxes from the Earth Kingdom Colonies." She explained. "Bandits have been taking the last few shipments for themselves."

 _Ok now I'm confused._ Jason thought. "Korra are your sure she said from the colonies? Like absolutely sure?" he asked.

The Avatar nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. What's the big deal, it's like they do in Republic City right?" she asked, Asami nodded in agreement. While she didn't personally manage her own taxes she knew that a small portion of her personal wealth went to the city. That was besides the money that she donated through her company.

Jason nodded, "Yes but that's for Republic City. Just like the Earth Queen should receive taxes from the city. Not the entire Kingdom" he explained. One of his classes at college was about world governments, and he knew that the Earth Kingdom Colonies were separate from the Queen's rule. 'I had to do a ten page paper on this, trust me I know what I'm talking about."

Korra raised a brow, "But wait a minute then why…" she trailed off.

"I mean unless all the colonies barrowed some money from Ba-Sing-Sei, then they shouldn't be paying taxes. But that's unlikely. **Vary** unlikely." He emphasized. "And Aaron told me that there's been no Airbenders sighted…..but people have been going missing." He added, Korra and Asami shared a look with the hero.

"You don't think…" Korra started.

Jason bit down on his lip as he shook his head. "I don't know but I trust Aaron. He keeps an ear to the ground and pays attention…look, we're in the Queen's city now. Do what she asks for the time being, but be careful. Aaron said the walls have ears around here." He said, the two young women nodding in affirmation.

The heiress looked at Korra, "I'll help you with collecting the Taxes, Jason could you tell the others about this?" she asked, the reporter nodded.

Meanwhile inside the house, Tenzin was staring wide eyed at Aaron as Akiko talked away, explaining how Jason and Aaron met, "-so then after they beat Kaine, they realized they had two cops who knew Jason's secret so Aaron showed up and well….you know the rest." She finished, gesturing to Aaron.

The clone himself felt bad for the master airbender, learning that you nephew is Spider-Man must have been hard enough, finding out that he had not one but two genetic duplicates out in the world must have blown his mind. "So… yeah. That's pretty much it." Aaron said with a shrug.

Tenzin smiled at the young man, he could tell he and Jason were at east related to one another. "Look Tenzin, I get that this is ….weird, I get it, trust me I do. You should have seen me and Jason when we first met…..well actually we both played a prank on Jonah with two Spider-Men hanging outside his window." Akiko snorted at that, making both the Airbender and Clone look at her.

"Oh…..private moment….right….bye then." She said, waving her fingers at the two as she backed up towards a doorway. She bumped her back against the doorframe before turning around and walking away.

Aaron waited until he was sure Akiko was out of hearing range to speak, "So…..you know how Jason had a ring for Aki?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Akiko was rubbing her back from her accidental collision. Just as she entered her and Jason's room, she jumped at Tenzin's voice, "HE DID WHAT?!"

(000)

Jason waited patiently for Bolin and Mako to return, however when it was beginning to get dark, Jason was starting to get concerned. Before he left, he had asked Aaron to keep an eye out for the brothers in the middle ring, Jason himself was currently looking towards the door as Akiko was sitting in between his legs with a sketch pad with a drawing of the house they were staying in one corner of the page with the image of Jinora reading a book in a chair.

"Just relax Jason." Akiko said simply, not looking up from her drawing as she felt Jason tense up.

Jinora looked over nervously at Jason, her father told her about how Kai had run off with something valuable of Jason and as well as someone's engagement ring. "Jason…..I know that Kai messed up-" Aki gulped when she felt Jason tense up.

"Jinora you can't possibly-" Jason started before sighing, he knew that Jinora had a thing for Kai but the fact she was willing to defend his actions was something he couldn't exactly condone. "Jinora, he stole from me. He took something that belonged to me, and clearly isn't guilty about it." He pointed out.

Akiko put a hand on his chest, 'What he's saying Jinora is that Kai betrayed out trust right after we gave him a second chance." Jinora looked down at her book with a frown, "Jinora you should not feel bad at all for him, he did something bad after we gave him a chance. He's got to pay for that." She said sternly, Jason nodding in agreement.

Jinora opened her mouth to talk but no words came out, she closed her book and stormed away to her room. Jason an Akiko looked sadly at the direction the girl went, "I feel bad now." Jason said sadly, he didn't like upsetting Jinora but what they were saying was the truth.

Akiko sighed, "Tough love sweetie. It isn't called that for nothing." She said as she set her sketchpad down on the table beside them and laid back into Jason's chest.

The hero sighed, "You look beautiful by the way. Sorry I didn't say anything before." The young adult said as he kissed Akiko in her hair, taking in the scented shampoo that was used to style her hair.

His lover giggled, "I know…..so Aaron has a girlfriend." She said in a little awe.

"Look Aki he may be my clone but you have nothing to worry about." Jason said, making Akiko elbow him jokingly. "It was a little weird though." He muttered, thinking as to how he nearly barged in upon his brother while he and Yuki were preoccupied with one another.

Akiko raised an eye at that, "Why would it be weird?"

Jason adverted his gaze to the ceiling, "Well I just…He's got my face and….I might have caught him making out with his girlfriend…..and I only want to make out with you…..it made me feel weird." He explained, he could feel Akiko's form shake from trying to hold in giggles. "Oh I see how it is, I pour my heart and soul out and you make fun of it."

Akiko couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and Jason felt in insides warm up from the sound as it carried throughout the room. Damn Kai for taking the ring…..in fact-

"Look, it's getting kind of late." Jason started after her laughter died down, she made a hum of acknowledgement, "And Bolin and Mako aren't back yet. Neither is Kai." She let out a annoyed groan at their mention. "So, I'm going to go out and find Kai, not kill him before you ask, and get back here. Sound good to you?" He asked. Akiko let out a 'hmmm' as she contemplated the suggestion. Jason decided to butter her up, "I'll swipe some chocolate for you on my way back." He persuaded.

Akiko put a hand up to her chin in contemplation before gesturing forward with a sound of approval, as though to say, 'You may proceed' Without speaking.

Jason got up from his spot and kissed her on the cheek, "Aki you have a way with words like no one else." He said before pulling his shoes on and leaving the house in search for Kai. Once he was outside, Jason looked around to make sure no witnesses were around to see him leap up to the roof of the house.

Jason left his web shooters with his Spider Suit and other gear in his suitcase, but he saw no need to get his things for tracking down Kai, the way he saw it the pickpocket was just doing what he usually did, steal from unsuspecting victims. But Kai didn't know that he himself put Spider Tracers in his wallet.

Spider Tracers were an invention of his that used to track criminals and loved ones, Akiko has her own personal one that she keeps on her always in case of emergencies. So Jason was just going to hop around until he sensed his wallet, and the center ring was the smallest of districts in the entire city.

So, within ten minutes, Jason felt the pull of his sixth sense direct him down toward an alley where he saw the thief looking over a golden bracelet that he had acquired. Resting on the wall above him, he silently dropped down behind the airbender. "Kai." Jason said suddenly.

The boy rocketed up into the air out of shock, but before he hit the ground, Jason caught him by the scruff of his shirt. "Hey let me go!" he protested before seeing who it was, "Oh, hey Jason…..so uhh-" he started, his voice died down when he swathe look of anger and disappointment on the young adult's face.

"I'm going to say this to you once and only once. Give. Me. My. Wallet. And. RING!" Jason growled out as he held his other hand out in front of Kai. The airbender pouted as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and the ring.

"I was going to give it back." He muttered as Jason put them in his pockets and dropping Kai.

"I seriously doubt that kid." The hero said as he pulled out his wallet and counted the money that was in there. When he saw that no money was taken, he let out a breath of relief. "Well at least you didn't spend all my money." He said before looking at Kai, "SA for you?"

"Look I only steal from guys who got too much money. And besides I would give it back…. just a few bucks shorter." He explained, looking out to the streets where all the upper-class citizens of the city walked freely, flaunting their wealth. Jason on the other hand was stunned, this kid just wanted to steal because he wasn't rich?!

"Ok, first off. What the hell makes you think I'm wealthy? I have an apartment I the city that me and Akiko share rent on! My paychecks would make those people laugh at me. Second, I don't care why you stole, it's still wrong!" Jason pointed out, he understood that sometimes some people needed to steal to survive, and he felt for people who had to do that. He'd on more than one occasion come across a thief in that situation and gave him money and returned the goods instead.

"At least you have a home!" Kai protested.

"And you did too. But now? You ran off, stole from me, and I'm assuming Mako and Bolin-" Kai adverted his eyes, trying to not look guilty but failing to do so. Jason rolled his eyes, lately those two had been getting worse luck than he did, he held his hand out and Kai gave him the brother's wallets, "-as far as I'm concerned Kai? You don't deserve another chance." He said angrily. Kai opened his mouth to defend himself, but no words came out. What Jason said was true, "But….mu cousin, bless her soul, still thinks you're worth the effort…(sigh) and she would be mad at me for not bringing you back." He said with a sigh before tilting his head back towards the direction the house was.

Kai looked down in shame and nodded, as the two turned down the alleyway however, they saw they were not the only ones in it. Down at the other end was a pair of men in matching uniforms, with dark green robes and the Earth Kingdom symbol on the chest with round helmets that blocked their faces out. Jason felt a wave of uneasiness go over him, his Spider Sense was lightly buzzing in the back of his head.

 _I got a bad feeling about this._ Jason said, looking at the unmoving men.

 **AN: Yeah, I've been busy with College work lately and I haven't been able to update this story unfortunately. Until next time guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: In Harm's Way

In Harm's Way

Jason ran through the streets of the Upper ring like a madman while he carried Kai, whose hands and feet were bound together by rock. What had happened was the Di-Li agents had flung rocks at Kai and bound both his arms and legs, just as they were about to pull him towards them, Jason had reached out and grabbed Kai around the waist, using both his adhesive and spider strength to hold onto the boy before taking off. He didn't look back, he was focusing on somewhere where he could hide. He very well couldn't fight these guys out in the middle of the street, however that didn't stop him from 'tripping' over himself to avoid the traps they set.

His six sense was as usual, saving his life, when the ground ahead of him was about to open up and swallow him whole, he adjusted his course to run around it in a sloppy manner. "Faster! Faster! Faster!" Kai yelled into Jason's eardrum. While he may have been mad at the airbender, he wasn't going to let these shady looking guys take the kid away. That didn't stop him from 'accidently' swinging Kai's head around through a window still flowerbed as he rounded a corner, "GAH! I swallowed a flower!"

Jason smirked to himself at that before refocusing his attention on running. They weren't close to the house but getting him there where the Avatar, a master airbender, and somewhere he could change into his Spider-Man suit and then kick the crap out of these two jokers. Spider Sense rang in his skull and he ducked under a slab of earth flew over his head.

 _Ok focus Orou! Get Kai somewhere safe!_ He thought, a bridge coming into sight ahead of him, he veered off from the stone archway. Looking back he saw that the two didn't see him, taking this chance he leapt across the small river onto the opposite side.

"What the-how did you-?" Kai started.

"Uh…. they must have true to trip me up but that happened instead." Jason lied casually as he rounded a corner that lead to their temporary abode. Sprinting across the bridge in front of the house, he all but busted the door down getting inside, setting Kai down on the ground he braced himself against the door. "Jason is that you?" Tenzin asked before entering the room to see Jason blocking the door and Kai held b rocks, "Wha…what is…. what's going on here?" he asked, looking between Jason and Kai with a baffled expression.

"Earth benders in big weird wound hats tried to kidnap Kai so I took him first." Jason explained a rushed voice. Before Tenzin could ask further the door was flung off it's hinges with a large rock on the other side, pinning Jason to the floor. Outside the house was the two agents who fallowed Jason and Kai.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tenzin barked out angerly as he stepped between the doorwar and the two boys. Jason could easily push the rock off him but if he did, there went his secret identity. So he could only watch as the two stepped foraward.

"This doesn't concern you, give us the boy and forget you saw us, and you will be allowed to stay in the city." One of them said. Before tenzin could reply however, two weblines connected with the back of the agents.

"Well if it isn't the spook squad, haven't seen you guys around!" the two were pulled back from the doorway and into the hands of the Scarlet Spider, "So, what's the excuse for latterly kicking the door down on these nice people? Did they sneak chocolate into their bunks?" he asked before bashing their helmets together, "Well?" he asked again, when they didn't respond, he pulled his arms out with both held by each hand, "Start talking or I practice my tambourine routine!" he suddenly jumped up as the earth shot up to try and impale him.

"Ok I warned you." Scarlet warned before basking their heads together, their helmets both ringing slightly from the impact, dropping the two on the ground, the Spider Clone walked into the house and walked over to a wide-eyed Kai. Breaking the stone restraints off he then walked over to Jason, "There's a pancake joke in here somewhere but…" he trailed off, Jason let out a gruff noise, "Alright I'll skip the joke." He said before lifting the rock off the door and letting Jason get up. "Wow, sure you don't need help with the door too?" he asked as Jason pushed the door off him.

"keep it up, see what happens." Jason mumbled out as Korra, Asami, and the others came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about. After Jason and Kai finished explaining what happened, Korra looked livid.

"That lying-the Earth Queen flat out lied to me! I'm going to-to-" she struggled to think of the proper thing to do.

Scarlet Spider raised his hand, "While you're thinking of the correct adjective, I am going to stick those two to the side of the outer wall." He said before turning around to the door and exiting the house to grab the two Dai-Li agents. After he left, Tenzin looked at Kai disappointingly.

"You have a lot to explain." He stated, Kai looked over at Jinora, the airbender looked back at him sadly before looking away. The thief thought of what Jason said, Jinora truly thought he could be better, and he had just gone back to stealing other people's possessions. Kai looked at Jason, the older boy giving him a stern look.

Kai looked at the Airbending master, "You have every right to be mad at me…..I betrayed you guys after you took me in, and I am sorry for doing it." He said honestly, Tenzin was somewhat taken aback by this, he had expected him to simply deny he did anything wrong or fabricate a story like last time. Jason nodded at him to continue, "Look, I messed up, so if you guys don't want to take me along from now on? I get it…just know that I really am sorry."

Tenzin cast a glace at Jason, he young adult simply shrugged, "Look despite what Kai did, we now know that the Earth Queen is actually kidnapping airbenders, so what are we going to do about it?" Asami asked aloud.

"Well technically the Earth Queen can constrain any one of her citizens. It's perfectly legal." Bumi chimed in, making everyone look at him oddly for knowing such that information. "What?"

Akiko clapped her hands, "Ok listen, my boyfriend just saved Kai from a pair of Secret Policemen. I think we all had enough excitement for one night. Tomorrow Kai your going to return all the stiff you stole, with Tenzin as your supervisor while the rest of us come up with what to do next." The artist said, ending the discussion with that.

Kai looked confused, "But I already gave Jason his ring and wallet."

Everyone froze and looked at Kai before looking at Jason, Korra and Tenzin had a look of absolute shock. Akiko, Asami, and Jinora looked confused, while Bumi's jaw dropped to floor as he already put two and two together, "Kai what are you talking about? Jason doesn't have a ring..." Akiko suddenly snickered before looking at her boyfriend who was trying his damnedest to keep a straight face. "Unless you started thinking about-"

Jason frowned, "No I will not wear a goddamn earring." He said in a annoyed tone, one day he and Akiko were talking and somehow the conversation turned to Jason getting a piercing. Akiko covered her mouth with her hand while Jason rolled his eyes and took her other hand, "Come on, I just saved the day. Let us sleep." H said as he pulled the giggling girl towards their room.

As the couple left the room, all eyes turned to Kai, "What WERE you talking about?" Asami asked curiously.

Kai knew from the looks that Korra and Tenzin were giving him that he should just forget what he was saying and let it go. "Nothing….nothing at all."

While Jason and Akiko entered their bedroom, Akiko turned and gave him a worried look, "Ok so are you ok?" she asked, her hand cupping the side of his face, Jason smiled and nodded against her palm. She sighed, "I'm going to strangle the Earth Queen with my bare hands!" she growled out suddenly.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "Easy there warrior princess. I have a better idea. We got a phone?" he asked. Akiko tilted her head over by the bed, puling away from Akiko's embrace, he took the phone and dialed a number.

The next morning, while Kai was escorted by Tenzin throughout the upper ring to return what Kai had stolen. Korra needed to blow off some steam, so she brought out some sparring gear from the airship. She had planned for her and Asami to blow off some steam…..however….

"Don't just throw haymakers, you keep putting all your weight into your punches, you run out of steam faster." Akiko instructed as she used the pads to block Korra's punches. Akiko and Jason came across Korra as she was carrying the gear and the martial artist had been more than happy to spar with the Avatar.

Jason was standing off to the side, simply watching from the sidelines in the back yard of the house, seeing Korra be tutored by Akiko was part amusement, part disbelief, and part prideful. Akiko herself was having fun, she and Asami used to spar almost three time a week, she and Shen Chi did their sparring sessions and by now she could probably beat Asami by now.

Korra ran towards Akiko and jumped at the last moment while kicking both her legs out into Akiko. However Aki was prepared, she sidestepped to her kick while she raised her left arm up and slammed her elbow down on the passing Avatar, knocking the air out of her lungs and her back to the ground. "You also leave yourself wide open to a counter attack." Akiko added as Korra groaned out on the ground.

Jason had to bite his knuckle to stop himself from saying something, Korra meanwhile was not finding this as enjoyable, "This was supposed to help me blow off steam not give me bruises." Korra complained as Akiko took off the padded gloves and outstretched a hand to the fallen Avatar. Korra took it, Akiko hefting her up onto her feet before tossing the gloves off to the side. Jason awaited them with glasses of lemonade.

"Why thank you kind sir." Akiko said graciously as Jason handed her a drink. Jason smiled at her, she didn't seem to suspect anything, even after Kai nearly spilled the beans about his plans of proposal. As a precaution, he made told Kai that if he told Akiko about the ring he would throw him off the top of one of the walls. Of course, it was a bluff but the airbender didn't know that.

Akiko turned to Korra as she drank her glass, "I am serious though, bending wise you're a master in most elements, but you should put some time into hand to hand combat. What if you get chi blocked and lose your bending again?" she asked. She had a point, while Korra could usually dispatch most treats, she wasn't immune to being chi blocked. And some more training with fighting wouldn't hurt.

Jason stared at Akiko with a smile, noticing the look he had on his face she let out a chuckle, "What?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing.' He replied, still smiling at her.

"Your smiling at me." She pointed out.

"What is it a crime to smile at my girlfriend?" he asked. As the two continued, Korra smiled as they continued with their talk.

"Do you two want some time alone? I could go for a walk if you two lovebirds want some privacy." She offered jokingly.

Akiko snickered as Jason's cheeks tinted pink from the implication, she decided to have some fun, "Well I'm not into public but if you made me and Jason an earth tent." She added, making Jason's face go beat re as Korra covered her mouth to try and muffle the laugh. Jason covered his face with his hands as Akiko wrapped a arm around his shoulder out of sympathy. "Aw it's ok Jason, girls can talk about this stuff. You just sit there awkwardly looking at the floor."

"I hate it when the both of you get together." Jason muttered in annoyance, "And after I saved the day."

Korra raised a brow as she smiled, "What do you mean saved the day? You haven't done anything but watch Akiko beat me up." She appointed out. Jason smiled, he would be lying if he didn't find a little enjoyment in watching Akiko kick ass.

"Well last night I did what I always do when someone tries to take something that belongs to me, I tattled on the Earth Queen." He said triumphantly. Korra and Akiko looked at one other with confusion, who could you tell on the Earth Queen to? "Oh look at that, there they are now." Jason said, pointing up to the sky. Both of them looked at the direction that Jason was pointing to, up in the sky was something much, much, much, bigger than a airship.

"Jason…. did you call SHIELD?" Akiko asked as she watched the massive aircraft known as the helicarrier fly overhead. The ship rivaled the size of Air Temple Island, Jason had last seen the massive military base when they captured Amon and turned him over after he and Korra beat him. Akiko looked back at Jason with confusion and awe in her eyes, "But Bumi said-"

"True, the Earth Queen may be able to forcibly recruit anyone into her own army. But that's only limited to those who register within Ba-Sing-Sei, and since Kai isn't a official citizen of Ba-Sing-Sei then it brings the entire operation that he was going to be a part f under speculation. And will be reviewed by a jury of government offcials from tother nations. And I'm pretty sure that the act of forcing airbenders into her own personal army might not look so well for the Earth Queen." He explained fully, repeating from how Nick Fury explained it.

He also explained that he had been waiting years for a reason to investigate her, he even said he owes Jason a beer for this.

Meanwhile, Korra and Akiko's jaws were hanging open from the information. Akiko finally spoke, "Um…so this means that-"

"Earth Queen is screwed." Jason said triumphantly, "Let's celebrate, Aki and I can make out while Korra watches us longingly." He suggested, Korra punched his arm in response to his words. Korra smiled nonetheless, this was a huge win, who knew how many airbenders there could be with the Earth Queen's forces.

"I'm going to go tell Tenzin, I wanna be there to see that pompous smirk get smacked off her face." Korra said happily before walking off to go meet up with Tenzin and inform him of the good news. Jason and Akiko watched with smirks on their faces as the Avatar left, happy that they would free some airbenders.

Jason reached his harnd out and took Akiko's grasp, "So…..everyone has something to do today…..you got plans?" he asked as they began walking around the side of the house. "because I had this nice romantic afternoon planned out for the two of us but if you have something going on we could just do that." He explained as Akiko smiled.

They entered the front yard and crossed the small bridge, "Well, seeing as how we might get kicked out of Ba-Sing-Sei after toady? I was thinking of seeing the sights." She said playfully before leaning into Jason's arm and wrapping her other arm around it, "But I am in no way against you romancing me off my feet." she added.

Jason turned to look at her, "Wait who said anything about that level of romance, I simply wanted you to have fun, not blow your mind. Your feet will stay on the ground I promise you that." He chided as they turned down the street.

Five minutes later Mako and Bolin came to find a empty house with information everyone already figured out.

Jason smiled as he approached the bench where Akiko awaited him, in front of the seat was a picturesque view of a fountain with a few turtle-ducks playing in the water. In Jason's hands were two ice cream cones, one vanilla and the other chocolate, he sat down and handed her the chocolate cone while he started on his own. "This. Right here? This is nice." Akiko said before licking her ice cream.

Jason let out a hum of agreement, wrapping his left arm around their shoulders he pulled her slightly closer to him. They watched citizens of the upper ring pass by on their daily routines, the couple however was lost in their own small world. James saw Akiko blissfully eat her ice cream while her head leaned against his shoulder, looking at his own frosty treat he smiled as an idea shaped in his head. "Hey, take a lick really quick but don't swallow it." He instructed. Akiko looked at him strangely before shrugging, she took a lick of her tread.

She could feel her tongue begin to get could, just as she was about to ask why she was doing this Jason covered her lips with her own. Her eyes widened slightly as his tongue slipped in her mouth with the vanilla from his treat mixing with the chocolate in her mouth. Akiko nearly dropped her cone as the two flavors were mixed together between their mouths, the artist letting out a small moan as her girp slacked on the cone of her teat. It slipped out of her hand but Jason broke the kiss to reach out and grab it before it could fall into a mess on the ground.

Akiko's eyes fluttered as Jason held her cone back to her, "Geeze if I knew that would happen-"

"Where on earth did you learn that?!" Akiko squeaked out in shock from their moment of passion that a few passersby watched unfold before walking away so they wouldn't be identified.

Jason's cheeks tinted pink for a second, "I kind of just had the idea….I didn't know if it would be gross or not but it's ice cream. Mixing ice cream is always amazing." Jason explained his reasoning. Akiko simply stared at him, he explained it so simple but the fact that it was Jason who did something so…...colorful was what made her so surprised.

"Not that I'm complaining…. but who are you and what have you done with my Jason?" she asked, pointing a finger of accusation at him. Jason chuckled at her disbelief. She elbowed his side as she took a lick of her ice cream, the flavor seeming less sweet now. "But seriously…..you've been acting a little weird lately. You get us a trip around the Earth Kingdom with our friends, and you haven't once put on the red and blues since we started out trip….is everything ok?" she asked with slight concern.

Jason gave her a heartwarming smile, "Aki, I'm fine. I'm great. And best of all?" he slid his hand over to her right one resting on the bench and grasped it, "It's because of you….this trip is the most fun I've had in a long time….and sharing it with you makes it all the more better." Jason said truthfully, warming Akiko's heart as well as her cheeks.

"Jason…..I love you." She said before kissing him quickly on the lips, the couple both smiling at one another, that was until Akiko felt her ice cream slide down her fingers. 'Gah! My ice cream!" she exclaimed before both she and Jason realized both their frozen treats were melting.

The young couple left soon after, upon arriving back at the house they entered to find they weren't alone. And Jason was not pleased, "Oh what the hell, what are you doing here? "Jason asked when he saw their guest. Standing in the living room was none other than Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. Jason had first met him back in high school where he was confronted by him after defeating the Sinister Six all by himself. Fury was, as Jason described him, a friend you want but who would stab you in the back in a second if it helped him.

"Oh don't look so surprised, you call me in on airbenders being held against their will by the Earth Queen and you expect me not to drop by." He said as Jason walked over and plopped down on the couch with Akiko. "The Earth Queen denies that any airbenders have been in the city and that it's none of our business." He explained.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Akiko asked plainly, making Jason and Fury both look at her, Fury with a smirk.

"Of course she's lying. I've been trying to put this crazy bitch away ever since she stonewalled every investigation in the Earth Kingdom." Fury explained, "The Dai Li is interesting though, they supposedly broke up after the 100-year war since they tried to keep the a war a secret from the king. Now, I don't speak for all the nations, but when someone has some secret police? They got something to hide." He said.

"So, what do you need?" Jason asked, cutting right to the chase. Fury had to be here for a reason.

Fury looked at him with his one eye, "A location. They have to be storing Airbenders somewhere and I can't just ask to look everywhere in the city." He explained. Jason ran his hand down his face, of course Fury was right bt he couldn't just go swinging around the city looking for Airbenders.

Akiko however had an idea, "What about Kai?" she asked, "They tried to take him once already. They might try again of he's alone…..Maybe that's it." She muttered, making both Jason and Akiko stare at her, the idea was to use a child as bait, she noticed their stares and realized just how bad it sounded, "Not like that you idiots! I mean we disguise someone as a airbender, have them get caught by the Dai Li and track him back to their hideout." She explained.

Jason smirked at Akiko's reasoning, it was actually a good plan, however they would need a airbender…..or someone who could impersonate one. "I might have a idea."

A phone call later and Aaron was standing on the roof with Jason, "So you want me to impersonate a Airbender, deliberately get captured, and use a Spider Tracer to relay my location to SHEILD so they can swoop in along with Tenzin to relocate all the Airbenders somewhere safer?" he asked. Jason simply nodded, h knew he was asking a lot of his brother but this could lead to a tremendous change to Ba-Sing-Sei eventually. But this was a risk on Aaron's part.

The clone grinned, "Oh hell yes! I get to wipe that know it all smirk from the Queen's dumb face!" he said cheerfully. Taking Jason aback, the clone noticed his brother's expression and went on to explain, "Imagine if she was Jonah and you would get it."

"Ohhhhh, ok yeah that makes sense." He said understandingly, "The plan is simple, Korra will be wearing a disguise, she'll lose the Dai Li and hand them to you and you'll get caught with the clothes and they'll arrest you with a tracker that SHIELD will use to locate you and get you and the other airbenders out and to Tenzin." He explained, the plan was simple and clean cut. It was made by Nick Fury after all.

Jason folded his arms over his chest, "Ok…so then….that's it then. Asami, Mako, and Bolin will be helping with extraction of the Airbenders….so that leaves me to ask Aki…." He said realizing that he now had a clean shot to pop the question. "…..you want to switch places?" he asked, Aaron slugged his shoulder.

"Relax. Make her a nice dinner, get romantic, and ask. You got this." Aaron said encouragingly to his brother. Jason nodded, but it had no meaning to it. Nervousness had returned and now he was somewhat hoping for another interruption, Aaron saw the unsureness in Jason's eyes, he put his hand on the other young man's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry." He said reassuringly.

Jason took a deep breath and nodded, Aaron hopped off the roof along with Jason, the two walked around the house. The two went their separate ways with Jason entering the house through the repaired front door and Aaron going to meet with Korra and Fury to discuss the plan. Entering the house, Jason saw Akiko napping on the couch in the living room area. Jason smiled at the sight of the sleeping redhead, walking over to the couch she was spread out on he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, careful not to wake her.

Heading into the kitchen, he started on preparations for a meal for two.

When Akiko woke up, she smelled something good. Lifting her head up from the pillow she turned her head to the kitchen door. Standing up from the couch she walked to the door of the kitchen and found Jason hard at work finshing up dinner. Hearing the door open, he looked back and smiled at Akiko, "Hello beautiful, how was the nap?" he asked as he set a bowl of rice on a plate along with some barbeque sauce that he knew Akiko loved. Carrying both their plates over to the table, Akiko walked over just as he set the silverware down and rushed over around the table to pull her chair out for her.

Akiko smiled brightly as she was gently pushed into the table while Jason took his seat on the other side, "I'm…Jason I am blown away…what's the occasion?" she asked as she picked up her chopsticks and began to dig in to her food.

Jason avoided direct eye contact with her, "Well I just wanted to do something nice…. considering we might be chased out of the city." He joked lightly. Akiko rolled her eyes, the two of them were really in no danger with both SHIELD and the Avatar around anyway.

"Well until such a time comes, I say we enjoy." Akiko said before dipping some rice within the sauce and eating it. The two ate in mostly silence, making Jason's nerves return. Akiko was clearly enjoying the gesture but he still was nervous, he had taken college tests and hadn't been this nervous before. And Akiko noticed, "Jason what's up? You look like your heart is fighting your other organs." She noticed with a look of concern.

Jason looked at her slightly bewildered, "Ok, that's a way to put it." He said, making Akiko smirk, "But….." he inhaled a deep breath, "Aki…..you know I love you…right?" he asked timidly. The young woman put her utensils down, she reached her hand over and pulled her index finger back before flicking it against his forehead, "Ow, what was that for?"

Akiko grinned, "For asking stupid questions. Yes I love you Jason. I'm not living with you out of lack of funds." She joked, making Jason smile. He felt his nerves cease, this was Akiko Rupa, the woman he loved, the woman who managed to keep him moving forward, whether it be with a gentle nudge or a hard shove, she made him keep moving forward.

He picked the ring out of his pocket under the table as he chuckled, "Aki….I love you….and I always will…and I…I want to…" Jason sighed, Akiko noticed how he was struggling, the sweat on his brow, his voice was trying to be found but to little avail. Jason felt his heart pounding in his ears. He was so close, he had to finish, clearing his throat he started once again, "Akiko Rupa…..I-"

 _Knock, Knock._

Jason and Akiko's heads turned towards the door, the knock coming from the front door. And It was loud to have reached them in the kitchen like this. Looking at one another, whoever was knocking clearly wasn't one of their friends so that could only mean that whoever at the door wasn't with them. Akiko tilted her head towards the door, Jason nodded, both getting up while Akiko rolled her sleeves up, ready for a fight. Entering the parlor, Jason walked up the door while Akiko stood on the side of the door frame. Opening the door fully, he was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Chief Beifong?" he asked, seeing the metalbender was unexpected to say the least. He had only met Lin Beifong a handful of times as Jason Orou, as Spider-Man however…..the forst time they met she tried to arrest him. However after some time, she grew to have a respect for how Spider-Man went out of his way to keep others safe. "Um…what are you doing here? If you're looking for Mako he's probably with Bolin and the others, at the palace…..not here." He said, trying to get Lin to take a hint.

She quirked a eye, "Listen Kid I'm looking for Korra. It's urgent. She's in danger." She said, the nervous demeanor of the young man vanishing and replacing one with concern.

"What happened?" he asked as Akiko stepped out from the frame of the door.

"I number of criminals broke out and are coming after her. I need to get her back to Republic City where she'll be safe." Lin explained.

Jason and Akiko gave her a blank look, Akiko spoke up, "Miss. Beifong….correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't a certain….how do I put this delicately? Didn't a pompous, ignorant, irresponsible, self-righteous, political BSing, President banish Korra for doing her job when he just sat on his ass?" She asked retorhically.

"I love you so much." Jason said with pride in his voice.

"He can go to hell for all I care. Raiko may be the President but if these people get Korra? He may have Republic City's interests but not the world's." Lin said stalwardly, Jason and Akiko looked at one another, they both smirked and nodded.

"If you wait here they'll be here in about a hour or so if everything goes to plan." Jason explained as he held the door open for the Chief of Police to enter.

Things were not going exactly as planned.

Aaron had been brought to a underground base run by the Dai-Li. He was thrown into a room containing other airbenders who were chained to the wall. Now this was part of the plan, however there was a problem, they were apparently starting to move some of the Airbenders to somewhere safer while SHIELD investigated. "Do you guys have any idea where they're taking the others?" he asked one of the airbenders who was huddled into a corner of the room.

The man was a little older than Aaron, of course this was in terms of looks as he wasn't even a year old yet. He was heavy set with a pair of glasses in front of his eyes, "What's the point? We'll be joining them soon." He said sadly, clearly he had no hope of escaping.

"Look you don't understand, I'm with SHIELD. We're here to get you out." He said, making the other airbenders in the room look at him with astonishment. It wasn't a outright lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either, "More agents are on their way here but I need to know where the others are going." He explained to the group.

They muttered amongst themselves before a young woman spoke up, "We think they're taking them near the training grounds. It's this big room where they force us to spar." She said, Aaron nodded, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the tracker that Fry had given him, clicking the device he handed it to the man in the corner.

"Hold onto this, SHIELD will come running for that," he said as he ran towards the door and grabbed the handle, using his spider strength he broke the lock, "Stay in here, you'll be safer." He said to the group, the looking at awe as he simply walked out of the room. Looking down either hallway for any guards he leapt up onto the ceiling and changed out of the disguise and into his costume.

Crawling along the stone surface, he passed over a pair of agents guarding a metal door. The Scarlet Spider dropped down and landed on one of them, before his friend could react he was grabbed by his arm and slammed into the door with eough force to knock him out cold. Aaron smirked under his mask before kicjking the door down, "Excuse me, I'm looking for the restroom, could you guys point me in the right direction?" he asked, making the ten Dai li agents who were loading airbenders into trucks turn to look at him.

The wall in front of the trucks had been bent into ramps leading up into what looked like a tunnel, Aaron leapt into action, swinging forward he grabbed one of the agents from the ground and swng up into the air on a webline before throwing him into a pair that was shooting ricks at him. He webbed the three up as he dropped from the thread and bounced around the room to avoid the projectiles from the other Earthbenders. Having Jason's memories, Aaron knew that Earthbenders were slow at projectiles, were used to predicting where their target was going and striking in advance.

But with speed and agility comparable to a spider, that's like trying to throw rocks at a bug.

Arron uppercutted a agent into the air and kicked another in the face as he came down. Landing on top of the Van, the five remaining Earthbenders rise up on stone pillars so they were just as high up as he was. "Tell you what, I'll tie a hand behind my back." Aaron said as he mockingly put a hand behind his back and raised his right hand. He used the hand to attach a web to the chest of one of the agents and spun him around into the circle of agents gathered around him. They all fell, the Scarlet Spider webbed them all to the floor so they wouldn't get back up. "Wow you guys make the triads in Republic City look competent." He muttered in disappointment.

Walking over to the back of one of the trucks, he opened the back compartment, inside were about six airbenders all chained up to the walls of the van. Aaron thought back to the Equalists, they did the exact same thing to all benders. "It's ok, I'm here to help." He said, noticing the scared looks of the prisoners.

Entertaining the chief of police until the others returned was not how Akiko thought she would spend her last night in Ba-Sing-Sei. She didn't dislike Lin Beifong by any means, but her and Jason's time with her consisted of her pacing back and forth across the room while she and Jason sat together on the couch. Of course, they didn't want to DO anything with the Chief right there. So she and Jason simply started playing a game.

"You get a million Yuans. But, for the rest of your life your fingernails aren't trimmed, but they pop off. And grow back only after a month." Jason proposed, the game was simple, go back and forth with impossible scenarios, saying yes meant you would get a million yuans. Whoever agreed to the propositions won. Of course you could say yes to each one but where was the fun in that?

Akiko bit her bottom lip in contemplation, "Can I put them back on like nothing happened?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, "Nope, once they're off they're off. Unless you want to glue them on your hands." Akiko shuttered at that idea. "I'd say no."

Akiko nodded in agreement, "Yeah plus imagine the cleaning up? Gross." She pointed out before lifting her legs up and swinging her body to the left and laying her legs over Jason's lap while her head rested on the cushions. "Ok here's one. A million Yuans, but at some random time a day, you'll lose your sight for five minutes." She challenged, "and you still need to finish whatever you're doing, can't stop." She explained with a grin.

Jason let out a groan, "That's tough…I'd probably do it." He conceded.

Akiko smirked, "Same, so that's me: five million, you got four. I win." She said happily, before he could protest, the door opened to show the others had returned. Ending their game.

"Lin? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked as Akiko removed her legs from Jason, the pair retreating to the bedroom they had occupied for their stay. The pair began packing their things into their suitcases, while they were both disappointed that they had to depart so soon. As they were gathering their things up, there was a knock at the window, outside was the Scarlet Spider. Akiko opened the window for him, letting the Spider hero enter their room.

"So, the Earth Queen? She was SO pissed." He started with excitement a he took his mask off. "Jason…I can die happy now, it was the best thing I've ever seen." He said dramatically as he jumped onto the bed, Akiko and Jason plopping down on the left and right of him respectively. "Sucks you guys have to leave." He said sadly. As much as Aaron was trying to build his open life, he loved seeing Akiko and Jason again, they were pretty much his only family, Tenzin tried but he could tell that he didn't know how exactly to respond to the news that he was a clone.

Akiko wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulder while Jason did the same from the other side, "We'll miss you brother. Don't be afraid to call." Jason said.

"And when you realize your hopelessly in love with your girlfriend? Give me a call, I'll make sure you don't screw it up." She said jokingly before giving him a friendly peck on the cheek before standing up and resuming her packing.

As she packed, Aaron leaned over to Jason, "Did you finally- "Jason gave him a glare, answering his question. "Right then….so…. where you guys going now?" he asked, Akiko turned around from the closet to look at Jason, both of them with unsure looks on their faces. Originally the plan was to travel around with Tenzin and them until they got to the Air Temple they were setting up for the new airbenders, stay there for a week or two before getting a ride back to Republic City on a commercial Airship.

But that plan was under the assumption they would have many more airbenders than they currently do. "Well I guess we can either go with Korra and them and see more of the Earth Kingdom, or head with Tenzin and them back to the Air Temple." He said with a shrug before looking at Akiko. "I'll go where you go." He said with a smile.

Akiko's shot him a smile back, "Ok then…..let's keep going with Korra. Not every day you get to see the Earth Kingdom." She pointed out. Jason nodded in agreement, he did miss Republic City a little bit, but not having to suit up and save the day was a pleasant change of pace from his usual hectic lifestyle.

Aaron patted his shoulder, "Well have fun guys. And call, write, send photos…. invitations to certain events." He teased, Jason elbowed him in the side to shut him up while Akiko turned to put something away in her suitcase.

 _I got to give Akiko this stupid ring before I lose my mind._ Jason thought as his right hand felt the outline of the ring in his pocket.

At this rate, Jason was going to die of old age before he asked Akiko the question.

The next day, Jason gave Jinora a hug goodbye, "Have fun teaching the newbies." He said as Jinora stepped back and smiled up at him. "Oh and if Kai does anything stupid, tell him I will put him through a wall." He added, making Jinora chuckle. Jason watched as the Aribenders who Aaron had freed walked up into he ship they had taken to the city, while Jason was sad to see his and Akio's temporary abode go…. Akiko was more heartbroken.

"It's not fair." She wined, watching the airbenders load up into the airship, Asami patted the young woman's shoulder, "Asami make it stop. Make them get on another airship." She pleaded, Asami and Jason shared a sympathetic look for the young woman.

"Aki-"

"Jason, I changed my mind, get my stiff I'll rush the ship and take our room!" she said as she got ready to make a run for it. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air, "Jason!" she yelped out in laughter as he turned and carried her towards the airship they were taking.

"Asami! Grab the bags and toss them in the ship, I'll bar the door until we take off!" James shouted as he ran a giggling Akiko into the airship. Running through the airship, Jason found their room and tossed Akiko onto the bed before running to the door and blocking it with his body. "Aki of you want out then you have to get though me!" he proclaimed confidently.

However, Akiko simply smirked before standing up from the bed and cracking her knuckles, making the playful smirk on Jason's face disappear. "I Jason. I'll be nice, let me on the other ship and I won't break you." Jason held his ground. Akiko grinned in response. The next few seconds seemed like a blur but when Jason realized that Akiko had him in a headlock on the ground, he felt like he missed something. "Say uncle! Say it!" she yelled jokingly as she gently applied pressure to Jason's neck.

"Never!" he proclaimed before reaching his left arm back and wrapping it around the back of Akiko's knees and lifted her up and flopped the both of them onto the bed. Akiko laughed aloud as Jason's fingers dotted her sides, tickling her. Jason always like play fighting with Akiko like this, she couldn't do any real damage

"Say Uncle!" Jason said aloud, in the same tone she said it in.

Akiko grabbed his wrists and held them over their heads and rolled them over so she was straddling him. Out of the corner of her eye, the small winder to their room showed clouds outside, they were moving. She let go of Jason's wrists and sighed, "I miss our suite." She said disheartedly. Jason leaned upright and kissed her cheek. Akiko smiled, turning her head to face him she pressed her lips against his. "I still have you pinned." She observed, noticing their position.

"Aki, would any man alive mind being pinned like this?" the webslinger asked, Akiko's hands pressing into his shoulders. He slowly fell back onto the mattress. The room was about half as big as the one they had on the Future Industries Airship and had only a small window benath the single bed.

Akiko smirked before leaning down and kissing Jason once again, "You want to make me forget about the suite?" she asked against his lips before he captured her lips again, gliding his tongue over her lips.

Ten minutes later, Jason and Akiko exited the room. Jason having a few hickies on his neck and Akiko pulling down the hem of her shirt, just as Lin walked by. She looked betwwen the tow of them before sighing, "Bunch of animals, every one of you kids." She grumbled as the couple blushed.

Jason coughed into his closed fist, "We uh….better keep the PDA down while we're here." He suggested.

Akiko nodded, a silly smile on her face, "Yeah…maybe…whatever." She said with a shrug before taking Jason's hand and leading him through the airship.

 **AN: TWO CHAPTERS TO TWO STORIES IN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS I AM ON A ROLL HERE!**

 **Now I didn't show the Earth Queen because this is fallowing what Jason and Akiko are doing this time…..well what Jason is TRYING to do. Poor guy just get's ring-blocked every time.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten a few questions about Jason's suit having any gizmos like the Homecoming suit does. While I love that suit's design, I don't know. YET.**

 **Anyway, I also found that one of the fans of this story has made a TV Tropes page for this whole Legendary Spider-Man series. Which is kinda cool. Check it out if you guys want**


	11. Chapter 11: Old and New

**Old and New**

It had been a few days since the group left Ba-Sing-Sei, bit news had traveled fast about the Earth Queen trying to build a airbender army against their will. Jason had called Jonah and told him about being in the city, after a few minutes of being 'fired' and 'rehired' by the publicist, Jason managed to strike a deal that he would get a bonus for giving him this story. Thankfully the airship had a typewriter and he managed to finish the story in time for them to dock and refuel the airship, it should arrive in Republic City in a few days.

As for the rest of Team Avatar, with Korra now being hunted by this Red Lotus group, Lin had made them stay away from major settlements as much as possible and the rest of Team Avatar staying on the ship while Jason, Lin, and Aki got things like food and other supplies. The reasoning being that Jason and Akiko weren't known as associates as team Avatar so if they were seen, no one would bat a eye. The airship was currently set down in a huge field nestled between mountains with Korra playing fetch with Naga while Jason napped in a lawn chair in the shade of the Sirship.

The stark white polar bear dog ran back towards her master and Akiko with a slobbery ball in her mouth. Setting it down at their feet, Akiko picked it up, "You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be, being on the run from criminals…. wonder if this is how my dad feels." She thought aloud before cocking the ball back and throwing it as far as she could, Naga turning around on the spot and running off to catch it.

Korra shrugged, "Well it's not like these guys know where I am." She pointed out, the avatar glanced at Akiko, Jason told her about Lin's interruption to his proposal. That was the third time by now, but he was also closer than he was before to getting an answer so he was on the right track. "So, how are things with Jason? You guys have been pretty lovey dovely this whole trip." She probed.

Akiko's bright smile was answer enough, "It's been amazing! Jason has been…I don't even know how to describe it…..as a matter of fact, I think I should show him a little love." She said as she walked over to the chair Jason was resting in and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head back against her chest, Jason opened his as soon as he felt Akiko's arms around him.

"Aki….what are you doing? This isn't wrestling, again is it? Because last time I'm pretty sure that turned into something else." He said as he felt her grip around his neck loosen and Akiko smack his shoulder, "Shutting up now." He added.

Akiko nestled Jason closer, "I love you, you know that?" she asked before kissing him on top of his head. The young man smiled, turning over so Akiko was beside him and wrapping his right arm around her waist with her leaning into his side. She adjusted her head so her left ear was against his shoulder, they looked into each other's eyes and giggled to themselves before their forehead touched.

"Great news everyone!" the couple both fell off the chair at Asami's loud excited tone, "We just got another call on the radio about another airbender." She said as Mako fallowed her with Lin in tow, a displeased look on her face. Jason and Akiko both got up off the ground, after word got out about what the Earth Queen was up to, the reports of airbenders died down. Korra and Jason surmised that it was so they didn't befall a similar fate as to the ones in Ba-Sing-Sei, imprisoned against their will.

Korra breathed a sigh of exasperation, "Finally! Where are they?" she asked.

"A city called Zaofu. Home of the metal clan." Mako said, Jason smiled when Akiko freeze at that, a look of excitement going across her face.

"Wait hold up. Zaofu? The metal city, one of THE most artistic cities in the entire world?! The city that folds up into itself like a lotus? That Zaofu?!" she asked as she grabbed Mako and made him face her directly with a huge grin plastered across her face. Mako honestly didn't know if he should be nervous or not.

The firebender decided to try and give her the answer she wanted. "Um…yes."

Jason walked up behind Akiko as she let go of Mako, literally shaking with excitement. "Zaofu's a kind of artist's paradise. Akiko's always wanted to go there. Now she's too excited to speak, let alone explain why she's excited." Jason supplemented to the group when they saw just how Akiko was reacting to the news, basically bouncing up and down in place with a large smile across her face. Jason thought it was cute.

"I still think we should head back to Republic City-" Lin began, but Akiko turned to her and gave her a glare that made the Chief of Police stop that sentence. "-but I suppose it's safer than wandering around the Earth Kingdom." She reasoned, albeit unwillingly.

As the rest of the group boarded into the airship, Jason stayed behind with Akiko to wait until she calmed down. "We're going to Zaofu! This is great! Wait…I can't go there empty handed!" she spouted out, realzing that if she was going to meet anyone there she needed to show he was talented. At this realization, she paced in front of Jason. "I need to make something! I need a-a-a pencil! And paper!" she proclaimed before turning to Jason with a dire expression, "Jason….be my muse."

The young adult simply stared at her for a moment before walking over ot the lawn chair, picking it up, and walking up the ramp to the airship. The artist put a finger up to her chin, "Hmmmm….I think I overreacted." She muttered before also climbing up into the airship after her boyfriend.

* * *

It was two hours of flying before the city came into view, and Jason had to admit, Akiko may have undersold it. The city WAS beautiful, the city was six districts resting atop of metallic, unfolded lilies in a huge grassy field, each connected to one another by trams. Jason and Akiko were with the others in the control room, the airship descending towards the docking platforms of one of the lotuses, Jason had his arm around her waist to keep her in one spot. "Man, Rhino was from here…now that I see it, not all that hard to imagine." He muttered.

Rhino was ordinally from Zaofu, having crafted a metal suit for himself he uses metalbending to operate it. _Come to think of it, first time we met, Rhino said Lin had a sister here._ He thought to himself, recalling one og his very first encounters with the behemoth. Back then he was a inexperienced kid running around saving people. Now though, he could handle Six of his top bad guys all at once. Rhino being one of them.

As the ship docked, Akiko dragged Jason to the door by the arm, Bolin was right behind her as well. The earth bender visibly excited to see the metal city as Akiko was. The door opened to the dock where a pair of metalbenders made a stairway fold out up to them from the ground to the doorway of the ship. Descending the stairs with the group, they were greeted by an older man. His skin was tanned to a brown color, with white hair around the sides of his head with a pair of glasses in front of his eyes. The most noticeable feature was a nose piercing that went from his left nostril to his left ear, he wore a set of green robes with two escorts on either side of him.

 _Ugh. This is why I don't mind Aki not wearing jewelry…well aside from the ring I have to give her._ He thought to himself, "Avatar Korra. It is an honor to meet you." He said kindly before bowing his head, "My name is Aiwei." He introduced himself.

Korra bowed back out of respect, "Thanks for having us." She greeted in kind.

"Is this everyone?" he asked, Jason noticed that Chief Beifong was still in the airship. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, since Beifong joined their journey he started wearing his costume under his clothes instead of keeping it with his things. Last thing he wanted was Lin knowing Spider-Man's secret identity. But it was kind of hot to be layering in springtime.

"Yep, that's everyone. Can we meet the new airbender?" Korra inquired, wanting to meet the newest member of the air nation.

Aiwei nodded, "Of course, right this way." He said, the five fallowed him into the lieft, the two escorts waved their arms down, making the lift go down towards the rail that went to the center of the city. Boarding the train, the small cart zoomed through the city like the trains back home. Akiko's eyes were glued to the windows, the skyscrapers here were designed much differently than the ones in Republic City, one of them was like a tower with metal cords going down the sides from the rounded rooftops to the level below.

A statue came into view as the train curved around the track, the statue was of a woman who James recognized, another statue stood above the entrance to the Metal Bending Police headquarters. "That statue honors the first Metal Bender, Toph Bei-Fong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of." Aiwei explained as he looked at the statue before turning to look at the group. "Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential." He finished.

Jason cast a glance at Akiko, who stared at the Statue as it disappeared from sight, a slight frown on her face. Jason knew that Akiko had felt that her life wasn't fulfilled, she liked her job, she liked training with Shang Shi, but she felt that there was something missing to her life, she and Jason talked about this a number of times before. And his answer was the same every time, he didn't know how to help her, but he would give her anything for her to feel that way.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to face him and smiled. He returned it as the tram pulled into a tunnel, the train slowed to a stop outside a large estate. "Wow, is this where the Airbender lives?" Korra asked in awe. One of the best parts about this journey to find Airbenders was her being able to see the diverse types of culture and lifestyles.

Aiwei nodded, "Yes, however her mother would like to meet you first." He said as he led her towards a path leading up an hill. The Estate had many hills with different buildings atop them, Aiwei led the six of them to a large set of open doors. Inside was a large room where eight dancers using wires connecting to the ceiling over an open lotus made from metal. Jason was smirking to himself, they moved well in sync, as easy as he makes it look now web swinging was a lot harder at first. At first, he was simply trying to stay up in the air and not hit the ground or hit something, but he learned quickly that paying attention to one's surroundings was crucial.

First time he went swinging he swung into the industrial district where there were no skyscrapers, crashed on a rooftop when he was too high to latch a web onto anything. Not to mention he could web something unstable and would have to react quick to save himself, thankfully after gaining his Spider Sense, his power took care of having to worry about that. But being able to reform similar feats required a lot of upper body strength, Jason's spider strength took care of that and if it wasn't that he would tear his arms out of his own sockets.

As the routine came to an end, one of the dancers turned to see the group. Clapping her hands together she got the other seven dancer's attention, "That's it for today everyone." She said politely before turning back towards the gusts and approaching.

Aiwei turned and gestured to the woman, "Allow me to introduce you to the Matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin." He introduced.

Suyin smiled, "Please call me Su." She said before clasping her fist against her open palm and bowing slightly, "Great to finally meet you Avatar Korra." She greeted warmly, she turned her attention to the others of the group, "And you all must be Mako, Bolin, Asami." She said, looking at each of the guests, much to their surprise before looking at the young couple, "And you two must be Jason and Akiko." She said before walking over to shake their hands, "I read about your story about the Earth Queen capturing Airbenders, it made contacting you all a uch more easy decision." She said, Jason smiling modestly.

Aiwei leant over to Su and whispered something to her, the Metalbender looked over at the Avatar, "Korra why did you lie when Aiwei asked if anyone else was with you?" she asked, making the Avatar size up and Bolin cover his mouth like a child getting caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"W-what I mean I didn't…..how did you know I was lying?" she asked, deciding to come clean with her before she made things worse.

"I am a truth-seer, when people lie their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the subtlest of changes." The man explained, Jason thought of Yuji Murdock, blind lawyer by day, Daredevil by knight, and one of his oldest friends. Yuji was completely blind, however he could 'see' by using his radar sense, a technique that utilized all his senses at once to give himself a picture of the surrounding area. He could use it to see when people were lying as well, though he had to focus to use it.

Honestly Jason saw something like that as an invasion of privacy, though Yuji always used it for the greater good, but Aiwei's way just seemed a little extreme when Suyin said that there are no secrets in the city thanks to this.

"We came with Republic City's chief of Police, Lin Beifong. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I lied to you." Korra said regretfully.

Su's eyes widened at the news, "Lin's here? Oh, I would love to say hello." She replied with a small shift in her otherwise positive demeanor.

Korra leaned in slightly with interest, "Wait you two know each other?" she asked.

"Your joking, right?" Suyin asked.

Jason connected the dots before the others did, "You're her sister?" he asked with some disbelief. Lin was stoic, military like, and sometimes harsh. Suyin seemed freer spirited, kind, in a way they were polar opposites.

Suyin smiled and nodded, "Lin must not mention me that often. If you all wouldn't mind waiting for me to change I'd be happy to go see her." She said.

Akiko raised a hand, "Actually, me and Jason were hoping to settle in, we're uh, kind of just tagging along." She said shyly, finding her shoes suddenly more interesting. Akiko felt somewhat intimidated by the woman who ran this city. Zaofu was a dream for her and speaking to the leader like this was like a little girl who liked to draw talking to a well-known artist.

"Oh of course! Aiwei, would you please show these two to their quarters?" she asked her advisor, the man nodded and Akiko's nervousness demeanor vanished. The Advisor gestured the pair to fallow him to their quarters, walking out from the sudio and walking across a field where a few gust houses were situated.

"I hope these accommodations are well suited for the two of you." He said, the room itself was fairly large, it was about the size of their suite in the future industries airship. The kitchen was to their right, a large island with a stove in the center cutting the kitchen from the rest of the room. Directly in front of them a few feet away was a living space with a coffee table set up with two couches parallel to it's sides with a set of windows looking out back on the wall opposite of the door. Beside the kitchen, the wall went towards the center of the room with a door around the corner leading to the bedroom. "The bathroom is connected to the bedroom, and the fridge is stocked. I hope you both enjoy your stay here." He said, bowing to the pair who gave a bow back.

As soon as he left the two and closed the door behind him, Akiko turned to Jason and jumped onto him, "OH MY GOD WE'RE HERE AND IT'S AWESOME!" she yelled as she hung off Jason. Her lover lifted her up by her rear end and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the couch with Akiko sitting on his lap. "This is the coolest place ever, I still can't believe I'm here!" she whispered excitedly, looking at a smiling Jason.

"So, I take it that you don't mind not going with the airbenders in their fancy Airship?" he asked, the redhead rolled her eyes before pressing her lips up against his. When she pulled away, the hero was grinning, "I'll take that as a yes." He added before pulling Akiko into him so she was resting the side of her head on his left shoulder, "But seriously…..I'm glad you're so happy about all this."

"Of course, I am. And you know, you can take some pride in making me feel this way." She pointed out, reaching her finger out and tapping it against his chin. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it took then around ten minutes to get from the airship docks to the estate. "So…..we have a few minutes…." She said before trailing off before her eyes went back to Jason's.

The next second, Jason's arms were wrapped around Akiko whilst he kissed her passionately, her hands wrapped around his head, her fingers sliding up his neck and into his hair. Shivers reverberated down his spine as Akiko slipped her tongue into his mouth, his hands rose her back and entangled her locks and gently pulled, making her head crane back and expose her neck. She sighed as his lips detached from her lips and pressed to her neckline.

"N-no marks." She breathed out as Jason began to suck down on one of her favorite spots, where her neck and shoulder met. He pulled away as she wanted and went back to her lips. Giving them a few pecks before latching on and giving her a real kiss, Aki's hands rubbed up and down the back of his head, the comfortable feeling making him hum at the pleasure. The two broke away for air a few minutes later, breath heavy and cheeks flushed. Akiko made a smile, "I love you."

Jason reached his hand over to her cheek, "I love you too…..we still making out or-?" he asked, earning a slap on the chest from Akiko who sat upright on the couch before standing, "So is it like you hoped it would be? Zaofu I mean?" he asked, wanting to know if this place was all that she imagined it would be.

She walked around the table behind the couch opposite of the one Jason was still laying on, she turned her head to look over at him, "Honestly it's a lot more…friendly than I thought it would be." She said honestly, looking down at the coffee table and not meeting Jason's eyes, "Carnage was here a few months ago…and everyone knows who he used to be…before we left I opened this paper from the outer part of the Earth Kingdom? Forty-seven people were killed by him."

"Aki…." Jason began, Carnage was his own mistake, he didn't destroy the symbiote when he clearly should have, instead he took pity on it and let it live.

"Don't 'Aki' me Jason…it's my dad. You know you'd be saying the exact same thing." She stopped him, leaning her hands against the couch as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's been at the back of my mind since we came here. What's bugging me is I don't know why he left Zaofu." She explained. Carnage lived up to his namesake wherever he went, however his time in Zaofu seemed to have been cut short by something. As to what, she didn't know, but she was grateful there wasn't a high body count.

Jason stood up from the couch and stepped over the table, kneeling in front of Akiko on the couch cushions. "Hey, listen up, you have no reason to beat yourself up over this." He said, making her head snap up to stare at him, "What?"

"Did you of all people just sat 'you have no reason to beat yourself up over this'?" she asked jokingly, making the young hero sigh. She covered her mouth, "You did! You actually just said that oh my god!" she said loudly as Jason simply turned around and sat down on the couch. He was NEVER going to hear the end of this, "So then, if I have no reason to beat myself up over something out of my control completely, then does that mean you do too?" she asked, before Jason reached up back behind his head and grabbed Akiko's head and pulled it into his shoulder, muffling her.

"Shhhhh, shhh, let it happen." He said in a whisper, Akiko began wacking him, telling him to let her go. He released Akiko from his grasp, the artist laughing as she was un-smothered, "What did we learn?" he asked in a knowing voice as Akiko crept around to the side of the couch.

"That you're a total hypocrite!" she called out before taking off with Jason getting up from the couch and chasing after her out the door, the couple laughing as they ran.

The pair ran through the estate grounds, Jason looked around and saw no one around so he leapt over Akiko's head and landed just in front of her, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her up over his shoulder in one swift move. "No fair! Cheater." She protested as she smacked his back. Jason chuckled as he carried her towards the tram as it pulled to a stop. Setting her down as the others got out, Suyin called them over to fallow her on a tour of the estate.

Their first stop was a literal pit in the ground, the put was about ten feet down and had walls of metal with a few stands on the side opposite of where the group was. It was around half the size of a Pro-Bending arena with four pillars made of metal in the middle, two identical boys were launching discs off the pillars towards ends of the pit where a goal had been set up with nets. "Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wen. They're playing a game called power disc, they invented it all on their own." Suyin explained.

One of the brothers ricocheted off a pillar, their other sibling tried to catch it but missed and scored a point. Akiko raised a eyes, "So only two can play?" she asked.

"More like these two can't get their brothers to play with them." She explained, making Akiko let out a 'ahhh' of understanding before walking off to an outdoor theatre where several metal statures where scattered about. Akiko was in awe of one that spiraled up into the air with the head having spikes coming out of its sides.

They walked up behind a young adult with long hair on the right and back of his head with the left side shaved off, he was bending a statue out of metal getters. As Suyin introduced her son Huan, Akiko tilted her head to the side, "Hey Jason…. doesn't that look kind of like the kite thing that nearly vaporized the city?" she asked, Jason had to squint to see it but Akiko was right, the statue he was making looked silimiar to Vaatu, with the wiggly arms and simplistic Dimond shape.

Huan turned to her and smiled, "Precisely! It represents the dawning of a new age, I was inspired after Harmonic Convergence." He explained, looking at the entire statue, "But I can't mold the patterns on with metal bending. I'm hoping it'll come to me." He explained, Akiko thought for a moment before walking over to Huan.

"Would you mind if I tried something?" she asked. Huan sighed before shrugging, Akiko walked up to one of the lines of the Dimond that made up the body. Everyone's but Korra's jaw dropped.

Akiko had lit a red flame at the end of her finger.

 _But she…...Carnage…..what…who….when….WHAT!?_ Jason thought as his brain tried to think of how Akiko possibly could have gotten her bending back, and better yet why she didn't tell him or anyone else. As he though this however, Akiko pressed the tip of the flame up against the metal, burning it black and shaping into the form of one of the symbols Vaatu had.

"If you get a small blowtorch you can do the same thing." She explained as Huan looked at the marking, newly inspired he grinned widely before running off to find something to simulate flames, Suyin chuckling at her son's sudden change in demeanor. She saw the looks of surprise on the other's faces, she shrugged. "What?" she asked as Jason strode over to her.

"What do you mean what?! Since when can you firebend again?!" he asked, Akiko had asked she have her firebending removed after seeing how her father had turned into a monster, she wanted nothing to do with him after that, including her firebending. Jason had stood by her decision at the time, however he truly didn't care if Akiko was a bender or not, he loved her no matter what.

Akiko let out a short nervous laugh, "Well….after the Dark Avatar nearly….well ended the world, and Korra got taken over by Venom? I figured It was time I stopped being so hung up on being a firebender…..plus looking back on it? I was kind acting stupid." She admitted honestly, willing to fess up that her line of thought was not entirely in her best interest at the time. "So after the whole Venom-Avatar thing, I asked Korra to give my bending back in exchange for-"

Korra ran over and covered her mouth, "NOTHING. Nothing. At all. RIGHT?" she asked the returned firebender, Akiko gave her a blank look before nodding. The Avatar withdrew her hand and looked back at the others, who were mixed of bemusement, curiosity, and cluelessness. "Ahem. So Su, where to next?" she coughed into her hand before Suyin continued the tour of the estate.

Jason walked in the back of the group with Akiko, the young woman glanced over with a guilty expression, "I am sorry I didn't tell you….I kind of thought you'd think I was being stupid." She explained. Jason reached his hand out and took her hand, she smiled, "So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Nah…..besides….you can warm us both up at night now. We don't need a heating bill now." He joked, making Akiko smile. She raised her empty hand up and made a flicked a flame to life, "You know I bet you can kick some major ass now, martial arts and firebending? You could replace Iron Fist." He complimented, his lover rolling her eyes as she let the fire die in her hand. As Korra, Bolin, Lin, and Suyin talked to girl around their age.

Mako noticed his brother and the girl getting along fairly well, "Oh no." he muttered. Asami and Akiko gave him a look.

"What's 'oh no'? She's cute, and Bolin looks like he likes her. What's the big deal?" Akiko asked, not seeing anything wrong with Bolin liking a girl.

"I'm saying 'oh no' because whenever this happens he gets his heart broken, runs off to eat way to many noodles, gets lethargic, and I have to carry him home." He explained, Jason gave the brother a look of sympathy, "Happened with Korra, Desna, the mover girl, and it's going to happen here." He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Akiko stepped in front of him, "Mako I can't believe you'd say that about your only brother." She said with a disappointed tone.

"To be fair he does have like sixteen cousins now so-" Jason said, Akiko shot him a look, "-but you only have one brother so you should support him." He quickly corrected, Mako making a whipping motion while Aki's back was to him, Asami flicked him on the back of his head.

Mako rubbed the spot where Asami struck, "All I'm saying is this has happened before." He simplified as the Korra walked over to them.

"Great news, Su invited us to stay here a few days. And there's a dinner tonight at her home she's invited all of us to." She said cheerfully at the new, the others smiled at the news. "I'm going to go show Opal the basics and then meet you guys at dinner, sound good?" she asked, no one protesting disagreement.

As Opal led Korra Korra somewhere to train, Mako and Bolin decided to spruce themselves up for dinner, Jason and Akiko were about to go off and change clothes for dinner, "Jason, would you mind talking for a moment?" Suyin asked, Jason and Aiko looked at one another. Akiko smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading back towards the house they were staying at. Jason and Suyin walked through the estate, "Akiko seems like an unique person." She commented.

"Yeah, you have no idea….she actually has this job at a theatre back in Republic City, she paints backgrounds for plays." He said, thinking to how she would spend weeks working on a project at the theatre, he used to bring her lunch so she could work straight through lunch.

Suyin smiled, "I figured she had artistic side, not everyone can inspire Huan like that. But I was referring to that ring shaped object in your pocket." She explained, making Jason freeze in his tracks before slapping his palm against his forehead. Seismic Sense, "I won't tell." She said reassuringly, making the young man feel relief. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the ring, Korra had made the ring from rock, giving the white ring a polished look to it with a diamond she had gotten from the ruins of a jewelry shop in the Spirit Forest when she, Alex, and him were looking for a escaped SHIELD prisoner.

Su smiled, "Is it hand made?" she asked. Looking at the ring.

"Sort of, I'm too poor for a ring and this one is what Korra made from earth bending." He explained, it was simple, but he hoped Akiko would love it nonetheless.

Suyin cupped her chin, "If I may, could I add something to it?" she asked, Jason shrugged before handing her the ring, using Earthbending she made it hover above her palm, taking the metal for one of her bracelets, she made it spin around the circle with small stars cut out, making it seem as through the white rock beneath was stars against the dark metal with the diamond acting as a sort of sun. to say Jason was awestruck would be a understatement. "There, I was a jeweler at one point. I loved making engagement rings." She explained as she handed the ring back to him.

Jason pocketed it, "Suyin I….thank you." He said gratefully.

"No need, we all search for love in one for, or another. If I can help you find it? Then that's thanks enough." She said before smirking, "Also, there this garden out near the western part of the estate. Korra and Opal are probably there now, but when the sun begins to set? It's beautiful there." She explained, giving him a small wink.

Jason smiled at her, he could hug this woman right now. "Thanks again." He said before rushing off to get changed.

Suyin smiled, "Ah, young love. Such a beautiful thing." She said, resting her chin in her hand before making her way towards her home.

* * *

Jason had changed from his casual clothing into a baby blue dress shirt with a brown vest and black dress pants. Looking himself over in the mirror, he took a deep breath, today was the day, he was finally going to do it. The ring was in his pocket and he was determined not to let his nerves stop him from proposing, "Ok. Let's do this." He said to himself before walking away from the mirror and into the living room where Akiko awaited him.

Akiko had slipped a sundress on, red in color it had a black weave around the hem of the skirt and sleeves of the dress. The dress went around just under her arms with two straps going over her shoulders, the sleeves started right where the dress began on her body, going down the arms and ending in a loose frill on her forearms. The skirt was a tad short but not suggestively so, she was going for comfort rather than head turning. Her hair was undone and stretched down the back of her neck to the top of the dress with her bangs, normally side swept, parted down to show her dazzling blue eyes.

"Looking good red." He commented, walking over to Akiko she looped her arm around his and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Not bad yourself blue." She commented as the pair made their way to the door, Jason opened it for her, Akiko stopped and smiled before curtsying. "Why thank you good sir." She said with a accented tone before walking through the door with Jason right behind her. Jason and her looped their arms together and made their way across the grounds, the young man led them towards the side of the main house, Akiko noticed, "I'm pretty sure the front door is that way." She said, pointing back to where the front door was.

"We got a few minutes before dinner starts and Suyin showed me this one spot I have to show you." He explained, walking Akiko around the side of the estate to the eastern garden. The garden had a stone path leading up to a balcony with large columns in two rows leading up to the balcony were the sun was just setting over the horizon. Akiko walked towards the balcony and leaned on the stone railing, "Hell of a view huh?" he asked, reaching his hand out and clutching her hand.

Akiko smiled "Yeah….it's beautiful." She said, leaning against Jason.

Jason nodded to himself, reaching his other hand out her turned Akiko around so she was facing the balcony with Jason standing between her and the sunset. "Aki…..I love you. And I know that loving me can be…"

"An experience?" she supplemented politely.

"I was going to say a test of strength, a challenge, a trail-" he shook his head, "But yeah, an experience is the perfect word I'd use to describe it." He settled on, his sight going from her hands to her eyes, "And I want to move onto the next experience with you." He said, Akiko raising a eye questionably, "Aki your my rock, your me life, and I love you. But above all else?" he asked, "I think you are a SON OF A BITCH?!"

Akiko's eyes widened bigger tha ever before, "Jason….do you want to explain that statement or-" she began before she noticed he wasn't looking at her, he was lokking over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw why.

At the end of the path, stopped right mid walk, was Verrick.

Time halted for what seemed like an eternity before Jason's face became enraged, Akiko mirroring it as her hands both caught fire and his knuckles cracked from him making fists, Verrick however made no such move of aggression, he was simply in a state of shock.

Even as Jason's fist broke his nose.

He landed on his back, he saw Jason leap up into the air and come down with enough force to break into the concrete beneath Verrick after he rolled out of the way and took off in a sprint. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jason yelled out as he ran after him, Akiko shooting a fireball past his head and nearly pegging Verrick. The air ran around the side of the house after the Villain. He entered the house through the front door and held himself against it to try and keep it shut.

"Ok! Ok. Ok….could I have avoided this…nope." He decided before the metal beside his head was dented, making him let out a feminine squeal. Jason kicked the door open and sent the man down the hall towards the dinning room, rolling onto his back he saw a fireball coming right at him, He lied back onto the floor, barely dodging the fire. He scrambled back towards the hall, Jason leapt onto the wall and ran on the wall beside Verrick and tackled him through a set of large doors, pinning him to the ground.

"I don't know how the hell you got here Verrick but I am going to enjoy beating the crap out of you!" Jason growled out as he raised a fist, however before he could, the metal of the floor wrapped around him and pulled him off Verrick, "Hey what the-what gives?!" eg asked aloud, upon seeing where he was however, he saw he had fund the dining room. A long U shaped table where his friends and hosts were seated, with Suyin bending the metal holding Jason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know who this is?!" he asked, pointing at Verrick as he got back up an dusted himself off.

"Everyone let me explain-" Suyin began.

"Explain?!" Akiko called out as she entered the room, "Go on, explain to me how you let the man who blew up my boyfriend's apartment, throw me off a goddamn bridge, try and kidnap the president, and try to throw his Aunt to her death!" she shouted as she walked over towards Verrick, who back up towards the table with Suyin. When his back was against the table, she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on. I'm waiting." She threatened.

Suyin stood and gestured to Verrick, "I know Verrick has made a lot of mistakes in his life, but when he came to me he begged for a second chance. I knew he was being honest so I let him have his second chance." She explained.

Akiko looked at her, then at Verrick, who had a truly sorrowful look on his face, "Akiko, I know I've made mistakes, huge mistakes in my life. But You have to believe me when I say I want to put that behind me." He said in a honest tone.

Akiko stared at him. "Bullshit."

Akiko proceeded to side kick him over the table right beside Suyin, the matriarch made a cage shoot up around the firebender, she didn't struggle against it. "That's my girl!" Jason cheered from his containment.

Suyin pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jason, Akiko, I'm sorry that you both distrust Verrick, but doesn't he deserve a second chance?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, just let me down, I'll give him a minute head start before I beat him to a pulp." He threated, "How can you even trust a guy who can snap your neck with one hand?!" he demanded, he and Verrick were equal in terms of strength so he could do some real damage if he tried.

"I got rid of my powers." Verrick interrupted, making everyone stare at him with critically, "It's true! Look I don't expect any of you to trust me, I did some pretty messed up things. But I'm a changed man, can't you find it in your hearts to give me another chance?"

"No." Jason said plainly. Lin didn't seem to keen on the idea as well, neither did Mako for that matter. But this wasn't Republic City, they didn't have jurisdiction here.

"Not a chance in hell." Akiko added, however the others seemed to consider his words, Akiko looked at them all in disbelief, "Are you all kidding me! You can't be buying into this!" she proclaimed.

Bolin spoke up, "Look Aki, I know he's done some….questionable things, but in his own weird way he was trying to help during the whole Civil War thing." He said, stepping in to see Verrick's side of things.

"And tell me, how did kidnapping Pema and throwing her six stories from his Goblin Glider help end the war?" she shot back, making the Earth Bender recoil at the Venom in her tone.

"Korra, you can't possibly be buying into this, you know what this guy has done! He deserves to rot away, or better yet get put down." Jason said, staring Verrick down with pure rage in his eyes. He looked down in shame, but Korra looked conflicted, Jason couldn't believe it. "Korra-"

"I don't trust him. I don't trust him one bit." She explained, looking over at the apparently former Green Goblin before turning her attention to Jason, "But I know that you of all people know that one mistake can change your entire world, and if he is cured? Doesn't he deserve a second chance?" she asked. Jason grit his teeth, not only because he was angry, but because in a sense she was right.

Verrick lost his mind after ingesting the Goblin Formula, after that he became unhinged. Jason shook his head, "No, he had a chance when he came back into out lives. I won't ake that mistake again." He said harshly. Akiko nodding in agreement.

"If he's in this city, then we're not." She added.

Suyin sighed, "I understand….I can prepare a airship to send yu two to the Northern Air Temple if that's what you wish." She offered, Jason and Akiko looked at one another before nodding in agreement.

* * *

The couple had gathered up their belongings and were awaiting the Zaofu airship to finish preparing for flight. The pair was sitting on the edge of the platform, looking out towards the mountains in the distance, "I can't believe this visit was ruined so fast." Akiko said sadly, she didn't want to leave Zaofu, but Verrick being here was simply too much, he had casued the both of them so much trouble before, and they just couldn't take that chance again.

Jason sighed, "I guess the bright side of this is that we found Verrick….maybe when we get back we can turn him in and get a reward?' he proposed. Akiko chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that would be kind of like a sweet justice, then again we'd have him back in the city…..do you think Suyin knows who you are?" she asked, wondering if Verrick had told her Jason's secret identity.

Jason however shook his head, "I don't think so. Verrick had this sort of gentleman's agreement thing going on with me." He explained, "I wouldn't tell who he is, he wouldn't tell who I am. Besides if he told everyone, how is that fun for him?" he asked. The yong adult shook his head. He took a glance over at Akiko, "You know, when you kicked him over the table? That was kind of hot."

"Well he had it coming, I had half a thought to grab a glass and break it and stab him with it." She admitted, when she didn't hear Jason reply, she looked over to see him giving her a scared look, "He threw me off a bridge."

"Technically, you roasted his face and he dropped you." Jason pointed out, Akiko slugged his arm. He smiled as Akiko returned her gaze to the mountains, she was truly saddened by their sudden departure and it showed. Jason felt his hand clench, this was a wonderful day for her up until Verrick showed up and ruined everything, Jason felt the ring in his pocket's weight. "Can you stand up for me?" he asked, Akiko looked at him weirdly before standing up, "Now close your eyes." He instructed.

"…..you're not going to dangle me over the side or something right?" she asked, Jason shook his head with a smirk. She shut her eyes, as soon as she did however she felt Jason's left hand take her's.

"Akiko Rupa. Do you love me?" he asked honestly.

She would usually roll her eyes and tell him 'yeah you dummy'. But it sounded like he was genuinely asking her, "Yes I do."

"I love you too…..and you know I believe in science…..I know that emotions we feel are chemicals in the brain, but I don't know why when I look at you, it makes me forget all that. I can tell you how a atom is formed, but I can't even to begin to describe the bond I share with you. And I know my powers give me strength, but you are what makes me strong enough to get through every day." He said honestly.

Akiko felt herself smile at his kind words as her heart sped up, "The love we have….it defies science to me Akiko, it defies logic, and reason themselves…so I hope you understand that when I ask you this, you know I'm asking because you….you are my soul mate. I'm asking you because I love you, not out of logic or reason, but I'm asking you out of the love I feel for you…open your eyes."

Akiko opened her eyes, directly in front of her was Jason, kneeling in front of her on the ground. One of his hands was holding hers, and in the other was ring, wrapped in dark metal with stars embedded into the outer circle with a Dimond on the top.

Akiko Rupa felt her heart stop.

"Akiko Rupa…will you marry me?"

Her mind was racing, she was suddenly in high school, opening a door and feeling it hit someone on the other side. She sees a teenage boy her age on the floor holding a bloody nose.

She's in the back of a truck with her disturbed father driving, her handcuffed to the railing inside and her thoughts are of Jason O-rou, the boy she has a crush on.

Next she's in Jason's apartment, waiting for him to show up when she sees Spider-Man, in his red and black costume, come in through the window and take his mask off.

Next is their first kiss after Jason nearly dies on New Year's Eve. The next is her first time, giving herself to Jason because she loves him, because she trusts him

She's falling now, the bridge. She passes out from shock when Spider-Man catches her, and he's he first thing she sees when she wakes back up.

They move in together.

He has to go off on a adventure and might certainly die, but not before holding her until she falls asleep in his arms.

And she waits.

And waits.

And Waits.

And when he returns, alive and well, she's overjoyed.

Jason watches her with baited breath as tears start to leak from her eyes, "…yes…..YES YOU BIG DUMB IDIOT!" she shouts before a tackling her love in a embrace. Jason is still in shock, when they sit up they're both shaking with excitement, both unable to speak. Akiko holds up her hand, he looked at the ring and carefully slipped it onto her finger.

Their lips meet and their speechlessness disappears when they pull apart, "Jason I can't-how long have you-what?" she asked befor giggling out of how she can't form a sentence.

"Korra helped. Suyin too…..this is the fifth time I've tried." He admitted, Akiko stared at him after he disclosed that for a few moments before covering her mouth, a snort escaping her nose before a howl of laughter escaped her lips, Jason joining in as they embraced once more. AS their laughs died down, they continued to hold one another. "I love you Aki."

"I love you too…so when do we tell the others?" she asked. Jason was absolutely silent, "Oh god damnit they are right behind us aren't they?" she asked, pulling away and turning back around to see Team Avatar in various stages of emotion, Asami was covering her mouth, her eyes dilated as far as they could be. Mako was grining widely, clearly happy for the pair, Korra had her arms crossed in front of her chest, a knowing smile gracing her lips as she wiped a tear away.

As for Bolin, he was a slobbery mess when he ran over and picked them both up in bear hug, "Oh my gawsh! It's so beautiful! You two love each other so much!" he sobbed out as he shook the two in his grip. Tears flowing freely from his eyes and snot dribbling from his nose. Jason had to pry him off with his spider strength, leaving him to cry into Akiko's shoulder out of happiness, she held him though, not caring about the mess he made on her dress.

Jason felt himself get pulled into a headlock by Korra. Letting him go, Mako gave him a hug of congratulations. Asami meanwhile was inspecting the ring along with Akiko, when she finally let go of her best friend's finger, she rushed to her fiancé kissed him on the lips once again.

Korra wrapped her arms around their shoulders before pulling them into a hug, "About damn time you two." She said as Mako, Bolin, and Asami surrounded them and embraced them from all sides.

 **AN: And there it is everyone. I honestly thought of ending this on a cliffhanger, but that would be too cruel.**


	12. Chapter 12 Unstoppable

Unstoppable

The infiltration of Air Temple Island did not go as Zaheer had planned. Originally, he had hoped that the Avatar was there teaching the new Airbenders and he could be able to convince her to leave with him without the use of force. However, with the Avatar traveling the Earth Kingdom, they had to make a choice, go after her or while they were here they assassinate the President. However, the city had been put on alert from his visit to Air Temple Island, and even the Avengers were on guard for the president's safety.

So they opted to leave the city and resume their chase for the Avatar, but in order to do so they needed a ride out of the city. That came in the form of a delivery van and it's driver. They wouldn't hurt him unless he gave them a reason to, as they neared the checkpoint of the silk road bridge, the van slowed to a stop. The police asked the driver to step out of the van after a verbal slip up on his part.

They heard him run away as the Police closed in around the rear doors of the Van, the armless Ming-Hua slipped into the driver's seat while Zaheer positioned himself at the back doors, he heard the doorknob slowly turn open, as soon as he heard the click he thrust his arms out, a gust of wind bursting forth from his hands and flinging both the door open, as the air blew the police officers ten yards away. "Let' get out of here!" he shouted to the waterbender, water forming on her stumps and creating water based arms to grab the wheel as she hit the accelerator and drove through the wooden barrier onto the bridge.

As the police gave chase, a pair of eyes locked on the van from atop the bridge, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that those are the bad guys." He said aloud to himself as he stood up, the costume he had wasn't exactly like the other guy's. Red and Black did look better though, at least that's what he thought. "Ok man focus, you can do this, stop the van, beat the bad guys, get out of here before the police get here. Piece of cake." He said as he looked around from his vantage point, there wasn't any other cops at this checkpoint, in fact aside from the lines of cars the only other people around was a ferry approaching the bridge from the docks. He took a deep breath and exhaled it before jumping off the top of the bridge's tower. Falling a good twenty feet as the van drove beneath him, the teen aimed his hand back towards the inner tower's side.

 _TWHIPP!_

The young man swung down towards the van, the white eyes of his costume with red webbing on the mask and chest with a red spider in the center on his back stood out against the black if the suit. He let go of the web as soon as he rose upwards towards the back of the van. Landing on the roof in a crouch he crawled up towards the font window and peeked inside, "Hi there! I'm Spider-Man and…." He stopped when he saw the woman driving had no hands on the wheel, or arms for that matter, "...you're driving with no arms…..alight that's pretty impressive." He said, nodding as Ming-Hua raised her water arm and froze the tip. "EEP!" the Spider hero said before moving his head to the side, avoiding the spike as it was jabbed through the window, dodging the spike as it tried again and again to stab him.

"Ok if you won't play nice then I'm doing this!" he raised his hands and sprayed webbing in her eyes. She hit the brakes, making the spider hero go flying off the car from the change in momentum. "Bad idea! Bad Idea!" he yelled out as he tumbled across the ground before stopping on all fours, "Ok note to self, stick to the car." He said to himself as the occupants of the Van got out.

The bald man and the girl with an eye tattooed on her forehead faced him while the man with long hair went to the driver and worked on safely getting the webbing out of her eyes. Spider-Man got up onto is feet, "Move aside child, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if necessary." Zaheer warned.

"Ok first off, I'm not a kid, I'm in my teens. Second, I you took the words right out of my mouth. And third, lady, the tattoo, seriously? That's just plain creepy." He said, leaning over to the left then the right, "It fallows you like a painting." He said, making P'Li frown as she inhaled a deep breath, the teen's head felt a strange sensation the back of his head and instinctively dove out of the way as a spout of compressed air shot out of the woman's forehead, it blew up the ground where the teen was seconds ago. He looked at the small crater and then at the woman, "As I was saying I really like that tattoo could you tell me where you got it?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Ghazam, get that stuff off Ming-Hua, we'll take care of this one." Zaheer said as her leaped forward with a flip, making a swipe at air come bearing down on the teen. Spider-Man flipped out of the way, spraying his webs at the airbender, Zaheer swiped his legs out, causing a wave of air swing out into the webbing and deflect it away from him.

P'Li leapt over him and threw her hands out, shooting bursts of fire at the hero, Spider-Man leapt towards the fire, spinning himself to dodge the fire and kick the firebender in her chest, knocking her back down to the ground. Spider-Man landed just to be blasted by a gust of air towards the water, however at the last moment he grabbed the underside of the main cable supporting the bridge, sticking to the underside. Zaheer looked at him with slight disbelief, "How are you-"

"You know how when you're little and your parents tell you not to swallow your gum? This is why." He said before launching himself off the tether and at Zaheer directly. The airbender shot a gust of wind directly at him, just as the Spider had wanted.

Flying out towards the water, he raised both hands and shot threads at the railing of the bridge, as soon as the webbing became tight he was shot back towards the airbender. Before Zaheer could weave around him, Spider-Man landed a right hook, sending him into the side of the Van where the other two members of the team were getting the webbing off the water bender's face, "Alright look If I have to fight a handicapped girl I'm going to feel very bad about it so can you just give up?" he asked.

"You forgot about me." Ghazam said before swinging his arms back and then forward towards the websliger, the teen's sixth sense went off in his skull like a bell and he leapt back as the ground became read hot and melted.

"AHHHH! The floor is lava! The floor is lava!" he yelled out as he kept jumping back as the lava went after him until he jumped off the bridge entirely. That's when he heard people yells and screams of terror. Looking down he saw that the ferry from earlier was approaching the bridge, and the lava was causing the road to melt down towards the water.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as he shot a webline to the side of the road and swung down, "Ok think webhead think!" He said as he swung over the ferry, "And there's too many people on there to get off before they cross." He said aloud as he looked up at the dripping red coming from the bridge. "Ok wait, what if I try making a net, a really thick net to catch the rubble and lava?" he asked himself as he stuck to the underside of the bridge as the lava began to break the section of the bridge apart. "Please work, please work, please work, PLEASE WORK!" he repeated like a mantra as he spun a long net of a webbing and added webbing to the center. He held onto one end as the other connected to the legs of the bridge.

When the rocks started falling, the ferry just started to cross under the bridge.

Being upside down while both gravity and the weight in his hands was jarring for him but he was not going to let his net fall. When the magma began to burn through the webbing, he added more to the underside of the net as the ferry passed. "Come on, come on, COME ON SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE SLOWEST FERRY IN REPUBLIC CITY!" he yelled as his arms began to tire.

When the boat finally passed out of danger, he released the webbing, letting the lava and rubble fall into the water, creating a large amount of steam from the seawater. Spider-Man let out a breath he forgot he was holding, "Ok, that was….that was not what I was expecting today." He said as he crawled up the side of the bridge, "Ok Magma man you want to go then-" he shouted as he climbed over the said, only to see that the van, and it's occupants, had vanished. "-just go….and leave me here…..man that freaking sucks!" he said aloud at how the bad guys escaped.

Crawling back under the bridge, he took a minute to collect himself, pulling his mask off, he ran his hand over his black hair, his green eyes blinking as ran both his hands down his WaterTribe colored face. "Man….wonder if Spidey had to do that before?" he asked himself aloud.

 **AN: Yes, a very short chapter, but an important one nonetheless!**

 **I introduce you all to the All New, Unstoppable Spider-Man! For all those curious about who this new Spider-Man is and how he came to be, than check out Shadow-Proclamation8 's story Unstoppable Spider-Man to see.**

 **Next time, we get back to Jason and Aki and see what they're up to.**


	13. Chapter 13: Orginal Airbenders

Original Airbenders

The voyage to the Northern Air Temple took a day's travel at full speed, Akiko and Jason were ecstatic Akiko woke up that morning and when she felt the ring on her hand she couldn't help but lay back into Jason and embrace him. With their impending arrival to the Northern Air Temple, they were both excited to break the news to Pema and Tenzin about their engagement. "So how do you want to tell them?" she asked Jason, the pair of them watching as the Air Temple got closer, watching from the observatory deck of the airship.

Jason reached his hand over to her's, smiling as he felt the metal of the ring between her fingers, "Well they know I planned on proposing to you…..but they don't know when I was going to ask." He explained, looking over at her they shared a mischievous look. It was harmless fun, besides the notion of having a little secret for a while seemed fun to the couple.

"Ok but what about your cousins? How do we tell them?" she asked, she loved the airbender kids like her own little siblings, and she was sure that they would be ecstatic about the news of their family growing. But she knew that the kids could be…. enthusiastic.

"We leave a note, tell then to open it in a hour and find someplace to hide." Jason said, making Akiko chuckle, he pulled his fiancé over to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Aki I don't care how we tell them, the fact that we're engaged…..it means the world to me." He admitted, turning his face to hers and smiling, Akiko returned it as she laid her forehead against his cheek.

"Yeah…man wait until my brother finds out." She said with a giggle, Jason had told her that he got her parent's blessing before asking her but they didn't tell her brother Keito. She was dying to see the look on his face when they broke the news, "I hope he faints….or better yet I hope he cries." She said, causing her beloved to lean his head back and look at her. "It's a sibling thing." She explained.

"I technically have-" he started.

"Clones. You have clones Tiger. Not siblings." She interrupted, "Not the same thing." She said before turning her head to the window, "I'm going to get our things, meet me at the ram." She said, Jason nodded as he pulled his arm back from around her shoulder, Akiko walking off to their room to grab their things.

 _Man, how lucky am I?_ Jason thought as he walked towards the exit of the airship. _The girl of my dreams says yes to marrying me. And there's no Spidey stuff that's pulling me away from her._ He added before his lips pulled into a frown, _But…..what about when we go back to the city? I'll have to go back to being Spidey, we'll have to plan a wedding, not to mention I still have college, my job. Man at this rate we might not even get married until we're in our late thirties._ He thought as he stepped down the ramp leading to the exit.

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated, _Do I even have enough money for a wedding? Between me and Aki we got a good bit saved in the bank but that's our emergency fund._ He said to himself. The emergency fund was Akiko's idea, with Jason's lifestyle and the state of the world, they decided to put a small amount of their money away in case something unexpected happened. Be it their apartment is destroyed, Akiko is badly hurt, or there's a sudden expense that needed to be paid. It was sizable now but they couldn't use it for the wedding, and while their actual savings were not as bad as one would think, a wedding was expensive after all.

Akiko walked down towards Jason with their bags in both her hands, when she saw Jason however she also saw the contemplative look on his face, "Hey, what's up?" she asked, Jason glanced over at her and gave her a small smile. She let go of his suitcase, reaching out she rubbed her hand on his arm, "Hey. Come on, talk." She urged.

Jason's stature relaxed, "I just…..we did the easy, and less expensive part done. But when we get back-" he explained.

Akiko's hand reached out and took his, "Look I don't know how we'll manage it but we will." She said reassuringly, it made Jason smile, a real smile this time. She leaned her head in and pressed her lips onto his, staying there for a few moments before pulling away, "Don't worry about it, ok? We'll burn that bridge when we cross it."

Jason nodded as he reached for his case just as the door opened and the ramp extended to the landing platform on the Temple. Walking down the ramp, the couple took in the up-close look at the temple, unlike the island temple which was made of wood and paper, this one was made of carved stone. "Oh my god…. Jason the view." She said, walking towards the ledge to take in the vista.

The temple was situated on the top of a mountain, and the view encompassed miles of uninhabited forests, valleys and other smaller mountains close by. "A beautiful sight is it not?" the couple turned to see an air acolyte smiling warmly at them, "Greetings, I am Gan-shi. You must be Jason and Akiko. Your Uncle told me to expect you." He said, giving them a bow. Unlike most of the Acolytes that Jason had seen, Gan-shi had WaterTribe colored skin with a white mustache.

The couple bowed to him out of respect, "Thank you sir, do you know where my uncle is?" Jason asked as he stood up straight.

"Of course, fallow me." He said, the pair grabbed their bags and began making their way up the steps and into the temple. "It's truly wonderful that the Airbenders have re-emerged after so long. For the longest time, we believed that the Avatar's children were the only hope for the nation to recover." Gan-Shi explained as they entered the temple, a large mural stretched up to the ceiling depicting air nomad culture. The temple was a multi floor building, more horizontal than vertical like the island, with stairways and elevators going up to the floors above.

"That had to have been nail biting, what if Tenzin's kids didn't have airbenders?" Akiko asked as they entered a elevator, Gan-Shi hit a button and the mesh door extended shut.

"Then the culture would go on without the people. It was always a possibility, but not anymore as far as we can tell." He explained happily as the elevator reached the higher floors, the door retracted open and the three stepped out. "Ah, this will be your two's room." He said, walking to the door he opened it for the pair. The second they saw the room the pair's jaws dropped. The room was beautiful, the door opened to a living room area with a bookshelf on the wall reaching to the sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony.

The door to the balcony ended at a half wall that led into a kitchen and dining room. Across the doorway that led to the kitchen was the door to the bathroom, and beside the kitchen was the bedroom. "If you'll leave your bags here I'll take you to Master Tenzin." Jason and Aki set their bags by the door and fallowed the acolyte through the temple to a lower level and out to a large pavilion where the Airbeders were looking out over the ledge at a heard of Bison. "Master Tenzin, you have guests." Gan-Shi said, making the Airbender turn to see Jason and Akiko, he smiled widely.

"Jason, Akiko, it's good to see you two again." He said, standing up to embrace his nephew and his girlfriend while Gan-Shi took his leave. Pulling away he asked, "How was the trip here?" he asked.

Jason and Akiko glanced at one another, the airship that Suyin had prepared for them was rather small and had to sleep in spate beds since the rooms were so small. And It was hard to find some private time when the pilot was running all over the place to make sure everything was working properly. "Long. Very long." Jason said.

Before Tenzin could ask more, Jinora ran over to greet them, "You're here!" she said excitedly as she gave each of the young adults a hug. Jason ruffled her hair as his eyes went over to Kai, the airbender watching the Sky Bison in the distance along with the rest of the airbenders. He didn't regret giving the kid another chance, but he was still not willing to let him off the leash completely until he proved he could trust him. Especially with Jinora. Kai seemed to feel Jason looking at him, looking at the hero, Jason gave him a sinister like smile which made the boy's face pale and turn away.

Akiko cover her mouth to muffle her laugh, "Dad!" the trio looked up to the sky to see a pair of sky bison flying towards them, one of them carrying the rest of the air bending family. "We found more airbenders!" Meelo called out to his father as the bison landed in the courtyard away from the Airbenders who went to greet their colleagues,

"Ok everyone is dismissed we'll just….pick this up…later." Tenzin trailed off, noticing that his class was no longer listening to him. Jason knew the feeling, his beginning classes at college was kind of hard since they were about subjects he didn't work on since high school, the minute they were able to leave, he left. If he didn't need to stay after to work because his Spider-Man activities that is.

Jason gave his uncle a compassionate look as they approached his Aunts, Pema carrying Rohan in a basket on her back, "How was everything in the city?" Tenzin asked.

Pema gave them a worried glance, "Well we had a little scare, but everything is ok. Zaheer infiltrated the air temple." She explained, making Tenzin, Jason and Akiko size up.

"Are you guys ok?!" Jason asked worriedly.

Kya put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax little nephew, everyone is fine. I fought with him but he got away." She explained, "And he stole some old necklace that had something to do with…Guru Locke….smear?" she said, not entirely sure she was saying the name correctly.

"Guru Laghima." Tenzin corrected.

"Whatever," Jason dismissed, "Look are looking at another Carrion situation here? Because last time we dealt with that I got slapped through a wall…..it was paper but still." He asked, Carrion was a response from the air nomads of old to the Fire Nation's genocide of the Air Nation. Carrion killed countless firebenders before the Air Nomads put him down and sealed him away. An archeologist uncovered him and became the next Carrion, Jason beat him but it just came to show that all the Nations had a dark side.

Tenzin shook his head, "No nothing like that. But he was a legend in Air Nomad myth that was said to be able to fly after letting go of all earthly connections." He explained, making Jason raise a eye at that, "But no airbender can fly, our gliders simulate the experience but even the Avatar was able to achieve a feat like that." He explained.

Jason sighed, "Great so he's a crazy guy who believes in fairy tales who can airbend and has dangerous fallowers. As if things weren't crazy enough." He said sarcastically, Akiko elbowing his side slightly. Jason shook his head, "Look you guys are safe and that's all that I care about." He said honestly, making his aunts smile at him before Bumi wrapped his arms around the bac of their heads and hugged each of them in greeting.

Akiko's hand reached out to his, he felt her ring, looking over she smiled and nodded, "Um…..while you guys are here. Me and Aki have something to say." He started, making his family turn their eyes to him. Akiko raised her hand with the ring in her finger for all to see. Pena ad Kya both gasped before closing in around Jason and Akiko and wrapping them up in a hug.

"Oh spirits! I am so happy for you two!" Kya said as she gave each of them a hug before inspecting the ring, much to Akiko's pride.

Bumi locked his arm around Jason's neck and ruffled his hair with the other, "HAHA! That's my nephew!" he shouted with pride as Jason slipped out of his grip. Tenzin shook the young adult's hand in congratulation. Akiko and he were soon tackled off their feet by the airbender kids, the three asking a barrage of questions of them becoming husband and wife.

After prying the kids off them, Jason and Bumi and Kya to take them somewhere so they could have a minute to talk with Tenzin and Pema, "I am so happy for you two! Have you thought of where you'll have the ceremony?" Pema asked.

Jason frowned, both at the mention of the ceremony and what he was about to tell them, "No but that's not what we need to talk to you to about." He said, Akiko's smile disappearing, "We found Verrick." He said plainly, making the parent's eyes widen at the information.

"What? Were?" Tenzin asked.

"Zaofu. He's there and 'cured' of being the Goblin." Akiko explained, her tone turning sarcastic for a moment. "I still think we should have dragged him back to Republic City for what he's done." She said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tenzin exhaled a breath through his nose, "Well….at least he's not anywhere near Republic City. We can take some solace in that…..I know Suyin is keen on giving people second chances but this seems extreme." He said before shaking," But there's nothing we can do about it now unfortunately….for now we should focus on the good." He said, giving the pair a warm smile.

* * *

"Are you going to have a white dress?" Ikki asked Akiko, the family had sat down for dinner in Tenzin and Pema's room of the temple, Pema was currently finishing the dinner while the others sat around the table, Jason held Rohan in his arms beside Akiko. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had been asking the couple about what the wedding would be like. They were both answering vaguely since they didn't exactly know how their wedding would go.

"I think so." Akiko answered cryptically, making the little girl pout at the lack of answers.

Jason looked at Akiko apologetically, he didn't mean for them to be barraged with questions. "Look guys I just asked her yesterday. Don't scare her out of it with a million questions." He joked, making Akiko slap his arm, "Seriously guys, we don't have any plans yet. We don't know the answers yet." He explained to the kids. Akiko giving him a small grateful smile as they let off their questions.

When Pema returned with the food and set it across the table, Jason handed her Rohan back, "You should have seen me and Tenzin when we started planning. We didn't even know where to start." she said, reaching over and putting a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "If you two need any help we are more than willing to lend a hand." she said reassuringly.

Akiko smiled graciously, "Thank you Pema. But we still need to tell everyone back in the city before we start making plans." she said, wanting to tell all their friends about their engagement before setting up plans.

Jason smiled as he reached his hand over to her's and grasped it, "So how's it been going with the airbenders?" he asked, making Tenzin's face drop, Jason winced at the expression, "That bad huh?"

Tenzin sighed, "I just don't know what's wrong?" he asked, "I've been telling them about the Air Nation's history like father did with me, Kya, and Bumi. I've asked Bumi's opinion on how to help at Korra's suggestion but…" he trailed off, Bumi was without a doubt a leader, however he also knew firsthand that his brother had a wild streak.

Jason and Akiko gave him a look, "Tenzin your trying, and that's good, but trying to teach something that not everyone wants to learn is a fight you're not going to win." He explained making the Airbender master look at him strangely "Look, these guys are airbenders, they want to learn how to be Airbenders. But how they LEARN to be airbenders might not be the same way you learned." He explained to his uncle.

Akiko nodded, "Yeah, I learned to draw and paint my own way while the art class at my school was taught the more standard way. How learned isn't how everyone else learned." She explained, Jason gesturing her and nodding.

Tenzin sighed, "But being an air nomad is more than just being a airbender, it's the culture, the history, the lessons in the stories." He explained, not noticing his own kids gain bored expressions on their faces. They had sat through their father's lessons, however that didn't mean that they enjoyed it.

Jason scratched the back of his head, "It sounds like your trying to bore them to death Uncle Ten." He stated bluntly, making the Airbender pout, "But….I think I might have a idea. I learned about science in the classroom and…..in my daily life." He said, choosing his words carefully in front of the airbender children. "Look, just make learning fun. I'll even help." He offered.

Tenzin stroked his beard in consideration of Jason's proposal. "Hmmm…..I'll think about it Jason." He said, deciding to give it some thought.

Akiko smiled, reaching her hand over to his under the table she held his. Turning her attention back to her food, she picked up a tomato with her sticks, "Mmmh, I would suggest amending the 'no meat' rule. Seriously Pema, you can cater the wedding." She said, "Chocolate cakes with vanilla icing, all sorts of foods, we could get someone else to do the meat foods." She began, Jason giving her a smile of confidence, which she took notice of. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just…..I'm glad you're happy is all." He said, genuinely happy to see the joy in her eyes at the talk of their engagement. The sound of an 'awww' drew the attention of the pair, Jinora and Ikki were giving them a dreamy look. "Oh yeah, family members." Jason muttered.

"I can't wait until I get married." Jinora said with a dreamy sigh.

Jason opened his mouth to protest, however the look Akiko gave him told him he would do best to keep his mouth shut for now. After finishing the meal, the young couple thanked Tenzin and Pema for the meal and retreated to their room. After washing up in the bathroom, Jason entered the bedroom to find Akiko already under the covers, watching him with a small smile, "What?" he asked as he slipped into bed next to her.

She shook her head, "Nothing I just….it's still kind of sinking in we're engaged." She explained as she pulled herself closer to him. Jason wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Jason." She said as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She laid her head down on his chest, "I do kinda wished you talked to me about helping out Tenzin tomorrow…..I was thinking we could spend the day together…..in this room." She added with a slight smirk.

She heard his heartrate quickly slightly, "Well….I mean…..I could get Tenzin started and then I could run back here, barricade the door and….well-"

"Fuck?" Akiko provided simply, making Jason's cheeks flush. "Such a prude." She muttered.

"Do I need to prove I'm not a prude again?" he asked, thinking back to how that worked out last time, Akiko smirked in his grasp as she thought of how he showed her up.

"Maybe….goodnight." she said before laying her head back down and being silent. Jason rolled his eyes before reaching over to his bedside and turning off the light.

* * *

Jason woke up first the next morning as rays of the sunrise filtered through the thin curtains in front of the window. Jason leaned on his side, watching as Akiko slept soundly beside him, her head resting against the pillow with both her hands folded in front of her. The ring on her finger making his heart warm up, reaching over he brushed some of her hair to the side out of her eyes, she smiled, "Mornin'." She greeted before opening her eyes and looking into his.

"You were up?" he asked. She nodded, she didn't mind Jason watching her during her sleep, she found it a little sweet.

Streaking her arms up into the air and her feet under the cover, Akiko let out a content sigh as she relaxed, "So are you going to go help Tenzin?" she asked, her answer came when Jason leaned over and kissed her on her lips, the firebender smirked against his lips before pulling away slightly and kissing her chin, then moving down further, to her neck, slowly moving under the sheets, "J-Jason. What abou-ahhhh.." she moaned out as he suckled on her shoulder.

"Forget him, I need to show I'm still not a prude." He explained as his kisses went to her belly button, making Akiko giggle at the sensation before her breathing turned shallow as his tongue trailed down her skin, his fingers slipped into the waistband of her pajama shorts and began to yank them down, exposing the yellow panties.

BBBWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Akiko kicked her feet out and Jason fell out of bed at the sudden loud noise, Akiko's head snapped around the room, looking for what made the sound. "What the hell?! Is Unalauq back?!" she shouted, Jason groaned as he sat up from the covers that went off the bed. Akiko covered her mouth when she saw him, "Oh….god, Jason I am so sorry." She said apologetically when she saw him. She must have kicked him in the face when he was….busy, and now there was blood coming out of his now slightly bent nose.

Jason stood up and held his nose, "Ow…..seriously what was that?" he asked as he walked towards the window to look for the source of the noise, scanning the surrounding area he saw Tenzin leading what seemed to be a pack of undead airbenders from the barracks, the Master Airbender holding a long horn in one hand as he walked. Jason pursed his lips together, "I think Korra is to blame for this." He said as he left the window, the mood now officially ruined for the two's romantic morning. Akiko leaned over the bed and stopped Jason to inspect his wounded nose.

She winded at the sight, "Do you need it reset?" she asked, she knew he could heal faster than a normal human but anything dislocated needed to be reset. Jason shook his head, Akiko gave him a smile before pulling his head down by the chin and pecking the tip of his nose gently as to not cause pain. "Remember how we first met? Gave you a busted nose then too." She reminded him, making them both chuckle.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, you get that nose taken care of." She said before poking him in his chest, grabbing her shorts from the bed, she stood up from the mattress and bent over to put them on, feeling Jason's eyes on her the young woman smirked to herself as she slowly pulled the short up her legs, her rear swaying slightly as they covered her undergarments. Standing upright, she looked over her shoulder to see Jason staring at her. "Later Tiger." She stated, walking past him and giving him a peck on the cheek as she exited the room.

Jason fallowed her out and entered the bathroom, his nose was a little sore but it seemed to be already readjusting back into place. Washing the blood from his face, he entered the kitchen to see Akiko rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs. Getting the proper utensils out, the pair proceeded to scramble the eggs and sit-down to eat.

After filling themselves, the pair properly dressed themselves and exited their room and made their way down through the temple, "Ok so I suggest we try to talk Tenzin down from this whole…. military approach to Airbending, so he doesn't lose all the Airbenders and starts crying himself to sleep every night over it." He suggested to Akiko.

She nodded, "Yeah when he said he asked for Bumi's advice I don't think this is what he had in mind." She said as they descended the winding stairs of the Air Temple before Akiko stopped, "Wait…..did you happen to see where Tenzin went?" she asked. They had only arrived at the temple yesterday and they still didn't know the exact layout of the place.

Jason realized something else as well, "Wait did the even stay on the Temple? He was heading out towards the mountains." He pointed out to her.

The two stood on the stairwell at the realization. "Aw crap."

* * *

Jason and Akiko spent the remainder of the morning searching for Tenzin, it was only by luck they found him in a pavilion shaving one of the Airbender's head. Walking over to the wall where Jinora was leaning against, Jason saw Kai walk over to her over, "Hey, you want to sneak away and check on the baby bison's?" he asked. Jason frowned, he knew that Tenzin was being more….harsh than usual. But he would notice if his daughter was skipping his classes.

However he noticed Akiko's eyes widen with interest. "Aki-"

"Baby Bisson?" she asked the young pair, making them stiffen at being caught. "Tell me. Now. Where are they? I demand to know" she demanded, leaning in close to the pair and demanding the location of the animals. Jason smiled at her, he thought back to before they left the city she mused about them getting a pet, however since their apartment didn't allow pets the idea was quickly forgotten, however he knew Akiko loved baby animals, and seeing a baby sky bison?

"Aki no." he stated evenly. Making her pout at him, before he could retract his statement from the saddened look she gave him, he focused on the two, "And look, Tenzin is trying….and failing, to teach you guys about Airbending." He explained before looking over at his uncle, polishing the now shaved heads of one of the Airbenders. "…..ok he was, but then he went to Bumi for advice and this is what happened." He corrected.

"Alright, whose next?" Tenzin asked the other airbender novices. Jason recognized the one in the chair as the one that he and Korra helped down from the bridge.

One of the airbenders raised his hand, "I'm not sure I want to shave my head." He answered timidly.

Tenzin shrugged, "That's fine, shaving your head is a personal choice." He replied in an upbeat tone. The airbender who was used as demonstration however looked less than pleased at this news. Tenzin's focus didn't leave the other recuits, "Anyone else?" he asked, they all collectively shook their heads. "Fine then we can get to our next training exercise, obstacle course!" Tenzin announced, making the Airbenders groan. As the Airbenders walked away towards the course, Jason approached his uncle.

"Uncle Tenzin. Are you sure that putting these guys through an obstacle course is something a good idea?" he asked in a gentle manner.

Tenzin simply smiled at him, "It's fine Jason, trust me. I know what I'm doing." He said confidently as he began to walk away.

Jason however stepped in front of him, "Tenzin I'm serious. These guys were just rescued from a forced military camp. And you're having them run drills?" he asked, making the airbender open his mouth to respond, however the thought had yet to cross his mind. He didn't think that they would draw similarities between him and the Earth Queen. "Look, they've been through a lot and today they've been working hard. Give them the rest of the day." He pleaded with the master.

Tenzin looked over to see a tired group of Airbenders, with his eldest daughter trying to cheer them up, "Everyone! Delay that, we're done for the day." He called out, making the Airbenders relax, a few collapsing to rest after the day's exercises, Tenzin looked back at his nephew, "I just…..I want them to like Airbending….but no matter what I try it doesn't seem to work." He explained dejectedly.

Jason put his hand on his uncle's shoulder, "Tenzin, I know it seem hopeless now. But you can't give up. Trust me I know the feeling, but you'll find a way." The young hero said with a smile that made Tenzin's lips curl into a smile.

"You've become very wise Jason…..I'll have to think on what you've said." Tenzin said proudly before looking over at his children who were walking off with the airbenders, "Jinora has shown herself to be quite the leader." He commented, proud that his daughter had stepped up into her role.

Jason nodded, "Yeah….between her helping with the Dark Avatar and helping train the Airbenders, she's really grown up." He added, the young adult sadly smiled. "My mom told me to enjoy being a kid while I could when I was younger." He said, remembering back to when he was younger.

He and his mother may have had money problems growing up, but she never let Jason worry about it. She wanted him to have a childhood before he had to worry about any of that. Unfortunately, life went a certain way and he had to grow up sooner than most, but seeing that Jinora still could be a kid a little longer just made him smile. "I think she want to get some tattoos, kind a like the ones you have I think I heard her say." He said coyly, making Tenzin chuckle.

"Maybe one day….thank you for talking with me Jason." He said, patting Jason's shoulder before walking off towards the temple.

Jason smiled and nodded, turning around he saw Akiko leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, a smile of pride on her face, "What?" he asked as she she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Again, what?" he asked.

"You are so sweet." She said simply as she wrapped her arm around his. "Come on I need some lunch." She pulled his arm towards the temple, "Come on, I think we passed the mess hall when we were looking for Tenzin." She said as the pair headed in the direction that the mess was in.

* * *

Jinora knew that this wasn't a promising idea.

After her father had dismissed classes for today, Kai approached her again to ask if she wanted to the Sky Bison Babies. Since her father wasn't watching her and lessons where concluded she saw no harm in in. However upon their arrival in the cleaning, they found that is was devoid of any sign of life, "Where are the spirits?" Jinora asked aloud, noticing that the small friendly spirits they encountered last time they were here now where gone.

"Where are the babies?" Kai asked, noticing the Bison and their young was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a net was cast around Jinora, tightening around her and pulling her back towards the surrounding thicket. Kai turned around to see a pair of men with a net launcher, Kai swiped a blast of air at them but a wall of earth rose to block it. Kai turned around again to see another pair just as the net captured him. Kai struggled against the bindings, "Hey! Let us go!" the airbender shouted as they were dragged away from the clearing.

The pair were quiet, any protest they feared would make their captors lash out, so they stayed quiet until they came upon a camp. Their captors dropped them a few feet away from a fire where a man sat in front of the flames, "Tell me. Why are then children at our hunting camp?" the man in front of the fire asked, Jinora looked between their captors at their supposed boss, he wore a kind of pelt around his shoulders, it looked similar to a maine of some sort.

"We caught them sneaking around. Thought they might tell someone we're here." The one who captured Kai explained.

The man glanced over his shoulder at the captured pair, "You two. You are Airbenders are you not?" he asked, his deep voice making them silent. The man turned back to the fire, "Hmmm, it would seem that the Northern Air Temple has been reoccupied then." He said as he stood up and turned to the airbenders, giving them a clear look at him. He wore leather pants, boots made from what looked like Rhino Bear skin plates under more leather, and vambraces that were white with black spots that wrapped around his forearms and in his palms. The most imposing part of him was the Lion-Tiger vest he had on that depicted the face of the beast on the front with the Maine on his back and shoulders with green eyes.

"Gather the men. Send the boy to the Airbenders, we leave with the young bison and take the girl as hostages. If they stay away, then we let the girl go." He said before kneeling at the boy's eye level, "You have Kraven's word." He said, Kai still looking at him defiantly before his net was cut, he just barely saw Kraven put the knife back in his sheath before the hunter stood. The man who captured Kai handed him his glider. The Airbender didn't want to leave, he looked to Jinora, but the look gave him to do as the man said for now.

Kai looked at the head hunter, "You promise she'll be ok?" he asked, Kraven nodded. Kai did the only thing he could do, he extended the glider and flew away back towards the temple.

* * *

"You broke his nose?" Pema asked a smirking Akiko, the bride to be had told Pema that Jason had been injured this morning by accident, Pema looked over to Jason as he walked over to their table with a wooden tray of food. "What on earth happened?" she asked as Jason sat down. The mess hall

The young man's cheeks turned pink, looking over he saw Akiko with a smirk that was anything but innocent. "She kicked be out of bed while she was asleep." He lied, shooting Akiko glance, she was still giving him that smirk. Jason didn't know if he liked it or hated it right now.

"Yeah. You must have tickled me or something." She replied.

Jason still wasn't sure if he hated that smirk or not. Before he could respond, the doors t the mess almost flew open as Kai ran inside, looking around frantically he found Pema and the couple and rushed over, "Where's Tenzin!?" he asked frantically.

Pema's eyes widened at the boy's rushed tone, "He's meditating right now why?" she asked.

Kai was breathing heavily, "Me…Jinora….went gliding….found bison babies…went to see them….not there….hunters-" the three's eyes widened at every word th boy spoke. Finally taking a breath, he spoke clearer but just as frantic, "This big hunter guy calling himself Kraven said that if we let them leave they'll give Jinora back to us." He explained, Jason grit his teeth at mention of the hunter, looking over to Pema she had a mixture of slight panic and immense worry.

Akiko grabbed Pema's shoulder, "Get Tenzin. Now." she said, to Pema's credit the young woman's words snapped her from her shock. She nodded and took Kai off to see Tenzin, as they left, Akiko turned to Jason, "So what do we do?" she asked.

Jason leaned his elbows against the table and folded his hands together, "Kraven might be a bad guy, but he also has a code. If he says he will let Jinora go, then he'll let her go." He said, when he first fought Kraven he showed he was a man of his word, and despite how many times they've fought, that still holds true. But he had Jinora, his cousin, he couldn't just let him get away with that.

"Jason, you got to go." Akiko said, "Look even we let him go, then what about the bison?' she asked, Jason opened his mouth to retort but he also knew that he couldn't just let some poor animals suffer because he wanted his cousin back. So he nodded, the pair left their food and ran to their room.

A few minutes later, Jason pulled his mask down over his face before jumping off the balcony to their room. Firing a webline back at the temple, he swung up around the tower towards Tenzin and Pema's room. Landing on the wall beneath their window, he peeked inside to see Tenzin pacing the room while Pema sat on the ground. "Heard you guys needed a certain arachnid type hero to deal with a leopard printed ner-do-well." He announced as he climbed up into the window still.

Tenzin and Pema looked over at the costumed hero, "Jason you know this man?" he asked with surprise.

"Yeah, calls himself Kraven the Hunter. He hunts….well me. But why he's going after bison babies I don't have a clue." He explained as he dropped from the window, "Where did Kai say they were at?" he asked.

"A clearing to the South of the temple. But how do you know you'll be able to find them?" he asked as Jason turned back towards the window and started towards it.

"I don't. Knowing Kraven? He'll find me first." He said before leaping out the window.

* * *

Spider-Man leapt his way through the forest, he had made his way down the mountain the Air Temple was on and made his way in the general direction that Kai said the camp was. _Ok not to sound creepy or like I don't trust anyone, but I have GOT to put spider tracers on all my family members._ He thought to himself as he grabbed the underside of a branch and swung himself forward, _I mean Aki still has the one I gave her back in high school. But then again, she doesn't get kidnapped. And even then, she has her firebending back._

The young hero landed with his hand and feet on the side of a tree, looking around for any sign of the hunters Kai had talked about. _Ok Spidey, focus. Kraven may not be Doc Ock but he still can get the drop on you if you're not careful._ He reminded himself as he scaled up the tree. _Just need to listen to your-SPIDER SENSE!_ Spider-Man thought as his danger sense went off, he leapt off the bark before the tree was shot by a number of arrows.

Spider-Man landed with his hand on a branch and flung himself off onto the ground as a machete was thrown clean through it. "I come here for a nice peaceful sabbatical from the rustle and bustle of the city and this is what I get?" he asked, looking around he saw a trio of hunters in the trees. Firing a web at the branch that they were using as a hunting blind, he gave it a pull and ripped it from the tree.

The three fell before a large web stuck them to the side of the tree they were in, the trio struggled to free themselves from the substance but to little effect. "So, I'm going to take a wild gander and say you guys are capturing bison babies from their herd?" he asked.

The three where silent for a moment, "Woah that's scary." One of them muttered.

"Yeah but see here's the thing. I need to find Kraven, old friend of mine, I want to catch up with him. Which way to his camp?" he asked, none of the spoke up directions. "Alright, then I'll leave you guys in that clearing that al the air bison babies were in. That way when the big air bison show up for their babies they can ask you where they are." He threatened.

"To the east! Cloe to the clearing where the bison roam!" one of them shouted, his partners giving him the stink eye.

One of the eyes of the hero's mask shrunk, giving him an inquisitive look, "Huh. Wow, thanks. So, where's Kraven then?" Spider-Man asked

Before they could answer however, Spider-Man's sixth sense rang in his head. Turing around he saw a spear sailing through the air right towards him, his hands flew up and caught the weapon by the shaft. "If I had known that the taking of a single child was all that was needed to draw you out Spider, I would have done it long ago."

The hero threw the spear aside and saw Kraven standing between the trees, the bunter held another spear in one hand, and a shield in the other, with a sort of club on his belt along with a knife. "Kraven, good to see you. Got rid of the leopard print though?" Spider-Man asked as he raised his fists for a fight.

The Hunter twirled the spear in his hand, "You're words have no effect on me Spider. Twice now you've bested me, twice now I've failed to hunt you. In that, I sought to hone my skills further." He explained as he stopped the spear to point at Spider-Man, "This will be a test, of how far I've come, and if I must go farther." He explained.

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes, _Greeeaaat. He's ben practicing. Oh fine, could be worse, now that I think of it this might be that-_ he started before Kraven ran forward at what was without a doubt inhuman speed and bashed his shield into Spider-Man's face, sending him through the forest and out into a small clearing. Jason rubbed the side of his head, "What the what?!" he asked as his sixth sense rang out.

He rolled over to the side to avoid the spear that Kraven threw, "In my travels, I found that there are ways for men such as me to compete with you." Kraven spoke as he ran out and picked up the spear and thrust it at Spider-Man who side stepped it. Kraven swung it around and the hero jumped backwards to avoid it before Kraven leapt at him with the shield while he was still in midair, bashing him into the side of a tree, "Serums, herbs, they gave me the strength, speed, agility, everything I need to hunt you." The hunter said as he back stepped and lunged his spear at the hero's chest.

Spider-Man raised his hands and pushed the spear up to the bark above his head, drawing Kraven close enough to drive his heel into his chest. As Kraven slid across the ground, Jason pulled the spear out of the tree, "Alright then, if you're serious. No holding back." Spider-Man said before snapping the spear in two.

Kraven took the curved club from his belt, "Yes! This is what I need! You and I at our best!" he cheered happily before the pair charged at one another, Spider-Man sprayed webbing at the shield and yanked off to the side as Kraven swung the club. Jason raised his empty hand to stop it at the wooden handle as he let go of the webs in his other hand and struck Kraven across the face, fallowing up by driving his fist into Kraven's gut before upper cutting him back.

Kraven looked back down with a smirk, "Ph it's going to be one of those fights, isn't it?" Jason asked before the club struck him upside his head, knocking him up into the air. Landing on his front, the young man cradled his chin with his hand, "Ok. That hurt. A lot." He admitted as Kraven walked over to his fallen prey. Spider-Man stuck his hands to the ground and swung his legs into Kraven's.

The hunter rolled back into the shrubbery as Jason sprung back off the ground onto his feet in a crouch, _Ok so Kraven isn't as much of a joke anymore. Perfect. What's next, Rhino gets a high school diploma?_ He thought as he jumped into the trees, _Ph, high ground, worst thing I can do is give Kraven the advantage._ He thought before his head buzzed to warn him on the knife swung at his head from behind the tree.

Jason bent his head back and kicked his foot up into Kraven, sending him into the side of a tree. Spider-Man steadied himself on the tree back he was standing on with one hand as he used the other to spray a large glob of webbing at Kraven to try and stick him to the tree.

However, the hunter cut through the webbing before it could ensnare him, "Oh come one! I call bull! What is that knife made of?!" Spider-Man asked as he dodged a slash from Kraven. He spun a web at Kraven's hand, wrapping around the blade and hand. Kraven used the club in the other hand to strike at Spider-Man's right shoulder.

The hero yelled as the bone popped out of it's socket. Jason held his arm, before he could react he was kicked off the tree by the hunter. Landing on his good hand, he switched to his feet as Kraven dropped from the tree and charged at him.

 _Ok I am seriously started to get pissed here!_ Jason thought as he flipped over Kraven's attack and struck the side of Kraven's face with his foot, _Ok Spidey think! One arm, one webshooter, maybe if I do this right I can web him up._ he thought at he shot some webbing at Kraven's face, as Kraven blocked it with his club, Spider-Man quickly shot a webline at Kraven's leg before jumping over him and swung his arm out, wrapping the webbing around Kraven's legs.

Pulling Kraven off his feet he swung Kraven around into the side of a tree, Kraven grabbed onto the tree with his hands and dug his fingers into the treed before using his feet to yank the web out of Jason's grasp, "I have studied your fights since our last encounter Spider. Where is the savagery you beat the goblin with? Where is that beast?!" he asked as he pulled the webbing off his knife and used it to cut the webbing off his legs.

Spider-Man stared at him for a second before turning around and leaping into the trees, retreating away from Kraven. The hunter grinned, "This is what I've been waiting for!" he cheered before taking off after the Spider.

Jason leapt through the trees as fast as he could, _Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stupid arm! Stupid Kraven! Stupid bison poachers!_ He thought as he stopped to inspect his throbbing shoulder. _Great, I need to pop it back in but there's no time for that. Ok Spidey, think. Kraven has been watching me fight, he knows how I fight. So I got to out think him this time._ He thought, his eyes trailing down his arm and stopping on his web shooter. _Well I should take the web fluid from this and…wait a second, Kraven expects me to straight up fight him man to man. But maybe I can trick him._ He thought to himself as he he took the webshooter off his hand and unloaded the web cartridges from it. _Maybe it's time for the spider to catch this annoying little fly._

Reattaching the webshooter to his hand, he looked at the five webshooter cartridges in his hand, he could use these.

After a few minutes of setting everything up, Jason heard a twig snap. Turning to the left he saw the club that dislocated his shoulder coming right at him. "EEEP!" he squeaked out as he moved his head to the side to avoid the club. Kraven ran out from the brush and slashed at him with the knife, "Ok Kraven, I gotta ask, what's with the Bison?" he asked, his finger flicking something At Kraven's hand as it missed.

"The beasts are magnificent, strong enough to topple a forest, but so gentle to be carried on the breeze-" Kraven lunged at Spider-Man, the hero rolled back and sprung off his hand to the underside of a branch, again flicking his hand at Kraven. The hunter retrieved his club, "-they will make excellent mounts for my men."

"Wait…so you're just going to use them…..as transportation?" Jason asked, to be honest he was expecting much more…..sinister. "You're not going to like….eat them?" he asked.

"What?! No! What kind of swine do you take me for?" he asked, appalled by the notion.

 _Wow. I'm kind of an asshole._ Jason thought as he used this time to flick his hand again before dropping from the branch to the ground. "Let me think, how long has it been? Oh right! So about ten, nine-" he started as Kraven readied to attack. "-Eight, seven, six, five-" Kraven lunged at him. But the spider sense in his head didn't go off. Kraven couldn't see it but Jason was grinning under his mask, "four, three, two-" he continued.

Suddenly webbing exploded from all of Kraven's limbs, the web cartridges that Jason had flicked at him went off like he had tested with the fifth one. After cracking the casing, it takes about a minute for the web capsules to rupture and explode. He spun a bit of webbing to each one so they would stick to Kraven. The webbing's explosion spun webs all around, and being in midair the hunter was suspended by the webbing with no way of breaking himself free.

"Ok one second off but still. Pretty neat huh?" he asked as he used his webshooter to cover Kraven's mouth. "Yes, it is isn't? Well then, I am going to find your camp and free the small child and bison babies. I'll be back later." He said, waving goodbye to the hunter as he made his way east towards where the other hunter told him the camp was.

After about ten minutes of jumping through trees, he found that the camp was already taken care of. The Airbenders had come to Jinora's rescue.

The remaining hunters were tied up and the Bison babes were now free. "Oh come on, I get all suited up, get my arm dislocated, and I don't even get to save anyone…typical."

* * *

"Are you sure? Because this is going to hurt." Akiko said, holding the arm that Kraven had dislocated. The master hunter had been captured by th Airbenders as well, and after a call to the local authorities, they were heading to the nearest prison while Kraven himself went to the Ravencroft institute. Jason had returned to the temple later that evening, crawling thought the window where Akiko was waiting for him.

He needed to reset the arm, "Yeah. I know. And I'm sure." He answered.

Akiko nodded, "Ok on three." She said, Jason nodded as he blew out air though his mouth "Ok. One-"

 _POP!_

Jason squeaked out a long high pitch noise as his arm was pulled back into place, Akiko winced as she let go of his arm, "What happened to three?" he asked as he held his newly relocated arm.

"Well that's what they do in the books and movers, I thought it helps…did it?" she asked as Jason rotated his arm and laid back down onto the bed. She laid down beside him, "Sorry." She apologized.

Jason sighed, "It's ok…I can't believe I got my ass kicked by Kraven of all people." He explained. When he fought his supervillains, he knew that it wouldn't always be a easy victory, but Kraven was one of his lesser bad guys. When he has to fight people like Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, or the Scorpion? This sort of outcome was expected, but Kraven? He was feeling a signifigant blow to his pride.

Akiko noticed, she reached for his not sore hand and held it, "Don't beat yourself up. You said Kraven has been training to take you down. You didn't expect that." She ointed out, making her beloved smile a little, "Though to be fair you did kind of underestimate him so that's kind of on you." She added, makimg the smile disappear.

"Gee. That makes me feel better." Jason said sarcastically.

Akiko elbowed his side gently, "Tiger, your not thinking like a fighter here. You got to think of what happened, what you did right, what you did wrong, and if so, how to do better next time." She explained, Jason turned his head to face her, "Shang Shi taught me every fight is different, you can't beat Kraven the same way twice." She pointed out.

The young hero nodded, "Yeah that's true. I mean I beat Sand man with a industrial vacuum cleaner first time we danced." He pointed out.

Akiko snorted at that, "Ok that is funny." She said as she snickered a little, "….you ever thiking of getting training?" she asked curiously. She had seen Jason fight a handful of times, from what she saw Jason was a instinctive fighter, never really relying on one way to fight someone. He used what he could when he had it.

"A few times but how would train? There's no one else who can fight like me…well not anyone who I can trust. And even then I'm not sure I could safely spar with them, I can bench over ten tons, if I hit someone full force? Their head could go flying off." He explained, even when he fought Kraven earlier he held back his strength, part of the reason he said he wasn't holding back to Kraven was to try and psych him out. But that obviously didn't work.

Akiko was silent for a few seconds, "I could do it." Jason looked at her skeptically, she rolled her eyes, "Forget it." She said before rolling over in bed.

Jason reached to her shoulder, "Aki I'm just….how?" he asked, somewhat curious to her idea.

Akiko turned her head back to look to see if he was taking her seriously, he was. She turned her bod back around to face him, "Well, like you said you can bench a car. So eother we find a way to make you weaker and train, or make me have you're powers so we don't need to worry about it." She explained.

Jason sighed, "So it's hypothetical at best."

"Yeah." Akiko answered as she reached back and turned off the lamp and pulled herself closer to Jason, "But who know, maybe one day I'll get spidey powers. We could go out on patrols together, fight supervillains, and join the avengers." She joked as Jason wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Jason smiled, the idea actually sounded kind of nice when Akiko put it that way, "What would you call yourself? Fire Spider?" he asked.

"Oh, I like that." Akiko responded, "I mean I was thinking Spider-Woman but that sounds much catchier." She explained as Jason let out a sound of agreement. The two laid in the darkness, silent until Akiko spoke up, "Sorry for kicking you in the face again."

Jason shrugged, "It was an accident…next time I'll catch your foot." He said.

Akiko grinned as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, "Next time huh?" she asked. "Any chance tomorrow?"

Jason smirked, "Maybe. I mean you just relocated my shoulder, might be a bit sore to do it properly." He teased as his hand slid back to her naval. His fiancé bit her lower lip, judging if she wanted to push this a little farther. She decided against it. It was late, and sleep sounded good to both right now.

 **AN: Good news, my laptop is now fixed and I can now work on my stories again.**

 **Bad news….there was a recent diagnosis within my family that has taken a toll on my close family members. They're fine now but they won't be back home until maybe next week.**

 **I'm fine, not as worried as I was but what my family member has is treatable and doesn't seem too advanced. So they're going to be fine, going to take a while but as a friend of the family told me, it's a blip on the radar. They'll get past this.**

 **So, any who with that personal drama out of the way, Spider-Man Homecoming has been getting AMAZING reviews and is being called the best Spider-Man film ever!**

 **Now, last chapter I helped introduce our newest Spider-Man, if you want to see his story check out Unstoppable Spider-Man by Shadow-Proclamation8. He's the one who came up with the idea and I simply helped where I could.**

 **Until next time everyone, hope you have a great summer :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Ultimadum

Ultimatum

It had been week since Jason visited Ba-Sing-Sei, Aaron was happy to see his brother again. He was also glad that the earth queen had finally gotten some justice, the news of her imprisoning Airbenders had spread like wildfire across the world, it caused a sort ripple effect across the city. As it turned out people didn't like their leader taking people against their will and a good portion of the population of the city had left. Aaron himself didn't consider moving for two reasons.

One, as bad as the city was under the Earth Queen it could be better than it once was. And two, Yuki didn't have any family outside the city to stay with. While he had 'family' in Republic City he knew that he couldn't just ask her to run away with him. He liked her, he really did, but he was keeping a big secret from her.

"Aaron…..hey. earth to Aaron!" the clone snapped out of his thoughts, he was at The Bean's back room mopping up a spot on the floor that was clean five minutes ago. Looking up from the floor he saw Yuki grinning at him from the doorway, "What's up you've been staring at the floor for the past five minutes. You ok?" she asked curiously as Aaron set the mop aside and nodded.

"I'm fine it's just…..with everything going on with the Earth Queen….making me wonder if I should take a little vacation until things calm down." He explained as he walked over to Yuki, the blonde girl sighed as she nodded in understanding. Aaron sucked both his lips in, "I got some family in Republic City…..if you want you could come with." He offered, making her eyes widen in surprise, "It's just a suggestion! I mean if you don't want to go then I totally get it." Aaron said, correcting himself.

Yuki processed that for a moment, "If things get bad…..then I'm in. Besides your cousin seemed nice, I wouldn't mind getting out of here….at least until they clean up the lower ring." She added with a shrug.

Aaron smirked, "If that's the case then we'll never come back to the city." He said jokingly before he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as she giggled at the joke. As she walked out of the room, Aaron walked to the bucket and mop and carried them towards the utility closest. Setting them down inside he closed the door and made his way towards the front of the café.

The Earth Queen was technically still in power, but SHIELD had her under a microscope, every order she gave had to be signed off by Director Fury himself. Aaron even heard that they were looking for a way to officially dethrone her, and he had to admit that sounded too good to be true. But he also heard that the Queen was offering a huge bounty on the Avatar for being the cause of her problems.

Scarlet Spider too, however no one was calling in his sightings. Aaron saw this as a big win, it meant that people liked him for one thing, and that they thought the queen was off her rocker too. So the Scarlet Spider was a hero to the public's eyes. _So now's about time when something bad happens._ The hero thought as he went behind the counter and waited for the next customer.

Either the Orou luck is in Jason's DNA or the universe really doesn't like Spider people.

Aaron pulled his head from these thoughts and reached for the radio, turning it to the local station music started playing throughout the room, looking over across the room he saw Yuki with a tray of mugs and handing them out to the patrons. She looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Honestly it was a little hard to find someone, Jason's love life consisted of Aki and no one else. So it took him a while to come to terms with the idea that he wouldn't be with Aki, but it also made him realize the saying that there were more fish in the sea wasn't all that off, it was somewhat weird being single, lonely was another word for it, but he came to realize that it wasn't all bad.

Yuki was kind, sweet, but unlike Aki she was somewhat timid, quiet, reserved. And after a few weeks of getting to know one another, he finally asked her out. Two months later and they were still together…..however it wasn't always easy. Aki knew before they dated that Jason was Spider-Man, Yuki on the other hand didn't know his secret. While he did think of telling her…there was one glaring problem.

The first bad guy he put away in Ba-Sing-Sei was her brother.

He was imprisoned and was still locked up, he was also her only family alive…..his name was Uma. And Uma had been looking out for the two of them since Yuki was a little girl, but to do that he needed to go down the less than legal route to do so. Aaron felt bad for putting her brother away but he did what he thought was right at the time, so Yuki could be mad at the Scarlet Spider, but she was happy with Aaron Orou.

 _Jason never had to deal with this crap._ The clone thought to himself as he leaned onto the counter. His hope was that eventually Yuki would eventually like him more than she despised the Scarlet Spider and he would be able to tell her about his double life. Of course, he was also ok with her forgiving his other half, that would be even better.

He pushed those thoughts aside as a voice came over the radio, _'Attention citizens of Ba-Sing-Sei, I have a important announcement to make.'_ The voice began over the radio, _'Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by hands of revolutionaries-'_ the entire café froze at that news, Aaron staring at the radio in shock. _'-including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom, I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path, no longer will you from tyrants, from now on you are free! I deliver back into the hands of the people!'_

The ground suddenly rumbled, looking out the window of the store Aaron saw a large section of the inner wall be brought down, "Oh my god…" Yuki muttered in absolute shock as she covered her mouth with her hands. Aaron hopped over the counter as the patrons of the café ran out, walking over to Yuki he stepped in front of her.

"We need to leave, Right now." He said seriously, Yuki was frozen however, she wasn't moving a inch she was so terrified, Aaron grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "YUKI!" he shouted, snapping her out of her trance, she stared into his eyes, "You need to get your stuff, and leave the city. Now." He repeated.

The waitress nodded, "W-What about you?" she asked.

Aaron looked out to the city, "I need to grab some stuff." He lied, feeling as though half his mask was covering his face. He turned back to Yuki, "Listen. I will find you. I promise. But you need to get somewhere safe, head to Zaofu, Republic City, Omashu, I don't care but get, somewhere, safe." He said desperately. If she was here he couldn't focus, he needed to save as many people as he could but he couldn't do that if he was worried about her every second he was out there.

Yuki was silent for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissing him on the lips longingly. Pulling away he could still feel her shaking slightly, "I love you." She stated before turning from his grasp and running out the door and towards her apartment.

Aaron let her confession sink in for but a moment before running to the back entrance.

In the back alley of The Bean, Aaron pulled his shirt off showing the black sweater with a red spider on the chest. Stripping his clothes off, he pulled his mask and gloves on before firing a webline up to the rooftops and pulling back on it, the webbing recoiled and pulled him over the top of the building to the roof. Looking around he saw a better picture of what was going on.

The wall to the inner ring had been breached and masses of people were flooding the palace and upper class district. Turning around however he saw that there was a large cloud of smoke rising from the lower ring. It made sense, that was basically the bad part of the city, but it was mostly poor with little police presence. "Hmmmm, so either go save the rich and entitled moneygrubbers who don't do a thing to help the city, or go help the poor ad underprivileged…yeah that's an easy one." He said aloud as he shot a webline and swung towards the lower ring.

Swinging above the streets, he saw most of the middle ring populous was heading for the upper ring's breach in it's wall. Aaron knew that most likely they would be looting the palace if the Earth Queen was dead, but given the Earth Queen's relationship with her people? He figured that most of what was there was the people's anyway.

Jumping off his webline to the wall, he fired two weblines up the wall and pulled himself back before shooting himself up the side of the great wall. Sticking himself back to the stone, he scurried up to the top of the wall. Running to the opposite edge, he saw just how bad the rioting had gotten, the smoke he had seen was in fact an entire building that had caught aflame. There were dozens of smaller fires spread throughout the entire lower ring, "Ohhhhh wow this is much more horrible than I first thought." He muttered to himself before taking a breath, "Ok, all right lets go!" he said to himself before diving off the side.

Aaron shot a web and swung up just above the street over a crowd of people trying to over a car, spinning a large web he dropped it over the group and pulled them off the car and tangled themselves in the web net. "Don't tip cars!" Scarlet Spider called out as he swung around the corner, maneuvering through the streets he closed in on one of the buildings that caught fire.

Swinging up to the roof, he found a water tower. Landing in front of it, he grabbed a few of the support beams and ripped them off, causing the tower to creek. "Aaaaaand?" he asked, expecting the tower to fall over and douse out the fires. However he did not expect the roof beneath the tower to collapse and the water tower to fall into the building, the water spilling out through the building. "….ok not what expected…..but still works." He said aloud with a shrug.

He felt the roof beneath his feet begin to come apart, jumping off with a flip he spun a web to swing away as the occupants of the tenement exited the building. Aaron curved up into the air before spraying another webline and rising into the air and reaching for a flag pole, spinning around it he got a look of the surrounding area. He caught sight of a airship land on top of a burning building and begin evacuating it's inhabitants, "Well at least I'm not the only one risking their necks." He said aloud before hopping off the pole and swinging towards the next crisis.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It took a few weeks, countless reassurances from his family and bride to be, but it was official. Jason was relaxed.

True, Kraven showing up had been an unexpected road bump but nevertheless Jason was finally starting to relax after a few weeks of no superhero duties calling his attention away from Akiko or his family. He had to admit, it was nice to finally unwind and simply enjoy himself. However he didn't think that would include a bubble bath.

"This is…..surprisingly calming." Jason said as he sunk a little deeper into the water as he shut his eyes. Felling something lay against his chest he smiled as he wrapped his arms around their waist, "I will add that I do not like the pink bubbles." He added before blowing a few bubbles off his mouth with a snort of his nose.

Akiko giggled in his lap, "Who cares? It's only you and me in here." The redhead said, turning her head around halfway to look at him with a smirk. The bathroom of their living quarters had a bathtub that sunk into the ground with a curtain for privacy, "But I gotta say, I so wish we had this bathroom. Well this bathtub more specifically." She said as she turned herself so that she was leaning her side against his chest, the water and bubbles covering her skin from just above her breast.

"I like showers." Jason admitted.

Akiko shrugged, "Me too but like you said this is relaxing." She replied before laying her head down on his shoulder and kissing the side of his chin. Jason slid his arm around her waist with his right hand resting against her naval. "Hmmmmh, looks like it relaxes you too." She purred out in a whisper.

Jason smiled as his head dipped in slight embarrassment, "Yeah…but still, showers you can actually stand up in." he pointed out, Akiko rolled her eyes at his rebuttal, "What?"

"Are you really going to debate bathtubs versus showers with you naked fiancé who is sitting in your lap?" she asked as she leaned back up, slightly exposing herself to Jason.

The hero looked over her, Akiko not showing the slightest bit of embarrassment. "…..when it's something as serious as this you bet your soapy butt I will debate it." He managed to respond, the pair locked eyes with each other. Right before they burst out in laughter, Akiko sunk back down and laid against him once again in a embrace. "I love you Aki."

"You too…..my soapy butt likes you too." She added, causing the both of them to chuckle, the artist ran her hands through her lover's hair, Jason's smile not leaving his face. "Come on, we better get out before we get pruned." She said before standing herself up and stepping out of the bath in front of Jason. Grabbing a towel she had set on the ground, she took her time drying herself off before she wrapped it around herself before looking back at Jason, who was watching her lovingly. She smirked, "You had your chance Tiger." She teased as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jason alone in the bath.

"…I don't care, showers are still better." He said to himself before stepping out of the tub and draining it. Drying himself off he wrapped the cloth around his waist and exited the bathroom, walking down the hall to the bedroom, he grabbed the handle, "Aki we are not done with this-" he started, he stopped when he found that Akiko had slipped the top portion of his costume on, it just barely covering her inner thighs. Akiko turned and smiled at him widely, "…you fill that costume out better than I ever could." He complemented.

Akiko rotated her arms in a circular motion, "I got to say this is more comfortable than I thought." She said as she walked across the room to her bag, kneeling down she rummaged through the bag and pulled out some pants to throw on. Hopping into the she didn't notice Jason walk up behind her. Scooping her up in his arms, she let out a yelp of surprise as they fell back onto the bed, Jason peppering her neck with small kisses, "Jason!" she squealed with laughter.

He pulled his head away and grinned at her, "I'm just showing my girl some love. That a crime?" he asked before kissing her on the lips. Akiko turned over so she was lying flat on the bed with Jason holding himself over her, Jason drew himself away and looked over Akiko, "God….what did I do to deserve you?" he asked, her hand reaching up and caressing his cheek.

She smiled up at him, "You smart, kind, a little funny, brave, compassionate…and you were what I was looking for. That answer your question?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows so she could kiss him briefly.

"Yeah….wait what do you mean kind of funny?" he asked in a mockingly hurt tone.

Akiko giggled before she noticed something out the window, "Hey Jason, are we expecting any new Airbenders?" she asked. A week ago Opal arrived at the Air Temple via personal Airship from Zaofu. Akiko and her actually hit it off very well, Aki could tell she had a soft spot for Bolin with the questions she asked about him. But Opal was so damn shy it reminded her of when she and Jason started dating. So she gave her the advice she wanted to give Jason, just go for it.

Jason quirked an eyebrow, fallowing his gaze he looked outside the window and saw the airship. Climbing off the bed he walked to the window and got a better look at the Airship. It wasn't from Zaofu, but it had an Earth Kingdom symbol on it's side. "Oh crap the Earth Queen wants her airbenders back." He said aloud, making Akiko sit up straight, he looked back at her, "Sweetie. I need my shirt back."

A few seconds later, Jason leapt out the window in full costume, grabbing the window frame and swinging himself up onto the side of the building. Climbing up the tower, he looked out towards the airship. He was on the tallest of the tower so he couldn't swing himself any closer, and there wasn't anything he could use to slingshot himself to the airship. "Ok, Aki knows that we need to get the Airbenders out of here and somewhere safe, so I just got to take care of whatever soldiers that's coming and we're good." He said with a shrug, "Yeah, easy."

His Spider Sense vibrated in his skull, "Why do I do that?" he asked himself before he jumped from the wall as a compressed shot flew towards him and blew up the wall, throwing him off course through the air and going through the corner of a tiled roof before shooting a webline to the underside and saving himself from falling, "What the hell was that?" he asked aloud as he looked at the airship.

He climbed up the strand of webbing to the underside of the roof, peeking his head out from the ledge he saw that the side of the airships' cockpit door was open, a woman was standing in the doorway. She wore red clothes, but what drew his attention was her forehead that had a tattoo of a eye in the middle, she caught sight of him and intook a deep breath. His spider sense tinged up his spine, he dropped from the roof as she let out a combustible spout of energy from her forehead, the resulting blast destroyed where he was hiding at.

"Oh come on! Alright pumpkin bombs are one thing, but shooting explosives from your forehead? That's just overkill!" he yelled as he caught himself on the wall and quickly crawled around the side of the tower so she couldn't hit him. He located a opened window, crawling inside he found himself in a spiraling stairwell, his sixth sense rag out again right before the wall beside him was blown apart, "Oh great, she's blind firing." He muttered before diving down the space the stairs circled around.

Landing on the ground floor, he leapt towards the doorway as rubble fell to the spot he landed, Spider-Man clung to the ceiling and made his way through the temple, "Alright, obviously not the Earth Queen, so I'm going to guess Red Lotus. Ok then, Korra is to blame, real shocker, and they got a bunch of special bending up their sleeves. Perfect." He said to himself as he crawled to a window and peeked out to see the Airship turning towards the side of the temple. "Alright webhead calm down, you've beaten guys bigger and tougher than these clowns before. I just need to web them up, get them on a transport of out here, and I'm golden. Yeah, I still got this." He said to himself as he dropped from the wall and ran through the temple to where the Airship was.

A few minutes later he came to a open doorway leading out to a balcony overlooking a hexagonal space between the buildings. The airbenders and others had been gathered by the Red Lotus, Jason saw Akiko near the back of the group with Tenzin and his family near the front where the Red Lotus was addressing them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet a true Airbending master." Zaheer greeted.

Tenzin glared back at him, "What is it you want from us?" the master airbender asked, standing between the leader of the group and his family.

"Nothing at all." Zaheer said, not noticing Jason crawl along the ceiling of the bacony to get behind him, "In fact, if everyone cooperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed." He said reassuringly, not wishing to harm the airbenders.

"Then what do you want?" Tenzin asked.

"Korra, I'm tired of chasing her, I want her to come to me." Zaheer said, planning to use the airbenders as leverage. He could spend years chasing Korra around the world and that was the last thing that he wanted to do. Spider-Man dropped onto the railing behind him, the Airbenders saw.

"Really? You do not handle rejection very well do you?" Spider-Man asked, Zaheer and the others tuned to the voice, behind the airbender could react, a gust of wind struck him in the back as Spider-Man launched from the balcony to two other benders, split kicking them as he landed on his hands, springing up into the air he sprayed webbing at the pair, Gazham having his feet trapped while Ming-Hua was blinded. The spider hero looked around at the trio as Zaheer begun to get back up, "Wow this is it? I mean don't get me wrong, I heard you guys were bad, but this? This is pathetic, I mean have you guys met the Shocker? He puts up more of a fight than you guys. It's sad, very sad." He said as he shook his head.

He heard the sound of something cracking, looking over to the Earthbender, he saw the ground beneath his feet boil to molten rock. Spider-Man's mask eyes widened, "Ok, airdender people. Run. Now. Or maybe fly since, you know, lava." He said, turning back to the airbenders, Tenzin nodded as he turned to lead the airbenders out of harm's way, Jason caught sight of Akiko looking at him with a worried glance. He gave her a thumbs up, she smiled a little before joining the airbenders in evacuation. Jason looked over to the armless Waterbender and saw water form her arms and slice through his webbing. "Man I got to start making that stuff stronger."

As Zaheer stood up he twirled his staff, "If you surrender, you will not be harmed." The airbender said, if they fought then it would be a waste of time and energy.

"Hmmm…..can you throw in something else? On second thought, nah. They'd revoke my superhero license if I let you guys hold an entire nation hostage. Zaheer flicked his staff, sending a slice of at the hero. Jason went down onto his hands and feet to dodge the attack, his spider sense blared in his head and pointed towards the ground. He jumped up into the air just in time to avoid being roasted by the lava originating from the Earthbender.

Ming-Hua whipped her arms out at the airborne hero, Jason twisted his body to avoid the water whips and spun a web at the waterbender and pulled himself over to the waterbender, planting a foot on the ground before side kicking her towards a fountain of a water on the wall. "Ok, that was a complete accident on my part." He said before he was hit with a slab of Earth in his side, he rolled across the ground onto his feet, _Ok Orou think, how do I beat these guys?_ he asked himself internally, watching as the waterbender emerged from the water, the two water whips on fher arms becoming six. "Hey that's Doc Ock's trick! Although, got to say, you pull it off much better." He said as she froze the tips of her arms and lunged at him.

Jason dodged and weaved through the water whips, contorting his body around to doge the icy spikes, if not for his reflexes and agility he wouldn't last more than a minute. _Hold up a second, this IS just like fighting Ock!_ He thought as h bent himself back to doge a swipe and leapt to his side with a spin to avoid a trio of ice tips coming down from above. _She's keeping me at a distance so I don't land a hit on her, so I just need to get in close._ He thought as he landed on his hands and sprung towards Ming-Hua as the ground turned to molten, kicking through her water arms he landed in front of her and struck her right in the face with enough force to send her flying back down a hall leading out to a balcony.

He looked over to Gahzam as he made a column rise and threw it at the hero Jason leapt over it, attaching two webs to the column as it passed under hi. "You lost this!" Jason called out as he landed and threw it back at the Earthbender. The man leapt forward and broke through the column, out from the smoke came a fist, striking him across his face before he was hit again by Spider-Man with a right cross, spinning around and kicking his foot into the Earthbender.

As he was sent into a wall, he was webbed to the wooden wall and stuck there, Spider-Man looked at Zaheer and readied himself, "Look, just give up man, half your guys are down and I clearly can take care of you guys." he boasted, Jason hopped that he could talk this guy down. Not to mention he was starting to run low on his web fluid, he had to have maybe two more capsules left, not counting the ones in his webshooters.

"Yes. There are two of us left, and while you've been dealing with the three of us, our fourth member has been dealing with the Airbenders." He said, causing Spider-Man's eyes to narrow. Jason spun around and fired a pair of weblines to the edge of the roof and pulled himself up to the roof. As he was about to land on top of the rood when he was stuck with a gust of wind, sending him across the rooftop.

Spider-Man got up and stared Zaheer down as he folded up his glider, "You don't understand, I'm trying to make the world better! I've already removed the Earth Queen and the entire world is better for it!" he exclaimed before sending a large sweep of air that Spider-Man dogged. Jason was shocked by the news, with the Earth Queen gone the entire city of Ba-Sing-Sei had to be in chaos, but with SHIELD and Aaron in the city, hopefully things could get contained.

"You talk a big game for a bunch of terrorists. What makes you any different than someone like Amon?" he asked as he tried to web the airbender up, Zaheer used his Airbending to deflect the webs away.

"No, Amon wanted to rob people of their freedom just like the Earth Queen was doing to her people." Zaheer agrued, that made Spider-Man pause, he wasn't exactly wrong about that, but still if he had murdered the Earth Queen then it was a step too far.

"SHIELD was there, they were working on putting someone else in power!" he argued.

Zaheer shook his head, "And then the people would have been forced to bend to their will?" he asked before frowning, "You simply don't understand it yet, I was given the gift of Airbending by the spirits, and I'm doing what I know is right with it."

The lenses of his mask narrowed, "Your wrong. I know that with great power there always comes a great responsibility. But your overestimating your power! It's not up to you or me how the world should work!" he shouted before lunging with his hand grabbing for Zaheer, the airbender spun around and shot a concentrated gust of wind right into Spider-Man's chest.

Jason went flying back, before he could spray a webline down to stop him, he crashed through the wall of a tower. Zaheer looked up to the airship and gestured towards the tower where the went into.

Spider-Man groggily tried to stand after going through a wall and falling down to the ground floor, his spider sense blared in his head like an alarm bell. "What? I know I'm in trouble what are you-" he started before hearing a explosion and looking up to see the twer start to crumble on top of him. He raised his hands and pressed on the studs in his palms.

Outside however, the entire structure crumbled in on itself. From the doorway leading out to the landing platform, Pema covered her mouth in horror. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to Akiko, who had a worried look but wasn't as devastated as she was. "He'll be ok…. unfortunately that's not the first time a building has fallen on Jason." She said, thinking back to when Jason told her about the time he was trapped under a huge pile of rubble. He managed to escape, and this time it wasn't tons of metal that had pinned him but stone, she was sure he'd get out.

At least that's what she's telling herself.

Meanwhile, within the rubble of the tower was a dome of webbing, inside Jason was shielded from the debris, caused by the explosion. He had used the last of his webbing to create the defensive dome, and the only source of light he had was his Spider-Signal. "Ha! Nearly crush me to death once? Shame on me, nearly crush me to death twice? Shame on you!" Jason cheered, proud that he wasn't a victim of repeat circumstance. Looking around however his situation set in on him right away. "Oh…..I'm still trapped….and out of web fluid….and low on air…crap."

 **AN: I know that this chapter was short and I a sorry for that, but next one will be the last two episodes of Book 3 so hopefully I can make up for it there.**

 **And before anyone asks, I saw Homecoming. Best. Spider-Man Movie. EVER! I could gush about this movie for hours to be honest, everything from the acting, the story, the villain, the little Easter eggs, it was a perfect movie for me so much so that I went to see it twice in theatre!**

 **Now I suppose you're wondering if we'll see some elements of homecoming in this story? Maybe, obviously it can't be the same since Jason is in College and Pete's still in highschool in the film. Well that's it for now everyone, I'll see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Enter the Venom of the RL

**Enter the Venom of the Red Lotus**

 **(AN: I know it's just mixing the titles together but come on, it's a pretty kick ass title…no? Just me then? Alright then onto the chapter.)**

Jason realized once he had a limited supply of oxygen that he had to move hast, he calculated the amount of space he had around him in his web dome held about three hours' worth of air if he watched his breathing but the webbing would last only two. The dome covered around six feet all round him save for the floor, Jason had spent the past thirty minutes trying to lift the roof of the dome to see if he could force his way out of here, his hope was that he could shift enough rubble off to get out.

It was fruitless however, _Ok webhead think, think! There must be a way out._ Jason thought to himself as he cupped his chin in contemplation. Maybe he could dig his way out? Slip his way through the rubble to the other side? No, without a constant supply of oxygen he'd suffocate to death before he made it out, and that's if the entire tower DIDN'T fall on him. _Could be worse I get, I could be under the whole damn temple instead of…. of course!_ He thought pounded the bottom of his fist to his open palm.

He was under just one tower of an entire Temple; the way out was right under his feet! Crouching down he steadied himself with a hand against the ground with the other one drawn back over his head before slamming it into the brick, it broke through the stones easily, pulling his fist back he repeated the process, again and again. He felt the fingers of his glove be torn off, he moved aside the rubble to the wall of the dome, he drew his arm back one more time before slamming his fist through the floor and into an empty space.

"Yes!" the Spider hero cheered, looking through the hole he had made, he saw it was a corridor that went two ways. "Ok, I got air now, so I won't suffocate to death." He said to himself as he started kicking away at the sides of the hole to widen it enough for him to slip through. "But I still got the Red Lotus to deal with, with no webbing, no backup, and no idea where they're keeping my family." He surmised, pausing for a second to let that sink in. He shook his head, "One step at a time, first, get out of here, then find my family." He said to himself as he continued to kick away the hole. When it was large enough to fit through, he slipped through the hole and into the corridor.

Running through the temple, Spider-Man kept to the ceiling so he would have a better chance of not getting spotted. Coming to a window, he peered out from the frame to a sight that made his breath hitch in his throat. In the courtyard leading to the spot where the Bison rested at was his family along with the airbenders. Kya and Bumi had a few scrapes on them, but Tenzin looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. The frame of the started to crumble within Jason's grasp. But as much as he wanted to find Zaheer and the others he knew that he was outgunned with his webbing gone, not to mention they had hostages now.

 _Ok, the armless lady is guarding them. So that's three others unaccounted for. Think Spidey they want Korra so how do they get her?_ He thought to himself as he dropped from the wall to the floor, crossing his arms before a thought came to mind, _The radio tower. That's the only way you can get a message out here…but they think they squashed Spidey, they see me I get a repeat of what happened last time…...but Jason Orou on the other hand is just a guest here._ He thought as he leapt from the floor down the hall.

Making his way back to his and Akiko's room was a bit of a challenge, however he managed to get there without running into any of the other members of the group. Slipping into his room, he changed into his normal clothes and hid his mask and gloves in his pockets. Climbing out his window, he crawled around the tower and looked out to the radio tower with the wires hanging out the window and an antenna on the rooftop. Crawling down the side of the tower, he maneuvered himself to the underside of the roof that lead to the tower.

Entering through the balcony, he walked inside to find that the radio set was gone, the Red Lotus must have moved it somewhere so it was impossible to send out any more messages, "Of course it can't be that easy." Jason growled out in frustration. He ran his hands down his face, "Ok Jason that plan is out the window…guess plan B it is then." He said to himself as he made his way to the door of the tower. Making his way through the temple, he neared the courtyard where the Airbenders were being held, as he turned the corner however, he felt his sixth sense ring out before his feet where yanked out from under him and hoisted into the air upside down by a water tentacle, "And what do you think you're doing?" the waterbender asked.

Plan B was simply to get caught along with the Airbenders and work it out from there, "Uhhhh I was just…..walking around." He lied, Hung-Hua raised her other tentacle with an iced tip, "Ok! I was looking for my fiancé! She has nothing to do with whatever this is…please, let her go and I'll take her place." He pleaded convincingly to the waterbender as she carried him out towards the courtyard where the others where before being dropped.

Jason hit his side against the ground and let out a pained groan as the waterbender chained his hands to the link that kept the airbenders all together, "I wouldn't want to break up the two of you." She said as she walked off as Jason sat up.

Rubbing his side, he was nearly knocked down when he felt someone wrap him up in a hug, "Thank god your safe." Akiko said as Jason wrapped his arms around her as well, they held their loving embrace for a few moments before pulling apart, Akiko's relived face made him smile, "When I saw the tower go down…. I know you've survived worse but still." She whispered quietly before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

They broke apart, "Hey you of all people should know that I take commitment very seriously." He chided before looking her over to make sure she was not hurt. "I saw Tenzin….is he- "he asked, almost fearing the answer.

"He's roughed up. But he should be ok…. I think they're keeping him here but moving us somewhere else." She explained, glancing over to where Tenzin was separated from the others by a ring of molten lava, usually this would be easy to jump over for the Airbender but he clearly was not in a condition to perform any aerial acrobatics to escape. Akiko looked away from the Airbending master to the airship, "Kai tried to…. draw the one firebenders attention and…." she trailed off.

Jason's eyes widened, "Kai's…." he couldn't say it out loud, he saw Jinora hugging her knees close to her chest as she silently wept. It felt like a punch to his gut, he should have been here to stop it!

He felt a hand on his, he looked up to Akiko's eyes that where staring into his, "Jason. Do not…that is not your fault…. it's theirs….so if you want to blame anyone, it's them." She stated, looking over to where Zaheer was talking to the Lavabender in hushed whispers. Jason's instinct was to break free of his chains and keep hitting them until he felt better, or at least until they were all down with maybe a few broken bones.

"Everyone, stand up. We're moving you all now." Gazham announced, tugging at the end of the chain that connected to the airbenders. The group was forced up onto their feet and began to shuffle their way to the airship, Jason noticed that the Waterbender was staying behind along with Tenzin.

 _Ok well at least it means I only have these three to deal with. Problem is, how do I take these guys down without my secrets getting spilled?_ Jason thought as he shuffled up the ramp along with Akiko and the airbenders, Jason sat at the back wall along with Akiko, he looked up to see Pema walk towards him with, she keeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank the spirits you're alright." She said gratefully before pulling away before he noticed Jinora with tears in her eyes, he held his arms open and she all but collapsed into him with a hug, she muffled her sobs into his shirt as Jason ran his hand through her hair. Jason's mind drifted back to when he thought Akiko was dead after the Green Goblin threw her off the bridge, how he was worried that she wouldn't wake up, Kai though was different. Jason thought he was just a little punk who was just using them, but he proved that he was more than that, and if he was gone….

"Jinora I'm so sorry…. it's ok. It's ok. He's…in a better place now." He said, trying to console the airbender as the ship lifted off the ground. It was at that point Jason noticed that there was someone other than the Earthbender piloting the ship, he had a sort of uniform, it was something that a solider would wear along with a red hood. _Ok so there's more to the red lotus than just four members…. isn't that a surprise._ He thought to himself dryly. _This might be harder than I thought._

* * *

The airship landed at the entrance to a cave system, there were more Red Lotus guards waiting for them there. They were led through the caves of a large mountain, before going in Jason could see the Air Temple in the distance, so that meant that they had to be relatively close to the Temple. As they were led through the caves, Jason pulled at his cuffs, testing how strong they were, he determined that he could break them with moderate ease, but even then, if he did the other Airbenders and not to mention his own family would be in even more danger.

They were brought into a large cavern that could fit all of them inside, the sentries walked around and connected the chains to the floor where metal loops where imbedded. Jason and Akiko were seated with Pema, Bumi, Kya, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo while Pema held Rohan in her arms. As the guards finished fixing their chains into the ground, Akiko leaned over to Jason, "So what's the plan for getting out of here again?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He shrugged, "Well I was planning on breaking free and saving the day but I thought we would all be separated. Not in a big chain gang." The Spider hero explained as he raised and ratted the chains around his wrists for emphasis. Akiko cursed under her breath, she wanted to be free as everyone else but they couldn't just blow her fiancé's secret, they needed to either find a way cover his secret. The young man looked around the cave for some way to get free, he glanced over to Kya and Bumi, the pair had been out cold, they had apparently fought with the Red Lotus as well but fared as well as he had.

Jason looked over to Jinora, "Hey Jinora. You know that spirit thing you can do?" he asked, thinking back to how she explained how she appeared at Republic City during Harmonic Convergence. The young airbenders connection to the spirits helped her escape her capture from Kraven, she could send a message to Bumi through a small spirit, they couldn't do that now but hopefully she could use her new ability to help them get out of here somehow.

The young airbender nodded, "I can try but I won't be able to interact with anything, I might not even be seen by anyone unless they're spiritually connected." She explained. Jason brought a hand up to his chin in contemplation, while she couldn't interact with any physical objects that didn't mean that she couldn't help them. He looked over at the entrance to the cave where a pair on sentries where stationed.

"Jinora, I want you to see how many of these Red Lotus guys are and where they are. Then come back and tell us, alright?" he asked, Jinora nodded before putting herself in a meditative position and closing her eyes shut. As she focused, Jason looked down at his restraints and applied enough force to break their grasp around his wrists, "Aki come here." He whispered, his fiancé looking up from Kya after she made sure the waterbender was comfortable. Seeing his hands free she crawled over and held her hands out. He broke her cuffs easily, "Jinora is looking to see where the guards are. You and I are going to take care of those two." He said, gesturing to the cave entrance where the two sentries were stationed.

Akiko looked over and nodded, "Ok…I'll take the one on the right." she said, rubbing her sore wrists. Jason looked over at her named target, she noticed the slightly worried look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"He is a very large man." Jason pointed out, Akiko gave him a look. She had fought multiple people at once before, during Amon's revolution she and him both fought Equalists during an attack on the Pro Bending stadium, and she had fought dark spirits with her bare hands. "You got him." He said reassuringly, he knew deep down that Akiko didn't need him dotting over him. Akiko smiled to him at that.

It was a while before Jinora opened her eyes again, when they opened they were full of worry, "They have Korra!" she whispered in fear, "They're somewhere below us, deeper in the earth, but there's only three of them." She added. Jason swore under his breath, "We need to hurry and find a way out of here." She said frantically as she tugged against her chains before noticing that Jason and Akiko's where off, "Wait how- "

"My chains were broken but the water lady didn't seem to notice. I got Aki out of hers. Now Jinora I need you to tell us if there are any more guards around the area." He explained, the young airbender shook her head to answer. Jason looked over at Akiko, "Ok then, so those two are the only ones. Aki….be careful." He said, his fiancé gave him a nod as the two of them stood into a crouching position and started making their way towards the entrance to the cave where the guards where posted outside.

Moving through the airbenders, they were dead silent as the couple approached the two guards. Akiko came up behind one and kicked the back of his knee, making him fall onto his knees where she slammed the side of his head into the wall beside them. Meanwhile had cracked the other in the back of the head with enough force to knock them out. Taking the keys off them, the couple went around the room unlocking the airbenders one by one until they were all free, Jason's sixth sense rang out to alert him of one of the guards as they started to get up.

Before he could take him out however, the wall made of earth beside him slammed him into the other side of the room. "…. Kay I'm not the only one who saw that right?" he asked the other airbenders. Looking at where the wall had ejected from, Jason saw that the Calvary had arrived. Suyin, Tonraq, Mako, Lin, Bolin, and another Metalbender exited through the hole. When they saw that the Airbenders were already free, their attention turned to the only two people standing up which was Jason and Akiko. The former of which shrugged, "Well you guys took your damn time so we sprung ourselves." He explained.

Out the side of the cave, the familiar face of Kai appeared. When he saw the sentries that were unconscious and Jason and Akiko he gulped, "You weren't kidding about throwing me off the airship where you?" he asked nervously. Jason turned to him and smiled broadly before approaching the young boy and giving him a hug, to which the airbender let out a small squeak of fear.

"Your alive! Wait, how the hell are you alive you got blown up!" Jason asked, pulling Kai off him and give him a strange look. He was only able to survive explosions was because his body was more durable than normal. Kai was simply flesh and blood.

The young airbender rubbed the back of his head, "Well I used Airbending to keep myself from blowing up, but it destroyed my glider, so I fell. But I was saved by one of the Bison babies we rescued and he brought me back to the Air Temple. But that got melted by Lava guy- "he continued before he was wrapped up in a hug by Jinora who was slightly teary eyed. Jason frowned slightly, but an elbow in his side by his fiancé made it disappear.

"Look this is a touching reunion and all but Korra is in trouble. Me, Suyin, and Kuvria will get you all out, the rest of you, go find the Avatar." Lin ordered as she helped Bumi up onto his feet while Suyin did the same with Kya.

As they this happened however, Jason and Akiko entered the tunnel the Earthbenders had carved out of the wall, they went deep enough in so that they were both cloaked in shadows and couldn't be seen by the others. "Um, Aki could you give me a light?" he asked, the firebender lit a spark in her palm, giving them a small light source. Rowan changed out of his clothes into his costume, "I'm out of webbing but I can still punch the bad guys, and now it's three on one….eh I've had worse odds." He said with a shrug.

As he changed, an idea popped into Akiko's head, "My bracelets! Jason remember, for our anniversary you gave me- "

"Web shooter bracelets, Aki you are a genius!" Jason proclaimed as he grabbed is mask out of his pants pocket. The artist quickly unleaded the capsules from her bracelets and handed them to Jason, who gave her a kiss of gratitude before loading up both his webshooters. "Two full cartridges. Hopefully that will be enough." He said before pulling his mask down over his face, Akiko tilted her head before pointing at his feet where his clothes were scattered about. "Oh….um…"

"I'll take care of them. You go save Korra." She said, Spider-Man nodded at her before leaping to the ceiling and crawling through the hole while Akiko gathered his clothes and went further down right behind him, as they exited the cave the young woman watched as Jason started to crawl up the side of the mountain. They both stopped dead in their tracks as the side of the mountain exploded, Zaheer flew up into the sky using Airbending.

Korra came out right out after him, using firebending to blast herself up into the air after the Red Lotus member. Jason and Akiko meanwhile stared with mouths agape. "WelI we found her." Jason said aloud as Korra Earthbended rocks at her airborne opponent, Zaheer expertly maneuvered himself out of the way, shooting a webline and swinging after the pair. Spider-Man swung behind Korra as she tackled Zaheer in midair, the airbender however managed to throw her off him towards a mountain range. "Hey baldie!" Zaheer turned around as Spider-Man kicked his feet out into his face and leapt off after Korra.

The hero fired a webline at the avatar, yanking her back towards Zaheer and holding onto the webline as she flew back at him, unleashing a barrage of fireballs that Made Zaheer retreat upwards into the sky. Korra flew down near the ground to acquire several large rocks for ammunition before blasting her and Spider-Man up into the sky.

Spider-Man watched in mild fear as the ground got further and further away, "Ok, um, Korra? I don't have a ton of web fluid so…...could you by chance, take it back down!" He yelled as the Avatar began an aerial chase with Zaheer that would make Vulture envious of their flight skills. Korra launched waves of fire and earth at him, but the airbender either had his own Spider Sense. They flew down back towards the ground toward an archway made of earth, Korra pivoted off the top of the archway, however the webline attached to her back caught on the stone of the arch.

Swinging onto the stone, he watched as Zaheer countered by sending slices of air at Korra, the Avatar was pushed back under the arch and off the side of the cliff. "Ok this usually works better when I have skyscrapers to swing from. I need to get Zaheer…. ok hopefully I have enough webbing for a slingshot." He said as he leapt off the archway and onto the ground.

Shooting two weblines at either side of the archway, he pulled himself back as Korra was knocked down the side of a mountain by Zaheer. _This is nothing like the other slingshots I've done. Really hope I don't fall sh-…. almost thought it. But I am not going to. Not this time._ Jason thought as he continued to pull back until the webbing's tension was starting to make the substance snap. He lifted his feet off the ground and shot out like a rocket towards where Korra and Zaheer were fighting, falling through the air he saw that Korra and Zaheer were both on a risen platform of earth with Korra engulfed in wind and with a sphere of air around her head, sucking the air out of her.

He also saw the airbenders on the ground attempting to airbend a twister beneath the pillar, trying to suck Zaheer down to the ground and away from the Avatar. Jason angled himself so he was aimed at Zaheer but his calculations with his current speed and the distance he still had to go told him he was still going to fall short and towards the tornado. "Well I've always wondered what the inside of a dryer is like." He said to himself as he began to drop, but not before spraying a webline at Zaheer and yanking him away from Korra, breaking his grasp on her but puller her down along with him, "Crap!" he yelled as he sprayed a webline at Korra to stop her from falling to the ground.

Between the airbenders trying to pull Zaheer down, and Zaheer using all his power to fly up, the hero felt like he was in a violent game of tug of war. He wrapped his hand around the line that snagged Zaheer to try and tighten the hold on him, he looked back to Korra and noticed the loose chain wrapped around her left arm. Her glowing eyes were fixated on Zaheer, Jason noticed and with all his strength, yanked on the webline.

Korra was pulled up from her midsection, whipping her arm out the chair flew out and wrapped around Zaheer, the duo pulled him off balance enough for the tornado to pull the three of them down.

Jason retracted the webbing with Korra with one hand and sprayed the rest of the web fluid out of his other onto the ground in a large pile to cushion their fall. They hit the ground, even with the webbing cushioning their fall the ground imprinted around them. Spider-Man let out a groan of discomfort as Korra rolled off him, "Ok, that hurt. That hurt worse than the building falling on me. That hurt much worse than that." He breathed out before looking over at Korra and noticing that her eyes where still glowing bright white, she was still in the Avatar state, there where beads of sweat on her forehead and she was tense as a board, something was wrong.

As the other Airbenders rushed towards Korra along with her father as the Beifong sisters entrapped Zaheer in a prison of Earth. Lifting Korra's torso up from the ground, Tonraq slid across the ground on his knees and stopped at her side, Jason handed Korra over to her father, "Korra…. sweetheart…it's me…dad." He said as his hand cradled her cheek. Korra looked up at her father and reached her hand out towards him…. before going limp in his arms, and her eyes closing shut.

Jason felt his heart jump a beat, "No…no no no….not again…." He grumbled under his breath, the image of his mother came to mind, how she was holding the side of his face when she passed.

The sound of laughter cut through the air, Spider-Man's eyes narrowed on Zaheer, "HAHHAHAHAA! Your too late! The poison's been in her system too long, the Red Lotus has won!" he cheered defiantly before crackling again.

Jason's fist slammed into his cheek, breaking him out of his rock prison and onto the ground, "You think this is funny?" Spider-Man asked in an angered tone. Zaheer rolled onto his back, before he could fly up into the air, Spider-Man slammed his palm directly into his chest with the sound of a loud crack in the air, Zaheer fell to the ground and grabbed his chest, "That was your Sternum cracking, and I was holding back." He said before cracking Zaheer across the face again and following up by grabbing him with his empty hand and punching him again with his other.

Zaheer was sent flying into and earth wall, Jason stalked towards him, "You tried to choke her to death. You took the air out of her lungs…you know my webbing is so thick it can stop air from entering through your nose or mouth? I wonder how it'll be when I use the rest if it on your lungs." He growled out as he closed in on Zaheer.

Before Akiko stepped between them both, she held her arms out and stared Jason down. Her face was sorrowful with tears brimming in her eyes but determination in her eyes themselves, "No…. I want it to but…. no." she said, trying not to let the sob loose that was trapped in her throat. Her fiancé felt the tunnel vison on her and Zaheer disappear. She was right, this was not him, he did not take life. Zaheer tried to get up but Akiko slammed her foot into his throat and pinned him against the wall, she looked back at him with pure rage in her eyes, "Try it and I will burn your ass to ashes." She said, the sole of her foot heating up against his neck.

"Wait…we can save her!" Jinora exclaimed, "The poison is metallic!" she explained, the realization sunk in within a moment and Suyin rushed over by Korra's side and weaved her hands down Korra's form, the group watched as she bent the metal within her through her body before pulling it out through Korra's mouth, the Avatar coughing as the substance exited her mouth.

Jason felt relief overcome him, "Oh thank god…. but all the same, ew…. just….ew." he joked as Suyin discarded the poison onto the ground.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Red Lotus had been defeated, Ming-Hua and Gazham both were killed so Zaheer was the only member of the Red Lotus. Well the only known member, but that was not Jason's problem now, but it still was a concern along with the destabilized Earth Kingdom. However, the Earth Kingdom wasn't the only damage left behind by the terrorist group, Korra was paralyzed.

Although after consulting Ren Reeds, Tobi Statish, and many doctors, they had learned that there was no permanent damage to her spine, so the consensus was that it was psycho semantic, meaning that due to the trauma that he experienced her mind had shut down her legs. However, they reassured her that with time and healing, she would recover. While she was welcomed back to Air Temple Island with open arms, Jason and Akiko offered her their room at their apartment instead.

Korra was grateful and took up the offer.

Jason had also been going out as Spider-Man again, he was getting back in the swing of things, those words making both Akiko and Korra roll their eyes. But he was very glad to be back in the city, especially when Jonah had to hand him a bonus for the work he did on the Red Lotus piece, Jason scaled down the side of his apartment building to his window to the living room where he and Akiko had been sleeping while Korra took their bedroom.

Entering the living room, he silently closed the window before looking to Akiko, fast asleep on the couch with a blanket on the floor. She was snoring lightly while the radio played a radio drama, Jason pulled his mask off and smiled before walking over to Akiko and picking the blanket up off the floor and draping it over her.

As he was about to take off his costume, he heard a gasp from the bedroom, the hero sadly frowned at the noise. The experience had left Korra traumatized in more than just the physical aspect but the mental one as well. Walking over to the door, he cracked it open to see Korra sitting upright and taking ragged breaths, "Hey." He greeted, making her head snap over at him.

The avatar visibly calmed when she saw him, "Hey…. sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes while Jason entered the room. Walking over to the bed, he laid down across the foot of the comforter.

He shook his head, "Nah, I just got in from patrol…. bad dream again?" he asked, Korra dipped her head down in shame, "Hey don't beat yourself up about it…. I still have bad dreams about my mom sometimes…. Aki too." He explained, trying to lighten the Avatar's mood.

The WaterTribe girl nodded, "Yeah I know but…. I still hate it though…. I hate being…. this." she said, gesturing to her legs. Jason reached out and wrapped his hand around her foot.

"Look, you WILL get past this. Korra your…. Korra. You saved the world three times now, I know you'll get through this." He said with a smile of encouragement, making the Avatar smile in return. The sound of the door creaking open made the pair turn their heads to see Akiko in the doorway with the blanket wrapped around herself, Jason smiled at her, "Hey sweetie." He greeted as she walked into the room without a word and collapsed onto Jason, bringing the two of them down onto the bed.

Korra muffled a laugh as Akiko raised her head and looked at Jason with bedroom eyes and glancing over at Korra, "Korra. Help me and Jason make a baby." The requested made the two hero's eyes bulge out of their skulls. When the firebender saw their reaction, she began to cackle, "Oh my spirits your guy's faces were priceless!" she howled as Jason pushed her off him.

"Th-Th-that's not funny!" Jason stuttered out as his cheeks became bright red.

"The look on your face says otherwise." Akiko replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she put her hands behind her head. Korra soon recovered from her shock of the requested and began laughing as well. Akiko and Korra looked at one another with smiles before Akiko laid down, "I'm sleeping here tonight. You don't mind do you Korra?"

The avatar shrugged, "Nah….no fooling around though, I can still air blast you two out the window." She mildly threatened as she handed them some pillows. Akiko wrapped her and Jason in the blanket she brought in, Korra laid back and felt herself drifting back to sleep, not fearing the nightmares with her friends with her.

* * *

Jason and Akiko rode the ferry to Air Temple Island, today Jinora was receiving her Master Airbender tattoos and Jason couldn't be prouder of her. Korra as arriving after them but by airship courtesy of Asami, the pair were dressed in their best clothes for the occasion. "So how is ok for your younger cousin to get tattoos all over her body, but you're against me getting a little one?"

"It's airbender tradition." He said curtly, Akiko rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as they made their way up the stairs. When they reached the top however and saw who was there among Tenzin, Korra's parents, Lin, Pema, Bumi, Kya, and Firelord Zuko. President Raiko was present as well, Jason felt Akiko's hand squeeze his and before he knew it she was stomping towards Raiko, "Uh, Aki- "he started, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Akiko asked the president as, turning his attention away from the Firelord to the young woman. "You going to kick the Avatar out of the city again?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. At this point he knew it was too late to stop her, so all he could do was watch as Akiko Rupa chewed out the President of the United Republic.

"Young lady- "

"Miss Rupa." Akiko corrected, "And if I recall correctly, this is a closed event for friends and family members only. Of which you are neither, and considering how you blamed the avatar for you own shortcomings? I highly doubt that will change anytime soon. So, I'm going to say this once mister President, I recommend you leave this island and only return if your properly invited." She said harshly.

Raiko opened his mouth to retort, however Tonraq interrupted him, "If what she says is the case Raiko. I think you should leave." He said sternly, the president recognized when he was unwelcome, which he clearly was, and took his leave shortly after. As he left, Jason walked over to Akiko.

"You are amazing." He stated plainly the two of them watching as Raiko left, the couple then made their way up the steps of the temple to where the ceremony was being held. The room was decorated beautifully, the incense burned along the shelves on the wall, blue banners where draped from the ceiling and a large metallic air nation symbol on the far wall. The Airbenders lined up in front of the audience while Jason and Akiko took their spots with Mako and Bolin, the pair saw Jinora draped in yellow airbender robes with a hood, covering her new tattoos.

AS the ceremony began, Jason considered the crowd and saw Aaron looking his way.

With Ba-Sing-Sei displaced, he had moved to Republic City until things stabilized back in the walled city, he was taking up one of the rooms on the island until he could either find his own place in the city or move back to Ba-Sing-Sei. Thankfully with the Avengers and SHIELD working hard to stabilize the region, it shouldn't take long for the city to be back to normal.

As Korra entered along with Asami and the others from the outside, the ceremony formally began, as Tenzin began his speech, Jason felt Akiko's hand intertwine with his. "Think we'll get this sort of turnout when we get married?" she asked in a whisper. Jason smiled, when they returned from their trip the first thing they did was tell Akiko's parents the good news, they were over the moon at the news. Even Aki's brother was happy for them, but gave Jason a stern talking to about not breaking her heart or he would break his legs.

"Nah., It might be bigger." He said, making her smile as she readjusted her footing so that she was closer to him. Jason tried to suppress his smile before whispering again, "I have to admit, you standing up to Raiko like that was pretty hot." He whispered, making his fiancé bite down on her lip gently as she smiled. "So…. when do we get married?" he asked.

The young woman thought for a minute before whispering back, "When Korra recovers…. I want her to be one of my bridesmaids." She explained, making the spider hero smile before wrapping his arm around her. The ceremony came close to a close when the airbenders caused the air to carry the incense throughout the room, brushing against the wind chimes as Jinora's hood was pulled down, showing the arrow tattoo starting at her head and going over the curve of her head and down her neck. Jason looked over to Korra and saw a lone tear escape her eyes.

Jason frowned, he and Akiko might not be wed anytime soon.

 **AN: And with that, we FINALLY finish book 3. I'm not going to lie, looking back I probably shouldn't have taken Jason out of the city for so long. But he's back and he's got much more than the Red Lotus to deal with.**

 **Now I must say something, and this isn't an excuse but recently someone in my family passed away and it's been hard adjusting without them in my home. However, things are much better now and I'm back to writing again. But I'm not going to lie, it's been rough for me but I'm pretty sure that I'm passed it, my extended family have shown me nothing but love and support and it's not stopping anytime soon.**

 **Now then, if you love Legend of Korra like I do, I recommend checking the Voltron series on Netflix, it has a bunch of people from Avatar and Korra involved with it and is even animated by the same people who did Korra along with DreamWorks. And speaking of TV shows, the new Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon and I must say…. not half bad.**

 **Dan Slott is involved with it pretty heavily so if you've been reading the current Spider-Man run then you know what to expect. As for me….Dan Slott was just what we needed to give a breath of fresh air into spider-man. That being said? I think he needs to stop trying to build more of Spider-Man's world, and use what he already has.**

 **Big Time was awesome, don't get me wrong. Spider Island is a very cool story, but Parker Industries? Ehhhh, it's a neat idea but don't make Peter into Tony Stark. I loved the last Story arch before the Secret Empire tie ins, and the idea of Peter having a romance with another Superhero? Pretty intriguing, that's not something we've really seen before (Pete x MJ for life though).**


	16. Chapter 16: Spider-Men

**Spider-Men (Jason's perspective)**

Jason and Akiko were sad to learn Korra was leaving only a day after Jinora's ceremony, however they also both understood that Korra needed to recover and the best place to do so wasn't in the city but back home in the South Pole with her family and Katara. If anyone could help Korra's recovery process it was her, for now however the couple watched as the ship that was going to take Korra to the South Pole pulled into Yue Bay. The Pair stood in a gazebo, the pair both leaning on the railing looking out to the sea. "Well on the bright side? Korra will get to be a princess for a while." Akiko said with a smirk, trying to be positive about her friend leaving.

"I think Korra would rather want to be anything other than a princess." he replied, the thought of Korra as someone of royalty being hard to even picture. Jason pushed off the banister and reached his hands behind his head, "At least we won't be wrapped up in any of her adventures that put us at risk." He said, thinking back to how their invitation to the South Pole for the Spirit's Festival had reunited him with Verrick of all people, and then it happened again with he and Aki tailing them around the Earth Kingdom.

Akiko's face turned sour, "I still can't believe that bastard can't be brought back here…..I'd feel a lot safer if he was in jail. Or six feet under the ground." She added bitterly, ushering Jason to wrap his arms around her front and pulling her back into his chest in a comforting embrace. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, "I'm glad we're home….I know I've said it before but I am happy to be back in the city." She said gratefully as he arms stretched back past Jason's head and encircled around his neck and pulled his head into her shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek, "With my husband to be." She added with a smile.

Jason beamed at his future title, Akiko accepting his proposal had been the highlight of their trip across the Earth Kingdom. They still had others to tell of course but with the date currently up in the air at the moment, it wasn't a pressing concern. As the ship pulled into dock the pair began to make their way to the sea craft, arriving at the docks minutes later they saw they were not the only ones to see Korra off on her journey. Aside from the Tenzin and Team Avatar, Jinora was present as well, "Now don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave." Bolin said to the avatar, making the others look at him skeptically.

"How else is she supposed to take that, but the wrong way?" Mako asked his brother as he crossed his arms over his chest in a disapproving manner.

"I mean because I've never had a pen pal before!" Bolin explained, causing both Jason and Akiko to snicker as the lavabender went on to explain to Korra, "I'm going to write you so many letters and just to get the ball rolling, here." He said as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a envelope and handed it to Korra. "Spoiler alert….Pabu and I already miss you." He said as he clasped his hands together, the fire ferret making a squeaking sound of agreement.

Korra looked down at the letter in her lap with a small smile, "Thanks, that's sweet she said earnestly, expecting nothing other than a sweet gesture as such from Bolin.

Asami, standing behind the Avatar put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Are you sure you don't want some company in the southern water tribe? I'm happy to come with you." She offered.

The avatar shook her head, "No I apricate it but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks, a little time alone would be good for me." She said, trying to convince herself that was the case. She looked up and saw Jason look at her unconvincingly. She lowered her head again.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're gone. Your recovery should be your number one concern. Jinora, the airbenders and I have everything under control." He said reassuringly to the Avatar, though she did not at all seem comforted by that fact.

Jason nudged Akiko, she too noticed the apprehensive look on her face, "Hey Korra, you mind if we help you up onto the ship. I mean your strong but I'm pretty sure you can't wheel yourself up a ramp." She said, gesturing to the slope of the ramp, the Avatar nodded and Jason grabbed her wheelchair by the handles and began pushing her up the Rap with Akiko fallowing them.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as they boarded the deck of the ship, as Jason pushed her along the deck, Korra looked down in her lap at the letter that Bolin had given her. Part of her wanted to crumple it up, part of her wanted to read it, but she had not the will nor desire to do either. Akiko walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the Avatar looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile, Korra mirrored it, "Glad you're getting your bed back?"

The firebender shrugged, "Yeah….but I'm also losing a maid of honor so…" she trailed off, making Korra's eyes widen as Akiko simply smirked at her, "That's only after you get better though, me and Jason agreed that the wedding wouldn't be complete without you there….that being said take your time….we need money….a lot of it…..badly." she said, her voice starting to drop as she explained more and more. When she and Jason returned the pair had breezed through what the going rate was for a wedding. Even the smaller, more intimate weddings were out of their price range for the time being.

Korra couldn't help herself, "How much are you talking?" she asked.

"Let me put it this way, once you get walking again? Break both your legs, by the time you recover we should have a quarter of it finished." Jason said shakily as he did some of the estimates in his head. He was considering possibly getting a second job to try and get the bill, but between schoolwork, the Marvel, and Spider-Man he had no time whatsoever. The three stopped with Korra facing out to the docks, Akiko gave the Avatar one last hug before making her way back towards the ramp, leaving Jason and Korra alone.

The Avatar spoke first, "I hate this….being useless." She admitted as Jason leaned against the railing beside her.

He nodded, "I know how being useless feels, trust me….difference is Korra this isn't permanent. Ren Reeds himself said it and he's the smartest guy in the world. He knows what he's talking about." The spider hero pointed out reassuringly, however Korra's mood didn't change from its downtrodden state. He turned and faced her, "Ok, what's really bugging you then?" he asked.

Korra was silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I've always been the Avatar…but now? I can't walk, let alone help anyone…I just…I don't know who I'm supposed to be if I'm not out there in the world helping people." She explained. Since she was but a little girl she was the Avatar, she was the youngest avatar recorded to have been able to bend more than her base element and was trained since she was discovered. But when Amon stripped her of her bending she was lost, she hit her lowest point as Aang said but this….this was different.

She was no longer connected to Raava, she had no past lives to rely on to help her. Sure she could bend but what use was that when she couldn't even walk?

Jason kneeled in front of her, "Korra….I can't answer that….but I think you can." He began, "You've been the Avatar all your life, but have you ever wondered who you would be if you weren't?" he asked, stunning Korra. In all her years she hadn't seriously considered the possibility of her being….normal. Jason gestured to himself with his hand, "Look at me, I was a normal little nerd for years before that spider bit me." He thought for a minute on how to explain further, "Look, you know that I'm not Jason all the time, and I'm not Spidey twenty four seven either…..it'd be easy to be one or the other but being both? It….completes me I guess….maybe you should stop thinking of being the Avatar for now….and wonder who Korra is?" he suggested.

The Avatar thought over his proposal for a few moments, what if she wasn't the Avatar? Who would she be then? Would she even be a waterbender? Probably since both her parents were but still she never asked these questions, "Maybe your right." she muttered before Jason embraced her, she returned it, "I'll miss you guys…..you were my first friend here." She said, making the spider hero smile.

"Yeah you kind of got screwed over there I won't lie." He joked, making Korra roll her eyes before slugging his shoulder lightly. "Get back when you can, but get better first." He said before putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her another grin before walking back down the ramp towards the dock. The group watched as the ship began to depart for the South Pole, taking the Avatar along with it.

* * *

"MAN I MISSED THIS!" Spider-Man shouted as he swung through the air past skyscrapers. Flinging himself off his webline he flipped through the air through a series of acrobatics before attaching a web and dipping down over the sidewalk before attaching other strand to the corner of a building and swinging up the side of it where he landed on a billboard. Springing off the flat surface he shot another webline and continued swinging through the city, "Hello everyone! Hello people working desk jobs!" he shouted as he waved through the window into a office building, "Hello window washer!" he called out as he flew past a man washing windows on a platform who waved back friendly, Jason turned around towards the ground and shot a webline out.

 _Feels good to be web swinging again, being in a cramped airship or temple all day has nothing on this. Who needs flying?_ He thought a he spun tow webs and pulled them over to his side to angle himself right as he swung above some low rooftops. Spider-Man landed on the side of the Daily Marvel and crawled around the side before dropping into the alley between buildings. Stepping behind a dumpster he quickly changed into his clothes, consisting of a blue hoodie saying 'Property of RCU' on the front, he had a short sleeved red shirt underneath that peeked out from the rim of his hoodie and light brown pants and sneakers.

Walking around the front of the building he entered through the lobby and walked into the elevator, as the door began to close the young man saw someone rushing towards the elevator. Jason held open the elevator for the man to enter, "Thank you." He said gratefully with a smile as he looked down at Jason. The man had a good foot over Jason, he looked like a star Pro Bending player in terms of size, he had blonde hair and was wearing a three button suit. He looked like a mover star.

"You uhhhh….work here?" Jason asked, he didn't this guy and he never saw him in the bullpen up on the top floor.

The man chuckled, "No my dad does." he explained, "Oh sorry," he raised his hand, "Jon Jameson." He said as Jason reached for his hand and began to shake it before simply staring at the man with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You…..Jonah is your father?" he asked miraculously. Realizing how that sounded he quickly changed his tone, "I mean-your father is a very….uhh…..he….he can be heard across the room." He said, trying to find some polite truth to tell the man. As much as he respected Jonah that didn't mean that he agreed with him all the time, mostly because he thought Spider-Man was a menace.

Jonah's step father, Stan, actually supported his escapades as Spider-Man while he ran the Marvel but when Jonah took over that got flipped on it's head really fast. Hopefully his son didn't fallow his father in that regard. Jon let out chuckle, "You need pretty thick walls to pretend you don't hear him. But he has a good heart." He said in a positive tone, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" he asked, realizing he hadn't let him introduce himself.

"Oh! I'm Jason Orou." He introduced himself as the doors slid open.

"OROU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Jonah's voice yelled out, making both Jason and Jon's head look up to see the publisher barging his way across the bullpen floor, nearly knocking over a few paperboys. Jason though of possibly hiding behind Jon but he dismissed the idea quickly as it came when Jonah saw him. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON I DON'T FIRE YO-" he stopped when he saw his son smiling at him.

A large smile filled with pride spread across his face, "Jon my boy! I didn't know you were coming here!" he said happily as he walked over and embraced his son who gladly returned the show of affection. "Orou this is my son Jon, Jon here is one of the best Pilots in the world!" he said boastfully before realizing he was speaking to Jason, "Wait. WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he demanded.

"I had to say bye to a friend." Jason replied simply. Jonah gritted his teeth in frustration, "I'll get a Spider-Man story to you when-" he started.

"Forget that wall crawling freak! The story of the day is the Earth Kingdom, and unless you have some news about the Sinister Six I don't want to her it." The publisher replied as he waved the reporter off, Jason's eyes widened however.

 _The Six are back!? Oh perfect….wait, Kraven is in jail though and last time I checked I put Rhino in the big house before I left the city….oh great it's a new team and I got to deal with them? Perfect!_ The vigilante thought to himself as he rolled his eyes while Jonah put an arm around his son's shoulder and led him towards the office, "Nice meeting you Jon." He said as he waved goodbye to the pilot. Jason proceeded to make his way towards his desk, _First day back to work and surprise, surprise, the Sinister Six is back together...well I better put these guys down before they do anything damaging._ He thought as he sat at his desk.

Benji Urich sat across from him, he was a reporter here back before Jason started working at the paper, he wore a pair of thick rim glasses, a dress shirt, with a few ink stains on the cuffs, and a striped tie. "How was the vacation?" he asked as he typed away at his typewriter.

Jason smirked, "It was refreshing, and quiet, not stressful." He said as he searched his desk for a ink cartridge for the typewriter. "Uh, have you seen a-" he started before Benji held out an spare ink cartridge, "Thank you." He said gratefully before grabbing it, "So aside from the Sinister Six being back, anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Rumor has it that the Kingpin and Silvermane are gearing up for war and the Triads are starting to take sides." He said, making the young hero internally curse.

 _I'm gone for month or two and the whole city is going to hell. Man I hope Aki's having a better first day back than I am._ He thought, hoping that his fiancé was having a more pleasant homecoming.

* * *

"What the hell?" Akiko asked herself as he stepped off the trolley car that ran by her place of work. Stepping onto the sidewalk the artist looked up at the building and saw it had underwent a change. For one, instead of being a Theatre like it always had printed on the side, it was now titled 'Future Cinemas' with mover reels on the horizontal sign of the building. Walking through the front doors, she saw that the lobby had changed as well, above the entrance to the theatre there was now a list of show times for films, "What the-when did we get turned to a mover theatre?"

"About a week after you left." Akiko whirled her head around, she smiled when she was met with the sight of her co-worker and friend Mei. The seamstress was her only real friend she had here at work. The blonde hugged her longtime friend welcome, "Good to see you again Aki." She said happily before pulling away, at this the firebender noticed her friend's change of work attire to a uniform, Mei looked down at her uniform and grimaced, "Yeah I know. Horrible. I'm working the food stand." She said, gesturing to the concession booth lining the wall.

Akiko shook her head, "But what about me? I said I was going away for a month or so and even got all my work done in advance…..am I out of a job?" she asked, she had pondered the idea of getting a new job before they left but suddenly having no job whatsoever was not something she pictured.

Mei shrugged, "Well that depends, do you want to work the ticket booth or film realer ?" she asked as she folded her hands over her chest. Akiko frowned, "Look Aki, I might have an in at a theatre downtown, I'll put in a good word for you but I can't promise anything." She said, making the firebender smile.

"Thanks Mei...I guess I'll take the ticket booth then." She said in a slightly disheartened tone as her shoulders slouched. Mei put an arm around her shoulder, "Hey don't fret over it, besides it could be worse, you could be working custodian in the theater." Mei replied, leading Akiko to the employee's only door.

* * *

Jason and Akiko had planned to meet up for lunch to talk about their first day back at work. To say they were both unsettled by the changes to say the least. "You work a ticket booth now?" Jason asked as a car passed them on the street, the couple made their way through downtown towards a small cafe they liked. The resulting glare which Akiko gave him told him she was not pleased with her job. Jason quickly corrected himself, "At least you'll meet new people?" he tried.

"Nice try but it's still a crappy job." She said as they stopped at the end of the sidewalk where the traffic was still going. "How do you usually deal with having a crappy job?" she asked, a hint of mirth in her tone that made Jason smirk at her, "Well I was thinking of looking for a new job. Guess this is the final nail in the coffin…..Jonah wouldn't happen to be looking for a Gorgeous young woman for a position would he?" she asked.

Jason shook his head, "No. First off I couldn't bare you working for a hard ass like Jonah, second I know for a fact that there's something better for you. We just need to find it." He said encouragingly as his arm snaked around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, Aki leaned her head onto is shoulder as they walked around the street corner, "Besides…..it could give us more time to plan the wedding." He added, making his fiancé smile at the word 'wedding'.

"I was thinking of asking my mom to help with my wedding dress and-oh crap my Aunt!" She said before a groan escaped her lips, Akiko had told Jason about her Aunt, she was a nice enough woman, however she also held the belief that she knew what was best for everyone. "She's like the Doc Ock of my family! She thinks she's so superior and it make me want to just rip my own ears off." She complained as she held her hands out and clenched them into fists. "She was supposed to come into town while we were gone, but after everything that happened she decided to postpone it. She's coming next month and she and my mom have been on the phone every damn day!"

Jason's hand ran up and down her back in a soothing manner, trying to calm her nerves, "Well how about instead of that, you and me stay in, order some food, and listen to that radio drama we both like?" he suggested, Akiko's lip was still frowning, Jason decided to sweeten the deal, "How about I throw in a message for good measure?" he added, making her lips pull into a small smirk. She still didn't look entirely convinced to Jason, "I'll do that one thing you like."

Akiko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as a shy smile came over her face, "Oh you are too good to me." She said before leaning over and planting a kiss on Jason's cheek. The couple neared the Café, the Silver Spoon, across the street when Jason felt the familiar tingle of his sixth sense, Akiko felt him stiffen up, "What's wrong?" she asked as Jason turned his head to search for the source of the danger.

"Spider Sense….but I don't know where-" he began before he heard people screaming across the street as a man rust through the front doors of a bank. The man wore and black costume with silver shoulder pads that connected to a large circle on his chest, there were also silver padding on his sides and forearms. Jason couldn't help but shake his head, "There it is, the random bad guy who decides to rob a bank the second I walk past it, that's what I missed about the city." he joked as Akiko rolled her eyes. He turned to her and pointed his thumb back to the bank robber as he made his escape, "Sweeite you mind if I-" he began before something swooped right over their heads.

They looked to where whatever passed them was heading and watched as it landed in front of the robber. He wore a skintight black costume and mask with large white eyes with red fringes around them. On the mask was a red web that started from the center of the face and spread out and traveled down his neck and chest, there were thick red angles on the shoulders that went the sides of his chest that met just above the navel, it featured a large spider on the chest with a larger ovular spider on the back with red fingers with webbing around them.

"Wow I thought scorpion's costume was horrendous but yours? Puts his to shame." the new hero said to the robber.

Meanwhile, Jason and Akiko's Jaws hit the concrete with how they hung open. "Hey! No one makes fun of the Ringer!" the robber proclaimed proudly, only causing the black suited teen to snicker at the name. "Quit laughing!" he said as he flung silver rings at the youth, only for the hero to leap up onto the underside of a street lamp.

"Ok I'll stop laughing at your name and start laugh at you sucky aim with your rings…nope can't do it HAHAHA!" he laughed loudly as he pointed at the Ringer.

As the fight went on however, Jason finally regained his ability to speak, "Is….am I seeing this right?" he asked rubbed the side of his head whilst Akiko nodded, "Because I'm seeing someone else with Spider Powers in a Spider-Man costume doing what Spider-Man does….and last time I checked I was Spider-Man…right?" he asked as Akiko nodded again, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Clone….got to be a clone…..no…wait…he's shorter than you. Not a clone." she corrected as the new Spider-Man kicked Ringer in the face in midair before bringing his fist down, knocking him to the ground and webbing him up. "But that's agility, strength, and webbing." she counted off as she witnessed him take down the Ringer.

"Oh yeah! Another bad guy down! Unstoppable Spider-Man! That's me!" the new hero said before noticing something on the ground beside Ringer. It was a wallet, picking it up off the ground he looked inside and covered the mouth part of his mask, "Oh my spirits did you seriously bring a wallet with you to rob a bank? This is….I can't, I can't!" he said as he struggled to hold back his laughter before tossing the wallet onto Ringer and shooting a webline, swinging away from the scene.

Jason watched as the new hero swung away before turning to his fiancé, "Aki." he said simply, she nodded as she patted him on the back, silently urging him to go after him. The young man took off down the street, his mind racing at the possibilities that this new Spider-Man held, but first and foremost was where did he come from!?

Clone was out by his and Akiko's deduction, but it wasn't that hard to believe that someone else had gained spider powers after the whole multiverse adventure he went on. But it was still shocking to say the least. Finally finding a discreet enough alley, he shed his clothes and changed into his costume before slingshot-ing himself out of the alleyway and into the air before slinging a line and swinging in the direction he saw the other Spider-Man swing off to.

 _This could be like the Chameleon, he impersonated me and committed crimes in my name…..but this guy has powers. And he did thrash that bad guy, and not to mention he didn't take any of the dough._ He thought as he pivoted off the corner of a building and adjusted his course, _Still I should air on the side of caution with this._ he decided as he finally caught sight of the new Spider-Man resting on a rooftop while he had a drink of water.

Jason silently landed on the smokestack behind him, "Man they never warn you how hot it gets under these costumes." the other spider hero said aloud as he took a drink of water.

"Oh that's nothing, I almost got fungus in mine once." Jason said, startling the other spider and making him jump. He turned around to face whomever spoke, only for his eyes to widen when he saw who it was. "So….this is kinda awkward." Jason said, "Well actually there was this one time with another me dressed as me, that was pretty weird…..yeah that was weird for both of us….me…I'm not making any sense am I?" he asked, not needing to the see the other hero's expression to know he was just confusing him more.

"I….well I did meet this clone of yous." he clarified, making Jason's eyes widen? If he met Aaron then why the hell didn't Aaron tell him? "And she did say you were-"

"SHE!? I have a girl clone!?" Jason yelled in shock.

"Whoops…..yeah. You do." the other Spider-Man said with a shrug.

Jason put his hands over his eyes, "Oh for the love of the spirits why? What did I ever do to deserve this?" he asked himself before taking a breath, "Ok, gonna save that for later. For now….what are you doing?" he asked, gesturing to the other costumed vigilante on the rooftop. "I mean….I can kind of guess how you got your powers, but why are you doing this? Why swing around Republic City and help people when other people like me or the Avengers can do it? Not the swinging part, I can do that…and Venom…and the clones, and Carnage." he joked.

The other hero seemed to think over his words for a moment before speaking, "I got my powers….first thing I did was freak out. I mean this isn't normal, clearly. But….you go out there, every day, and save people. You don't get paid to do it, you barely get gratitude, but you still do it because…I don't know why but if you can do it then why not me?" he asked.

Jason processed what this young man had told him. He sounded….just like Jason did in a way, a younger, less experienced, but just as powerful Jason. "I do this….because I could have done something to save someone I loved….but I didn't. And because of that, they're gone now….but it taught me a important lesson. With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and so I use these powers to help." he explained in a serious tone of voice.

The other Spider-Man looked at him with his eyes wide, "That's…uh….kinda more serious than I thought it'd be."

Jason shrugged, "It is serious…..so is this, this gig I mean. People can die."

"I know." the other responded quickly, "I….I know."

 _He does too….and I'm not going to be able to stop him no matter how much I want._ Jason thought to himself before hopping down from the chimney, "Look….I get this whole thing can turn your world upside down…..so if you want it, I'd be more than happy to help." he offered.

The other Spider-Man folded his arms over his chest skeptically, "You want to train me?" he asked.

"Well….train implies that I know exactly what I'm doing." he corrected, "I mean when I got my powers I broke a set of plates the first night I got them." he explained, "But now? Check this out." he said before firing a barrage of webshots at the chimney he was sitting on a moment ago, making the other hero's eyes widen. "I figured that one out a few months after starting this." he explained.

"Ok….but can you do this?" the other Spider-Man asked before putting his hand on the AC unit he was on, Jason watched as red sparks danced off his hand into the machine, shocking it. "I call it my Venom Blast."

Jason pointed at the AC unit, "First off, awesome name. And second, that's exactly what I'm taking about! Like imagine attaching a webline and then using that?" he asked, making the other Spider-Man's eyes widen at the idea, using his power like that had never occurred to him before. "Look, if you're interested…how about we meet up here same time next week? We can hang out, stop some bad guys, I'll even introduce you to the FF if you want."

"I'm more of an X-Man guy." the other Spidey said, making Jason pout under his mask. Why was there no love for the FF? "But….thanks…and thanks for not being mad about….this." he said before gesturing to his costume.

Jason shrugged, "Dude, you picked up the slack while I was gone? Far as I can see, that makes you earn the suit….which I got to say, dig the colors." he said before spinning a webline, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go see a lovely lady." he said.

"Wait, before you go….do I need to change my name now that your back?" he asked.

Jason shrugged, "Nah, besides there aren't many catchy spider names…and Scarlet Spider is already taken." he added before swinging away, leaving the new hero alone on the rooftop.

"…..man that's a catchy one too." the young Spider said to himself.

* * *

"Another clone?! And it's a girl!?" Akiko asked outrageously as Jason slurped his noodles. He had met her at their apartment with takeout to discuss what they had seen and Jason's conversation with the new Spider-Man. The redhead leaned her elbows on the table as she messaged her forehead, "I…I'm going to need a minute to process that…..you think she's into girls since she's you?" she asked suddenly.

Jason's eye quirked, "Um…..maybe? Look, your focusing on the clone and ignoring what I told you, this guy has spider powers. Some I don't even have." he reiterated, picking up some noodles with his chopsticks and eating them before continuing, "That means there's another spider running around that can give people powers, or at least there could be if it didn't die after biting him." he thought aloud.

Akiko dropped her utensils, "I've lost my appetite, imagining dead spiders and whatnot." she said before taking her box and walking over to the small trash can and dumping the container into it. "But what I don't get is why you're not telling this guy to quit the costume." she explained before leaning against the counter while Jason finished his food.

Standing up, he tossed his box into the trash as he approached Akiko, "Because I know full well that just because someone tells me not to something, I'm going to do it anyway. The fact he's wearing a costume shows that." he explained, Akiko chuckled at his reasoning as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek and going down her neck.

"Mmmm, if I recall correctly there was a promise of a message for me? Complete with radio shows and you-" she began.

'I haven't forgotten Ms. Rupa. Simply setting the mood." he said before unwrapping one arm from her and gesturing to the living room. "Step into my office, I'll get straight to work." he jested, his fiancé rolling her eyes as she did as he told.

The night was filled with tales of suspense from the radio while Jason attended to her sore feet, fallowing that, Akiko received her wish as Jason created a web hammock for the two of them and gently rocked it back and forth soothingly, the two going out like a light….only to be awoken later when they fell onto the couch.

* * *

 **AN: Pichforks down people! I know that I seriously dragged ass on this chapter, some school stuff came up and I simply kind of lost interest in this story for a while. And honestly what got me back into this was Turf Wars Volume 2. Which is…well it's gay, and in the Korrasami way, not the hateful way.**

 **Seriously someone get Asami a glass of water because that girl is THIRSTY!**

 **But back to the matter at hand, I've been lazy, I lost interest in this story becase…..look I'm going to be honest, one of the biggest regrets I had in this entire story was adding other Marvel characters. I wanted this to be a focused tale and with the rest of the Marvel cast in here it kinda seems….daunting to work on.**

 **But I've made it this far and I can go farther. I can make this work I know I can.**

 **Anyway, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, let's real talk here, I got three stories I'm currently working on. This, Son of Wolverine, and Spider-Man Volume (insert volume here), now I can work with these three, but I'm gonna be real with you, I can not even begin to think of updating regularly. Usually I'll end up juggling stories between one another.**

 **Hell while I'm writing this note I'm working on another story, so I can only ask this…..fallow this story so when I DO update you'll know right away. That is all…..and I've been Reading Black Panther….it's real good….I'm excited for the movie, and as much as I want to write YET ANOTHER CROSSOVER with BP in it, I'm restraining myself.**


End file.
